Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome IV
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Suite du Tome III] - La Quatrième Année du Quatuor d'Argent et de Neville commence, avec l'arrivée du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Avec l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tous comprennent que quelque chose de décisif est en train de se passer. Le destin est en marche.
1. La vision

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs (du dernier chapitre du Tome III)** : evans16, Pims10, Karozthor the Necronomagus, aya31, Black Jo, Miss Lyli, Rose-Eliade, PercabethHp, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, bevre, Guest, MissGaunt, aussidagility, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, DidiineOokami, Maeva Cerise, astatoth671, Aurelie Malfoy, shenedoahcalyssa, Mathilde, Oxytomire, Joshiroo, Scaritty.

Alors, pour ceux ou celle qui sont tombés sur cette fic au hasard, je vous conseil de lire les trois premiers Tomes, sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose... ^^

Je continuerais de poster un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis, donc !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du dernier chapitre du Tome III) :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest (_ _Juste géniale j'attend la suit avec une très grande impatience)_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Astatoth671_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, nos petits Serpentard/Gryffondor/Serdaigle prennent de l'âge ! xD

 _Mathilde_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Ahaha, fallait bien un rappel du pari ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que personne ne devinera ce que Sirius va lui faire ! ;) Perso, je lis moins de fanfic en ce moment, je préfère les écrire... Et sinon, je lis beaucoup de thriller (de Chattam, Thilliez, Berry, etc...). J'habite dans l'Est de la France, et toi ?

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ce Tome IV ! Où Harry commence à avoir un lien plus fort avec Voldemort...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _The Story Continues_ , Patrick Doyle

 _Frank Dies_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Un :

 _Frank se réveilla en se tenant la jambe, grimaçant. Elle devenait de plus en plus raide à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Il sortit de son lit, décidé à se faire bouillir de l'eau, l'eau chaude l'aidant souvent à alléger la douleur._

 _Une fois dans la cuisine, et l'eau dans la bouilloire, il leva les yeux, apercevant tout de suite de la lumière à une des fenêtres du Manoir._

 _Il jura à mi-voix avant de prendre sa canne et sa clé, bien décidé à aller virer les impudents ayant pénétré dans la propriété qu'il devait surveiller. Sûrement des enfants qui voulaient l'ennuyer…_

 _En arrivant près du Manoir, il remarqua qu'aucune porte ni aucune fenêtre ne semblait fracturée, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, pénétrant dans la bâtisse grâce à sa clé. Se souvenant parfaitement de l'agencement des pièces, il arriva rapidement à l'étage, d'où provenait la lumière, lumière qui venait du feu._

 _En approchant de la pièce, il entendit des voix. Deux voix, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles d'enfants. C'était des voix d'hommes, dont l'une avait l'air légèrement craintive, alors que l'autre était étrangement aiguë, et froide._

 _\- Il serait peut-être possible de le faire sans Harry Potter, Maître, fit la première voix._

 _\- Sans Harry Potter ? s'enquit la deuxième voix._

 _\- Même si Dumbledore ne sait pas que le garçon est le véritable Survivant, je connais Sirius et Remus, ils ne le laisseront jamais sans protection, je peux vous l'assurer, Maître._

 _\- Il est vrai que tes anciens amis sont tous deux puissants, j'en conviens, admit la deuxième voix, avant qu'elle ne se fasse plus coupante. Mais es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'ils seraient assez puissants pour m'empêcher,_ moi _, de m'emparer du garçon ?_

 _Frank fronça les sourcils, caché derrière la porte. Cet homme voulait kidnapper un enfant ?_

 _\- Je pourrais me servir de quelqu'un d'autre, reprit la voix. Mais le Rituel sera plus puissant si je me sers d'Harry Potter. Je pourrais toucher le garçon ! Chose que je ne peux pas encore faire. Et de toute façon, avec les informations que nous a fournies Bertha Jorkins, les protections que tes chers amis placent autour de leur précieux pupille vont s'amoindrir._

 _L'homme fit une pause, puis reprit d'une voix plus forte._

 _\- Dès que mon espion sera à Poudlard, tout se passera comme prévu, Queudver. Et au moment venu, tu auras aussi ton rôle à jouer, comme cette chère Bertha._

 _\- Vous allez me tuer aussi ? demanda la voix craintive du subalterne._

 _Frank eu un sursaut alors que l'autre homme éclatait d'un rire glacial._

 _\- Non, Queudver, je ne te tuerais pas, ricana-t-il. Contrairement à Bertha, tu pourras toujours m'être utile. Elle m'était devenue complètement inutile après avoir subi mon interrogatoire, et je ne pouvais pas la renvoyer au Ministère de la Magie…_

Ministère de la Magie ? _se répéta mentalement Frank._

 _\- …certaines personnes auraient pu voir qu'elle n'avait pas un comportement normal._

 _L'homme à la voix craintive eu un marmonnement. Frank ne put entendre ce qu'il disait, mais l'autre homme,_ le Maître _, éclata de rire._

 _\- Nous aurions pu modifier sa mémoire ? dit-il. C'est vrai. Mais comme je te l'ai moi-même démontré, les sorts de mémoire peuvent être brisés. N'en parlons plus, Queudver, je n'ai de toute façon pas à me justifier devant toi ! Maintenant tais-toi, il me semble entendre Nagini…_

 _Des bruits en tous genres sortirent ensuite de la bouche de l'homme : il semblait siffler, cracher, et ce sans reprendre son souffle._

 _Dans le couloir, Frank se rendit compte que la main qui tenait sa canne était moite. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un ! La police -même s'il n'avait pas confiance en eux- saurait quoi faire ! Cet homme avait_ tué _une femme ! Et il en parlait sans le moindre remord ! Il projetait également d'enlever un enfant, cet Harry Potter ! Ce garçon était en danger !_

 _Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, un bruit de frottement venant de derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna en un sursaut. Un serpent d'au moins deux mètre de long se dirigeait vers lui !_

 _Frank déglutit, voyant déjà sa dernière heure arrivée, mais le serpent passa devant lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le reptile semblait attirer par les crachotements et les sifflements de l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce._

 _Frank voulu bouger, mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas d'accord avec lui. Il était paralysé, les mains et le front moites._

 _\- Nagini a des nouvelles intéressantes, Queudver, reprit la voix sifflante. D'après ses dires, il y aurait un vieux Moldu dans le couloir, Moldu qui serait en train d'écouter la conversation._

 _Frank eu à peine le temps de réaliser que l'on parlait de lui que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un petit homme au crâne dégarni._

 _\- Invite-le donc à entrer, Queudver, ordonna l'autre homme._

 _Ledit Queudver se décala, et Frank eu un sursaut de courage, comme à l'époque de la guerre, sursaut qui le força à entrer dans la pièce. Le fauteuil était de dos, et il ne voyait pas l'autre homme._

 _\- Je te demanderais bien ce que tu as entendu, Moldu, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les gens de ton espèce, siffla l'homme dans le fauteuil. Tourne-moi, Queudver, que j'accueille notre invité,_ comme il le mérite _._

 _Le petit homme acquiesça, se dirigeant vers le fauteuil pour le tourner. Quand l'homme fut face à lui, Frank ouvrit la bouche, son cri d'horreur se coinçant quelque part dans sa gorge._

 _L'homme… Ce n'était pas un homme ! Ce n'était même pas un être humain !_

 _\- Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu, avant de te tuer, dit la chose dans le fauteuil en levant un étrange bâton._ Endoloris !

 _Frank hurla._

Harry également.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une main plaquée sur sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il s'étonna quelques secondes de ne pas voir Sirius et Remus débouler dans sa chambre avant de se rappeler qu'il avait placé un charme de silence autour de la pièce.

L'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne remarquant même pas qu'il tremblait.

Il sortit de son lit, bien décidé à aller se désaltérer dans la cuisine. Cependant, à peine sorti de sa chambre, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un grand bruit, le corps courbaturé de partout.

Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées, et ses Tuteurs arrivèrent rapidement, s'agenouillant près de lui.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Remus, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais affaler dans le couloir, gamin ? ajouta Sirius.

\- J'allais à la cuisine, souffla leur pupille. J'ai besoin de boire.

\- D'accord, fit Remus avant de lui agripper le bras. Viens, je vais t'aider.

Le Loup-Garou le souleva facilement, l'aidant à descendre les marches et à s'installer dans la cuisine. Sirius les suivit, s'installant en face d'Harry.

\- Alors, si tu nous expliquais comment tu t'es retrouvé au sol, devant la porte de ta chambre ? insista l'Animagus Chien.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, répondit Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Un rêve concernant Voldemort.

Sirius et Remus relevèrent la tête, attentif.

\- Il parlait avec Peter, continua-t-il. Voldemort a besoin de moi pour un Rituel. Il a dit qu'il aurait pu utiliser quelqu'un d'autre, mais qu'avec moi, le Rituel serait plus puissant.

Le futur Quatrième Année fit une pause, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Son rêve commençait déjà à lui échapper.

\- Peter a parlé d'une femme, Bertha quelque-chose, fit-il. Voldemort l'a tuée après lui avoir soutiré des informations. Il prévoit de placer un espion à Poudlard, pour mieux m'atteindre.

L'adolescent souffla à nouveau en passant une main sur son visage. Main qui tremblait toujours.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, c'est _flou_.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu effondré ? demanda doucement Remus. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?

\- Je… hésita le Serpentard. J'ai vu la scène du point de vue de Tom. Un Moldu écoutait la conversation, mais il a fini par se faire repérer. Et Voldemort lui a lancé un Doloris… J'ai eu l'impression de le recevoir en même temps que lui.

Ses deux Tuteurs se figèrent instantanément.

\- Tu-tu vas bien ? bégaya presque Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas agréable, c'est sûr, souffla Harry, épuisé. C'était comme si les sentiments de Voldemort m'avaient percuté de plein fouet -la haine, la jubilation et le plaisir de faire souffrir. Comme si je ne pouvais pas supporter ce genre d'émotions, et que ça se traduisait par une sorte de séance de torture.

\- Harry… souffla son Parrain, désolé.

\- Je vais bien, Sirius, ne t'en fait pas, fit celui-ci. J'en ai vu d'autres. Et ce n'est _pas_ de votre faute. Rien ne peut m'empêcher de rêver de ce que fait Voldemort, nous le savons tous les trois. Autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

Et avant que l'un des adultes ne puisse répondre, il se leva, grimaçant légèrement, et sortit de la cuisine en boitillant.

\- Cela me tue, de ne rien pouvoir faire, souffla Sirius, défait.

\- Moi aussi, Siri, mais Harry à raison… répondit Remus. On ne peut pas contrôler ses visions.

\- Je sais, mais… commença l'Animagus avant de se taire, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Sirius ? s'enquit Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, souffla finalement le Lord. C'est une forme de Magie complexe, et plutôt rare, mais cela pourrait marcher…

\- Pourrais-tu me dire de quoi tu parles ? demanda son ami.

\- Cela s'appelle l'Occlumencie, expliqua Sirius. Ma mère nous en a enseigné les bases quand nous étions jeunes, à mon frère et moi. Je n'étais pas très doué, pour tout dire. Reg', lui, il était plutôt bon. Mais il y a pas mal de livres à propos de l'Occlumencie, dans la Bibliothèque.

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, je connais cette Magie, fit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Severus est Occlumens. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider. Et… on devrait peut-être en parler à Dumbledore.

\- Non ! répondit de suite Sirius. Il est hors de question de mettre Dumbledore au courant ! Il comprendra trop vite qu'Harry est le véritable Survivant, si on lui dit qu'il a des visions de Voldemort. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passera…

Remus acquiesça en soupirant. Oui, le dire à Dumbledore était trop dangereux.

\- Je contacterais Severus, conclut Sirius.

Le Loup-Garou acquiesça à nouveau, et ils retournèrent finalement se coucher.

* * *

Voilà pour le rêve d'Harry concernant les plans de Voldemort !

Alors, au début, j'avais écris qu'Harry ressentait la douleur du Doloris, mais ce n'est pas très logique, étant donné qu'il voit tout du point de vue de Tom (il n'a pas de lien psychique avec Frank Bryce, après tout), mais ensuite, j'ai repensé à la douleur de Voldemort quand il a possédé Harry à la fin de L'Ordre du Phénix. Selon Dumbledore, Tom n'a pas supporté l'amour qu'Harry porte en lui. Je trouvais donc logique qu'Harry ne supporte pas toute la haine que Voldemort à en lui, d'où le fait que de sentir Voldy torturer quelqu'un (et jubiler en le faisant) le fasse souffrir à son tour, CQFD !

Non plus sérieusement, j'ai trouvé ça logique sur le coup, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 04/06) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Oh, je ne sais pas si vous avez noté, mais ce Tome est plus long que les trois premiers (32 chapitres contre 18 pour les I, II et III). Il y a plus d'éléments à l'intrigue, et elle avance plus lentement. Donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir la Première Tâche du Tournois au Chapitre Dix ! Juste pour prévenir les plus impatient(e)s ! ;)


	2. Les parents de Neville

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : .Shakespeare, Muirgheal, MissGaunt, elodie22, sebferga, Rose-Eliade, Woubidou, aya31, aldagon72, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Pims10, shenendoahcalyssa, Serpent d'ombre, Miss lyli, Maeva Cerise, DidiineOokami, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Regulus Sirius Black, Gryffondor, Black Jo, azura191, tsumy-malnewca, Arya39, Delphm76, Aurelie Malfoy, aussidagility, lyluna, Joshiroo, Lixi, oursblanc, Serpentard59, invictus adrii.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi' ! Et oui, 32 chapitres, je me suis surprise moi-même, sur ce coup-là xD La rentrée est au chapitre 7 ou 8, il me semble, mais t'inquiète, il y aura de l'action avant ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Ahah, c'est fait pour vous donner envie, donc contente que ça fonctionne !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Par contre, désolée de te décevoir, mais ce Tome ne sera PAS joyeux, au contraire ! Je me suis même fait pleurer en l'écrivant, donc... ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est des descriptions des sentiments d'Harry, disons que je m'améliore au fil du temps x)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Alors, me revoilà avec cette partie ! Contrairement à dans le Tome III, cela ne sera pas la seule fois où je devrais vous décrire physiquement des personnages, surtout que j'ai rajoutée pas mal d'OC dans ce Tome !

 _Augusta Londubat_ : Femme de grande taille, avec des cheveux brun/gris lui allant jusqu'aux omoplates et possédant des yeux bleus. Elle porte toujours son chapeau avec un vautour empaillé et un sac rouge. (N'ayant pas de description physique officielle, ceci est comment je la vois, mais vous pouvez l'imaginer autrement).

* * *

Voilà la suite, où on retrouve notre Gryffondor préféré !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Deux semaines après son rêve, Harry, Sirius et Remus partirent pour la France, et c'est avec plaisir qu'Harry retrouva le Manoir de son enfance.

Il profita du Manoir Black le plus possible, sachant qu'ils ne restaient que deux semaines. Il en profita également pour rendre visite aux quelques personnes avec lesquels il avait gardé contact après son départ en Angleterre, dont la plupart étaient des Loups-Garous qu'il avait rencontré grâce à Remus.

Le trente en début d'après-midi, Harry se prépara mentalement à rendre visite à Neville. Après tout, Lady Londubat avait eu quelques réticences à leur visite, il fallait donc lui montrer qu'il était autre chose que le fils de deux farceurs. En commençant par interdire à Sirius de faire la moindre blague.

Harry pensait cela impossible, mais apparemment, la menace de Remus avait eu un effet sur le Lord Black.

A quatorze heures, ils se présentèrent au Manoir Londubat.

Un Elfe de Maison apparut devant eux, courbant l'échine.

\- Minsy va vous conduire à Madame la Maîtresse, Messieurs, fit l'Elfe.

\- Nous te suivons, Minsy, lui assura Remus.

L'Elfe les conduisit dans un salon, où Neville et sa Grand-Mère les attendait.

La pièce était grande, assez pour contenir une vingtaine de personnes. Les murs pastels, ainsi que la grande baie vitrée, donnait l'impression de se retrouver sous le soleil. Une bibliothèque était présente le long de l'un des murs. Il y avait également plusieurs tableaux, représentant différents membres de la Maison Londubat. Harry remarqua une tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la Famille Londubat, de même qu'eux en avaient un pour la Famille Black dans leur Manoir et à Square Grimmaurd.

\- Lady Londubat, c'est un honneur de vous revoir après toutes ces années, fit Sirius en faisant un baisemain à la mère de Franck, ses bonnes manières reprenant le dessus.

\- C'est un plaisir également, Lord Black, fit la Grand-Mère du Gryffondor en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais étant donné que nous allons nous voir souvent dans les années à venir, je vous propose de nous appeler par nos prénoms. En privé, tout du moins.

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, Augusta, dit le Lord avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Neville. Alors, Neville, quoi de neuf depuis la fin de l'année ?

\- Rien de spécial, Professeur… répondit l'Héritier Londubat.

\- Pas de Professeur, pitié ! s'exclama l'Animagus Chien. Je ne suis plus ton Professeur, maintenant. Appelle-moi Sirius, et tutoie-moi, surtout.

Neville jeta un regard à sa Grand-Mère, qui acquiesça légèrement.

\- D'accord Pro-, euh Sirius, se reprit le Gryffondor. Je vais mettre du temps pour m'y habituer.

Harry ricana légèrement, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

\- Personnellement, j'ai eu du mal à l'appeler Professeur, l'année dernière, lui dit le Serpentard.

Il fit un sourire à Neville avant de se tourner vers la Grand-Mère de celui-ci.

\- Lady Londubat, salua-t-il avec un baisemain, de la même manière que son Parrain. Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Il m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous, fit Augusta avant de se tourner vers l'autre adulte. Remus, mon cher, comment allez-vous depuis votre dernière lettre ?

\- Très bien, merci, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Comme vous le savez sûrement, nous nous sommes établis en Angleterre quand Harry est entré à Poudlard.

Et alors que les adultes partaient dans une de leur discussion, Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu, fit Neville au Serpentard. Surtout que tu m'avais dit que vous ne veniez que deux semaines en France.

\- C'est normal, lui dit Harry avec un sourire. Et puis, Remus avait vraiment envie de te parler. Il veut apprendre à connaître son filleul.

\- Tu crois qu'il accepterait de me parler de mes parents ? demanda le Rouge-et-Or d'une petite voix. Grand-Mère me parle souvent de mon père, mais elle ne connait ma mère que depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, alors…

\- C'était prévu ! répondit une autre voix.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent, pour voir Remus approcher, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ta grand-mère et Sirius parlent de la dernière réunion du Magenmagot, alors j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser, fit le Loup-Garou.

\- Je vais vous laissez parler, fit Harry en commençant à se lever.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît, le pria Neville en lui attrapant le poignet.

Devant la mine anxieuse de son ami, le Serpentard s'exécuta, se rasseyant confortablement. Remus se plaça sur le sol, devant le canapé.

\- Que dire de Franck et Alice ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. J'ai rencontré Alice en Première Année, un jour où j'allais à la bibliothèque. Elle était assise avec Lily et elle m'a invité à venir vers elles.

Remus secoua la tête, portant son regard sur son filleul.

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ? continua Remus. Tu as son visage et ses yeux. Elle était réellement gentille, et avec tout le monde, quelle que soit sa Maison. Elle était d'une générosité sans pareille, vraiment. Elle adorait la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, la DCFM et l'Astronomie. Elle avait plus de mal en Potions, mais Lily l'aidait donc elle se débrouillait.

\- Et mon père ? demanda Neville, la voix tremblante.

\- J'ai rencontré Franck en Deuxième Année, dit Remus. Alors que lui était en Troisième Année. James et lui passaient les essais pour l'Equipe de Quidditch. Tous les deux ont été pris en tant que Poursuiveur. Et même si Franck était plutôt bon sur un balai, une fois au sol, il était très maladroit.

Remus pouffa, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

\- Une fois, on passait dans un couloir, après leur entraînement, et Franck s'est pris les pieds dans le bas de sa robe, raconta l'adulte. Il a trébuché et il est tombé sur une des armures du couloir. Elle est tombée, en emportant toutes les autres avec. Je me souviens du visage de Franck, il était livide ! Et quand McGonagall est arrivée…

Remus ricana quelques secondes, faisant sourire les deux garçons, qui n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur détaille la réaction de leur sévère Professeur de Métamorphose.

Une fois calmé, l'ancien Maraudeur fouilla dans ses poches, en sortant un cadre photo miniaturisé. Il l'agrandit rapidement, le passant ensuite à son filleul. Dedans, il y avait deux photos : une du mariage de Franck et Alice, et l'autre de la maternité, alors qu'Alice tenait Neville dans ses bras, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés pendant notre Cinquième Année, fit-il en fixant la photo du mariage. Ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat, et des deux côtés. Bien sûr, ils ne se sont pas mis ensemble tout de suite : Franck avait peur de se faire rembarrer, et Alice était trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Cela a été dur de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sa chance, je te le garantis ! Mais un soir, ils sont rentrés main dans la main dans la Salle Commune. Personne ne sait réellement comment ils ont finis par se mettre ensemble. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que c'est Franck qui a fait le premier pas. Il devait en avoir assez d'attendre, je pense…

L'ancien Gryffondor fit une pause, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

\- Après sa Septième Année, Franck a commencé sa formation d'Auror alors que nous, on préparait nos ASPIC, continua le parrain de Neville. Ils sont restés en contact toute l'année puis Alice l'a rejoint chez les Aspirants Aurors. Ils se sont mariés le 23 octobre 1979, et tu es arrivé dix mois plus tard.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi mes parents ont voulu faire Auror ? demanda Neville.

\- Déjà, tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ton Parrain, après tout, fit Remus avec un clin d'œil. Franck voulait devenir Auror depuis des années, et la montée en puissance de Voldemort n'a fait que le convaincre que c'était le bon choix. Alice voulait devenir Médicomage, à l'origine, mais…

Remus fit une pause, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

\- Lily et Alice avaient une autre amie, qui s'appelait Mary McDonald, révéla-t-il. Mais elle s'est fait tuer pendant les vacances de Noël de notre Sixième Année, à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts. C'est ce qui a poussé Alice à devenir Auror. Elle voulait protéger les gens de Voldemort, et être capable de protéger sa famille.

Un sourire triste prit place sur les lèvres de Remus en prononçant ses mots.

\- Elle a réussi, en tout cas… souffla-t-il en fixant Neville.

Les deux futur Quatrième Année échangèrent un regard, confus.

\- Rem' ? fit Harry, interrogateur.

\- Franck et Alice étaient conscients que les Mangemorts les cherchaient, raconta l'adulte. Et autant Alice n'avait pas peur de mourir, autant elle était terrifiée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Franck et Neville. Elle a fait beaucoup de recherches, et elle a finalement trouvé un sort lui permettant de tisser des Runes de protection autour d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Après des mois d'entraînement, elle a jeté son sort. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante pour protéger deux personnes, alors elle a décidé de ne le faire que sur toi, Neville.

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien, mais son visage parlait pour lui. Il avait les yeux rouges, et son teint était livide. Harry mit un bras autour de ses épaules, en signe de soutien.

\- Quand ils ont été attaqué, commença le Rouge-et-Or d'une voix tremblante, j'étais présent, n'est-ce pas ? Quand les Détraqueurs ont fait irruption dans notre compartiment l'année dernière, j'ai cru entendre une voix masculine crier ' _Vas vers Neville !'_ puis une femme qui hurlait ' _Laissez mon fils !_ ', ou quelque chose comme ça.

Avant qu'un des adolescents ne puissent réagir, Remus s'était levé et avait pris Neville dans ses bras, calant la tête du Gryffondor contre son torse.

Le mouvement attira les regards de Sirius et Augusta, mais Harry leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu sais, Neville, fit Remus après de longues minutes. Ta mère t'aimait plus que tout, et elle aurait donné sa vie pour toi, s'il l'avait fallu.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, se réinstallant près de son ami.

\- Bon ! intervint Sirius, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Et si on passait aux cadeaux ?

Harry comprit instantanément que Sirius voulait redonner le sourire à Neville, et il remercia son parrain du regard.

\- Par contre, va falloir que j'aille chercher le nôtre, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas trop le déplacer, tout à l'heure, fit l'ancien Professeur avant de se tourner vers son filleul. Harry ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enlever son Collier, et de le confier à son Parrain, faisant froncer les sourcils à Neville.

Sirius récupéra le Portoloin et sortit rapidement du Manoir, sautillant presque.

\- Il est vraiment fou… souffla Neville avec un sourire en coin.

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard, et ils éclatèrent de rire, bien que le rire du Gryffondor soit un peu faible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry commençait à rouspéter contre son Parrain qui ' _ne pouvait jamais être à l'heure, cette saleté de cabot_ ', Sirius réapparut au milieu du salon, le Collier de son filleul dans les mains et un sac sur l'épaule, alors que les personnes l'accompagnant s'effondraient pratiquement toutes à terre.

Neville écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les personnes près de son ancien Professeur de DCFM.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, sur les parents de Neville et leur histoire ! Je précise tout de suite qu'à part pour leurs noms et leurs métiers, j'ai tout inventé ! Je ne sais même pas si Franck a réellement un an de plus qu'Alice, mais je voulais qu'ils n'aient pas le même âge, donc voilà...

Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Alice à protégé Neville... Est-ce que quelqu'un doute du fait qu'une mère ferait tout son possible pour protéger son enfant en apprenant que sa vie est menacé ? Tout comme Lily dans le canon, Alice serait morte pour Neville, si elle avait pu. Et on parle tellement peu du couple Londubat que je voulais leur rendre hommage, d'une certaine façon.

Je trouvais également logique que Neville aient des souvenirs de l'attaque de ses parents, qui remontent quand les Détranqueurs sont proches. Après tout, c'est le cas pour Harry, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Enfin bref ! Alors, d'après vous, qui sont les personnes près de Sirius ? Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, mais sait-on-jamais !

A dans une semaine pour (le 11/06) la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron1927** , pour vous servir !_


	3. L'anniversaire de Neville

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Karozthor the Necronomagus, aya31, Aurelie Malfoy, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Monny's Words, Rose-Eliade, PercabethHp, Pims10, Le Poussin Fou, aussidagility, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Oxytomire, Miss lyli, lyluna, Serpent d'ombre, Muirgheal, shenendoahcalyssa, Woubidou, Selena-sced, Joshiroo, Scaritty, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Euh... Pour les parents de Neville, ce serait compliqué, je pense ^^

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Y aura des moments joyeux, dans le Tome, mais aussi des moments pas joyeux du tout... Ce sera pire dans les prochains, mais c'est logique, la Guerre arrive ! Colocataire de cerveau ? Mon Dieu, je te plains ! xD

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi' ! :) Pour ce qui est de ta supposition sur qui accompagne Sirius... Tu vas avoir ta réponse tout de suite ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le prochain chapitre, où nos Serpentard & Co' fêtent l'anniversaire de Neville !

Alors oui, je poste (encore) en avance, mais il se trouve que demain je pars sur Lyon pour le week-end, et que je n'ai toujours pas préparé mon sac, donc je n'ai pas envie d'oublier de poster, donc je préfère le faire maintenant ! Et comme je le dis à chaque fois, mieux vaut tôt que tard ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

\- Les gars ? croassa Neville, ahuri.

\- Les gars ? s'indigna Ginny en se redressant. Merci pour nous !

En effet, dans le salon se tenaient maintenant tous leurs amis : Daphnée, Astoria, Blaise, Théo, Owen, Luna et Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, surpris.

\- C'est notre cadeau ! s'exclama Sirius en écartant les bras. Enfin, une partie. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

\- Je… bredouilla son ancien élève. Merci ! C'est super !

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal, fit Remus avec un sourire. C'est nettement plus amusant de fêter un anniversaire quand tout le monde est là.

Neville sourit à son Parrain, avant d'être pris dans une étreinte féroce. En effet, Ginny, Astoria et Luna s'étaient précipitées sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, de même que les autres.

\- Et si l'on se plaçait tous dans le jardin ? suggéra Augusta.

L'idée de Lady Londubat fut accueillie avec des sourires. C'est ainsi qu'après des présentations à la Grand-Mère de leur ami, les neuf adolescents se placèrent dans le jardin, non loin de la table où se trouvaient les adultes.

\- Ils grandissent si vite, soupira Augusta en regardant son petit-fils rigoler avec ses amis.

\- C'est sûr, approuva Remus. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que l'on changeait les couches d'Harry. Et regardez-les maintenant… Déjà en Quatrième Année.

\- Et quelle année, fit Sirius. Avec le Tournoi et l'arrivée des élèves étrangers, elle ne sera pas de tout repos.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, retournant à la contemplation du groupe d'adolescents.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à faire venir tout le monde, Harry ! s'exclama Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Le seul à qui cela posait un problème, c'était mon père, intervint Théo. Mais dès que j'ai reçu l'invitation pour le mariage, il s'est dit que m'autoriser à venir ici était un bon moyen de se débarrasser de moi pendant un moment.

Les autres échangèrent un regard gêné, mais Théo ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à convaincre ma Grand-Mère ? demanda Neville.

\- Remus s'en ai chargé, révéla Harry. Il est plutôt doué pour persuader les gens.

\- Donc c'est sûr, on reste chez toi jusqu'au mariage ? s'enquit Owen.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'Héritier Londubat, son visage s'éclairant immédiatement.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'Owen grimaçait légèrement, désolé d'avoir révélé le plan, alors que Neville n'était apparemment pas au courant.

\- C'est le programme, en effet, acquiesça Harry. Ce qui fait que l'on reste un peu plus d'une semaine ensemble.

Les autres sourirent, et la conversation reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, ce mois-ci ? demanda Blaise.

\- Rien de spécial, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suis en France depuis deux semaines, et avant ça, j'étais à Londres. La partie intéressante du programme est pour bientôt.

Harry fit une pause, faisant exprès de faire durer les suspens en connaissant la curiosité de Blaise et des deux sœurs Greengass.

\- Je vais aller visiter les Manoirs Potter se trouvant en Grande-Bretagne, dit-il.

\- Il ne faut pas être Lord Potter pour avoir accès à ces Manoirs ? s'enquit Astoria, surprise.

\- Non, puisque je suis l'Héritier légitime, fit Harry. D'après ce que les Gobelins m'ont dit, les protections s'annulent en présence du sang Potter.

\- Les Gobelins t'adorent vraiment, on dirait… souffla Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Vous croyez qu'Adrian et Sarah auront des Licornes, à leur mariage ? intervint soudainement Luna. On dit que cela aide, pour la fertilité.

La question de la Serdaigle désarçonna tout le monde, sauf Ginny, qui connaissait Luna depuis presque neuf ans.

\- Je ne pense pas, Luna, répondit-elle donc le plus sérieusement possible. Après tout, les Licornes sont des Créatures Magiques protégées, en plus d'être très difficile à attraper.

\- C'est dommage, soupira la Serdaigle. J'en ai vu quelques-unes en Patagonie, il y a quelques jours. C'est merveilleux.

\- Tu étais en Patagonie ? s'étonna Astoria.

\- Mon père avait reçu un message d'un ami disant qu'ils avaient vu un Eruptif près de la Cordillère des Andes, alors il a voulu vérifier, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et vous en avez trouvé ? s'enquit Owen.

\- Juste une corne, répondit Luna. Mais c'était un très beau voyage.

\- Les paysages doivent être magnifiques, soupira la cadette Greengass, rêveuse. Cela doit changer de la France.

\- T'as un problème avec la France ? s'indigna Daphnée, qui adorait l'hexagone.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa de répondre sa sœur. C'est nettement plus intéressant que l'Angleterre, c'est certain, mais cela fait trois fois en trois ans que l'on vient, alors à force…

\- Elle n'a pas tort, acquiesça Neville. Les premières fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai trouvé la région tout simplement géniale, mais à force… Cela devient routinier.

Daphnée haussa les épaules, marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre entre ses dents.

\- Au fait ! s'exclama Ginny, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose. Je crois qu'il va se passer un truc à Poudlard, cette année !

\- Encore ? grimaça Harry, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs. Bah quoi ? Nos années à Poudlard n'ont pas été de tout repos, pour le moment, entre l'histoire avec la Pierre Philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets et l'évasion de Pettigrow.

\- Pourquoi on s'est mêlé de tout ça, déjà ? demanda Théo, le visage sérieux, bien que ses yeux pétillent de malice.

\- Euh… réfléchit l'Héritier Black avant d'hausser les épaules. T'as raison, en fait. Pourquoi on s'en est mêlé ?

\- Pour satisfaire notre curiosité insatiable ? proposa Blaise, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire la tienne et celle de Daphnée, railla gentiment Ginny, provoquant une moue sur le visage du basané.

\- D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, vous êtes intervenu en Première Année pour empêcher ce cher Trio d'Or de se faire massacrer… intervint Neville.

\- Tout ça pour eux, fit Astoria avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Ensuite, en Deuxième Année, parce que Ginny avait disparue… continua Neville, imperturbable. Et en Troisième Année, on s'est retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante parce que notre rouquine préférée y avait suivi son frère.

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel Neville sentit son sourire s'élargir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sérieux, Nev'… se plaignit Harry, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Les autres acquiescèrent avec force, puis il y eu un silence.

\- De quoi parlait-on déjà ? s'enquit Daphnée. Avant de faire la liste de nos exploits, j'entends.

\- De l'information de Ginny selon laquelle il va se passer _quelque chose_ à Poudlard cette année, rappela le seul Gryffondor de la bande.

Les autres acquiescèrent à nouveau, et se tournèrent vers la rousse, en attente d'explications.

\- Mon frère Charlie est à la maison en ce moment, et il n'arrête pas de parler avec mon père et mon frère Percy - il travaille au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale - d'un événement qui aura lieu à Poudlard à la rentrée. Ron n'arrête pas de les harceler pour savoir, mais ils ne veulent rien dire. Et Potter lui a dit que c'était pareil de son côté, ses parents ne veulent rien lui révéler.

\- Potter n'a pas réussi à obtenir l'information de ses parents, releva Harry. C'est que cela doit être important. Mais quel rapport entre Poudlard et ton frère ? Je croyais qu'il travaillait en Roumanie ?

\- Oui, dans une réserve de Dragons, confirma Ginny.

\- J'adore les Dragons ! s'exclama Luna avec un sourire. Surtout les Magyar à Pointes !

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous ramener des Dragons à Poudlard ? ricana Blaise.

Il rigola encore quelques secondes, mais personne ne le suivit. Il finit par arrêter, et tous les neuf échangèrent un regard anxieux.

\- Impossible, finit pas s'exclamer Harry avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait. Et puis même si Dumbledore le voulait - il est tout de même légèrement fou, on ne peut pas dire le contraire -, jamais le vieil homme ne mettrait les élèves en danger, enfin en théorie ! En plus, jamais le Magenmagot ne serait d'accord !

\- Le Magenmagot… prononça doucement Neville avant de se tourner vers la terrasse, là où se trouvaient les adultes.

Harry sembla réaliser ce à quoi le Gryffondor pensait puisqu'il se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers son Parrain. Il fut bientôt suivi par ses amis.

\- Salut les jeune ! les accueillit Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Poudlard cette année ? demanda immédiatement son filleul.

Autant le visage de la Grand-Mère de Neville refléta quelques secondes la surprise, autant les Tuteurs d'Harry restèrent impassibles.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose à Poudlard ? demanda Sirius.

\- On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, Siri, se gaussa Harry. Mais pour répondre à ta question : je ne te dirais rien.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Et pour répondre à _ta_ question : je ne _peux_ rien te dire.

Son pupille fit la moue, mais hocha la tête, compréhensif. Après tout, les réunions du Magenmagot étaient confidentielles, et il n'obtiendrait le droit d'en connaître le contenu qu'au moment où il deviendrait Lord Potter-Black, l'année prochaine. Il en était de même pour Neville, Théo, Blaise et Daphnée.

\- Bon, pendant que vous êtes là, et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? suggéra Remus.

Il fit un mouvement de Baguette, et plusieurs paquets apparurent sur la table. Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent, mais Remus lui mettait déjà un paquet dans les mains. Celui de Ginny et Luna.

C'était une pochette, avec plusieurs documents dedans. Chaque document concernait ses parents. Il y avait tous leurs relevés de notes, de leurs sept années à Poudlard. Les autres documents faisaient un résumé de chacune de leur mission en tant qu'Auror.

\- Je suis allé voir le Professeur McGonagall en fin d'année pour tout avoir, intervint doucement Luna. Ce ne sont que des copies, vu qu'ils devaient garder les dossiers à Poudlard.

\- Pour ce qui est du dossier du Bureau des Aurors, mon père a quelques relations là-bas, ajouta Ginny. Bien sûr, tous les noms ont été cachés, mais je me suis dit que cela te plairait de savoir quel genre de métier ils faisaient.

\- Je… bégaya légèrement Neville avant de se racler la gorge. C'est parfait, merci les filles.

Le Gryffondor leur fit un sourire un peu tremblant, sourire que les deux futures Troisièmes Années lui retournèrent.

\- Allez, au suivant ! s'exclama Blaise.

Son ami saisit un autre paquet, de forme rectangulaire et assez épais. Quand il l'eu ouvert, il en sortit un livre.

\- Herbes et Champignons Magiques du Monde, décrypta-il avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à ses amis.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, gênés.

\- En fait, il y a cent ans environ, Arcturus Black était un Botaniste plutôt célèbre. Il a créé deux livres qui sont liés. Quand les Botanistes de Sainte-Mangouste répertorient une nouvelle variété de plantes, elle s'inscrit dans ce livre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vu que tu adores la Botanique…

\- C'est génial, tu veux dire ! le coupa Neville, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vais pouvoir me renseigner sur les plantes du monde entier !

\- C'était le but, fit l'Héritier Black en rigolant légèrement.

Le reste de cadeaux fit tout autant plaisir à l'Héritier Londubat : un assortiment de sucreries de la part des sœurs Greengass, et tout un ensemble d'ustensiles de luxe pour ses expériences en Potions de la part de Blaise, Théo et Owen.

Le dernier cadeau de Neville fut celui de sa Grand-Mère, cadeau qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était un album photo, retraçant la vie de ses parents, de leurs onze à leurs vingt-et-un ans.

\- Merci à tous, vraiment, fit le Gryffondor avec un sourire ravi.

Ses amis lui sourirent, et Luna et Ginny entamèrent un câlin collectif, sous les regards attendris des adultes.

* * *

Voilà pour l'anniversaire de Neville ! Et comme vous pouvez le constater, leur groupe a à un réseau d'informations plutôt intéressant ! Évidemment, ils ne vont savoir pour le Tournoi qu'à la rentrée, mais ils savent déjà qu'il se passe _quelque chose_ à Poudlard ! ;)

Pour ce qui est des cadeaux de Neville, il n'y a rien de très original, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de trucs ! xD

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la semaine prochain (le 18/06) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron1927** , pour vous servir ! _


	4. M et Mrs Ackerley

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss lyli, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, Yukiodu44, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pims10, Le Poussin Fou, shenendoahcalyssa, sebferga, Rose-Eliade, Oxytomire, aya31, aussidagility, Woubidou, MissGaunt, Muirgheal, PercabethHp, selena-sced, sokhef, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yukiodu44_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, j'avoue, j'ai moi aussi fait couler quelques larmes en les écrivant... C'est pas le Tome le plus joyeux, loin de là, mais y'a quand même des moments où tu ne pleuras pas, normalement ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy ! :D Ouaip, les Manoirs sont dans ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que je suis passé vite dessus... Je ne me sens pas assez à l'aise niveau écriture de description pour me lancer là-dedans, désolée ! A la prochaine, cher colocataire de cerveau ! xD

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour les parents de Neville, pas encore, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont devenir, pour l'instant, j'avoue ^^

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D Pour l'action, il va falloir attendre la Coupe du Monde, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est bientôt ! Et non, je n'ai jamais lu Le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais j'ai enfin vu les films ! :P Et toi ?

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'anniversaire d'Harry !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Les huit amis quittèrent le Manoir Londubat en fin d'après-midi, laissant Neville fêter son anniversaire en famille, bien qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de Londubat en vie à part lui et sa Grand-Mère.

Le lendemain, le Gryffondor les rejoignit au Manoir Black, prêt à fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry.

\- Alors, cette fin de soirée ? lui demanda Ginny une fois attablée pour le déjeuner.

\- Eh bien, cela faisait plusieurs années que toute la famille n'avait pas été réunie, fit-t-il avec un sourire. En raison de leurs âges, Grand-Oncle Algie, Grand-Oncle Harfang et Grand-Tante Callidora ne supportent pas trop les Portoloins, surtout les Portoloins internationaux. Mais Grand-Mère a insisté pour qu'ils soient là cette année, et personne n'est assez fou pour lui refuser quoique ce soit.

\- Tu as dit Callidora ? intervint Sirius.

\- Oui, la femme du frère de ma Grand-Mère, acquiesça Neville. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, répondit le Lord Black au bout de quelques secondes. C'est juste que cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue, c'est tout. D'après ce que l'on m'avait dit, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Mais j'imagine qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule chez elle alors que son mari venait en France.

\- Vous la connaissez ? s'étonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Callidora est une Black, à l'origine, intervint Harry. Fille d'Arcturus Black et de Lysandra Yaxley, si je me souviens bien. Ce qui fait de la Grand-Tante de Neville la cousine au troisième degré de Sirius.

\- Sa sœur est ta Grand-Mère, Ginny, ajouta Sirius. Cedrella Black, déshéritée pour avoir épousé Septimus Weasley.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la cadette Weasley. Grand-Mère Cedrella ne parlait jamais de sa famille !

\- Ça peut se comprendre, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle d'être déshéritée par sa famille, seulement pour avoir épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- En tout cas, c'est la preuve que toutes les Familles de Sang-Pur sont plus ou moins reliées entre elles, intervint à son tour Théo.

\- Les Black sont liés à beaucoup de Familles de Sang-Pur, acquiesça l'Héritier de la famille en question. Les Flint, les Gamp, les Bulstrode, les Beurk, les Yaxley, les MacMillan, les Crabbe, les Potter, les Londubat, les Weasley, les Croupton, les Prewett, les Rosier, les Lestrange et les Malfoy.

Il fit une pause, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois que c'est tout, finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de réflexions.

\- Waouh..., fit Ginny.

Il y eu un silence, puis Sirius frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tous.

\- Bien, assez parlé histoire de famille, j'ai faim ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rire les neuf adolescents.

Le repas fut empli de fou-rire, et Sirius sautilla presque en annonçant qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Comme chaque année, l'Héritier Black fut gâté. Cependant, un cadeau l'étonna plus que les autres. En ouvrant un de ses derniers paquets, Harry se retrouva avec un miroir rectangulaire d'environ trente centimètres sur vingt.

\- C'est un Miroir à Double Sens, lui expliqua son Parrain en voyant son regard interrogateur. Les Maraudeurs s'en servaient pour communiquer quand on était en retenue dans des coins éloignés du château. C'est le mien, et nous on garde celui de Remus. Cela nous permettra de communiquer plus facilement qu'avec des lettres.

Le mariage d'Adrian et Sarah étant le six août, soit six jours après l'anniversaire d'Harry, Sirius et Remus décidèrent de faire visiter les deux autres Manoir Black de France aux amis de leur pupille.

Du premier au trois août, les adolescents découvrirent le Sud de la France : ils visitèrent les villes de Nice, Marseille et Aix-en-Provence, profitant des quartiers Magiques et de la nature (surtout des plages). Ils mangèrent dans un nouveau restaurant chaque soir, et profitèrent de l'air marin.

Jusqu'au cinq août, ils s'installèrent au Manoir Black de Bourgogne, découvrant avec plaisir la route des vins, et l'histoire des Ducs de Bourgogne, qui faisaient en majorité partie des Familles de la noblesse Sorcière Française.

Sirius et Remus réservèrent également une surprise aux adolescents : en effet, le quatre au soir, Sirius arriva avec une enveloppe par personne. Enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait une place pour la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dans la loge officielle. Ce fut sans surprise que les Tuteurs d'Harry furent prit dans un câlin collectif.

Ils retournèrent en Angleterre la veille du mariage, en fin d'après-midi, Harry ne voulant pas gâcher le mariage de leurs amis en étant trop fatigué.

Le six au matin, les neuf amis, tous habillés pour l'occasion, prirent le Portoloin fourni dans l'invitation que l'Héritier Black avait reçu.

Harry eu à peine le temps de saluer Sirius et Remus qu'il sentait un crochet au nombril, signe de l'activation du Portoloin.

Ils atterrirent dans une sorte d'antichambre, où les attendait un homme mince aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Il ressemblait à Adrian, et sa présentation confirmation l'intuition d'Harry.

\- Je suis Thomas Ackerley, le père d'Adrian, bienvenue dans notre Manoir, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Les adolescents se présentèrent à leur tour, et suivirent le père du futur marié quand celui-ci leur demanda.

\- Je vais vous emmener dans la Salle de Cérémonie, leur dit-il dans le couloir. La cérémonie va commencer dans une petite demi-heure.

L'homme les conduisit vers la porte au fond du couloir, et l'ouvrit, laissant les adolescents entrer.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer, leur dit-il avant de repartir.

Mais aucun des adolescents ne répondit, ébahi par la salle qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une forêt, ou tout du moins dans une clairière. Le sol était fait d'herbe, hormis le chemin principal, représentés grâce à des gravillons de couleur blanche. De chaque côté du chemin se trouvaient les places pour les invités : il s'agissait de troncs, troncs qui sortaient du sol, et qui se rejoignaient pour former des bancs. Le chemin de gravillon menait à un autel de pierre, sur lequel on pouvait voir graver plusieurs Runes.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Licorne, elle se serait épanouie, dans cette salle, fit remarquer Luna de son habituel ton rêveur en s'installant.

Les adolescents avaient décidés que puisqu'ils connaissaient les deux futurs mariés, ils seraient mieux de se séparer en deux groupes : Harry, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée et Luna se placèrent du côté de la famille d'Adrian, alors que Ginny, Astoria, Neville et Owen prenaient place derrière la famille de Sarah.

\- Je ne savais pas que les mariages se déroulaient dans ce genre de salle, fit la rousse, émerveillée.

\- C'est une Salle de Cérémonie, expliqua Neville. Toutes les vieilles Familles de Sang-Pur, et par là je veux dire les Familles de Sang-Pur riches, en ont une dans leur Manoir.

\- Elle est différente pour chaque Famille, compléta Astoria.

\- Celle des Black donne l'impression d'être dans un observatoire, intervint Harry. Le plafond est enchanté pour que l'on puisse voir les étoiles, même si le mariage se déroule en pleine journée.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Théo. Les Héritiers n'ont le droit de découvrir cette salle que le jour de leur mariage.

\- Je suis le genre à respecter ce genre de règle ? fit son ami en haussant un sourcil. Je plaisante, je suis tombé sur cette salle par hasard, en visitant le Manoir. Sirius m'a fait promettre de n'y remettre les pieds que le jour de mon mariage.

\- Et tu as accepté ? s'enquit Neville, rieur.

\- C'est la Tradition, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tous les Black se sont mariés dans cette pièce, alors je le respecte.

La conversation continua, jusqu'à ce que Marcus et Laura Moon entrent dans la salle. En qualité de témoins, ils se placèrent près de l'autel, légèrement en retrait. Puis Adrian arriva, vêtu de sa robe de cérémonie noire. Sa tenue était des plus classiques, mais toutefois très élégante, et il portait la cape aux couleurs de sa Famille.

Puis une musique retentit, et tous les invités se levèrent.

Sarah entra dans la pièce, plus belle que jamais. Sa robe blanche était serrée au niveau de la taille et des épaules, puis elle se faisait plus évasée au niveau des hanches et des coudes de l'ancienne Serpentard. Au niveau des épaules, la robe était parsemée de dentelles et de pierres précieuses, la faisant briller.

La future mariée arriva finalement près de l'autel, les yeux rivés sur Adrian. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre alors que tous les invités se rasseyaient.

\- Chers Sorcières, chers Sorciers, chers Mages, commença le Maître de cérémonie. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Adrian Thomas Ackerley et de Sarah Mary Moon, au nom de Mère Nature et de Père Magie.

Adrian et Sarah joignirent leur main, tandis que le Maître de cérémonie s'emparait d'un crin de Licorne. L'homme plaça le crin de sorte à lier les mains des deux futurs époux, et attendit.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le crin s'illumina, faisant sourire Adrian et Sarah, ainsi que leurs familles.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? demanda Ginny dans un chuchotement quasiment inaudible.

\- C'est pour voir si la Magie accepte l'union, répondit Neville sur le même ton. Si le crin ne s'était pas illuminé, alors ils n'auraient pas pu se marier. Ce procédé est utilisé uniquement en cas de mariage d'amour, par contre. Pour les mariages arrangés, le crin ne s'illuminerait pas, et cela jetterait la honte sur le mariage.

La rousse acquiesça, retournant à la cérémonie.

Le Maître de cérémonie se tourna vers Adrian, et inclina la tête. Celui-ci enleva sa cape et la passa sur les épaules de Sarah, comme le voulait la Tradition.

\- Au nom de notre Mère Magie, je vous déclare mari et femme.

Les invités applaudirent, alors qu'Adrian se penchait vers Sarah pour l'embrasser. Harry siffla, enthousiaste, alors que Ginny, Astoria et Luna sautillaient, ravies.

Les jeunes mariés se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers les invités, main dans la main. Ils quittèrent ensuite leurs places près de l'autel, suivant le chemin de gravier. Ils furent suivis par Marcus et Laura, puis par leurs familles respectives, et enfin par les invités.

Adrian se dirigea vers une porte sur le mur de gauche, derrière les bancs des invités et l'ouvrit, les laissant apercevoir la Salle du Banquet.

Elle était dans le même style que la Salle de Cérémonie : tables et chaises en bois, et herbe et graviers au sol.

Alors qu'ils entraient, un Elfe de Maison leur demanda leur nom, puis les conduisit à leur table. Harry sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient tous les neuf à la même table, qui se trouvait non loin de celle des mariés où étaient installés Adrian et Sarah, ainsi que Marcus et Laura.

La nourriture apparut soudainement, et les invités commencèrent à manger. Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du repas qu'Adrian et Sarah, qui faisait le tour de la pièce, se retrouvèrent vers leur table.

\- Salut les jeunes ! fit Sarah en arrivant, un sourire brillant aux lèvres.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- C'était un magnifique mariage ! ajouta Ginny, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fut aussitôt approuvée par toutes les filles de la table.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis une musique s'éleva.

\- On doit ouvrir le bal, s'excusa Sarah avant de s'éloigner en direction de la piste de danse.

Ils valsèrent quelques minutes tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs couples les rejoignent sur la piste. Leurs parents respectifs, d'abord, puis les couples d'amis.

Neville se leva le premier, en bon Gryffondor, et invita Luna, se faisant fusiller du regard par les autres garçons, qui durent suivre le mouvement.

Blaise invita Ginny, Harry invita Daphnée, Owen invita Astoria et Théo invita Laura.

Ils dansèrent plus d'une heure, et ce en échangeant régulièrement de partenaire.

La fin de la journée se passa dans les rires et la bonne-humeur, jusqu'à ce que les neuf amis retournent au Manoir Black où ils dormaient ce soir.

* * *

Voilà pour l'anniversaire d'Harry et le mariage d'Adrian et Sarah ! ;)

Bon, j'avoue, l'anniversaire d'Harry n'est pas très détaillé, mais je voulais que ce soit celui de Neville qui soit à l'honneur pour ce Tome ! Pour ce qui est du mariage... Oui, j'ai pompé le coup de la cape sur Games of Thrones, je le reconnais ! Et le crin de Licorne qui s'illumine, ce n'est pas non plus très original... Mais les mariages, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, comme vous pouvez le voir ! C'est pas le genre de chose dans laquelle je suis à l'aise niveau écriture, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même !

Par rapport à la conversation sur les liens entre les Familles de Sang-Pur, je vous invite à regarder l'Arbre Généalogique de la Famille Black, pour mieux comprendre dans quelle génération se sont liées les différentes familles ! C'est un des seuls Arbre officiel qui nous vient de JKR, et j'avoue qu'il m'a bien aidé ! ^^

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 25/06) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	5. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Guest, aya31, Pims10, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Selena-sced, Oxytomire, aussidagility, Woubidou, Le Poussin Fou, PercabethHp, MissGaunt, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy, tophe59, Menelwen, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Ahah, tu as le droit de moins l'apprécier que les autres ^^ Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas fait les descriptions des Manoirs, ça avait l'air de t'intéresser... En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! :) PS : au fait, mon cher brain-coloc', tu as quel âge ?

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Le Miroir de Risèd ne se trompe _jamais_ ! xD

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D Je dis que je ne suis pas doué, parce que ça aurait mérité d'être plus développé, mais c'est pas le genre de truc que j'aime beaucoup écrire, même s'il va falloir que j'apprenne à le faire ! Après tout, hors de question d'écrire le mariage d'Harry aussi court, si je l'écris (je n'ai pas encore décidé) ^^ Pour ce qui est de ta question, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre ! (PS : Le SdA n'est pas un livre qui m'attire particulière, mais qui sait ? Un jour, je mettrais peut-être la main dessus, et je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de lire x) On sait jamais !)

 _Tophe59_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, je pense que peu de gens aiment les James et Lily de ma fic, tu ne dois pas le (ou la) seul(e) xD

 _Menelwen_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

* * *

Voilà ce nouveau Chapitre, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _The Quidditch World Cup_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Deux jours après le mariage d'Adrian et Sarah, Harry fit ses valises, prêt à visiter tous les Manoirs Potter de Grande-Bretagne.

Il ne lui restait que dix-sept jours avant la Finale de la Coupe du Monde, et l'Héritier Black voulait pouvoir visiter ses Manoirs en toute tranquillité. Les Potter possédaient cinq Manoirs en Grande-Bretagne, dont leur Manoir principal situé en Ecosse.

Harry passa trois jours dans chaque Manoir, sauf dans son Manoir d'Edimbourg, où il passa cinq jours. Il rencontra de nombreux membres de la Famille, et ce grâce à leurs portraits, dont Charlus et Dorea Potter, ses grands-parents paternels, avec qui il discuta pendant toute une journée.

Cette conversation le fit réfléchir sur plusieurs choses, et c'est des résolutions plein la tête qu'il rentra au Manoir Black, la veille de la Finale.

Le match se déroulant dans la soirée, Harry, ses amis et ses Tuteurs prirent un Portoloin en début d'après-midi, Portoloin qui les fit atterrir près d'un bois.

\- _Arrivée du Portoloin CB-12 en provenance du_ Chaudron Baveur _, Londres_ , annonça une voix dès qu'ils eurent posé pied à terre. Je vous conseille de vous décaler, on a un Portoloin qui doit arriver de Nouvelle-Zélande dans 3 minutes.

Sirius acquiesça et fit bouger les adolescents, avant de jeter leur Portoloin (une canette usagée) dans une des boîtes prévues à cet effet. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un autre homme.

\- Votre nom, s'il vous plaît ? lui demanda celui-ci avant que Sirius n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Black, fit l'ancien Professeur de DCFM.

\- C'est le premier pré, à environ cinq cents mètres, fit l'employé du Ministère. Le directeur du camping est M. Roberts. Bonne fin de journée !

\- Merci, et bonne fin de journée à vous aussi ! répondit Remus avant de partir dans la direction que l'homme leur avait indiqué.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au campement. Des centaines de tentes étaient présentes dans le pré, et si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait voir des choses qui étaient typiquement sorcières. Une maisonnette se trouvait à l'avant du pré, et ils s'en rapprochèrent.

\- Bonjour ! dirent-ils d'une même voix en entrant, faisant légèrement sursauter l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Vous êtes Mr Roberts ? demanda poliment Remus, attendant que l'homme acquiesce pour continuer. Nous avons loué deux tentes il y a quelques jours, au nom de Black.

Mr Roberts leur fit un petit sourire, mais Harry avait l'impression que l'homme avait les yeux légèrement vitreux.

\- Vous avez un emplacement près du petit-bois, leur dit le Moldu après avoir fouillé quelques minutes dans ses papiers. C'est bien pour une nuit ?

\- Exact, approuva Sirius.

\- Vous payez d'avance ? leur demanda M. Roberts.

\- Aucun problème, fit Remus en donnant trente livres au Moldu.

\- Merci ! fit le directeur de camping avec un sourire. Voici un plan du camping. Bonne fin de journée !

\- A vous aussi, Monsieur, firent les neuf adolescents d'une même voix.

Remus prit le plan de main de Sirius, annonçant tout haut qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son ami pour leur trouver leur emplacement. Sirius bouda quelques secondes, mais dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas le meilleur sens de l'orientation du monde.

Ils mirent dix minutes de plus à trouver leur emplacement, et les adolescents se figèrent en voyant qu'à côté d'eux se trouvaient les Weasley. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas les Weasley, mais cela voulait dire que Potter et Weasley numéro six seraient là.

Le cadet Potter sortit justement de l'un des tentes, et il se stoppa en les voyants, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers eux.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter-Black-Lupin, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Moi qui espérais ne jamais te revoir…

Harry allait répliquer vertement quand les paroles de son Grand-Père lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Tristan n'est pas plus responsable que toi de ton abandon. Tu n'as aucune raison de le traiter comme tu le fais. Tristan est ton petit-frère, Harry, il va falloir l'accepter._

Harry n'était pas encore prêt à dire que Potter était son petit-frère, mais son Grand-Père avait raison : il n'avait rien à voir avec la décision des Potter de l'abandonner.

\- Bonjour, Potter, se contenta-t-il donc de dire, surprenant ses amis et s'attirant un sourire de Remus.

L'Héritier Black rejoignit ses Tuteurs, les aidants pour installer les tentes. Il fut bientôt rejoint par le reste de la bande.

\- Harry, depuis quand tu ne réponds plus quand Potter te provoque ? s'enquit Blaise, toujours aussi curieux.

\- Disons que j'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien, cette gue-guerre entre Potter et moi, répondit son ami. Je préfère autant l'ignorer.

\- Harry a raison, intervint Luna. Et puis, il aura bientôt d'autres choses à penser cette année que ses problèmes avec Potter.

Blaise allait lui demander de développer, mais il abandonna. Luna _sentait_ les choses, c'était comme ça.

Ils installèrent rapidement les tentes, et il le firent à la façon Moldue, ce qui entraîna nombreux fous-rires, surtout quand Sirius trébucha et s'emmêla dans la toile de l'une des tentes.

\- Alors, fit Remus une fois leur logement installé, dans notre tente à Sirius et moi se trouve également un salon et la cuisine. Votre tente ne comporte que des chambres. Il y a trois grandes pièces, vous vous arrangez comme vous voulez.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, puis décidèrent de la répartition des chambres : les quatre filles seraient ensemble Blaise, Harry et Neville dans la deuxième chambre et Théo et Owen dans la dernière.

Plus tard dans la journée, les Jumeaux les rejoignirent.

\- Alors les jeunes, quoi de neuf ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Rien de spécial, et vous ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Ginny, tu ne leur as pas raconté ! s'exclama un des Jumeaux, faussement indigné.

\- Sœur ingrate ! fit l'autre avec un clin d'œil à la plus jeune des Weasley.

Celle-ci roula des yeux, mais un sourire en coin s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ginny ne nous a pas dit ? s'enquit Daphnée.

\- Maman a enfin compris qu'on ne voulait pas faire une carrière au Ministère ! s'exclama George.

\- Elle nous a surpris en train de faire nos bons de commande, pour nos Farces & Attrapes, continua Fred avec une petite grimace. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu crier aussi fort…

Ginny éclata de rire, semblant se remémorer la scène.

\- Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que vous travailliez dans les Farces & Attrapes, si c'est ce qui vous plaît ? s'enquit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle préfèrerait qu'on fasse une carrière au Ministère, expliqua George. Mais passer la journée dans un bureau, très peu pour nous !

\- Elle changera d'avis, les rassura leur ancien Professeur. Après tout, tout le monde a besoin de rire ! Et c'est un Maraudeur, qui vous dit ça !

Les Jumeaux sourirent, et la conversation continua jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Puis ils se séparèrent, pour se promener dans le pré, où plusieurs vendeurs ambulants étaient apparus.

Sirius leur acheta à tous une paire de Multiplettes, et Remus leur acheta les programmes.

\- Au fait, les jeunes, fit Sirius, qui est-ce que vous soutenez ?

\- Les gagnants, répondirent tous les Serpentard.

\- L'Irlande, firent Luna et Neville au même moment.

Cela fit sourire les adultes. Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire.

Un gong retentit dans le pré, prévenant tout le monde qu'il était temps de se diriger vers le stade.

Ils prirent le chemin à travers le bois, le sourire aux lèvres et chantant à tue-tête, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils purent voir le stade. Il était immense, et Harry se dit en le voyant que Poudlard pourrait tenir à l'intérieur, qu'il y aurait encore de la place.

\- D'après _Quidditch Magazine_ , le stade peut contenir plus de cent mille personnes ! fit Ginny, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu lis _Quidditch Magazine_ ? s'étonna Daphnée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée la plus proche.

\- Astoria, Luna et Owen m'ont offert l'abonnement pour trois ans, répondit la rousse, adressant un sourire à ses trois amis.

\- Des places de choix ! fit la sorcière en contrôlant leurs billets. La loge officielle… Paraîtrait qu'ils ont dû mettre deux étages, pour contenir tout le monde.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas.

La loge officielle étant ce qu'elle est, il n'y avait pas besoin de monter de marches pour y accéder. Plusieurs ascenseurs avaient été mis en place pour l'atteindre, à la plus grande joie de Neville et Théo, qui ne se voyaient pas monter toutes ces marches.

En arrivant dans la loge, Harry remarqua immédiatement que la sorcière du guichet disait vrai. Deux étages avaient été installés. Il remarqua également de nombreuses têtes rousses, signes que les Weasley étaient présent. Un Elfe de Maison qui rappela Dobby à Harry était également assis sur une des chaises, la gardant probablement pour son Maître.

\- Lord Black ! s'exclama une voix venant de l'étage.

Cornelius Fudge s'y tenait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Venez me rejoindre, Lord Black, vos places sont ici, continua le Ministre.

Sirius acquiesça, faisant signe aux adolescents de le suivre.

Harry ne vit pas, alors qu'il montait les marches pour rejoindre le Ministre, un regard émeraude le suivre avec tristesse. Il ne vit pas non plus le soupir du possesseur de ces deux émeraudes.

\- Je vous ai placé à l'avant, vu que vous m'avez dit que vous emmeniez de nombreux adolescents, reprit Fudge en bombant le torse, apparemment fier de lui.

\- Merci, M. Le Ministre, fit Sirius, un sourire faux aux lèvres.

Les neuf adolescents, après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes (le Ministre Fudge, les Ministres Bulgare et Irlandais, et les Malfoy) s'installèrent à leur place.

Ils avaient une vue plongeante sur le stade, à la plus grande joie des fanas de Quidditch qu'étaient Harry, Ginny, Blaise et Owen.

\- Le programme dit qu'il y a une représentation effectuée par les mascottes de chaque équipe, lut Daphnée.

\- A voir, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Je me souviens, il y a quatre ans, pour la finale entre l'Ecosse et le Canada, le Canada avait une race d'Elan Magique qui nous avait fait un spectacle magnifique. L'Ecosse avait fait en sorte de reproduire un chardon géant dans le stade, grâce à de toutes petites Créatures Magiques, que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque.

\- Vous avez vu la Finale il y a quatre ans ? demanda Blaise, extatique.

Sirius allait répondre, mais un homme fit irruption dans la loge. L'homme en question portait une ancienne tenue de joueur de Quidditch, des Frelons de Wimbourne.

\- Tout est en place ? s'enquit-il. Nous pouvons commencer ?

\- C'est quand vous voulez, Ludo ! s'exclama Fudge.

\- C'est Ludo Verpey, chuchota rapidement Blaise. Un ancien Batteur des Frelons.

\- Merci, M. Le Ministre, fit ledit Ludo avant de pointer sa Baguette sur son cou. _Sonorus !_ Bienvenue à tous, et bienvenue pour cette Finale de la quatre cents vingt-deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Sa voix résonnait dans tout le stade, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers la loge.

\- Et maintenant, sans attendre, accueillez avec moi les mascottes de l'Equipe Irlandaise !

Une sorte de comète verte surgit dans le stade, provoquant de nombreux cris ébahis.

\- Des farfadets ! s'exclama Luna avec un sourire.

Les farfadets formèrent un personnage habillé de vert, qui entama la danse nationale irlandaise. Puis le personnage explosa quand les farfadets se séparèrent. Les deux groupes entamèrent un tour du stade avant de se rejoindre et de se poser sur les bancs.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Et maintenant, veuillez lever vos Baguettes pour les mascottes de l'Equipe Bulgare !

Harry vit soudain un groupe de femmes, de _très_ belles femmes, faire irruption dans le stade. Il se secoua en comprenant que les mascottes Bulgares étaient des Vélanes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il bénit le fait d'avoir fréquenté des Vélanes quand il était plus jeune, l'empêchant de se ridiculiser.

Puis soudain tout cessa. Les Vélanes venaient de finir leur danse et allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc en face des Farfadets, faisant reprendre leurs esprits à tous les hommes du stade. D'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, seuls Théo, Sirius, Remus et lui avaient résistés aux charmes Vélanes.

La tête de Blaise, qui était sur le point de se déshabiller devant tout le monde, le fit éclater de rire.

\- Faux frère, va ! bougonna celui-ci.

\- Et maintenant, accueillons ensemble l'Equipe d'Irlande ! s'exclama Verpey. Voilà Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeet… Lynch !

Le stade explosa en applaudissements, et Harry qui regardait chaque joueur à travers ses Multiplettes, remarqua que tous possédaient un _Eclair de Feu_ , tout comme lui.

\- Et voici l'Equipe de Bulgarie ! continua le commentateur. Avec Dimitrov ! Ivanova ! Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeet... Krum !

Les Bulgares se placèrent également sur le stade, atterrissant en face de l'Equipe Irlandaise.

\- Et voici notre arbitre, arrivant tout droit d'Egypte : Hassan Mostafa !

Il y eu des applaudissements, bien que plus mince que ceux qui accueillirent les Equipes.

L'arbitre arriva sur le terrain, la malle contenant le Souaffle, les Cognards et le Vif d'or sous le bras. Il l'ouvrit, laissant les Cognards et le Vif s'échapper, puis il s'empara du Souaffle.

Les Equipes décolèrent, puis l'arbitre lâcha le Souaffle, faisant débuter le match.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama Ludo avec un grand sourire alors que les Irlandais s'emparaient du Souaffle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors, comme vous le voyez, je ne vais pas décrire le match de la Finale, parce que bon... Il suffit de lire le livre pour l'avoir, et ça n'apportes pas grand-chose à l'histoire, donc. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais il y Elizabeth, dans ce chapitre, la fameuse sœur d'Harry qui rentrera à Poudlard cette année ! A vous de me dire si vous trouvez le passage où elle est concernée ! ;)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à expliquer, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 02/07) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. La Marque des Ténèbres

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : evans16, Kuroko23, PercabethHp, ay31, Oxytomire, elodie22, Serpent d'ombre, stormtrooper2, aussidagility, Yukiodu44, Lalyh, .Shakespeare, Black Jo, Nezumibook, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Aurelie Malfoy, Le Poussin Fou, shenendoahcalyssa, Scaritty, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DDD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D En effet, Elizabeth à les yeux émeraude, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher x) Pour ce qui est de Charlus Potter, il va encore avoir de l'influence, même en temps que tableau, ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Oui, Harry à une soeur, de trois ans sa cadette ! Révélation des Jumeaux Weasley dans le Tome III ! xD (PS : J'ai 19 ans aussi, 20 à la fin de l'année)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Euh non, rien à voir avec Lily, c'est bien Elizabeth ! xD

 _Yudiodu44_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, le passage où Elizabeth est concerné est celui où un regard émeraude suit Harry !

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Ahah, par rapport à la future Maison d'Elizabeth... Je l'ai déjà choisie, et désolée de te le dire, mais tu as perdu ton pari ! ^^

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, tu as trouvé le passage où je parle d'Elizabeth !

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre... Les ennuis commencent !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Six :

\- ET KRUM ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! s'exclama Verpey, trois heures plus tard. LE SCORE FINAL EST DE 170 POUR L'IRLANDE CONTRE 160 POUR LA BULGARIE !

Harry, suivis de ses huit amis, sautillèrent tout en applaudissant, oubliant leur savoir-vivre habituel alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match.

\- C'était… commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

\- Waouh, compléta Ginny, les yeux pétillants.

\- Waouh, répétèrent les autres.

Sirius éclata de rire, de même que Remus, alors que les Irlandais faisaient un tour d'honneur.

Une fois que les deux Equipes furent passées dans la loge, pour recevoir les félicitations de leur Ministre respectifs, les spectateurs purent rejoindre le camp.

Harry et ses amis investirent le salon de la tente de Sirius et Remus, retraçant les meilleurs moments du match.

\- Le plus impressionnant, fit Blaise, c'est quand même les deux Feintes de Wronski que nous a fait Krum.

Harry acquiesça tout en mâchant sa Chocogrenouille, entièrement d'accord.

\- Par contre, j'ai beaucoup moins aimé quand les Vélanes se sont énervées, continua le basané en grimaçant. J'aurais préféré garder l'image des magnifiques femmes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- Une Vélane en colère, c'est _très_ dangereux, intervint l'Héritier Black.

\- Et Harry dit ça en connaissance de cause, ricana Sirius.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Owen.

Harry fusilla Sirius du regard, mais finit par répondre.

\- Deux de mes amies de l'Ecole Primaire étaient des Vélanes, révéla-t-il. Et une fois, l'une d'elle s'est _légèrement_ énervée contre moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Ses amis ricanèrent.

\- Et elles sont à Beaubâtons ? demanda Daphnée, curieuse.

Harry se crispa, ce que tout le monde remarqua immédiatement.

\- Nous avons perdu contact, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard désolé, et Neville, qui était assis près d'Harry, lui mit une main sur le bras. Il avait fait le lien avec ce que lui avait révélé le Serpentard l'année dernière, et surtout le fait qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis à la mort de son meilleur-ami, il y a de cela presque six ans.

Daphnée, sentant la tension émaner de son meilleur ami, changea de sujet, revenant sur le match de Quidditch en lui-même. Ce ne fut que vers trois heures du matin, alors que Ginny s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Neville, que les adultes les envoyèrent se coucher.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir quand il se sentit secouer. Ses réflexes reprirent le dessus et il attrapa sa Baguette en se redressant, la pointant devant lui.

\- C'est moi, louveteau, fit la voix de Remus. Il faut que tu te lèves, il y a un problème.

L'Héritier Black se leva immédiatement, remarquant par la même occasion que Sirius et Remus avaient réveillé tous les autres. Dehors, il entendait des cris. Mais alors que c'étaient des cris de joies au moment où il s'était couché (les supporters Irlandais _adoraient_ faire la fête), c'étaient maintenant des cris de terreurs.

\- Bon, il semblerait que certaines personnes aient trop bus et commencent à faire n'importe quoi, fit Sirius une fois tous habillé. Alors vous allez aller vous mettre à l'abri dans la forêt, d'accord ? Et restez bien ensemble !

\- Et vous ? demanda Neville, son regard allant de son ancien Professeur à son Parrain.

\- Nous, on va aider les Aurors, répondit Remus avant de lever une main, coupant toutes protestations. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas nous accompagner. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri, on viendra vous chercher quand cela sera terminé. Et utilisez vos Baguettes si vous devez vous défendre.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, puis ils sortirent de la tente. Des centaines de personnes couraient dans tous les sens, alors qu'à une centaine de mètre à droite, plusieurs explosions retentissaient.

\- _Ce sont des Mangemorts !_ cria quelqu'un.

\- Venez ! s'exclama Harry en désignant la forêt.

Les adolescents coururent dans cette direction, mais ils furent rapidement séparés en deux groupes. Harry se retrouva avec Théo, Neville et Astoria, sans savoir où étaient les autres.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on aille dans le bois, on essayera de les retrouver là-bas, fit Neville. On ne voit rien, ici.

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien que le regard d'Astoria ne quitte pas la foule, surement à la recherche de sa sœur. Ils venaient à peine de faire quelques mètres dans le bois qu'un « AÏE ! » les fit sursauter.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction du cri, pour voir Weasley étalé par terre, accompagné de Potter et Hermione.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant. Vous allez bien ? Où sont les autres ?

\- On va bien, Hermione, et vous ? s'enquit Harry, son regard glissant sur les trois Gryffondor. Quant aux autres… On les a perdus dans la foule.

\- J'imagine que ton père fait partie des gens en train de _s'amuser_ avec les Moldus du camping ? cracha Weasley à Théo.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Théo ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Harry, Neville et Astoria fusillèrent le Gryffondor du regard.

\- Et on dit des Gryffondor qu'ils sont tolérants ! Connerie ! cracha Astoria. Ils n'arrivent même pas à comprendre qu'un fils peut être différent de son père !

Il y eu un silence, où les deux groupes se fusillèrent du regard, Hermione au milieu.

\- Mon père fait en effet probablement partie des Mangemorts présent ce soir, finit par dire Théo avant que ses yeux ne s'enflamment de colère. Mais je ne suis pas mon père ! La preuve est que je suis ami avec Harry, avec Neville, et avec ta sœur, Weasley !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, intervint Potter, parlant pour la première fois.

\- Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? ricana Astoria. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, Potter ! Il se trouve qu'Harry est un Sang-Mêlé, fils d'un homme considéré comme un « traitre à son-sang » par les Familles Noires, et également fils d'un Loup-Garou. Les Londubat sont également considérés comme des « traitres à leur sang », de même que les Weasley.

Elle fit une pause, fusillant les deux Gryffondor du regard.

\- Si Théo était comme son père, il trainerait avec des gens comme Malfoy et Parkinson, pas avec nous, _crétin_ !

\- Et nous avons également eu la preuve que des Gryffondor pouvaient être des Mangemorts, fit Harry, et il continua avant que l'un des deux Rouge-et-Or ne puisse protester. Auriez-vous oublié ce cher _Peter Pettigrow_ ? L'homme qui a vendu les Potter, _ses amis_ , à Voldemort ?

Potter ouvrit la bouche, apparemment pour répliquer, mais une voix, venant de plus loin dans la forêt, le coupa :

\- _Morsmordre !_

Il y eu un éclair de lumière, puis une forme apparut dans le ciel, éclairant la forêt. C'était une Tête de Mort, qui avait un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

De nombreux cris retentirent dans la forêt à l'apparition de la forme.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres, murmura Théo, atterré.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, fit Harry, le visage sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Potter, curieux.

\- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Tristan, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Potter allait dire quelque chose quand de nombreuses silhouettes apparurent autour d'eux, Baguettes brandies.

\- A TERRE ! cria Harry en se baissant, entraînant Théo, Astoria et Neville avec lui.

De nombreux rayons rouges se croisèrent au-dessus des adolescents, certains frôlant même les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria une voix vaguement familière à Harry. _C'est mon fils !_

Un rouquin au crâne légèrement dégarni perça le cercle de Sorciers, se dirigeant avec hâte vers eux.

\- Ron ! Tristan ! Hermione ! s'écria celui qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Arthur Weasley. Vous allez bien ?

\- Nous allons bien, M. Weasley, répondit Hermione dès qu'il fut arrivé vers eux.

\- _Qui_ a fait ça ? demanda un homme d'une voix sèche. Lequel d'entre vous à fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Ce n'est pas nous ! s'indigna Potter. La voix venait de plus loin dans la forêt, sur la gauche.

\- Croupton, vous n'y pensez pas, ce ne sont que des enfants ! fit une voix de femme derrière lui.

\- Déclinez vos identités ! ordonna ledit Croupton.

\- Hermione Granger, Monsieur, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Et voici Ronald Weasley et Tristan Potter.

Le regard de Croupton glissa sur la cicatrice présente sur le poignet de Tristan, mais son regard ne perdit pas de sa dureté.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et ses amis.

\- Neville Londubat, fit le Gryffondor. Cette jeune fille est Astoria Greengass, voici Théodore Nott et…

\- _Nott !_ siffla Croupton, pointant sa Baguette sur Théo.

Harry se plaça immédiatement devant son ami, le regard noir braqué sur l'agent du Ministère.

\- Baissez votre Baguette ! siffla-t-il avec colère.

\- Ce gamin est un fils de Mangemort ! rétorqua Croupton.

\- Vous venez de le dire, _un fils_ de Mangemort, claqua Harry. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'a fait son père. Tout comme un père n'est pas responsable de ce que fait son fils. Vous voyez de _quoi_ je parle, M. Croupton ?

Il y eu des hoquets dans le groupe de Sorciers derrière Croupton en comprenant l'allusion, et même M. Weasley regarda Harry, choqué.

\- Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? demanda un autre homme en s'approchant.

\- Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Monsieur, se présenta à son tour Harry. Et je vous conseillerais d'arrêter d'accuser les gens sans savoir, seulement à cause de leur _nom_. La personne qui a lancé la Marque des Ténèbres l'a fait, comme l'a dit Potter, de plus loin dans la forêt, vers la gauche.

De nombreux sorciers partirent dans cette direction, y compris l'homme ayant demandé son nom à Harry.

\- Il y a quelque chose ! annonça celui-ci après cinq minutes de recherche. Ah, oui ! Mais c'est…

Il se tut. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme revint, une Créature portant un chiffon dans ses bras. Harry reconnu l'Elfe présent dans la loge du Ministre. Et il ne fut pas le seul, car alors que l'homme déposait l'Elfe au pied de M. Croupton, de nombreux halètements retentirent.

\- Impossible, fit Croupton d'une voix haché. Mon Elfe n'aurait jamais… Il lui aurait fallu une Baguette…

\- Elle en avait une, le coupa l'autre homme, sortant une Baguette de sa poche pour la montrer au groupe.

\- C'est la mienne ! s'exclama Potter, attirant les regards sur lui.

\- C'est votre Baguette ? fit l'homme ayant récupéré l'Elfe, suspicieux.

\- Oui, je l'avais perdu, je m'en suis rendu compte en entrant dans les bois, expliqua Potter.

\- Vous l'aviez perdu, répéta l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Amos, tu ne crois pas que… ? intervint M. Weasley. C'est à Tristan Potter, que tu parles ! Il est la personne la moins susceptible de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres !

La remarque du père de Ginny fit rouler des yeux à Harry.

\- Tu as raison, Arthur, mais je dois vérifier quand même, soupira ledit Amos.

Il sortit sa propre Baguette, et rapprocha l'extrémité de celle de Potter.

\- _Prior Incanto !_ lança-t-il.

Une version miniature de la Marque des Ténèbres sortit de la Baguette de Potter, faisant haleter les Sorciers. M. Croupton, lui, devint livide.

L'homme rendit sa Baguette à Potter avant de lancer un regard à l'Elfe et de se tourner vers Croupton.

\- Je suis désolé, Bartemius, mais je vais devoir interroger Winky au Ministère, dit-il.

Croupton ne répondit rien, posant un regard vide sur son collègue. Puis il finit par acquiescer. Amos se baissa, prenant Winky dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

\- Mais Winky n'a rien fait ! s'indigna Hermione. C'est une voix d'homme, que l'on a entendu jeter le sort !

\- Je confirme, acquiesça Neville. C'est une voix d'homme qui a lancé la Marque, pas une voix d'Elfe.

\- Peut-être, mais elle doit être interrogée, c'est la loi, expliqua M. Weasley. Ça va aller, Bartemius ?

Le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Internationale ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Winky avait été trouvée, le regard toujours vide. Harry put toutefois apercevoir une pointe de panique dans ses yeux.

\- Allez, venez les enfants, les entraîna Arthur Weasley.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le campement, alors que les autres Sorciers se dispersaient.

En sortant de la forêt, le patriarche Weasley fut interroger par les journalistes, et après cinq minutes d'interrogatoire, ils purent rejoindre les tentes.

Le terrain était… dévasté. A croire qu'une petite guerre avait eu lieu.

Ils approchaient à peine du camp qu'Harry reconnut les silhouettes de ses amis. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il fonça, bousculant M. Weasley au passage, et qu'il les prit dans ses bras, le plus longtemps possible.

\- Les gars… soupira-t-il en s'écartant. Ne me refaites jamais, ça, d'accord ?

\- La prochaine fois que des Mangemorts nous attaqueront, je ferais attention de te suivre à la trace, promit Blaise avec sérieux.

Harry éclata de rire, évacuant la pression.

Le pire était passé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres !

J'ai modifié quelques petites choses par rapport au livre, notamment le fait que Winky soit emmené au Ministère. Parce que, outre le fait que Diggory Senior est censé suivre les procédures, même si ça concerne Croupton, j'avoue avoir eu la flemme d'écrire son interrogatoire ^^

Alors voilà la première confrontation Gryffondor/Serpentard de ce Tome, mais pas la dernière, même s'il y en aura moins que d'habitude (ils grandissent, après tout xD), à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, mais comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

A samedi prochain (le 09/07) pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera l'Interlude ! A vous d'essayer de deviner qui elle concernera !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	7. Interlude - Bartemius Croupton Senior

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : stormtrooper2, Pims10, Miss lyli, shenendoahcalyssa, Black Jo, Serpent d'ombre, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, aya31, Le Poussin Fou, Woubidou, Lalyh, aussidagility, sebferga, MissGaunt, Joshiroo, Rose-Eliade, Oxytomire, PercabethHp, Enellya, Annabeth, Muirgheal.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Par contre, les parents Potter vont avoir leur rôle, mais pas tout de suite tout de suite !

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi' ! :D Ahah, l'Interlude est là, mais pas sur Elizabeth ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ^^

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour la maison d'Elizabeth, va falloir attendre, je ne spoilerais pas x)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire du personnage de Winky, ça dépendra de mon inspiration x) (PS : Comment ça, je suis vieille ? :O Méchant, va ! Par contre, j'ai pas vu ton adresse mail... V'là la mienne : teri1 (c'est une ancienne, mais t'inquiète, je répondrais ^^)

 _Annabeth_ : Hey, merci pour ta review ! :D Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de ta question... Tu le sauras en temps voulu ! ;)

* * *

Voilà pour l'Interlude de ce Tome : sur Bartemius Croupton Senior ! Surpris ? ^^

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Interlude :

Bartemius Croupton Senior soupira en se posant sur le canapé. Tout cela le fatiguait.

En entrant à Poudlard, le Choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il avait assez d'ambitions pour finir à Serpentard, mais pas assez de ruse. Il avait donc fini à Serdaigle.

Sa scolarité avait été marquée par une grande banalité, hormis le fait d'avoir rencontré sa femme, sa belle Helena. Il était sorti premier de sa promotion et était immédiatement entré au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Il n'était alors qu'un simple gratte papier, mais il avait monté les échelons aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en passant le plus de temps possible avec sa famille. En effet, à peine deux ans après son entrée au Ministère, alors qu'il venait d'être nommé assistant, il s'était marié. Et encore deux ans plus tard, alors que sa femme accouchait de leur petit garçon, il entrait au Département de la Justice Magique.

Sa carrière fut encore plus fulgurante, jusque qu'à _l'événement_.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être de sa faute. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent pour Barty, mais il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Son fils, son _unique_ fils, avait été arrêté avec les Mangemorts ayant torturé Franck et Alice Londubat, alors que Tristan Potter avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu, il n'avait pas _pu_ y croire. Mais les preuves étaient là.

Il se souviendrait toujours du procès : les suppliques de son fils, les sanglots de sa femme, la menace de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et lui, qui essayait d'être impartial, de paraître froid et distant. Il était certain qu'extérieurement, tout le monde avait cru que voir son fils se faire emmener par des Détraqueurs à Azkaban ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Mais c'était _faux_. A peine rentré chez lui après le procès, il s'était effondré. Tombant dans une dépression, passant des heures au travail pour penser à autre chose.

D'ailleurs, sa carrière (il était alors à un cheveu de devenir Ministre !) ne résista pas au fait que son fils fut un Mangemort. Il fut relégué dans les bureaux de second ordre, mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne plus ressentir ce _gouffre_.

Sa femme non plus ne s'en n'était pas remise, et elle en mourrait.

Elle lui avait demandé une dernière faveur, sauver leur fils. Faire qu'elle prenne sa place en prison : elle était mourante, et elle voulait que sa mort serve à quelque chose. Bartemius s'était alors procuré une dose de Polynectar, et avait échangé leur place. Helena était morte à Azkaban quelques jours plus tard alors que Barty reprenait des forces dans leur Manoir.

Et bien qu'il aime son fils, il _savait_ qu'il était coupable. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le mettre son Imperium, pour le contrôler. Il avait demandé à Winky de le surveiller, de tout faire pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Mais ils avaient été découverts.

Bertha Jorkins était venue le voir, lui disant qu'elle avait vu des choses étranges chez lui, qu'elle avait finalement compris ce qu'il se passait. Idiote comme elle était, cela avait surpris Bartemius Croupton Senior, mais il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Il devait protéger sa famille (du moins ce qu'il en restait), et ainsi exaucée le vœu de sa défunte femme.

Puis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch était arrivée. Winky l'avait tannéS pendant des mois pour que Barty puisse y assister. ' _Madame la Maîtresse ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour que le jeune Monsieur le Maître reste enfermé toute la journée._ ', lui avait-elle dit. Et c'était _vrai_ , bien que Bartemius ait senti que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Et il avait eu _raison_. Son fils avait réussi à échapper à l'Imperium pendant le match et à voler une Baguette, puis pendant que les Mangemorts attaquaient le campement, Barty en avait profité pour se diriger vers la Forêt et faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. En voulant arrêter les adolescents, ils avaient stupéfixé Winky et Barty, ce qui lui avait permis de comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

Bartemius n'avait eu d'autre choix que de renvoyer Winky, et de remettre Barty sous Imperium pour revenir chez eux. Heureusement qu'il avait d'autres Elfes de Maisons pour s'occuper de son fils. Même si aucun ne le faisait aussi bien que Winky.

La sonnerie de la porte le coupa dans ses réflexions. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille (il était tout de même 22 heures !), l'employé du Ministère alla ouvrir la porte.

\- _Impero !_ lança une voix sifflante.

Il ne put qu'apercevoir une silhouette ressemblant à un bébé mi serpent, mi humain dans les bras de Peter Pettigrow ( _de Peter Pettigrow !_ ) avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Voilà pour l'Interlude ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du choix du point de vue ? Juste pour information, j'ai écris cet Interlude avant même d'avoir fini le Tome I, dire que j'avais été inspiré par ce personnage, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^

Bien sûr, tout est inventé, hein ! Je ne sais rien de la vie de Croupton, à part ce qu'on nous en dit dans les livres, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, mais j'espère que cette version vous plaira ! On a même l'apparition de Voldemort, à la fin x)

Si vous avez des question, n'hésitez pas, même si je pense que tout est plutôt claire !

A samedi prochain (le 16/07) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Quatrième rentrée

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : TobTris, Black Jo, Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, aussidagility, aya31, Annabeth, Le Poussin Fou, Woubidou, Rose-Eliade, shenendoahcalyssa, Muirgheal, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PercabethHp, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Et oui, cette année, c'est le début des vrais ennuis ^^

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! Tu auras ta réponse à la fin de ce Tome !

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ahah, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui, mais sur le moment, j'étais inspiré xD

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Sept, la rentrée en Quatrième Année ! (Et oui, ça grandit vite !)

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

 _\- La prochaine fois que des Mangemorts nous attaqueront, je ferais attention de te suivre à la trace, promit Blaise avec sérieux._

 _Harry éclata de rire, évacuant la pression._

 _Le pire était passé._

\- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Sirius tout en vérifiant que les adolescents n'étaient pas blessés.

\- On a été séparés des autres à cause de la foule, expliqua Neville. On a décidé d'aller dans la forêt pour retrouver les autres.

\- On a croisé Potter, Weasley et Hermione, continua Astoria. Et après avoir pris à partie Théo par rapport à son père…

La future Troisième Année fusilla Tristan et Ron du regard.

\- …on a entendu un homme crier un sort, continua-t-elle. Et la Marque des Ténèbres est apparu.

\- Des sorciers sont arrivés et on a cru que c'était nous qui avions lancé le sort, mais on leur a dit que ça venait de plus loin sur la gauche, enchaîna Hermione. Et M. Diggory a retrouvé l'Elfe de M. Croupton, avec la Baguette de Tristan, Baguette qui a servi à lancer la Marque.

\- _L'Elfe de M. Croupton ?_ s'exclama Percy, choqué.

\- _La Baguette de Tristan ?_ firent deux autre voix au même moment.

Harry, qui n'avait pas vu les Weasley s'approcher, sursauta légèrement. Il les détailla, remarquant qu'il y en avait deux qu'il ne connaissait pas : l'un d'eux avant les cheveux courts, mais Harry remarqua une cicatrice sur son bras, et l'autre avait les cheveux longs, noués en catogan.

\- Ce sont mes frères, Bill, qui travaille chez Gringott's, et Charlie, qui travaille en Roumanie, les présenta Ginny. Bill, Charlie, je vous présente Harry Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Enchanté, fit Harry, serrant la main de deux aînés Weasley.

\- On rencontre enfin celui qui a sauvé notre Ginny, fit Bill avec un sourire.

Harry sourit également, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Allez, venez, allons prendre un bon chocolat chaud, fit Remus après quelques secondes de silence en les entraînant dans leur tente.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent très tôt, retournant au Manoir Black. Puis les amis d'Harry rentrèrent chez eux, laissant l'Héritier Black avec ses Tuteurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla, légèrement groggy. Se souvenant que c'était le jour de la rentrée, il se leva en prenant sa Baguette, lançant un Tempus.

 _16 : 00_

Harry se figea avant de sortir de son lit en catastrophe, se dirigeant vers le salon, où ses deux Tuteurs buvaient un thé.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? s'écria-t-il, étonné.

Sirius se tassa légèrement sur son fauteuil alors que Remus lui lançait un regard noir.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? lui demanda calmement le Loup-Garou.

\- Hier ? répéta Harry, septique. Hier, Sirius a décidé que c'était le moment parfait pour me rappeler qu'il avait gagné notre pari de l'année dernière et donc…

Harry se tut, comprenant soudainement. Il se tourna vers son Parrain, le regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je me réveille en retard le jour de la rentrée ?

\- Eh bien… hésita Sirius. Je savais que ma blague ne te plairait pas, alors je t'ai donné un peu de Potions de Sommeil, mais j'ai dû trop en mettre, d'où ton réveil en retard.

\- _Que m'as-tu fait ?_ insista Harry.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir sa Baguette. Il fit un bref mouvement du poignet, et un miroir apparut devant Harry.

La bouche du Serpentard s'ouvrit sous le choc en voyant ce qui avait changé.

\- Tu m'as coupé les cheveux ?! hurla-t-il.

En effet, ses cheveux qui d'habitude lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules, avaient été coupés : il avait maintenant la même coupe que Potter Père, c'est-à-dire des cheveux courts en épis qui partaient dans tous les sens, comme s'il descendait d'un balai.

\- Tu as _osé_ me couper les cheveux ? répéta Harry, le regard braqué sur son Parrain.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais le Serpentard leva une main, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Tu sais quoi ? fit-il avec colère. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te reparler avant un moment.

Il souffla un bon coup, essayant de se calmer, puis se tourna vers Remus.

\- Je serais prêt à dix-neuf heures, pour que tu m'emmènes à Poudlard.

Le Loup-Garou acquiesça, et Harry tourna les talons, sans même jeter un regard à l'Animagus.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, Lunard, fit douloureusement Sirius.

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer.

A dix-huit heures trente, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard, faisant soupirer les huit amis, qui espéraient qu'Harry serait sur le quai à leur arrivée.

\- Il n'est pas là, fit Daphnée en scrutant le quai. Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

\- Il a dû rater le train à cause d'une blague de Sirius, et ils le feront transplaner pour le dîner, la rassura Neville. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Ils prirent une diligence dans le silence, tous se demandant où se trouvait leur ami. Daphnée regarda dans tous les coins en entrant dans le château, mais Harry n'était toujours pas là. Ils s'installèrent ensemble à la table des Serpentards, à leur place habituelle.

Une place vide se trouvait au milieu du banc, entre Blaise et Daphnée, et de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux, se demandant surement où se trouvait Harry Potter-Black-Lupin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall entrait, le tabouret et le Choixpeau dans les mains, les nouveaux Premières Année derrière elle.

\- Les pauvres, fit Astoria en remarquant que tous étaient trempés.

L'un deux semblait même être tombé dans le lac. Hagrid lui avait apparemment prêté sa veste, mais le futur élève nageait dedans.

La Directrice Adjointe posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et s'écarta. Les Serpentard se concentrèrent sur le couvre-chef, même s'ils jetaient également des regards aux portes de la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée d'Harry.

 _Oyez oyez les enfants,_

 _J'suis ravi d'me r'trouver avec vous,_

 _Seul moi peux voir en vous_

 _Pour vous dire où vous passerez vot' temps._

 _Godric le brave,_

 _N'accepte que ceux ayant force et courage_

 _Helga la loyale,_

 _Préfère ceux dont la solidarité est sans faille_

 _Salazar le Serpentard,_

 _Accueilleras toujours les plus roublards_

 _Alors que Rowena, l'intelligence née,_

 _Prendra ceux au travail forcené._

 _Oyez oyez les enfants,_

 _N'ayez pas peur, je n'suis pas médisant._

Tous les élèves applaudirent, alors que le Choixpeau saluait chaque table.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et il vous répartira dans une des différentes Maisons, fit McGonagall en déroulant son parchemin. Ackerley, Stewart !

\- Ackerley ? releva Théo en se redressant.

\- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le Choixpeau.

\- Surement un cousin, Adrian est fils unique, fit Owen en haussant les épaules.

\- Baddock, Malcolm !

\- SERPENTARD !

La table des Verts-et-Argents applaudit, faisant sourire timidement le nouvel élève.

\- Branstone, Eleanor !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Cauldwell, Owen !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Crivey, Dennis !

\- Crivey, comme le fan de Potter qui se ballade toujours avec un appareil photo ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- Ça doit être son petit-frère, fit Neville en voyant le futur élève faire un signe vers la table des Rouges-et-Or.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Étonnant, railla Owen. Si son frère est à Gryffondor…

\- Madley, Laura !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, fit Neville. Ginny est la première Weasley à ne pas être allé à Gryffondor depuis la construction de Poudlard, alors que tous ses frères y sont allés.

\- Et j'en suis fière ! assura la rouquine, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- McDonald, Nathalie !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Potter, Elizabeth !

Le groupe de Serpentard leva les yeux, pour voir une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude avancer vers le Choixpeau.

\- C'est fou, ce qu'elle ressemble à Harry, souffla Ginny.

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement, d'accord avec elle.

\- SERDAIGLE !

La cadette Potter enleva le Choixpeau et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard avant de se diriger vers celle des Bleus et Bronzes.

\- Pritchard, Graham ! appela McGonagall.

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Quirke, Orla !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Mais où est Harry ? demanda Daphnée, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, fit Blaise en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Avec sa manie de s'attirer les ennuis, aussi, ronchonna la Serpentard.

Luna eu un petit rire en voyant le regard de Daphnée s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Sagot, Pauline !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- C'est vrai que ça commence à devenir inquiétant… soupira Théo en grimaçant.

\- Whitby, Kevin !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Le Première Année s'installa à la table des Jaunes et Noir, permettant au Professeur McGonagall d'aller ranger le Choixpeau. Dès qu'elle fut de retour, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva, faisant grogner les plus affamé.

\- Je souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard aux nouveaux élèves, et bon retour aux anciens, fit-il avec un sourire. Pour ne pas vous affamer encore plus, je vais me contenter de vous présenter votre nouveau Professeur de DCFM, le-

Mais l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle le coupa. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, pour voir Harry arriver, le visage sombre.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous, fit Dumbledore alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers sa table.

L'adolescent lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de s'installer à sa place, entre Daphnée et Blaise.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui demanda sa meilleure-amie. On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

\- Plus tard, se contenta de répondre Harry avant de tourner son regard vers Dumbledore.

\- Comme je le disais, vous avez un nouveau Professeur de DCFM, le Professeur Maugrey, qui a gentiment accepté de sortir de sa retraite pour vous enseigner.

Le Professeur se leva, provoquant quelques cris de surprise. Il lui manquait une partie du nez, son visage était ravagé de cicatrices, et il lui manquait également une œil, à en croire l'Œil Magique qu'il possédait.

\- C'est un Ancien Auror, souffla Neville. C'est lui qui a formé mes parents. La moitié des cellules d'Azkaban sont pleines grâce à lui !

\- Maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous sustenter ! fit le Directeur. Bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent, et les élèves commencèrent à se servir.

\- Alors, mec, pourquoi tu as raté le train ? demanda Blaise, aussi curieux que Daphnée.

\- Plus tard, répéta Harry.

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils, mais changèrent de sujet. Le repas passa rapidement, et alors que les élèves pensaient pouvoir aller dormir tranquillement, le Directeur se leva à nouveau.

\- J'ai encore une annonce importante à vous faire, fit-il avec un regard d'excuse. Cette année, je vous informe qu'il n'y aura pas de Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ni de Coupe de Quidditch…

\- _Quoi ?!_ firent les voix indignés de tous les joueurs, hormis Harry qui ne fit que lever un sourcil.

\- …car cette année, continua Dumbledore, imperturbable, Poudlard accueillera un évènement extrêmement rare, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Toutes les personnes ayant grandis dans le Monde Magique haletèrent, sous l'œil interrogateur des Nés-Moldus.

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est une compétition ancestrale entre les trois grandes Ecoles de Magie d'Europe : Beaubâtons, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Un Champion est désigné pour chaque Ecole, et ils auront à affronter trois Tâches, Tâches qui seront évalués, bien évidemment.

Il y eu un brouhaha, de nombreuses questions fusant de toutes les Tables. Dumbledore leva la main, ramenant progressivement le silence.

\- Pour le moment, je ne peux vous en dire plus, fit le Directeur. Vous aurez de plus amples informations quand les Délégations étrangères arriveront. Je vous laisse retournez à vos Salles Communes.

Harry se leva immédiatement et sortit de la Grande Salle, sans attendre ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir ? s'enquit Ginny, confuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il faut le laisser tranquille, conseilla Théo.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et chacun retourna dans sa Salle Commune. Quand les Serpentard rejoignirent la leur, Harry était déjà descendu dans le dortoir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Alors, pour ce qui est du pourquoi la blague de Sirius ne plaît pas du tout à Harry, vous aurez l'explication la semaine prochaine ! Cela peut paraître enfantin de premier abord, mais il y a vraiment une explication ! ^^

Oh, et à nouveau, la chanson du Choixpeau a été inventé par votre serviteur, donc pas touche à moins de demander ! Même si je pense que vous êtes tous capable d'en écrire de bien meilleurs ;)

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

PS : je dédie ce chapitre à ma Bêta bien-aimée, Kitty Madness, qui fait un boulot génial depuis plus d'un an maintenant... Elle est toujours là pour me conseiller ou pour me rassurer quand ça ne va pas, et je l'en remercie, c'est la meilleure ! *plein de poutou sur toi, Paulin (cœur cœur)*

N'hésitez pas à checker son profile, elle écrit des fics géniales ! ;)


	9. Elizabeth Potter

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : evans16, Black Jo, Samael.D'Orival, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, sebferga, Pims10, shenendoahcalyssa, aussidagility, stormtrooper2, Serpent d'ombre, aya31, Miss lyli, lovelylove2016, Muirgheal, PercabethHp, Lalyh, Oxytomire, Aurelie Malfoy, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ton hypothèse pour la colère d'Harry n'est pas fausse, mais la ressemblance avec Potter Père n'est pas la raison principale ! Je te laisse la découvrir ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour tes questions, tu as les réponses plus bas !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Alala, les vacances sans internet... C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle des vacances ! xD J'espère que tu en as profité ! Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) (PS : Merci pour l'adresse mail !)

 **Réponse à une review anonyme du premier chapitre** (je la met ici pour que la personne puisse avoir sa réponse sans retourner regarder sur le chapitre deux) :

 _Lixi_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que cela te plaise ! :) Et j'avoue, Harry était un peu Gary-Sue au début, mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que sa puissance soit plus crédible (entraînement dès ses cinq ans, efforts qui ont doublés après le décès de Kevin...) ! Pour ce qui est des cicatrices, c'est bien écrit dans le premier chapitre qu'Harry a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front et Tristan en forme de croix sur le poignet ! ;)

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Harry rencontre Elizabeth !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Huit :

Le lendemain, Harry était de meilleur humeur, permettant à Blaise de recommencer à lui poser des questions sans avoir peur de l'énerver.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'as raté le train ?

\- Sirius m'avait donné une Potion de Sommeil après qu'il ait coupé mes cheveux, expliqua Harry. Il savait que cela m'énerverait.

\- Ça te gêne tant que ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer.

\- Parce que ça te fait ressembler au Professeur Potter ? insista Astoria, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

\- Disons simplement qu'il y a six ans, j'ai eu besoin de changer de tête, répondit Harry avant de se lever, coupant court à la conversation. Je vais à la Bibliothèque, vu qu'on prend à dix heures.

Les autres acquiescèrent, légèrement surpris.

\- J'y vais, fit Neville en se levant, prenant un croissant en passant.

Il retrouva son ami dans un des couloirs menant à l'antre de Mrs Pince, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Harry ? dit-il doucement.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, souriant légèrement en le reconnaissant.

\- Pourquoi ai-je une impression de déjà vu ? demanda-t-il, rigolant légèrement.

Neville eu un sourire et se plaça à côté de lui, attendant que l'autre adolescent commence à parler.

\- Quand on était jeune, Kevin et moi, on faisait tout pareil, commença le Serpentard après quelques secondes de silence. Et on avait la même coupe de cheveux. Quand il est mort…

Harry déglutit difficilement.

\- Je ne supportais plus de me voir dans une glace. J'ai demandé à Remus de me faire pousser les cheveux. Et là, me revoir avec les cheveux courts…

Le Fourchelang ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant que son ami comprendrait.

\- Je ne pense pas que ton parrain ait pensé à mal, finit par dire ce dernier.

\- Je sais, acquiesça l'Héritier Black. Mais le fait qu'il m'ait donné une Potion de Sommeil prouve qu'il savait que cela me mettrait en colère. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en discute, mais pas maintenant.

Neville acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Bibliothèque, bientôt rejoints par les autres. La journée passa rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la Bibliothèque le soir.

Alors qu'Harry parcourait son livre de DCFM, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du groupe d'amis.

Tous les neuf levèrent les yeux, remarquant la présence d'Elizabeth Potter et d'une autre Serdaigle. La cadette Potter était concentrée sur Harry, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- Hum… Salut, fit-elle en se passant une main sur la nuque, légèrement gênée.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de la détailler.

\- Bon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes parents, ni Tristan, d'ailleurs, reprit la Serdaigle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai appris ton existence quand j'avais cinq ans, donc…

\- Quand tu avais cinq ans ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant, tu avais huit ans quand on est entré en Première Année, enfin si je compte bien.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Elizabeth, en désignant un siège vide.

Harry consulta ses amis du regard, et acquiesça. La Serdaigle s'assit, invitant son amie à faire de même.

\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Directeur et mes parents dans le Bureau de mon père, commença-t-elle. La première chose que j'ai entendu c'est « _Harry n'est pas chez les Dursley_ ». Je me demandais de qui il parlait, alors je suis restée écouter.

Elle se passa à nouveau la main sur la nuque, remettant ses idées en place.

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait placé une certaine Mrs. Figg dans le quartier, pour te surveiller. Quand elle lui a dit qu'elle ne t'avait jamais vu, il est allé les voir. Tante Pétunia lui a dit que le soir où ils t'avaient récupéré, tu n'étais plus là.

\- Sirius et Remus m'ont récupéré quand les Dursley sont partis au restaurant, expliqua le Serpentard.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont laissé seul pour aller au restaurant ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça avant de détourner la tête, faisant pester la cadette Potter.

\- En tout cas, quand Dumbledore leur a dit qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais, mes parents n'ont pas eu de réaction. Maman a juste dit « _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième fils, j'ai déjà Tristan._ ». Deux semaines plus tard, je suis entrée par hasard dans la pièce où il y a la Tapisserie représentant l'Arbre de la Famille Potter. Et quand j'ai vu trois branches au lieu de deux en dessous de James et Lily Potter, je me suis interrogée.

L'Héritier Lupin était bras croisés, tassé dans son siège, et il regardait dehors. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il écoutait attentivement Elizabeth, sa petite-sœur.

 _Sa petite-sœur_. Là encore, il avait parlé d'elle avec son Grand-Père. Et bien qu'en apprenant l'année dernière que les Potter avaient eu une fille, trois ans après l'avoir abandonné lui, il ait été en colère, ce sentiment avait fini par lui passer, remplacé par la curiosité.

Après tout, à l'époque, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais en la voyant aujourd'hui, en voyant à quel point elle lui ressemblait, il le réalisait pleinement : _Elizabeth était sa petite-sœur._

Harry se tourna finalement vers elle, l'observant se tortiller les doigts en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

\- Alors, Serdaigle ? fit-il, rompant le silence.

La jeune fille lui sourit, ses épaules se détendant.

\- La Choixpeau m'a dit Serdaigle ou Serpentard, révéla-t-elle. Mais je me suis dit que si j'allais à Serpentard, mes parents allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Et puis, je suis plus studieuse que roublarde, alors Serdaigle me convient très bien !

\- Et toi ? fit Neville, s'adressant à l'amie d'Elizabeth.

\- Oh, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations, s'exclama la cadette Potter en secouant la tête. Je vous présente Pauline Sagot, une amie d'enfance. Pauline je te présente Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, mon…

Elizabeth se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Son grand-frère, compléta celui-ci, recevant un grand sourire de la part d'Elizabeth en réponse.

\- Et voici ses amis, reprit-elle après quelques secondes. Neville Londubat, qui est à Gryffondor en Quatrième Année ; Daphnée Greengass, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, qui sont des Serpentard de Quatrième ; Année Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de Troisième Année et Ginny Weasley, Owen Harper et Astoria Greengass, des Serpentard de Troisième Année.

Pauline acquiesça, saluant tout le monde avec un sourire.

\- Tu es vachement bien renseignée, dis-donc ! s'exclama Blaise, un sourcil haussé.

\- J'ai mes sources, plaisanta Elizabeth.

\- Sagot… répéta doucement Harry. Tu ne serais pas française, par hasard ?

\- Mon père fait partie d'une Famille de Sang-Pur Française, mais ma mère est Anglaise, acquiesça la jeune fille. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il me semble qu'il y a deux ou trois générations, une Sagot s'est mariée avec un Lupin… fit Harry. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est une certaine Danielle Sagot qui s'est marié avec Louis Lupin, qui est l'arrière-grand-père de Remus.

\- Connaître l'Arbre Généalogique des Black sur cinq générations ne te suffisait pas, n'est-ce pas ? railla Théo, rieur. Il fallait que tu connaisses celui des Lupin…

Les autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire, et la conversation continua, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Pauline et Elizabeth les quittèrent à la sortie de la Bibliothèque, la cadette Potter ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de son frère en s'affichant avec Harry et son groupe d'amis.

\- Cela m'étonne, que tu acceptes aussi facilement de considérer Elizabeth comme ta petite-sœur, fit remarquer Ginny sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.

\- Elizabeth, c'est vraiment trop long comme prénom, ronchonna Blaise. Voilà, on va l'appeler Lizzie ! C'est déjà plus facilement prononçable.

Le Serpentard eu un grand sourire en décidant cela, faisant doucement rigoler les autres.

\- C'est différent d'avec Potter, finit par dire Harry. Je suis bien conscient du fait que nous avons le même sang, Potter et moi, mais je ne peux pas le considérer comme faisant partie de ma famille. C'est impossible. Mais avec Elizabeth, ou plutôt _Lizzie_ …

Blaise eu un sourire appréciateur.

\- …c'est différent. Déjà parce que ce n'est pas pour elle, que mes géniteurs m'ont abandonné, je pense. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais… C'est _différent_.

\- On ne comprend peut-être pas ce que tu ressens face à cette situation, mais on te soutient, Harry, sois en sûr, fit la seule Serdaigle du groupe.

\- Merci, Luna, répondit l'aîné Potter avec reconnaissance.

En arrivant devant la Grande Salle, ils durent se stopper, un bouchon étant provoqué par une altercation entre Potter et Malfoy. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, mais Weasley semblait prêt à sauter sur l'Héritier Malfoy.

Puis le blond sortit sa Baguette, la pointant sur Potter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer un quelconque maléfice, un sort l'atteignit lui, le transformant en fouine. Le Professeur Maugrey arrivait de sa démarche claudicante, la Baguette pointé sur le blond.

\- On ne jette _jamais_ de sort à quelqu'un qui a le dos tourné, jeune Malfoy ! éructa-t-il, faisant bondir la fouine à chacun de ses mots.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama la Directrice Adjointe en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- J'enseigne, répondit le Professeur de DCFM d'un ton neutre en continuant à faire danser la fouine dans les airs.

\- Vous enseignez ? bégaya presque McGonagall, avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'animal. Vous voulez dire que c'est un élève ?

Maugrey acquiesça. La Professeur de Métamorphose en fit tomber ses livres, alors qu'elle sortait à son tour sa Baguette, rendant sa forme humaine au Serpentard.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore a dû oublier de vous le dire, mais nous n'utilisons jamais la Métamorphose comme punition, gronda-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un élève. Nous donnons des retenues, ou à la rigueur, nous allons voir le Directeur de Maison de l'élève.

Maugrey ne répondit pas à McGonagall, se contentant de saisir Malfoy par le bras, partant vers les cachots.

\- Ton Directeur de Maison, c'est Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, n'attendant pas de réponse pour continuer. Ouais, un vieux copain à moi, le Rogue.

\- Mon père en entendra parler ! s'exclama Malfoy, humilié.

\- Ton père aussi, c'est aussi un vieux copain ! ricana Maugrey en entrant dans le couloir menant au cachot.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit.

\- Allez, dispersez-vous ! ordonna McGonagall en récupérant ses livres.

Les élèves obéirent, tous commentant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les neuf amis s'installèrent ensemble à la table des Serpentard (personne ne s'étonnait plus de voir Neville et Luna à cette table, et ce malgré leur appartenance à une autre Maison) et commencèrent à déguster leur dîner, tout en se repassant la scène.

Au milieu du repas, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur table, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, les jeunes, tout roule ? s'enquirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ? demanda immédiatement leur sœur, suspicieuse.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard avant de se laisser tomber sur deux des chaises libres.

\- On a eu notre cours avec Maugrey, commença Fred.

\- Et ? fit Harry en redressant la tête, curieux.

\- Franchement Harry, ton Parrain était un bon Professeur, mais lui… commença Georges.

\- On sent qu'il sait vraiment ce que c'est, termina son jumeau.

\- ' _Qu'il sait vraiment ce que c'est_ ' ? répéta Owen, attendant la suite.

\- De se battre contre les Forces du Mal ! firent les deux Gryffondor d'une même voix avant de retourner à leur Table.

\- En même temps, vu ce qu'il vient de faire à Malfoy, ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Blaise, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer, ce Professeur !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on a DCFM ? demanda Daphnée, impatiente.

\- Jeudi matin, avec les Gryffondor, répondit immédiatement Harry.

\- Et nous ? demanda Ginny à ses camarades.

\- Jeudi après-midi, il me semble, répondit Owen avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, confirmant d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous croyez qu'on étudiera les Héliopates ? intervint tout à coup Luna.

Harry eu un sourire, et accompagné de Ginny, Neville et Owen, ils débattirent avec Luna sur les chances des Troisièmes Années d'étudier les Créatures Magiques de Feu cette année, sous le regard rieurs des quatre autres.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Alors, pour ce qui est de l'explication d'Harry par rapport à sa coupe de cheveux... Ça peut paraître stupide, mais un rien peut rappeler un traumatisme, en particulier si le traumatisme en question a lieu après les 6 ans de l'enfant, puisque qu'il lui sera impossible de l'oublier. Dans ce cas-là, la coupe de cheveux rappelle à Harry ce qui arrivé à Kevin, et le fait qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute. Sirius le sait, bien évidemment, et il l'a fait exprès, pour qu'Harry affronte ce qu'il s'est passé et qu'il arrête de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher (il n'avait que huit ans, hein)... Voilà voilà ! Et c'est l'étudiante en psycho, qui parle ^^

Et on a la première interaction Harry/Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je voulais qu'elle soit proche d'Harry, tout en restant attaché à sa famille ! Elle aime son frère et ses parents, après tout, mais elle veut connaître son autre frère !

Par rapport à l'Arbre Généalogique des Lupins, il n'en existe aucun d'officiel, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! J'ai fait de même avec celui des Potter, c'est donc pour ça que les grands-parents d'Harry sont toujours Charlus et Dorea, alors que JKR nous a dit qu'ils s'appelaient Fleamont et Euphemia... Je voulais qu'Harry ait un lien de sang avec les Black, donc j'ai laissé ça ^^

Je n'ai plus grand-chose d'autre à dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 30/07) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


	10. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, stormtrooper2, evans16, Black Jo, Muirgheal, aya31, Oxytomire, shenedoahcalyssa, PercabethHp, aussidagility, Serpent d'ombre, Le Poussin Fou, Miss lyli, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, sebferga, Aurelie Malfoy, Lixi, Joshiroo, Woubidou.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Hey, Oxy', merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Lixi_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Si tu parles de "Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter", je la lis aussi ! ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà arrivé à d'autres lecteurs/revieweurs de les confondre, même si elles sont pas mal différentes (mon Harry n'est pas un membre de la mafia Russe, et il s'appelle Harry xD) !

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et t'inquiète, tu as le droit de ne pas poster de review, je ne vais pas te détester pour ça, je comprends bien qu'on a tous une vie à côté et qu'on puisse avoir d'autres choses à faire ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, le premier cours avec Maugrey !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Neuf :

La semaine passa rapidement, et le jeudi matin, les élèves de Quatrième Année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent devant la salle de classe de DCFM.

En arrivant devant la salle, Harry s'éloigna de ses amis Serpentard en leur faisant un signe de la main et se dirigea vers Neville, qui discutait avec Hermione.

Daphnée, Blaise et Théo acquiescèrent, se souvenant comme lui de l'avertissement de Luna. En effet, la veille après le dîner, la Serdaigle (qui avait exceptionnellement mangé à sa table, avec Elizabeth, Pauline et Neville), s'était approchée d'eux :

\- Demain, en DCFM, mets-toi prêt de Neville, Harry, avait-elle dit. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de toi.

Le Serpentard avait acquiescé, et c'est pourquoi ce matin il se dirigeait vers le Gryffondor.

\- Salut ! fit-il en arrivant près d'eux, se calant contre le mur.

\- Bonjour, répondit doucement Hermione, alors que Neville fronçait les sourcils. D'habitude, c'était lui qui allait vers les Serpentard, et pas l'inverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il donc.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir un ami, Nevillounet ? s'exclama Harry, faussement outré avant de placer une main sur son cœur. Tu me vexes, là !

\- Nevillounet ? répéta Hermione dans un éclat de rire.

\- J'ai juste envie d'être à côté de toi pour ce cours, fit l'Héritier Black à l'intention de son ami.

\- Je devais me mettre avec Hermione, répondit le Gryffondor, gêné.

\- Hermione peut aller vers Daphnée, dit rapidement Harry. _S'il te plaît_. C'est important.

L'Héritier Londubat finit par acquiescer, étonné de l'attitude de son ami. Harry eu un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas de te mettre près de Daphnée, j'espère ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, son regard oscillant d'Harry à Neville, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce.

\- Aucun problème, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa voisine nouvellement désignée.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui demanda Potter en le regardant avec colère.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Le cadet semblait vouloir répliquer, mais il se tut. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir leur Professeur, qui les fixa un a un avant de retourner dans sa classe, leur donnant l'autorisation d'entrer.

A peine Harry fut-il dans la salle qu'il s'empara du bras de Neville, se dirigeant vers la partie 'Serpentard' de la classe. Il se plaça derrière Daphnée et Hermione, et derrière eux se placèrent Théo et Blaise. Le Professeur Maugrey les regarda quelques secondes avant de se détourner.

\- Rangez vos livres, dit-il, désignant les quelques exemplaires de Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, qui se trouvaient sur les tables.

Le Professeur sortit ensuite un parchemin, commençant à faire l'appel. Son œil normal restait fixé sur la liste, alors son Œil Magique fixait chaque élève répondant présent.

L'œil bleu électrique de Maugrey s'attarda quelques secondes de plus sur Tristan, Harry et Neville quand leurs noms furent appelés, mais ce fut imperceptible pour les élèves.

\- Bien, fit-il après avoir terminé l'appel. J'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Black qui me résumait ce que vous aviez fait l'année dernière. Et bien que vous soyez en avance en ce qui concerne les protections contre les Créatures Magiques, vous êtes en retard, _très_ en retard, par rapport à la connaissance des maléfices. Je suis donc là pour vous remettre à niveau cette année. Des questions ?

Personne ne pipa mot, impressionné.

\- Bien, commençons ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les mauvais sorts peuvent prendre une infinité de forme, et leur puissance peut varier selon plusieurs facteurs : la Puissance Magique du lanceur, la puissance des émotions du lanceur, et aussi le sortilège employé.

Les élèves acquiescèrent, certain notant même les informations sur un parchemin.

\- Maintenant, testons vos connaissances, reprit Maugrey. Quels sont les maléfices dont l'utilisation est la plus durement réprimandée par les lois sorcières ?

De nombreuses mains se levèrent, essentiellement du côté des Gryffondor.

\- M. Weasley, interrogea Maugrey.

\- Et bien, mon père m'a parlé de l'un d'entre eux, commença Weasley, hésitant. Le Sortilège de l'Imperium, je crois.

\- Le Sortilège de l'Imperium, en effet, acquiesça Maugrey. Sortilège qui fut beaucoup utilisé à une époque. Très dangereux, comme maléfice, sans doute le pire d'entre eux… Mais vous allez le voir par vous-même.

Il se tourna vers son bureau, prenant un bocal en verre. Il l'ouvrit, en sortant une araignée de la taille d'une Mygale. Il la posa sur son bureau, puis sortit sa Baguette :

\- _Impero !_ lança-t-il.

L'araignée se mit alors à jouer une sorte de chorégraphie devant les élèves. Elle sauta, roula, tandis les pattes. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, hormis Hermione et Neville, et des applaudissements se firent même entendre.

\- Cela vous fait rire ? claqua Maugrey d'une voix froide. Serais-ce toujours si amusant, si cela était vous ?

Les rires se turent instantanément, alors que les élèves se faisaient fusiller du regard par leur Professeur.

\- Ce sortilège peut forcer n'importe qui à faire n'importe quoi ! reprit Maugrey. Rigoleriez-vous toujours autant si on vous lançait ce sort, et que l'on vous obligeait à voler, ou pire, à tuer un être cher ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe, les élèves déglutissant difficilement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, siffla Maugrey. On peut résister à l'Imperium, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué.

Il libéra l'araignée, et la reposa dans son bocal, refermant le couvercle.

\- Bien, un autre ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Neville ferma quelques instants les yeux avant de lever la main, faisant soupirer Harry. Il craignait que son ami ne veuille participer.

\- Oui ? l'interrogea Maugrey.

\- Le Sortilège Doloris, fit l'Héritier Londubat d'une voix blanche.

Maugrey l'examina quelques secondes avant de se saisir d'un deuxième récipient en verre, sortant une seconde araignée.

\- _Endoloris !_

L'araignée se cambra immédiatement, émettant de petits couinements, qui auraient été des cris de douleur si elle avait été humaine. L'image de son rêve du début de l'été repassa dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il sentait Neville se crisper à côté de lui, une grimace se formant sur le visage.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama froidement Harry, attirant l'attention du Professeur et des autres élèves.

Maugrey leva sa Baguette, mettant fin au sort, alors que son regard glissait sur le Gryffondor près de l'Héritier Black, qui tremblait légèrement.

Le Professeur ne répondit rien.

\- Le Sortilège de Douleur, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes, attirant à nouveau l'attention des élèves. Une douleur inimaginable… Si on est soumis trop longtemps au Sortilège Doloris, notre esprit lâche, et nous sombrons dans la folie.

Harry mit une main sur le bras de Neville, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête discret.

\- Bien, il en reste un dernier, enchaîna Maugrey. Quelqu'un le connaîtrait-il ?

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que seule Hermione levait la main.

Il savait que la plupart des Serpentard connaissait le dernier sortilège, mais le reconnaître alors que tous pensait que la Maison Serpentard formait exclusivement des apprentis Mangemorts et des Mages Noirs n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Oui, Miss ? l'interrogea le nouveau Professeur de DCFM.

\- Le Sortilège de Mort, chuchota Hermione, mais tout le monde l'entendit distinctement.

\- Le Sortilège de Mort, en effet, approuva Maugrey en pointant sa Baguette sur l'araignée ayant subi le Doloris. _Avada Kedavra !_

Un rayon vert sortit de la Baguette de l'ancien Auror et toucha l'araignée, qui s'affaissa sur le bureau, inerte. Harry revit le même Sortilège sortir de la Baguette de Voldemort pour le toucher au front. Il caressa distraitement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ne prenant pas en compte les regards inquiets de ses amis.

\- Il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sort, fit Maugrey. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait survécu à ce Sortilège. Et cette personne est dans cette pièce.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Potter, sauf celui du Professeur.

Harry remarqua rapidement que Maugrey le fixait _lui_ , en plus exactement qu'il fixait la cicatrice présente sur son front, qui était devenu beaucoup plus visible depuis que Sirius lui avait coupé les cheveux.

\- Sachez que ces trois Maléfices sont appelés Sortilèges Impardonnables, et que l'utilisation de l'un d'eux sur un autre être humain vous vaudrait une peine de prison à Azkaban à vie. Et bien que vous ne rencontrerez peut-être jamais ces Maléfices une fois sortit de Poudlard, du moins je l'espère pour vous, vous devrez les connaître pour savoir à quoi vous attendre. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Les élèves sursautèrent, faisant s'afficher un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de leur Professeur.

\- Bien, maintenant je vais vous décrire chaque sortilège, prenez du parchemin et notez.

Le reste du cours fut purement théorique, ce qui plut grandement à Harry, car cela permit à Neville de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Dès que la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent de la salle, les Gryffondor commentant le cours comme des gamins excités :

\- Tu as vu cette araignée se tordre de douleur ? fit une voix, admirative.

\- Et quand il l'a tué ? enchaîna une deuxième voix. Comme ça, sans la toucher !

Les Serpentard eurent des grimaces de dégoût et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry sentit le regard de Maugrey dans son dos alors que lui et ses amis s'éloignaient de la salle de classe.

\- Alors, ce cours avec Maugrey ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire à peine furent-ils installés.

Mais en voyant les visages fermés de ses condisciples, son sourire disparut et elle devint beaucoup plus sérieuse.

\- Maugrey nous a enseigné les Impardonnables, expliqua finalement Blaise. Enfin, il les a enseignés aux Gryffondor, tu te doutes bien que tous les Serpentard les connaissaient déjà.

La rousse acquiesça, redoutant quelque peu la suite.

\- Ensuite, il a fait une démonstration de chaque Sortilège sur des araignées, continua le basané.

\- Et les Gryffondor ont _applaudis_ ! cracha Harry avec hargne. Ces espèce d'atrophiés du bulbe ont _applaudis_ quand Maugrey à forcer une araignée à danser la gigue devant nous !

\- Et en sortant du cours, ils étaient aussi excités qu'un Nifleur devant un bijou ! ajouta Daphnée, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

\- A croire qu'ils ne comprennent pas que des gens ont vraiment souffert, à cause de ces Sortilèges, souffla Neville, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait levé la main en DCFM.

\- Ça va, Neville ? lui demanda Luna, soucieuse.

\- Ça va, répondit le Gryffondor en se forçant à sourire. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

Ce midi-là, la table des Serpentard fut très calme, comparé à la table des Gryffondor, d'où s'élevaient de nombreux rires et commentaires admiratifs.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, vous connaissez tous les Sortilèges Impardonnables, je pense... Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 06/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

(Cela fait tout pile deux ans que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic... Je pensais vraiment pas que ça me prendrait autant de temps quand j'ai commencé, et je pense en avoir encore pour au moins un an et demi ! En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début, ce chapitre est pour vous ! *cœur cœur cœur*)


	11. Les Délégations étrangères

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Samael.D'Orival, stormtrooper2, Natulcien Anwarmane, Muirgheal, sebferga, astaroth671, aya31, Black Jo, Miss lyli, Le Poussin Fou, PercabethHp, Rose-Eliade, Serpent d'ombre, Oxytmire, Annabeth, aussidagility, Scaritty, Joshiroo, shenendoahcalyssa, Aurelie Malfoy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DD *cœur cœur cœur*

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Astaroth671_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Mais, HEY!, oser me dire que je suis pire que James et Lily ?! T'es méchant, en fait ! :O

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Les délégations commencent à arriver dans ce Chapitre, la désignation des Champions suivra !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre... xD

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

 _Madame Maxime (plus ou moins 40 ans)_ : Femme de grande taille (de très grande taille), avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux noirs ! (Oui, je me base beaucoup sur France de la Tour, l'actrice qui la joue dans la Coupe de Feu)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, l'arrivée des élèves étrangers !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Foreign visitors arrives_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Dix :

Quand les élèves de Quatrième Année entrèrent dans la salle de classe du Professeur Maugrey pour leur deuxième cours, ce fut pour voir que toutes les tables avaient été poussées contre le mur.

\- Aujourd'hui, travaux pratique ! s'exclama Maugrey en se frappant les mains. Je vais à tous vous lancer le Sortilège de l'Imperium, et vous allez essayer d'y résister.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, choquée. Mais je croyais que l'utilisation d'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables sur un être humain valait un allé simple pour Azkaban ?!

\- C'est le cas, approuva leur Professeur. Mais je pense, et le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, que vous avez besoin de savoir ce que cela fait avant de sortir de Poudlard. Il vaut mieux l'apprendre ici que quand quelqu'un vous le lancera dans la rue. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un ne veut pas recevoir le Sortilège, rien ne l'y oblige. La porte est grande ouverte !

Hermione sembla suffoquer quelques secondes avant de se redresser, le dos droit.

L'ancien Auror attendit quelques secondes de plus, puis en voyant que personne ne sortait, s'empara de sa Baguette.

\- Bien, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, et vous allez essayer de résister. Miss Brown, avancez s'il vous plaît.

La Gryffondor se plaça au-devant de ses camarades, légèrement pâle.

\- _Impero !_ lança Maugrey.

Les yeux de Lavande devinrent vitreux, alors que sa posture se ramollissait. Puis soudain, elle se mit à imiter un écureuil.

Quand ce fut leur tour, Daphnée se mit à danser avec un partenaire imaginaire Neville se mit à effectuer des figures de gymnastiques, figures qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en temps normal et Théo se mit à parler sans reprendre sa respiration.

\- M. Potter, à a vous ! appela finalement Maugrey.

Le roux s'avança, semblant confiant.

\- _Impero !_

Comme pour les autres, les yeux de Potter devinrent vitreux. Puis son dos se cambra, et il fit un salto arrière avant d'atterrir le mieux possible sur ses pieds.

Le Professeur le libéra sans faire de commentaires, et Potter retourna vers les Gryffondor en grimaçant, sa main frottant son dos.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin !

Harry se plaça à son tour au-devant de la classe.

\- _Impero !_ lança l'ancien Auror.

Dès que le sort le toucha, l'adolescent eu l'impression que tous ses soucis s'évanouissaient, laissant place à une sorte d'état brumeux, le rendant étrangement euphorique.

Puis une voix retentit dans sa tête : « _Saute sur le bureau, saute sur le bureau !_ »

Alors qu'il fléchissait les jambes, se préparant à sauter, une autre voix s'éveilla dans sa tête : « _Tu vas vraiment sauter sur le bureau ? Ce serait vraiment ridicule, et stupide, qui plus ai._ »

 _Pas faux_ , songea Harry en se redressant légèrement.

« _Saute sur le bureau, maintenant !_ » insista la voix de Maugrey.

 _Non_ , décida intérieurement Harry. _Je ne sauterais pas. Après tout, je ne suis pas un pantin._

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange : la décision d'Harry de ne pas sauter entra en contradiction avec l'ordre de Maugrey. Harry sauta donc, tout en voulant ne pas sauter. C'est pourquoi il tomba, non sur le bureau, mais au sol, sur les genoux.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Maugrey en le libérant du sortilège. Regardez, vous autre ! Potter-Black-Lupin s'est battu, et il a pratiquement réussi à repousser le sortilège. Réessayons, si tu veux bien.

Il fallut que Maugrey lui lance encore deux fois l'Imperium pour qu'Harry puisse en neutraliser les effets, n'ayant plus aucun mal à ne _pas_ sauter. Il sortit de la salle en boitant légèrement, ses genoux en ayant tout de même pris un coup.

\- Quand je pense qu'on a Soins aux Créatures Magiques, maintenant, grogna Blaise. Je ne vais pas tenir toute la journée, ça va ne pas être possible !

Le Professeur Maugrey l'avait, comme Neville, obligé à effectuer toutes sortes de figures gymnastiques. Blaise grogna à nouveau en se frottant le dos alors qu'ils atteignaient le Hall d'entrée.

Plusieurs élèves étaient agglutinés autour du panneau d'affichage, faisant hausser un sourcil à Théo. Ils se rapprochèrent, pour voir qu'un mot de Dumbledore avait été posé.

 _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_

 _Les Délégations de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi trente octobre, à dix-huit heures. Exceptionnellement, les cours finiront à seize heures trente._

\- On a Potion, le vendredi soir, dit l'Héritier Londubat avec un sourire. Ça ne me déplaît pas de rater un cours…

\- Rogue ne te dit plus rien, depuis que tu es devenu meilleur en Potions, fit remarquer Daphnée.

\- Moui, et j'adore les Potions, reprit le Gryffondor. Mais Rogue me fait froid dans le dos. Je préfère expérimenter dans la Salle sur Demande, au calme.

Les semaines suivantes furent très chargées.

En effet, il semblerait qu'à partir de la Quatrième Année, les Professeurs donnaient le double de travail aux élèves, ne leur laissant pratiquement aucune période de temps libre.

En Runes, Harry et Théo devait traduire un chapitre d'un livre chaque semaine et en Arithmancie, ils avaient plusieurs équations à résoudre pour chaque cours.

Pour ce qui est du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hagrid, qui leur avait fait étudier depuis le début de l'année des Scroutts à Pétard, des sortes de scorpion géant qui émettaient des petites boules de feu, brulant occasionnellement les élèves, avait décidé que pour mieux connaître ces _magnifiques_ Créatures, chaque élève devait venir un soir dans la semaine pour observer les Scroutts et leur comportement.

Et ce n'était pas tout : le Professeur Binns leur donnait chaque semaine une composition sur le sujet du cours qu'ils venaient d'étudier (le plus souvent, les Révoltes Gobelines) le Professeur Rogue les forçait à chercher des antidotes, les menaçant implicitement d'empoisonner l'un d'eux avant Noël et le Professeur Flitwick leur avait donné trois livres à lire pour le cours sur les Sortilège d'Attraction.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry n'avait pas eu à les lire, sachant déjà réaliser le Sortilège en question. _Je bénis Sirius et Remus de m'avoir entraîné…_ , avait-il pensé en voyant Blaise se plaindre en lisant le premier livre.

Ce surcroît de travail avait amené les Gryffondor à se plaindre à leur Directrice de Maison, à la fin d'un de leur cours de Métamorphose.

\- Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire arrivent, jeunes gens, il faut donc vous y préparer ! avait-elle répondu.

\- On n'a pas de BUSE avant la Cinquième Année ! avait rétorqué Dean Thomas.

\- C'est exact, M. Thomas, mais il faut vous y préparer. La conversation est close.

Les Gryffondor s'étaient de nouveaux plaints, mais McGonagall n'avais pas sourcillé, donnant les devoirs comme si de rien n'était.

Dans un même temps, l'Ecole entière avait subi un grand nettoyage : tous les tableaux, toutes les armures et mêmes les rampes d'escaliers avaient été nettoyés.

\- A croire qu'ils veulent impressionner nos chers invités, avait fait remarquer Théo en voyant les armures, plus brillantes que jamais.

\- C'est peut-être ça ! avait acquiescé Blaise. Après tout, même à la Coupe du Monde, certains essayaient d'impressionner les autres, avec leurs tentes.

Harry s'était souvenu d'une tente avec cheminée, _parfaite_ quand on campait dans le monde Moldu.

Puis le trente arriva. Les Serpentard furent passés à la loupe par le Professeur Rogue, qui vérifiait qu'aucune de leurs robes n'avaient de plis, ou encore qu'ils étaient tous présentables.

Après tout, la Maison de Salazar était celle de la bienséance et des bonnes manières, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire une tâche sur sa robe.

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves dehors et bientôt, Neville et Luna les rejoignirent, laissant leur Professeur de Potions les inspecter à leur tour.

\- Je me demande comme ils vont venir, fit Neville, dix minutes avant dix-huit heures.

\- En train, peut-être ? suggéra Ginny.

\- Je ne pense pas, sinon, on les attendrait à Pré-au-Lard, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Beaubâtons viendra en calèche, intervint Harry en scrutant le ciel. Ils ont un élevage d'Abraxans, pas loin de l'Ecole.

Il se sentait étrangement fébrile, ce soir, comme si quelque chose allait arriver. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Ah ? fit Luna, les yeux pétillants. Tu sais si ce sont des Abraxans de Feu ou de Glace ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Luna, désolé, fit l'Héritier Black, entrant dans la conversation avec un sourire. On n'avait pas vraiment le droit de les approcher, donc…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Ry, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Harry se sentit tout de suite moins stressé. Luna avait cet effet là, sur lui. De l'apaiser, quelles que soient les circonstances.

\- En tout cas, je crois bien que vous avez raison, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, intervint Rogue en scrutant le ciel.

Les élèves firent de même, et tous purent apercevoir une calèche, tirée par d'immenses chevaux. La calèche entreprit sa descente, et les chevaux atterrirent avec grâce près d'eux.

Sur les portes étaient dessinés l'emblème de l'Académie Beaubâtons, soit deux Baguettes d'or croisées lançant chacune trois étoiles.

Un garçon d'environ dix-sept ans sortit de la calèche, faisant ensuite apparaître des marches sous la porte avant de s'écarter légèrement.

Une femme sortit ensuite du carrosse, femme qui paraissait plus grande qu'Hagrid.

Harry se figea en la reconnaissant, et il fit un pas en arrière, s'attirant le regard de ses amis et de son Directeur de Maison.

\- Madame Maxime ! s'exclama Dumbledore en faisant un baisemain à la Directrice de Beaubâtons.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, répondit celle-ci dans un anglais parfait.

\- Vous parlez parfaitement bien notre langue, ma chère, la félicita le Directeur.

\- J'ai eu de très bons professeurs, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de balayer du regard les élèves rassemblés.

Puis les yeux de la française rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, dont la respiration se bloqua. Elle eut un sourire en le reconnaissant, le détaillant quelques secondes.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, salua-t-elle, attirant l'attention sur le Serpentard. Cela faisait longtemps. Presque six ans, si je ne m'abuse.

 _Six ans._

Cela ferait six ans le premier novembre qu'Harry avait coupé le contact avec tous ses amis d'enfance.

Il avait quitté l'école, et arrêté de répondre aux lettres que l'on lui envoyait. Il avait sorti de sa vie tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Kevin et la culpabilité écrasante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami.

\- En effet, répondit-il une fois qu'il se fut repris. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu Directrice de Beaubâtons, Madame.

\- Cela date de trois ans, répondit la demi-géante. Cela m'étonne que ton Parrain ne t'en ait pas parlé.

Un éclat de colère passa dans les yeux émeraude en comprenant que Sirius, et sans doute Remus, était au courant de la nouvelle nomination de son ancienne Directrice d'Ecole Primaire.

\- Vous le méritiez, fut tout ce que put dire l'adolescent.

\- Merci, Harry, répondit Olympe Maxime avant de lui sourire une dernière fois et de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

L'Héritier Black reprit difficilement sa respiration avant de commencer à reculer. Il avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne pouvait pas rester, contempler les visages des élèves de Beaubâtons, visages qu'il reconnaîtrait probablement, et qui lui rappelleraient encore et toujours qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver son meilleur-ami.

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, sans faire attention à l'appel de ses amis ou même à ceux du Professeur Rogue, il s'enfuit, retournant dans le château en courant.

* * *

Tadaaaaa ! Et oui, notre Harry connaît Madame Maxime, et elle a également connu Kevin ! Quelles seront les conséquences de leurs retrouvailles, d'après vous ? :D

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer ! ^^

A la semaine prochain (le 13/08) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	12. Retrouvailles et Coupe de Feu

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, Muirgheal, Samael.D'Orival, Annabeth, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Guest, Miss lyli, evans16, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, sebferga, aussidagility, Oxytomire, Le Poussin Fou, Serpent d'ombre, aya31, Sakupika, PetitLutin22, Scaritty, Rose-Eliade, shenendoahcalyssa, LadyMaiShakespeare, lyluna, Aurelie Malfoy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de ta proposition... Je pourrais, mais le problème c'est que si je le fais, je vais me rattraper au niveau écriture, et vous allez devoir attendre au final, parce que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le Tome V, donc...

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Quant au pourquoi Harry connaît Mme Maxime, c'est précisé dans le chapitre : c'est son ancienne Directrice d'École Primaire, qui est par la suite devenue la Directrice de Beaubâtons !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, il est possible que Sirius et Remus se fassent disputer xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Ahah, je sais produire mes effets, hein ? ^^ Pour ce qui est de Kevin, non, il ne va pas revivre... Il est mort et bien mort... Mais disons qu'il va revenir par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

 _Fleur Delacour (17 ans)_ : Fille de grande taille, possédant des cheveux blonds-dorés lui allant jusque dans le milieu du dos et des yeux bleus.

 _Gabrielle Delacour (13 ans)_ : Fille de petite taille, possédant des cheveux blonds-dorés lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux marrons.

 _Thomas Delacour (14 ans - OC)_ : Garçon de grande taille, blonds aux yeux bleus (merci aux gènes Vélanes xD).

 _Sebastien Latour (13 ans)_ : Garçon de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux marrons.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Blaise, Daphnée, Théo et les autres en apprennent plus sur le passé d'Harry !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

 _The Goblet of Fire_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Onze :

Harry resta quinze minutes dans les toilettes, appuyé contre le lavabo, essayant de se raisonner.

 _Ce n'est que ton ancienne Directrice, elle ne te jugera pas… Allez Harry, ressaisis-toi. Madame Maxime a toujours été gentille avec toi, et quand tu lui as annoncé que tu quittais l'école, elle n'a rien dit, elle semblait comprendre !_

Rassuré par ces pensées, l'aîné Potter se passa une dernière fois de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir des toilettes, prenant la direction du parc. En arrivant, il vit que plus personne n'était dehors, et en conclu donc que les étudiants de l'Institut Durmstrang devaient être arrivés.

Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle et souffla de soulagement en voyant que les élèves étrangers n'étaient toujours pas attablés. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table, son envie de discrétion fut réduite à néant en entendant la voix de la Directrice Adjointe :

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes parti, tout à l'heure ?

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Il vit Potter ricaner avec Weasley à la table des Gryffondor, mais Harry s'en fichait.

Parce qu'en entendant son nom, les élèves de Beaubâtons s'étaient redressés avant de s'écarter, laissant passer quatre personnes qu'il n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Fleur, Gabrielle et Thomas Delacour, respectivement âgé de dix-sept, treize et quatorze ans, trois de ses meilleures-amis d'enfance.

Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à sa réaction en voyant la quatrième personne. Il hoqueta en le reconnaissant, faisant un pas en arrière.

Sébastien, le petit-frère de Kevin, se tenait devant lui, les yeux tristes, mais déterminé.

\- Harry, fit-il douloureusement.

Il ressemblait tellement à son frère, que l'Héritier Black eu l'impression de repartir des années en arrières, quand il jouait dans le jardin des Latour avec les deux frères.

\- Pourquoi ? enchaîna le cadet Latour. Tu nous as abandonné, tu _m'as_ abandonné ! Alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Pourquoi ?!

Le ton de Sébastien montait, mais Harry ne répondit pas. L'élève de Beaubâtons parlait en français, alors à part ses condisciples et Harry, personne ne comprenait. Mais personne n'intervenait, comprenant le sérieux de la conversation.

\- Tu as quitté l'école, et tu as arrêté de répondre à nos lettres ! continua Sébastien. Tu es parti, alors que c'était le moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Alors réponds-moi, _pourquoi_ ?!

\- _J'ai tué ton frère !_ s'exclama finalement Harry, excédé.

Plusieurs personnes hoquetèrent, y compris Daphnée, Astoria et Dumbledore, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, les yeux fixés sur Sébastien.

\- Tu te souviens, ce soir-là, je dormais chez vous. Kevin ne voulait pas sortir, mais je ne tenais pas en place, parce que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec Halloween. J'ai demandé à tes parents si on pouvait aller faire un tour, faire la chasse aux bonbons avec eux. Kevin ne voulait pas sortir, mais je l'ai convaincu. Et on s'est fait agresser…

Harry fit une pause, refoulant ses larmes.

\- J'ai quitté l'école, et je me suis concentré sur mon entraînement, poursuivit-il. Je me suis fait la promesse que plus jamais, je ne laisserais un de mes proches se faire agresser sans pouvoir rien faire. Pendant les six mois où il était dans le coma, je passais des heures devant l'hôpital, après mon entraînement, mais Remus n'a jamais réussi à me convaincre d'entrer. Comment aurais-je pu venir vous voir, tes parents et toi ? Alors que c'était de ma faute ! Et le 31 mars…

Harry hoqueta, des larmes coulant sur son visage sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

\- Il est mort, et c'était de ma faute. Je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonné, tous les quatre, mais… Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans une glace ! Je me sentais tellement coupable, que j'ai préféré couper les ponts. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à revenir vous voir, mais je me suis dit que vous m'en vouliez surement, alors…

\- Que l'on t'en voulait ? le coupa Thomas. Mais de quoi ?

\- De n'avoir pas pu le sauver… chuchota Harry d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ry… intervint Fleur en secouant la tête. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu avais seulement _huit ans_ , à l'époque. Tu n'avais pas de Baguette, pas même ta Baguette d'entraînement.

\- Tu te fais du mal et tu le sais, ajouta Thomas en avançant vers lui.

Dès qu'ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Thomas le serra dans ses bras, surprenant légèrement l'Héritier Black.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry en fixant Sébastien dans les yeux.

\- Je sais, répondit celui-ci en s'avançant à son tour, étreignant ses deux amis.

Fleur et Gabrielle échangèrent un regard avant de courir vers leurs trois amis, leur sautant pratiquement dessus.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol de la Grande Salle, bras et jambes emmêlés, et échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Harry, sourit Gabrielle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils se relevèrent après quelques minutes à rire ensemble, se rendant enfin compte qu'ils étaient le point de mire de tous les élèves.

\- Maintenant que cette affaire est terminée, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, jeunes gens, intervint Dumbledore, s'adressant aussi bien aux élèves de Beaubâtons que de Durmstrang.

Le Directeur adressa ensuite un mince sourire à l'Héritier Black, qui comprit que le Vainqueur de Grindelwald avait compris toute la conversation, mais qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire.

Pour la première fois depuis que Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté l'histoire de son abandon et le rôle que Dumbledore y avait joué, Harry se sentit reconnaissant envers le vieil homme.

Le Serpentard se détourna du Directeur et emmena ses amis à sa table, rejoignant toute la bande.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Fleur, Gabrielle et Thomas Delacour, ainsi que Sébastien Latour, des amis d'enfance, dit-il en s'installant. Fleur, Gabrielle, Thomas, Sébastien, je vous présente mes amis : Daphnée et Astoria Greengass, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Owen Harper, Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott, et Blaise Zabini.

\- Harry… commença Astoria avec hésitation après quelques secondes de silence. Tu sais que nos parents nous ont emmenés en vacances en France ces trois dernières années, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent acquiesça, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- On parle français, Harry, intervint Daphnée, faisant légèrement pâlir son meilleur-ami. Tu as des choses à nous expliquer, je crois.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry en regardant chacun de ses amis. Je vous expliquerais tout ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ils acquiescèrent, et on changea de sujet. Ils parlèrent beaucoup des différences entre Beaubâtons et Poudlard avec Fleur, Gabrielle, Thomas et Sébastien. Le repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, bien que beaucoup de regards fussent jetés à Harry.

\- Bien, fit Dumbledore en se levant à la fin du repas. Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous restaurés, je pense qu'il est temps d'aborder ce pourquoi nos invités sont venus ici, à savoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le Directeur gagna instantanément l'attention des élèves.

\- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent surement, le premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu en 1194, et depuis lors, la dangerosité des épreuves et le nombre de morts a fait annuler le Tournois pendant des années. Cette année, pour pouvoir faire revivre ce Tournois, les Ministères de la Magie Russe, Français et Anglais ont émis une condition : toute personne voulant participer au Tournoi en tant que Champion devra avoir au moins dix-sept ans.

Aussitôt, la plupart des élèves de Cinquième et de Sixième Années se mirent à protester, allant jusqu'à huer les Professeurs. Harry vit les Jumeaux Weasley hurler le poing en l'air, apparemment indignés. Il fallut que le Professeur McGonagall émette un bruit sourd avec sa Baguette pour ramener le silence.

\- Cette condition est non négociable, dit Dumbledore en balayant la Grande Salle des yeux. Sachez que pour être candidat, vous devrez inscrire votre nom et le nom de votre école sur un parchemin et le mettre dans la Coupe de Feu, qui a été installée dans le Hall par M. Rusard pendant le dîner. Pour éviter toute tentative de triche…

Le regard du Directeur se posa sur les Jumeaux Weasley, qui lui firent un sourire innocent.

\- …je placerais personnellement une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe, empêchant toute personne mineur de la franchir. Les noms des Champions seront connus demain, après le Banquet d'Halloween, Banquet auquel assistera M. Croupton et M. Verpey qui, avec Madame Maxime, le Professeur Karkaroff et moi-même, sont les juges du Tournoi. Maintenant, jeunes gens, au lit !

Tous les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha ambiant et commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Harry dit au revoir à ses amis de Beaubâtons dans le Hall, puisqu'ils dormaient dans leur Calèche. Ils passèrent devant la Coupe de Feu et l'observèrent quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne lui prenne le bras, le menant à la Salle sur Demande.

Ce soir-là, Harry révéla à ses amis la tragédie survenu le jour d'Halloween 1988. L'agression, la mort de Kevin six mois plus tard, et son acharnement dans son entrainement suite à cela. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, partageant leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Luna leur parla des quelques souvenirs qu'elle conservait de sa mère, Ginny du poids d'être la petite dernière d'une famille nombreuse, Neville des visites qu'il rendait régulièrement à ses parents… Tous partagèrent une partie de leur vie qu'ils avaient jusque-là gardée pour eux.

Le lendemain, ils eurent du mal à se lever, mais Harry avait rendez-vous pour le petit déjeuner avec les Delacour et Sébastien, ce qui le motiva assez. En entrant dans le Hall, il put voir tous les élèves de Beaubâtons ayant l'âge (c'est-à-dire tous les élèves sauf Thomas, Sébastien et Gabrielle) enjamber la Limite d'Âge et mettre leur nom dans la Coupe.

\- Je me demande qui sera choisi, pour Poudlard, fit Harry en s'installant à table.

\- Warrington a mis son nom ce matin, lui indiqua Blaise. Mais j'ai entendu que Johnson et Diggory l'avaient mis également, donc je ne sais pas.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas un Gryffondor, grommela Owen.

\- Quel est le problème, entre votre Maison et les Gryffondor ? s'enquit Gabrielle. Vous semblez vous détester…

Les étudiants de Poudlard semblèrent hésiter légèrement, se tournant vers l'Héritier Black.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je vous avais dit sur Voldemort ? demanda ce dernier à ses amis français.

\- Bien sûr, c'est le Mage Noir qui a terrifié l'Angleterre dans les années 70, acquiesça Thomas. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Il était à Serpentard quand il était élève à Poudlard, expliqua Théo, prenant le relais. Et beaucoup de ses suivants étaient également à Serpentard. Notre Maison est donc vue comme celle produisant des Futurs Mages Noirs, surtout par les Gryffondors.

\- C'est stupide, fit remarquer Fleur en dégustant son café. L'appartenance à une Maison ne fait pas l'avenir d'une personne.

\- Peu de Gryffondor le comprennent, dit Blaise. Mais heureusement, tous ne sont pas si crétins…

Il désigna Neville du menton, qui déjeunait ce matin avec Luna à la table des Serdaigle.

La journée passa rapidement, Harry et ses amis faisant visiter l'école aux élèves de Beaubâtons. Harry avait également présenté Lizzie à ses amis d'enfance, qui n'avaient pas manqué la ressemblance physique. Elle et son amie Pauline passèrent la journée avec eux, et c'est tous les quinze qu'ils se placèrent à la table des Serpentard pour le Banquet du soir, ne faisant pas attention aux regards des Potter.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, peut-être parce que c'était leur deuxième festin en deux jours, mais Harry pensait surtout que cela venait du fait que tout le monde attendait la désignation des Champions.

La Coupe de Feu avait été placée entre les Tables des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle, à la vue de tous, et de nombreux élèves l'observaient, attendant que ses flammes tournent au rouge.

Les desserts furent rapidement mangés, et toute l'attention se centra sur la Coupe de Feu. Dumbledore se leva avec un sourire et se plaça près de l'Artefact.

\- Je pense que cela ne devrais pas tarder, fit le Directeur, ayant l'air d'un enfant devant le sapin le matin de Noël. Quand les Champions seront désignés, je leur demanderais d'aller dans la petite pièce à gauche, où leur seront données les premières instructions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes changèrent de couleur et un papier fut projeté de la Coupe, que Dumbledore attrapa sans mal.

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang, est Viktor Krum !

Alors que tous applaudissaient et que le Bulgarie se levait, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Krum était là ? demanda-t-il à Owen et Blaise, ahuri.

\- On avait oublié, fit Blaise en haussant les épaules, concentré sur la Coupe.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais laissa tomber. Son ami ne l'avait même pas regardé, tellement la désignation des Champions le fascinait.

\- Le Champion de Beaubâtons… dit Dumbledore en attrapant le second bout de papier. Est une Championne, il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

Fleur se leva, légèrement étonnée, alors que sa sœur et son cousin se levaient pour l'applaudir, bientôt rejoints par Sébastien, Harry et par le reste des élèves de son Ecole.

La Française se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce désignée par Dumbledore, suivant les pas du joueur de Quidditch Bulgare.

\- Et le Champion de Poudlard sera… commença Dumbledore en voyant les flammes tourner une nouvelle fois au rouge, lui permettant d'attraper le troisième papier. Cédric Diggory !

Le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle se leva, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que tous les élèves de sa Maison sautaient sur leurs pieds, l'applaudissant à tout rompre.

Il disparut rapidement dans la pièce où les deux autres Champions se trouvaient, alors que Dumbledore écartait les bras, souriant.

\- Nous avons à présent nos trois Champions, et j'espère que vous saurez leur apporter votre…

Il se tut soudainement, alors que les flammes tournaient une nouvelle fois au rouge, surprenant élèves et Professeurs. Dumbledore attrapa le bout de parchemin d'un geste mécanique avant de le lire.

\- _Harry Potter_ , murmura-t-il, mais dans le silence de la pièce, tout le monde l'entendit.

Et alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Harry eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

* * *

Et voilà, les Champions ont été désignés ! Vous vous attendiez à ça, ou à ce que ça soit Tristan ? Ou même Tristan _et_ Harry ?

Comme vous le voyez, le passé d'Harry refait surface, et il a retrouvé ses amis d'enfance ! J'imagine que certains se doutaient que les Delacour en faisaient partis depuis le chapitre de la Coupe du Monde ? Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas devinés, j'espère vous avoir surpris ! Et il y a également le petit-frère de Kevin, Sébastien, qui est lui aussi un Sorcier ! ;)

Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ferais en sorte d'y répondre !

A la semaine prochaine (le 20/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	13. Les Quatre Champions

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, stormtrooper2, Miss lyli, evans16, Serpent d'ombre, aya31, aussidagility, Oxytomire, Delphine, LadyMaiShakespeare, mimica3466, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Rose-Eliade, lyluna, shenendoahcalyssa, Annabeth, xxxQueenxxx, Lilou40, Aurelie Malfoy, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Si en prend en compte le fait que c'est Voldemort qui est responsable de la nomination du Quatrième Champion, c'est normal que ce soit Harry qui ait été désigné ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour l'instant, son statut de Quatrième Champion ne donne aucun indice sur son statut de Survivant... Quant à savoir si cela va arriver plus tard, il va falloir lire la suite pour le découvrir ! xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Et non, je ne fais pas revenir les morts à la vie, c'est mort (et c'est le cas de le dire) ! :P

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Contente de voir que les Tomes te plaisent ! Par rapport à la scène que tu as dans la tête, elle pourrait se faire, mais pas en les faisant sécher des cours... Parce que malgré tout, il y a des gens sérieux, dans ce groupe (Théo, Daphnée et Astoria pour ne citer qu'eux), et je ne les vois pas sécher un cours, à moins que ce soit pour une raison de vie ou de mort, bien évidemment ! ^^ Pour que l'histoire soit plus facile à suivre pour toi, tu pourrais te créer un compte ffnet, comme ça tu pourrais être prévenu à chaque fois que je met un nouveau chapitre, et pareil si tu suis d'autres histoires !

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour ce qui est de ta proposition de deux chapitres par semaine... Cela ne vas pas être possible non plus. J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai pris pas mal de retard par rapport aux HPBL (d'autres projets m'ont un peu accaparés), et je suis en train de me remettre complètement dedans, mais c'est un peu dur ^^ Donc il faut vraiment que je garde un chapitre par semaine pour ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre plus tard. Et par rapport à ta question : Voldemort sait qu'Harry ne se considère pas comme un Potter, et c'est _justement_ pour ça qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit ce nom qui soit mis dans la Coupe. C'est un peu puéril et gamin, mais bon... xD

* * *

Comme vous le voyez, je poste plus tôt que prévu, tout simplement parce que mon samedi va être chargé et que je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de venir sur ffnet... Et vu que je préfère que vous ayez les chapitres en avance qu'en retard : voilà la suite ! Où Harry doit prouver aux autres Serpentard qu'il n'est pas un tricheur !

Bonne lectures ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Douze :

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, venez ici, je vous prie.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui l'encouragèrent silencieusement, Harry se leva, le visage fermé. Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore, passant entre les tables des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Plusieurs Gryffondor le sifflèrent, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Dès qu'il arriva vers Dumbledore, celui-ci lui montra de la main la porte derrière laquelle les autres Champions avaient disparus.

 _Si je trouve celui qui a mis mon nom dans cette saleté de Coupe, je lui fais la peau !_ pensa l'adolescent avec rage en s'avançant vers la pièce.

Tous les Professeurs le regardèrent passer, abasourdis, sauf les Potter qui le fusillèrent du regard, et Madame Maxime et le Professeur Rogue qui lui firent un signe de tête.

Quand il entra, les trois Champions désignés se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? s'enquit Fleur, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux autres Champions et elle étaient rassemblés près de la cheminée de la pièce. Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire les cents pas, jetant des regards noirs à tout ce qu'il voyait, y compris les murs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Directeurs entrèrent, accompagné des Professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Maugrey et Potter. Étaient également présents Ludo Verpey et Bartemius Croupton Senior, les deux autres Juges du Tournois.

Harry stoppa immédiatement de faire les cents pas, se tenant droit contre le mur, le regard défiant les adultes de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.

\- Extraordinaire ! commença Verpey, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais… Extraordinaire !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme _extraordinaire_ soit celui qui convienne, M. Verpey, fit Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cédric. Quel est le problème avec Potter-Black-Lupin ?

\- Mon nom est sorti de cette saleté de Coupe, cracha ce dernier avec colère, perdant son masque impassible. Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça…

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, peut-être ? railla Potter Mère.

Harry fusilla la mère de Potter du regard, ne répondant cependant pas à la provocation.

\- Je croyais que la Limite d'Âge assurerait qu'il n'y est pas ce genre de situation, Dumbledore ! intervint Igor Karkaroff.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Dumbledore, intervint à nouveau Lily Potter. Ce gamin a passé ces trois dernières années à braver les règles !

\- Lily… essaya de tempérer le Directeur.

\- _Ce gamin ?_ répéta Madame Maxime, indignée. Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes, pour parler ainsi de lui ? Je connais M. Potter-Black-Lupin depuis neuf ans maintenant, et jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses !

\- Je suis Lily Potter, Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, se présenta la rousse, croyant certainement que son nom allait provoquer une réaction positive.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas : le visage de Madame Maxime se figea, alors qu'un éclair de dégoût passait dans ses yeux.

\- Et vous croyez être objective, vous qui avez abandonné votre fils aîné ? railla la Directrice de Beaubâtons.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, surement pour répliquer, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

\- De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, continua la demi-géante. Vous n'êtes ni la Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, ni le Directeur de Maison d'Harry. Vous n'avez rien à faire là.

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, Madame Maxime, fit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant.

\- Et pourquoi ? cingla-t-elle. Pour les laisser insulter votre étudiant ?

\- Non, objecta Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Et plus personne n'insultera personne.

Il regarda les Potter, puis Madame Maxime, qui acquiesça.

\- Bien que cette discussion ait été très instructive, intervint Maugrey de sa voix bourru, cela ne règle pas le problème de savoir comment le nom de Potter-Black-Lupin a pu sortir de la Coupe de Feu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Harry, qui avait retrouvé son masque impassible.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, intervint Rogue. Vous allez répondre à mes questions, et ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, je le saurais. Avez-vous mis votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

\- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Rogue le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer.

\- Avez-vous demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour vous ?

\- Non ! répéta le Serpentard.

Rogue acquiesça à nouveau au bout de quelques secondes, se tournant ensuite vers les autres adultes.

\- Il dit la vérité, fit le Maître des Potions. Ce n'est pas lui qui a mis son nom.

\- Et tu penses que l'on va te croire sur parole, Servilus ? dit le Professeur de Duel avec hargne.

\- J'ai confiance en Severus, James, claqua la voix de Dumbledore. S'il dit que M. Potter-Black-Lupin dit la vérité, alors c'est le cas.

Rogue eu un rictus supérieur en fixant Potter Père, qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Et maintenant ? intervint Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit McGonagall.

\- Comment je fais pour quitter ce Tournois ? explicita l'Héritier Black. C'est Diggory, le Champion de Poudlard, pas moi. Je ne veux pas participer à cette saleté de Tournois !

\- Au moment où votre nom est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, vous avez été lié par un Contrat Magique, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous n'avez plus le choix désormais, vous devez concourir.

\- Génial, tout simplement génial, maugréa le Quatrième Année.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Verpey frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de donner les premières instructions, pas vrai Barty ?

Bartemius Croupton, qui contemplait les flammes, s'arracha difficilement de ses pensées, se tournant vers eux.

\- Les premières instructions… répéta-t-il, semblant exténué. Oui, en effet… La Première Tâche aura pour but de mettre l'audace et l'ingéniosité de nos Champions à l'épreuve. Vous ne serez donc pas à l'avance de quoi il s'agit. Après tout, le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité importante, chez un Sorcier. La Première Tâche aura lieu le vingt-quatre novembre. Les Champions n'ont ni le droit de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit, ni d'accepter une quelconque aide. Au vu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les différentes Tâches du Tournois, les Champions sont dispensés d'examens de fin d'année.

Croupton se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

\- Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

\- En effet, acquiesça le Directeur avant de regarder chaque personne dans la pièce. Vous voudriez peut-être boire un dernier verre avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas… intervint le Champion de Poufsouffle avec un sourire.

Dumbledore rigola quelques secondes, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je ne vous parlais pas à vous M. Diggory, désolé, répondit-il. Je vous suggère, à vous et à M. Potter-Black-Lupin, de retourner dans vos Salles Communes. Il serait dommage que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle ne puissent pas faire la fête.

\- Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas les Serpentard, renifla Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir fait un signe de tête à Fleur et à la Directrice de Beaubâtons.

\- Je raccompagne mon étudiant, Albus, signala Rogue en suivant l'Héritier Lupin.

Le Poufsouffle leur emboîta le pas, et ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, à présent vide.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire la fête ? s'enquit Diggory, confus.

\- Pas ce soir, non, répondit l'aîné Potter en soupirant, ne développant pas plus.

Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, mais ne demanda pas d'explications. Il fit un signe de la main au Quatrième Année, qui lui répondit distraitement avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

En arrivant devant sa Salle Commune, Harry respira un bon coup.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fit Rogue en lui serrant l'épaule.

\- Vous avez raison, acquiesça l'adolescent. Philtre de Paix !

Le mur devant lui s'ouvrit, lui permettant d'entrer dans sa Salle Commune.

A peine fut-il entré que toutes les conversations se stoppèrent. Exceptionnellement, tous les Serpentard se trouvaient dans leur Salle Commune. Harry repéra ses amis dans un coin de la pièce, mais il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers eux.

\- Et si tu nous expliquais, Potter-Black-Lupin ? fit Warrington, un Septième Année, en se levant.

Contrairement aux autres Maisons, la Maison de Salazar Serpentard suivait une hiérarchie bien précise. Les Premières Années devaient obéir aux Deuxièmes Années, qui obéissaient eux-mêmes aux Troisièmes Année, et ainsi de suite.

Sans compter les Dirigeants, qui constituaient les « chefs » de la Maison Serpentard. Constitués d'élèves entre la Cinquième et la Septième Année, c'était les Dirigeants qui décidaient des règles que devaient suivre les Verts-et-Argent, ainsi que des sanctions à prendre en cas de non-respect des dites règles. Évidemment, Rogue gardait un œil sur tout ça, mais il n'intervenait que très rarement.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on avait laissé Harry et ses amis tranquilles, étant donné leur richesse et leur influence future. Tout était question de politique, chez les Serpentard. Mais la nomination d'Harry en tant que deuxième Champion de Poudlard touchait toute la Maison, il devait donc se justifier.

Il sortit sa Baguette, faisant se tendre quelques personnes, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin, je jure sur ma vie et ma Magie de ne pas avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, et de ne pas avoir demandé à quelqu'un de le faire pour moi.

Il brilla quelques secondes d'une lueur blanche, signe que la Magie prenait en compte son serment.

Tous les Serpentard se détendirent, ayant la preuve que le Quatrième Année ne les avait pas trahis.

\- Bien, fit Warrington avec un sourire en coin. Demain, nous descendrons tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, pour montrer que nous sommes unis. Et n'oubliez pas les cinq règles des Serpentard. Vous pouvez vous dispersez.

Beaucoup d'élèves partirent dans leur dortoir après avoir fait un signe de tête à Harry, qui rejoignit ses amis.

Les cinq règles que Cassius venait d'évoquer étaient les cinq règles que tous les Serpentard se devaient de suivre, cinq règles que le Professeur Rogue leur énonçait pendant son discours de bienvenue aux Premières Année.

 _Règle numéro 1_ : Les Serpentard doivent rester unis et soudés, car ce sont eux contre les trois autre Maisons.

 _Règle numéro 2_ : Les problèmes internes à la Maison Serpentard ne sortent pas de la Salle Commune.

 _Règle numéro 3_ : Tous les Serpentard se doivent de respecter la hiérarchie de leur Maison.

 _Règle numéro 4_ : La Maison de Salazar était la Maison du savoir-vivre et des bonnes manières, chaque Serpentard se devait donc d'avoir le comportement le plus exemplaire possible, que ce soit à table, dans les couloirs ou en cours.

 _Et règle numéro 5_ : S'il prenait l'envie à un Serpentard de se promener après le couvre-feu ou de faire quelque chose d'interdit, il était prié de ne pas se faire prendre.

En arrivant près de ses amis, Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Alors ? demanda Daphnée.

\- Alors je dois participer à cette saleté de Tournois, les Potter ont tout fait pour m'enfoncer et la Première Tâche est le vingt-quatre novembre, résuma-t-il. Je déteste ma vie !

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les Professeurs furent surpris de voir qu'une demi-heure après l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle, aucun élève de la Maison Serpentard n'était présent. Seul le Professeur de Potions souriait, sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Et il eut raison. Alors que tous les autres élèves étaient arrivés, et que de plus en plus de regard se tournaient vers la Table des Serpentard, étrangement vide, les Verts-et-Argents arrivèrent tous en même temps, le visage impassible.

Ils s'installèrent sans faire attention aux autres, bientôt rejoint par Neville et Luna, qui quittèrent leurs Tables respectives pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Il y eu de nombreux chuchotements et de doigts pointés sur Harry, qui n'y fit pas attention.

Puis Potter lança les hostilités :

\- Alors, Potter-Black-Lupin, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tricher ? demanda-t-il, railleur. C'est une caractéristique de votre Maison, de toute façon.

Harry allait répondre, quand Théo lui mit une main sur le bras en lui désignant Cassius, qui se levait. _Règle numéro 1._

\- Potter, fit-il après s'être lancé un _Sonorus_. Je serais toi, je me tairais, parce que Potter-Black-Lupin a juré sur sa Magie qu'il n'avait ni mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ni demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

\- Et qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas menti ? s'enquit le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

La plupart des élèves ayant été élevés dans le Monde Magique se tapèrent le front de la main, atterré que le Survivant ne sache pas cela.

\- Il serait mort, crétin, cingla Warrington. Mais si tu veux une preuve, je suis sûr qu'Harry sera enchanté de te montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

Le Fourchelang eu un sourire en coin en comprenant ce que son condisciple voulait qu'il fasse. Il sortit à son tour sa Baguette, se concentrant.

\- _Ignis_ _epistyli_ _a_ _draco_ , souffla-t-il doucement.

Une gerbe de feu sortit de sa Baguette, prenant progressivement la forme de l'emblème de Poudlard, provoquant de nombreux halètements émerveillés. Le Dragon fit le tour de la pièce avant de voleter quelques secondes au-dessus d'Harry et de ses amis, et de disparaître.

\- Content, Potter ? railla Harry, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le Gryffondor semblait pâle, mais également furieux.

\- Je te suggère de réfléchir avant de parler Potter, intervint un autre Serpentard, de Sixième Année cette fois-ci. Parce que s'attaquer à un Serpentard, c'est s'attaquer à tous les Serpentard.

Le repas reprit son cours, tout le monde ayant compris que le Serpentard de Quatrième Année était entré dans le Tournois contre sa volonté.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous le soyez, nos chers Verts-et-Argent sont plutôt protecteurs les uns envers les autres, normal quand on a presque toute l'École contre soi, après tout ! ;)

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, sinon je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (le 27/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	14. L'examen des Baguettes

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : evans16, Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, Lilou40, Serpent d'ombre, Le Poussin Fou, aussidagility, aya31, Black Jo, xxxQueenxxx, PetitLutin22, mimica3466, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise, blondiefofolle, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, shenendoahcalyssa, Oxytomire, PercabethHp, Joshiroo, Rose-Eliade, Annabeth, Lalyh, Scaritty.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Tristan a été formé en DCFM, pas vraiment en Traditions et autres... Quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas vraiment important pour son futur combat, mais en tant que futur Lord, il devrait savoir ça, c'est sûr !

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, si tu veux voir Sirius et Remus, tu vas être contente... Mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! Pour ce qui est de Madame Maxime, elle protège son ancien élève ! ;) Et les Serpentard sont tellement ostracisés dans l'École qu'il faut bien qu'ils se serrent les coudes !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Et pour la dernière fois, non, je ne vais pas faire revenir Kevin ! xD Profite bien de tes vacances aux USA !

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Les Potter et spécialement Lily le pensent toujours responsable, même avec son serment, mais le reste de l'École sait qu'il n'y ait pour rien, c'est déjà ça !

 _Lylah_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Alors, la relation Tristan/Harry va finir par s'améliorer, à cause de certaines choses que je ne te dirais pas (mystère, mystère ! xD). Par contre, Harry ne pardonnera jamais à James et Lily, même si l'un des deux va faire amende honorable à un moment de la fic (dans le Tome V, donc pas tout de suite :P)

* * *

Alors, comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste encore une fois en avance ! J'ai une journée chargée demain, donc... En tout cas, voilà la suite, où Rita fait son entrée ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Rita Skeeter_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Treize :

Le soir-même, alors que le dîner touchait pratiquement à sa fin, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec force, laissant passer un Lord Black _très_ en colère.

\- Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il en fusillant le Directeur du regard. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu immédiatement de la désignation de _mon fils_ en tant que quatrième Champion ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je reçoive une lettre de la Directrice de Beaubâtons pour apprendre ce genre de _détails_ ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que cette affaire s'ébruite, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Rita Skeeter ? s'indigna Sirius, les yeux brillants de colère. Dois-je vous rappeler que si le Magenmagot a accepté que le Tournois soit organisé à Poudlard, c'est parce que nous _pensions_ que les enfants mineurs seraient hors de danger ? A ce que je vois, vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de protéger vos élèves !

La dernière phrase fut crachée avec hargne, et Dumbledore soupira avant de se lever.

\- Suis-moi, Sirius, allons parler de tout ça dans mon Bureau.

L'ancien Professeur de DCFM emboîta le pas au Directeur, mais avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, il se tourna vers son filleul.

\- Attend-moi dans le Hall après ton dîner, nous avons à parler.

Harry acquiesça, puis son Parrain disparut de son champ de vision.

\- Par Merlin, c'est la première fois que je vois Sirius aussi énervé ! s'exclama Gabrielle, ahurie.

\- Cela peut se comprendre, en même temps, fit Théo. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas _toi_ , qui l'as prévenu ?

L'Héritier Lupin ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, puis se leva en saisissant une pomme.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Beaucoup de regards le suivirent, mais Harry les ignora. Au lieu d'attendre son Parrain dans le Hall, il se dirigea vers le Bureau de Dumbledore, s'appuyant contre un des murs.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sirius redescendit du Bureau de Dumbledore, ne semblant même pas surpris de voir son filleul.

\- Alors ? s'enquit celui-ci.

\- Albus dit qu'il voulait savoir comment ton nom avait pu sortir de la Coupe de Feu, avant de nous prévenir, fit l'Animagus Chien, les yeux toujours brillants de colère. Comme si j'allais le croire !

\- Et est-ce qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- D'après Maugrey, l'explication la plus logique serait que quelqu'un ait embrouillé la Coupe pour faire croire que tu étais candidat pour une quatrième École, faisant de toi le seul choix possible pour cette école imaginaire.

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un soupir, et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, normalement vide à cette heure-là, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

\- Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr que lui, pour tout te dire, reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? fit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La Coupe de Feu est un Artefact Magique très puissant, expliqua son Parrain. Et peu de personnes peuvent se targuer d'avoir la Puissance Magique nécessaire pour faire ce qui a été fait. De plus, je ne vois personne à Poudlard qui aurait une raison de vouloir que tu participes à ce Tournois.

\- C'est peut-être lié à mon rêve, dit le Serpentard après quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il était question d'introduire un espion à Poudlard, espion qui pourrait m'atteindre.

\- Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille, souffla Sirius. Méfie-toi de Karkaroff, Harry, c'est un ancien Mangemort.

\- Ah ? s'étonna ce dernier.

En fait, cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. Le comportement de son Directeur de Maison envers le Directeur de Durmstrang était assez parlant : les deux hommes se fusillaient sans cesse du regard, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils se connaissaient. De plus, Karkaroff semblait avoir une peur bleue de Maugrey.

\- Mmmh, acquiesça l'Animagus. Il a été libéré en dénonçant de nombreux Mangemorts. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas apprécié, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre.

Il y eu un silence, puis Harry reprit la parole :

\- Cela m'étonne que Remus ne soit pas là.

\- Il ne valait mieux pas, répondit Sirius. Son Loup à très mal réagit à la nouvelle de ta nomination. Pour lui, c'est une menace sur son louveteau. J'ai mis plus d'une heure à le calmer. Mais s'il était venu, il aurait tué Dumbledore.

L'ancien Maraudeur fit une pause, puis se tourna vers son filleul.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, moi, ce que ce ne soit pas toi qui nous ait prévenu, fit-il doucement, répétant sans le savoir les paroles de Théo. On n'a pas eu de lettres depuis que tu es revenu à Poudlard. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus sans le vouloir.

\- Harry…, souffla Sirius, désolé.

\- Parlons d'autre choses, s'il te plaît, le coupa son filleul.

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

\- Ils sont là, tu sais, reprit-il. Fleur, Gabrielle, Thomas… Et même Seb.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'ancien Professeur, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je savais que Madame Maxime était devenue Directrice de Beaubâtons, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour Madame Maxime, d'ailleurs, fit Harry sarcastique.

Son Parrain lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il sortit sa Baguette, lançant un Tempus pour connaître l'heure. Vingt-et-une heures.

\- Allez viens, je te raccompagne à ta Salle Commune, dit-il en l'aidant à se lever. Je dois parler à Severus.

Harry acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les cachots. Une fois devant le mur cachant la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Sirius se pencha, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son filleul.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, fit-il doucement. Mais ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelles, gamin.

\- Promis, dit le Quatrième Année après quelques secondes.

Son père adoptif l'embrassa sur le front, puis se dirigea vers le Bureau du Directeur des Serpentard. Harry l'observa quelques secondes, puis entra dans sa Salle Commune, rejoignant ses amis.

Le lendemain, alors que les Quatrièmes Années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor étaient en cours de Potions, travaillant sur les antidotes, on toqua à la porte, interrompant Rogue dans une de ses explications.

\- Entrez, fit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ginny entra dans la classe, le visage impassible.

\- Miss Weasley, salua le Professeur de Potions. Un problème ?

\- Le Professeur McGonagall m'envoie chercher Harry, lui dit la rousse. Il y a une réunion, et tous les Champions doivent être présents.

\- Ah oui, l'Examen des Baguettes… acquiesça Rogue. Potter-Black-Lupin, prenez vos affaires et allez-y. Venez dans mon Bureau après cette réunion, j'ai à vous parler.

Harry acquiesça en rangeant son sac et suivit Ginny hors de la salle de Potions.

\- Alors, tu sais c'est quoi cette réunion ? demanda-t-il à la Troisième Année.

\- Non, je ne sais rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais j'ai aperçu Rita Skeeter, donc c'est peut-être pour des photos.

\- Manquait plus que ça, une couverture médiatique, bougonna l'adolescent.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant, lui retourna la Serpentard. La réouverture de ce Tournois, tout le monde en parle. Et le fait qu'il y ait un Quatrième Champion n'est pas commun… Surtout si ce Quatrième Champion est un Héritier de deux grandes Familles Sorcières.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral, Gin, grommela l'Héritier Black.

Son amie éclata de rire, puis elle se calma alors qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage.

\- C'est là, lui indiqua-t-elle. Bon je te laisse, bonne chance !

Harry grommela à nouveau quelque chose, faisant rire la rousse, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ah, voilà notre Quatrième Champion ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en le voyant.

Il était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Harry la reconnut immédiatement, son portrait étant souvent dans _La Gazette_ , à côté de ses articles. _Rita Skeeter_. La femme qui avait écrit l'article révélant son abandon par les Potter, et son adoption par Sirius et Remus, le lendemain de sa Répartition.

\- Ludo, fit celle-ci en ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Cela ne vous dérangerait pas si je parlais à M. Potter-Black-Lupin quelques minutes ?

\- Aucun problème, Rita, aucun problème, lui permit Verpey.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Rita lui empoignait le bras, avec une force surprenante, et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la première porte, qui s'avéra être la porte d'un placard à balai, et le poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si nous parlons ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mentit Harry en s'installant le mieux possible.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama la journaliste en ouvrant son sac.

Elle en sortit un parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume, qui se plaça toute seule sur le parchemin. Elle sortit également une bougie, qu'elle fit flotter au-dessus d'eux, provoquant un peu de lumière.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas si j'utilise une Plume à Papote, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne préfèrerais pas, en fait, lui répondit le Champion avec un mince sourire. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ces plumes.

Les plumes à papotes étaient connues pour déformer tout ce qu'elles entendaient, au bon vouloir de leur propriétaire. En connaissant le genre d'articles écrit par Rita Skeeter, Harry ne préférait pas prendre de risque.

\- Oh, tant pis… fit la reporter en haussant les épaules, rangeant sa Plume à Papote et en sortant une autre.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'encre, qui se mit également à flotter près de la journaliste.

\- Bien, commençons ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, fils biologique de James et Lily Potter, et fils adoptif de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Le Serpentard ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil.

\- Alors, Harry, continua-t-elle. Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir le Professeur Rogue. Il était là quand j'ai juré sur ma vie et sur ma Magie que je n'étais pas responsable de mon entrée dans le Tournois.

\- Bien, bien, sourit Rita. Et que penses-tu de ce Tournois ? Penses-tu avoir une chance ? Es-tu inquiet ? Excité ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne veux pas participer à ce Tournois, soupira-t-il. C'est Diggory, le Champion de Poudlard, pas moi. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant que je suis inscrit, je vais essayer de survivre. Après tout, les épreuves ont été faites pour des Septièmes Années. Pour le reste, on verra.

Harry ne parla pas de son entraînement, entraînement qui devrait lui permettre de faire face aux épreuves sans trop de difficultés. Du mois, il l'espérait.

La journaliste lui posa encore quelques questions banals, et le Quatrième Année essaya d'en dire le moins possible. Et vu l'expression sur le visage de la reporter, elle l'avait très bien compris.

Alors que Rita ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour lui poser une énième question, la porte du placard s'ouvrit, la coupant de son élan. Harry reconnut immédiatement son Directeur, et apparemment, la journaliste aussi.

\- Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, alors que son sac se rangeait lui-même.

\- Mlle Skeeter, salua le Directeur. L'Examen des Baguettes va commencer, et nous aurons du mal sans notre Quatrième Champion.

Harry sortit tout de suite du placard, laissant la reporter aux mains de Dumbledore. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit près de Fleur, qui lui avait gardé un siège.

Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entra à son tour et s'assit près de Ludo Verpey, en face des Champions.

\- Bien ! fit le Directeur de Poudlard. Etant donné que votre Baguette sera votre arme la plus précieuse pendant le Tournois, nous devons être sûrs qu'elles sont en bonne état. Pour cela, M. Ollivander va examiner vos quatre Baguettes.

Les Champions acquiescèrent, bien qu'Harry soit intérieurement paniqué. Sa Baguette, il l'avait acheté sous Glamour, de sorte que personne ne savait que la Baguette sœur à celle de Voldemort lui appartenait, à part ses proches.

La montrer à Ollivander, c'était comme crier au monde entier qu'il était le véritable Survivant.

Le fabricant de Baguette appela le Champion Bulgare, faisant sortir des oiseaux de sa Baguette après l'avoir examiné. Il fit de même avec la Baguette de Fleur, avec laquelle il fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, puis avec celle de Diggory, de laquelle il fit jaillir des cercles de fumées.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, à vous ! dit finalement Ollivander.

Harry déglutit difficilement en sortant sa Baguette, priant Merlin, Circée et Morgane qu'Ollivander ne la reconnaitrait pas. Il pouvait toujours rêver…

\- Oh, c'est une des miennes, celle-ci ! fit le fabriquant en saisissant sa Baguette. Par Merlin, je reconnais cette Baguette !

Le commerçant jeta un regard perçant à Harry, qui essaya de rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner, en fait, continua Ollivander, un rire dans la voix.

Il fit ensuite jaillir du vin de la Baguette d'Harry, indiquant que tout était en ordre. L'adolescent sentit le regard d'Ollivander dans son dos alors qu'il retournait s'assoir.

Il y eu ensuite une séance photo, qui énerva Harry au plus haut point, surtout que Rita Skeeter le plaçait en évidence sur toutes les photos de groupe.

Le Serpentard soupira en sortant de la salle, replaçant son sac sur son épaule. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se prélasser dans la Salle Commune, de préférence dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, il se rendit devant le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison, sans savoir pourquoi celui-ci voulait lui parler.

\- Entrez ! fit la voix de Rogue après qu'il eut frappé.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? s'enquit Harry en entrant dans le Bureau.

\- En effet, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, acquiesça Rogue. Vos Tuteurs m'ont parlé de votre rêve de cet été.

Le visage du Fourchelang se ferma immédiatement.

\- J'en ai conclu que vous aviez un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pour tout vous dire, je me doutais que vous étiez le véritable Survivant, continua le Professeur de Potions.

Rogue fit une pause, détaillant son élève, qui restait impassible.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, votre Parrain m'a déjà fait faire un Serment Magique, je ne dirais rien. Il m'a également demandé de vous apprendre l'Occlumencie, ce qui vous permettrait de fermer votre esprit, ce qui devrait empêcher ce genre de rêves. Mais étant donné votre inscription dans le Tournois, nous n'aurons pas le temps de commencer nos leçons cette année. Vous aurez trop de choses à faire.

Harry acquiesça, d'accord avec son Professeur.

\- Nous en reparlerons donc l'année prochaine, conclu le Maître des Potions. Je serais vous, je rejoindrais la Grande Salle, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, et quitta le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas fait une Rita plus sympathique que dans le canon, mais c'est ce qui fait le charme du personnage ! On parle de son article dans le prochain chapitre ! :)

Le sujet des cours d'Occlumencie a été amené, ils commenceront donc dans le Cinquième Tome, quand Harry sera revenu à Poudlard ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 03/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	15. Lettre, rapprochement et soupçons

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss Homme Enceinte 2, aya31, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, shenendoahcalyssa, Oxytomire, Miss lyli, lovelylove2016, PercabethHp, Lilou40, Serpent d'ombre, Maeva Cerise, xxxQueenxxx, Maman bouda, aussidagility, Annabeth, Le Poussin Fou, Scaritty, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy, tophe59, Serpentard59, Mennelwenennelya.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 300 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! (*plein de poutou sur vous !*)

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, les Serpentard sont du genre soudés, et les Français aussi (oui, je nous lance des fleurs, mais je fais ce que je veux :P) ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry, on peut dire qu'il traverse une mauvais passe, quoi...

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! Je sais que tu es bien rentré chez toi, je te souhaite donc une bonne rentrée lundi ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, je suis sûr que Remus n'aurait pas de mal à le digérer ! Le plus dur, ce sera la barbe, je pense ;)

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, pour ce qui est du Dragon : Harry a fait serment sur sa Magie qu'il n'a pas mis son nom sur la Coupe, et pour prouver qu'il a toujours sa Magie, il crée un Dragon de feu qui fait le tour de la Grande Salle (oui, c'est classe xD) Pour ce qui est d'Ollivander, il a deviné, effectivement, mais il ne dira rien !

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mennelwenennelya_ : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où Harry devient suspicieux envers... quelqu'un ! xD

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze :

Le lendemain matin parut l'article de Rita Skeeter sur le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. L'article s'étendait de la page une à la page trois, faisant se demander à Harry quelles bêtises la journaliste avait bien pu mettre.

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de payer le hibou lui apportant _La Gazette_ que Blaise s'emparait d'autorité du journal, l'ouvrant rapidement pour découvrir l'article.

\- Le titre est assez accrocheur… fit remarquer Neville, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule du basané. _Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers devient le Tournois des Quatre Sorciers : le futur Lord Potter-Black, deuxième Champion de Poudlard !_

Harry grogna, retournant à ses œufs brouillés. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, pratiquement toute la Grande Salle, y compris les Professeurs et les élèves étrangers, était plongée dans la lecture du périodique.

\- Fleur, tu vas te faire des ennemis, intervint Daphnée, qui lisait le journal en même temps que sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Héritier Black en regardant son amie d'enfance, qui avait un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Il est possible que j'aie mentionné l'altercation entre Madame Maxime et Mrs Potter dans mon interview, fit-elle doucement, son sourire se transformant en sourire narquois. Rien de très important.

\- Tu as carrément dit que les seuls Professeurs ayant pris la défense d'Harry étaient Madame Maxime, Rogue et Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ginny. Et que les Potter ont tout fait pour faire croire qu'Harry était fautif !

\- Diggory te défend dans son interview, 'Ry, intervint à son tour Owen après quelques secondes. Et le fait d'avoir dit qu'il était le vrai Champion de Poudlard est finement joué, personne ne pourra t'attaquer en disant que tu veux lui voler sa gloire, ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Skeeter a interrogé le Professeur Rogue sur ton serment, fit Théo. Cela te dédouane de toute responsabilité… Je crois que c'est la première fois que Rita Skeeter fait un article aussi véridique !

\- En même temps, c'est déjà énorme, alors pas besoin d'enjoliver quoi que ce soit ! ricana Astoria, faisant froncer les sourcils des quatre français. Rita Skeeter a tendance à déformer la réalité pour que ce soit encore plus énorme… Et elle adore dire du mal des gens. Certaines personnes ont refusées de sortir de chez eux pendant des _semaines_ , après qu'elle ait écrit un article sur eux !

\- On pourrait parler d'autres choses ? grogna finalement le Quatrième Champion, légèrement excédé.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard d'excuse, puis la conversation partit sur d'autres sujets. Ils discutaient de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, récemment remportée par la France, quand Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

Toute la bande se tourna vers elle, pour la voir en train de lire une lettre. La rousse ne leur accorda aucune attention, sortant de l'encre et une plume de son sac, soulignant quelque chose sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et se leva. Dans sa précipitation, elle fit tomber sa lettre au sol, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour la ramasser.

\- Ginny, ta lettre ! lui dit Harry en ramassant le bout de parchemin.

La cadette Weasley lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, son regard alternant entre lui et la lettre avant de se frotter les yeux et de se détourner, sortant de la Grande Salle.

\- Je rêve, où Ginny vient de me dire de lire sa lettre ? fit le Fourchelang, mettant en place un charme de Silence pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi… acquiesça Astoria. Il y a peut-être une bonne raison, tu devrais la lire.

\- Voyons voir ça… marmonna-t-il, légèrement septique. C'est une lettre de son frère, Charlie. Certains passages sont soulignés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'enquit Blaise, toujours aussi curieux.

\- _Mes collègues et moi arriveront dans moins d'une semaine à mon ancienne seconde maison avec nos protég_ _ **ées**_ , lut Harry. _Bien sûr, je te demanderais de ne pas le dire à ton ami. Je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi. Je considère avoir remboursé une partie de ma dette._

Le futur Lord fronça les sourcils, mais replia la lettre, la glissant dans sa poche.

\- On dirait une sorte d'énigme, ou un avertissement, fit l'Héritier Zabini avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ses protégées… Charlie, ce n'est pas le Dresseur de Dragons ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux dire que ce Charlie va venir à Poudlard avec des Dragons ? comprit Sébastien. Mais c'est insensé !

Harry releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Championne de Beaubâtons. Un message sembla passer entre eux, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- La Première Tâche… comprit-il soudainement. Les Dragons sont pour la Première Tâche !

\- En fait, ce sont des Dragonnes, intervint Luna d'une voix douce avant de se lever. Je vais retrouver Ginny, à plus tard, les amis !

\- Ton amie est surprenante, dit Thomas, clignant lentement des yeux.

\- C'est Luna, balaya Neville. Qu'est-ce que ça change, que ce soit des Dragons ou des Dragonnes ?

\- Les Dragonnes sont plus violentes, surtout si on s'approche de leurs œufs… répondit Gabrielle. Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vous forceraient à affronter des Dragons ?

\- Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers est connu pour être dangereux, voir mortel, intervint Fleur. À se demander pourquoi j'ai mis mon nom dans cette Coupe…

Sa sœur ricana légèrement, s'attirant un regard courroucé.

\- Par contre, c'est quoi cette histoire de dette ? s'enquit la jeune Vélane.

\- Une longue histoire, éluda Harry. Mais je ne pensais pas que certains des frères de Ginny considéreraient avoir une dette envers moi.

\- Je pense plutôt que le seul qui ne pense pas ça, c'est Weasley numéro six, contredit Théo. Les Jumeaux sont trop loyaux pour ne pas y avoir pensés, et Weasley numéro trois est le plus calé en Traditions, donc il doit avoir réalisé que tous les Weasley te doivent une dette de vie.

L'Héritier Black acquiesça distraitement avant de relever la tête.

Son regard balaya la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant sur Cédric Diggory, en train de discuter avec ses amis Poufsouffle, un sourire aux lèvres et sur Victor Krum, assis à la table des Serdaigle avec les autres élèves de Durmstrang.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, et non, il ne vaut mieux pas, lui dit Blaise, qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Ce ne serait pas très équitable si Fleur et moi savons ce qui nous attend, et pas Diggory et Krum, rétorqua l'Animagus Tigre.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Fleur. Mais on ne peut pas aller leur parler comme ça, devant tous les élèves, ce serait trop flagrant. Il faudrait avoir un endroit sûr on l'on pourrait parler.

\- On pourrait aller dans la Salle sur Demande, je leur donnerais rendez-vous demain soir par hibou. Fleur, je viendrais te chercher à votre Carrosse. De toute façon, on a cours, aujourd'hui, donc…

\- D'ailleurs, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard en Sortilèges ! indiqua Théo en se levant.

Les autres le suivirent, et la journée se passa le plus calmement possible, bien qu'Harry essaie de répertorier tout ce qu'il savait à propos des points faibles des Dragons. Et il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose.

Le lendemain matin, Cédric Diggory et Viktor Krum eurent la surprise de recevoir un mot du Quatrième Champion.

 _Il faut que je vous parle._

 _Rendez-vous ce soir à dix-huit heures trente au Septième Étage, devant la Tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre à danser à des Trolls._

 _Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Quatrième Année de Serpentard_

Les deux Champions fixèrent tour à tour le Serpentard, qui leur fit un signe de tête.

Le soir-même, Harry alla chercher Fleur au Carrosse de Beaubâtons à dix-huit heures dix, après son cours de Métamorphose. Il prit tous les passages secrets possibles pour arriver au plus vite devant la fameuse Tapisserie, et attendit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? demanda la Française en fixant le couloir vide.

\- Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi, répondit son ami avec un sourire en coin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux autres Champions arrivèrent. Les quatre étudiants se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, puis se tournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et commença les trois allers-et-retours nécessaires, tout en pensant à une pièce confortable où ils seraient au calme.

La porte apparut, surprenant les trois autres.

\- C'est la Salle sur Demande… comprit le Septième Année, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Serpent en ouvrant la porte, découvrant un salon.

Un feu ronflait tranquillement, et sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée les Blasons de leurs Écoles respectives se mêlaient harmonieusement. Harry soupira en s'installant dans un fauteuil, alors que les autres faisant de même.

\- Tu voulais nous parrrler, Potterrr-Black-Lupin ? fit Krum.

\- Oui, acquiesça le Quatrième Année. La Première Tâche, c'est d'affronter un Dragon, ou plutôt une Dragonne.

Il avait réfléchi toute la journée à la façon d'annoncer la nouvelle, et il s'était dit que d'annoncer la chose de façon directe était une bonne idée. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le Poufsouffle resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, avant de plisser les yeux, méfiants. Le Bulgare, lui, fronça les sourcils tout en fixant Harry, essayant surement de voir s'il était sincère.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda finalement Cédric.

\- Tu te souviens de Charlie Weasley ? demanda Harry en retour. Il ne devait pas être encore parti de Poudlard, quand tu es arrivé.

\- Oui, je me souviens de lui, acquiesça le Poufsouffle. Il a trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi. Quel est le rapport avec ce qui nous concerne ?

\- Il est Dresseur de Dragons, maintenant, continua l'aîné Potter. Il a envoyé une sorte de message codé à sa sœur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il arrivait à Poudlard avec des Dragonnes dans peu de temps. On a vite compris que c'était pour le Tournois.

\- Et pourrrrquoi est-ce que vous nous prrrévenez ? demanda la star de Quidditch.

\- Fleur était avec moi quand j'ai lu la lettre, donc elle est au courant, expliqua l'Héritier Lupin. Et même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, je lui aurais dit, vu que nous sommes amis depuis des années. Je l'aurais aussi dit à Diggory, pour garder des chances pour Poudlard - ce Tournois reste une compétition, après tout. Et ça n'aurait pas été juste que tout le monde soit au courant sauf toi, Krum.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis Fleur regarda sa montre.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Le Poufsouffle se plaça près d'Harry, qui attendit qu'il lui pose sa question. Voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, l'Héritier Black se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, je présume ?

\- En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Charlie Weasley aurait demandé à sa sœur de te prévenir, pour les Dragons…

\- Tu te souviens de l'incident d'il y a deux ans, avec la Chambre des Secrets ? retourna Harry.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça.

\- Ginny avait été enlevée, et je l'ai sauvée, expliqua-t-il. Charlie pense qu'il me doit une dette de vie, depuis.

\- Je vois… comprit Diggory. Et comment connais-tu la Salle sur Demande ? Je pensais que c'était une légende.

\- Mes Tuteurs m'ont dit où elle se trouvait avant que j'entre à Poudlard, comme pour les cuisines, et la plupart des passages secrets.

Le Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle acquiesça à nouveau, et la conversation continua avec les deux autres Champions. Ils parlèrent surtout des différences aux niveaux des Écoles et des matières enseignés.

Leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle attira l'attention de tous, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa, habitués aux regards.

Ils se séparèrent après s'être salué, et chacun regagnât sa table pour le dîner.

Dans la semaine qui suivit, les quatre Champions se retrouvèrent parfois à la Bibliothèque, et bien que travaillant séparément sur leur stratégie pour faire face aux Dragons, Cédric et Harry aidèrent Fleur et Viktor à se repérer parmi les rayonnages de la célèbre Bibliothèque de Poudlard, sous l'œil vigilant de Mrs Pince.

Il fut rapidement évident pour tous, et surtout pour les Professeurs, que les Champions avaient découverts ce qu'il devrait affronter le vingt-quatre. Et autant cela énerva les Potter, qui accusèrent une nouvelle fois Harry de tricherie, autant les trois Directeurs ne dirent rien, intérieurement ravis que leurs Champions respectifs soient prêts pour la Première Tâche.

Quelques jours après la réception de la lettre de Charlie Weasley, alors qu'Harry cherchait encore un moyen d'affronter une Dragonne, le Professeur Maugrey le retint à la fin d'un cours.

\- C'est très loyal, ce que tu as fait, pour Krum et Diggory, fit l'ancien Auror une fois les autres élèves sortis.

L'adolescent se tendit, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as su, pour les Dragons, reprit son Professeur. Les épreuves ne restent jamais secrètes très longtemps, dans ce Tournois.

Fol Œil le détailla quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Alors, tu as des pistes, pour affronter ton Dragon ?

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son Professeur.

\- Je ne ferais pas de favoritisme, mais je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce : je serais toi, j'utiliserais une qualité que, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as su démontrer dès ta Première Année, alors que les autres le font à partir de leur Deuxième Année.

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard fronça réellement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi lui parlait Maugrey. C'est en voyant le terrain de Quidditch à travers la fenêtre qu'il comprit.

L'homme lui conseillait d'utiliser son balai pour affronter le Dragon…

C'était une bonne idée, mais non. Affronter un Dragon sur un balai n'était pas dans ses projets. Il préférait de loin se fier à sa Puissance Magique.

De plus, le fait que _Maugrey_ lui donne ce genre de conseils le rendait perplexe. Personne n'était censé aider les Champions, et encore moins les Professeurs.

Cela venait s'ajouter à toutes les choses qu'il trouvait étranges, chez leur nouveau Professeur de DCFM. Déjà, le fait qu'il ait regardé _sa_ cicatrice, et non celle de Potter, quand ils avaient parlé du Sortilège de Mort en cours, et le fait qu'il ne buvait exclusivement ce qui se trouvait dans sa flasque.

Harry fit apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, faisant en sorte de paraître moins sur ses gardes.

\- Merci, Monsieur, j'y penserais, dit-il.

L'ancien Auror lui répondit par un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main, lui permettant de partir.

Alors que le Quatrième Année se dirigeait vers le Septième Étage pour rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle sur Demande, il se promit de garder Alastor Maugrey à l'œil. Mais il n'en parlerait pas aux autres.

Pas pour l'instant, du moins…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour ce qui est de l'article de Rita Skeeter, je suis désolée si vous le vouliez en entier, mais... Je ne me sentais pas de l'écrire, et sur le coup les choses me sont venus comme ça ! Et pour ceux qui pensaient qu'elle allait déformer les propos d'Harry, je leur rappellerais qu'en tant que futur Lord Potter-Black, notre Serpentard préféré aura un certain poids politique dans le Futur ! Et Rita est peut-être stupide, mais pas au point de se le mettre à dos xD

Alors, la lettre de Charlie peut sembler facile, c'est vrai ! Mais eh, devinez-quoi ? C'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux ! Non, plus sérieusement, je le vois bien glisser un indice du genre pour que Ginny prévienne Harry, pour l'aider en remerciement du sauvetage de sa petite-soeur ^^

Et comme vous pouvez le voir, nos Champions deviennent plus proches les uns des autres, et Maugrey devient de plus en plus louche... :D

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 10/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	16. Préparations

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Serpent d'ombre, Pims10, Miss lyli, Lilou40, Le Poussin Fou, Maeva Cerise, stormtrooper2, aya31, aussidagility, Oxytomire, Muirgheal, Annabeth, Rose-Eliade, Delphine, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PetitLutin22, Black Jo, PercabethHp, tophe59, shenendoahcalyssa, Poussy, Aurelie Malfoy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Aah, Maugrey... Il est suspect uniquement quand Harry est là, mais sinon il agi comme l'aurait fait Fol Œil, d'où le fait que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive de rien ! De plus, notre cher Directeur ne surveille pas réellement son nouveau prof, donc ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Bah quoi ? Faut reconnaître que Remus aurait du mal à la digérer ! :P

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D En même temps, ça aurait pas été marrant si j'avais suivi le canon à la lettre ! (Pour ce qui est de Kevin, et pour la énième fois : NON, je ne vais pas le faire ressusciter ! xD)

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de ce qu'Harry va faire pour affronter sa Dragonner, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! (PS : I'm a Potter girl, in a Potter world... J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question ? xD)

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Harry-Charlie, elle a déjà eu lieu pendant la Coupe du Monde (cf. chapitre 8), mais ils vont se revoir en dehors de Poudlard dans le Tome V, si tu veux savoir ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le nouveau Chapitre, où Harry se prépare à la Première Tâche !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Quinze :

Rapidement, trois des quatre Champions passèrent tout leur temps libre dans la Bibliothèque. Le Directeur leur avait fourni à tous les quatre un accès à la Réserve, valable uniquement pour les recherches concernant le Tournois. Fleur, Cédric et Viktor en profitaient pleinement.

Harry, lui, préférait la Salle sur Demande, qui lui fournissait tout ce qu'il demandait. Ses amis l'aidaient à parcourir tous les livres sur les Dragons et se manifestaient à chaque fois que quelque chose pourrait être intéressant.

\- Pourquoi pas le Sortilège de Conjonctivite ? proposa Théo, un soir.

\- Hum, marmonna Harry, plongé dans un livre. Je ne voudrais pas blesser ce Dragon. C'est tout de même un être vivant.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Théo. Et puis, le Sortilège de Conjonctivite est dur à maitriser.

\- On l'a appris pendant ma Première Année, avec Blaise et Harry, intervint Astoria, elle aussi plongée dans un livre. Au cas où on croiserait le Basilic dans les couloirs. Ca, et le Sortilège d'Expulsion. Et je peux vous dire que j'ai mis du temps à les maîtriser.

Théo haussa un sourcil devant l'exploit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry fermait son livre dans un grand bruit, excédé.

\- Argh, ça m'énerve ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne trouve rien d'assez puissant pour affronter une Dragonne !

\- Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose, intervint Ginny. Cela m'étonnerait que tu doives _réellement_ affronter une Dragonne…

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? s'enquit Owen.

\- Il y a quelques années, mon frère m'a dit qu'il fallait une demi-douzaine de Stupéfix pour maîtriser un Dragon, leurs écailles étant plutôt résistantes à la Magie, expliqua la rousse. Je pense plutôt que tu devras récupérer _quelque chose_ , et que la Dragonne ne sera qu'un obstacle.

\- Sacré obstacle, marmonna Neville, railleur.

\- Ce que dit Ginny est censé, acquiesça Blaise. Un étudiant, même de Septième Année, ne peut pas faire face à une Dragonne tout seul. Donc l'objectif de la tâche n'est probablement pas de la vaincre.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait plutôt chercher un moyen de faire diversion, intervint à son tour Daphnée, pour attirer l'attention de la Dragonne sur autre chose qu'Harry.

Ce dernier acquiesça et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Tous les livres sur les Dragons disparurent, remplacés par des livres sur les meilleurs moyens de faire diversion.

\- Et c'est reparti, fit Harry en ouvrant le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main.

Trois jours plus tard, alors que tous étaient à nouveau plongés dans d'énormes pavés, essayant de trouver le Sort, l'Enchantement ou la Métamorphose qui aiderait l'Héritier Black, Owen se leva soudainement en sautillant, oubliant par la même occasion la retenue habituelle des Serpentards.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Owen ? s'inquiéta Astoria.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama celui-ci, attirant l'attention de tous.

Les recherches, qui duraient depuis plusieurs jours, n'avaient pour l'instant rien données, ce qui décourageait quelque peu les neuf amis.

\- Explique-nous ça, fit Harry avec un sourire.

\- C'est le Sortilège de Wilmut, qui permet de créer des sortes d'hologrammes de soi-même, expliqua Owen. Le nombre d'hologrammes créé varie en fonction de la Puissance Magique du lanceur. Tu peux contrôler les hologrammes par la pensée. D'après le livre, c'est un Sortilège du niveau des ASPICS, plutôt difficile à maîtriser, mais je me suis dit que tu y arriverais peut-être.

\- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, acquiesça Harry en prenant le livre d'Owen. D'après ce qui est écrit, les plus puissants Sorciers peuvent faire jusqu'à une dizaine de clones d'eux-mêmes. Vu qu'il me reste à peine deux semaines, je pourrai peut-être faire en sorte d'en avoir un ou deux, mais je pense que ça aidera beaucoup. Bien joué, Owen.

Son condisciple lui répondit par un grand sourire, faisant pouffer les autres. Owen ne souriant pas souvent, alors cela leur faisait plaisir à chaque fois.

\- Je te conseille de commencer l'entraînement demain, et pas ce soir, intervint Neville. Il est trop tard pour ça, et on devrait aller dormir.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et Harry abdiqua. Le lendemain matin, ils avaient cours de Potions, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir sur son chaudron.

Il revint cependant dans la Salle sur Demande une fois les cours finis, ne prenant même pas la peine de déposer ses affaires à son dortoir. Il avait des devoirs à faire, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait tester ce fameux sort.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, les amis d'Harry durent presque le traîner hors de la Salle sur Demande pour l'emmener diner. Harry rencontrait un étonnant succès avec le Sortilège de Wilmut, à tel point qu'il préférait s'entraîner que manger, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à ses amis.

La Première Tâche tombant un lundi, le Directeur avait eu l'idée d'organiser une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi précédent. Harry hésita entre y aller et s'entraîner, mais ses amis ne lui laissèrent pas le choix, l'entraînant vers les calèches après la fin du déjeuner.

C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, mais aussi la première sortie de Ginny, Luna, Astoria et Owen. Ils leur firent visiter le village, ainsi qu'aux Delacour et à Sébastien.

Les Jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent dans la journée, et ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre aux _Trois Balais_. Il fut difficile de trouver une table pour tout le monde (ils étaient tout de même quinze), mais ils finirent par trouver des places.

\- Alors, les Champions, pas trop stressés ? s'enquit George une fois les boissons commandés.

Harry grogna, alors que Fleur grimaçait. Si, ils étaient stressés.

\- Ca nous fera un peu de distraction, au moins, enchaîna Fred. Vu qu'il n'y a pas de Quidditch, cette année, on s'ennuie un peu.

\- Et puis, les cours de l'après-midi sont annulés, alors c'est parfait ! fit son jumeau.

\- Et si on parlait d'autres choses ? proposa Neville, qui sentait qu'Harry s'énervait.

\- Si tu veux, Nev' ! firent les Jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Oh, vous saviez que l'or qui nous est tombé dessus pendant la Coupe du Monde était du faux ? fit Fred. Ron a pesté en l'apprenant, parce qu'il avait remboursé Potter avec.

\- L'or de Farfadet disparait au bout de quelques heures, c'est connu, acquiesça Luna. Les Farfadets sont particulièrement doués en Illusion.

\- Aah, que ferais-t-on sans toi, Luna ? déclara pompeusement George, alors qu'il échangeait un coup d'œil rapide avec son jumeau.

Coup d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Quel est le problème, avec l'or de Farfadets ? s'enquit Théo.

\- On vous l'a dit, Ron a…

\- Fred, Georges, les coupa Ginny. Vous vous _fichez_ que Ron se soit fait arnaqué. Quel est le _vrai_ problème ?

Les Jumeaux grimacèrent avant d'échanger un regard, une conversation silencieuse semblant avoir lieu. Puis Fred acquiesça, et ils se tournèrent vers eux.

\- On a parié de l'issu du match avec Ludo Verpey, le jour de la Finale, commença Fred. On avait dit que l'Irlande gagnerait, mais que ce serait Krum qui attraperait le Vif.

\- Vous avez gagné, donc, résuma Neville.

\- Oui, et Verpey nous a remboursé, _en or de Farfadet_ , et le lendemain, tout avait disparu, fit George en grimaçant.

\- Vous lui en avez parlé ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A chaque fois qu'on essaye d'aller le voir, il nous évite ! fit Fred. On a pensé lui envoyer une lettre, mais on avait peur qu'il prenne ça pour du chantage.

\- Vous avez perdu combien ? demanda Blaise.

\- Toutes nos économies… avouèrent les jumeaux en grimaçant.

\- Combien ? insista Harry.

\- Un peu moins de 38 Gallions, répondit Fred.

\- Mais c'est l'argent que vous économisiez pour votre boutique ! s'exclama Ginny, ahurie.

\- On sait, soupira Fred. C'est pour ça que ça nous ennui autant, d'ailleurs…

\- Vous en avez parlé à Papa ? s'enquit leur cadette.

\- On ne veut pas l'embêter, fit George. Surtout qu'il n'était pas trop d'accord pour qu'on parie…

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Harry, Blaise, Théo et Neville qui échangèrent un regard, pensant apparemment tous à la même chose. Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent chacun dix Gallions de leur bourse, qu'ils posèrent devant les Jumeaux. Jumeaux qui écarquillèrent les yeux en les regardant.

\- On ne peut pas accepter… commença Fred, ahuri.

\- Vous n'avez pas trop le choix, en fait, le coupa L'Héritier Londubat. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes riches, tous les quatre. Ce n'est pas dix Gallions qui vont nous faire du mal, vraiment.

\- Mais… protesta George.

\- Les Black est la Famille la plus riche de Grande-Bretagne, les Zabini sont 4ème, les Nott 7ème et les Londubat 8ème, ajouta Théo. Ce n'est pas vous donner dix Gallions qui nous ruineront. Alors, que vous, vous en avez besoin pour vos inventions. Alors prenez-les. Et faites nous rire.

Fred et Georges, comprenant qu'on ne leur laisserait pas le choix, prirent les pièces d'or, tout en indiquant que les quatre Héritiers pouvaient maintenant leur demander tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

La journée passa rapidement, ainsi que la fin du week-end, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry.

Il semblerait que moins il avait envie d'arriver à l'heure de la Première Tâche, plus le temps semblait passer vite. Il ne fut pas très attentif en cours le lundi matin, mais les Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall ne dirent rien en le voyant se mordre la lèvre, anxieux.

Ils semblaient comprendre que le stress d'affronter prochainement un Dragon était plus fort que son envie de suivre les cours. Heureusement pour Harry, ses amis étaient géniaux, et ils lui prirent des notes, anticipant le fait qu'il voudrait récupérer les cours dès que la Tâche serait passée.

Le midi, il ne mangeât que parce que Daphnée, Astoria, Ginny et Luna se liguèrent contre lui, le menaçant de le faire manger comme un bébé s'il ne se nourrissait pas. Menace plutôt efficace, soit dit en passant.

A treize heures trente, les Professeurs Rogue, Chourave, Karkaroff et Madame Maxime se levèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers son Champion.

Il semblerait qu'il soit l'heure…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

Alors, je sais qu'il est plutôt court, mais c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose... Normalement, la Première Tâche était dans celui-là, mais au final il était trop long, je l'ai donc coupé en deux ^^

Pour ce qui est du Sortilège de Wilmut, c'est une invention, vous vous en doutez ! Et si je l'ai appelé comme ça, c'est parce que Ian Wilmut était le chef du groupe de chercheur qui ont réussi à cloner un mammifère pour la première fois (la chèvre Dolly, merci Wikipédia)

Voilà voilà, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 17/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	17. La Première Tâche

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, Jelyel, evans16, aya31, Woubidou, Maeva Cerise, Poussy, Regulus Sirius Black, Le Poussin Fou, xxxQueenxxx, Miss lyli, Rose-Eliade, Serpent d'ombre, sebferga, Oxytomire, Malefoy, stormtrooper2, Lilou40, Selena-sced, shenendoahcalyssa, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, tophe59, Annabeth, aussidagility, percabethHp, lovelylove2016, Joshiroo, invictus adrii.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D Ahah, j'étais inspirée, ce jour-là !

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! Le Tournois commence dans ce chapitre, de quoi contenter ton impatience ! Pour ce qui est de la réussite d'Harry avec le Sortilège de Wilmut... Il te suffit de lire pour le savoir ! xD

 _Malefoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Si tu veux lire une bonne fanfiction, je te propose "Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter" de Magouille, qui est franchement pas mal et originale !

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je continue à dire que Remus aurait du mal à digéré ! x)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre du jour, la Première Tâche tant attendue !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Golden Egg_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Seize :

Harry soupira un grand coup avant de se lever, remerciant silencieusement ses amis de leurs encouragements, et de suivre le Professeur Rogue, retrouvant son visage impassible dès qu'il fut sorti de la Grande Salle.

\- Vous allez bien, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit son Directeur de Maison.

\- Vous savez si Sirius et Remus seront là ? demanda Harry, ne répondant pas à la question.

Son Professeur lui jeta un regard perçant, mais n'insista pas.

\- Ils sont dans les Tribunes depuis déjà une demi-heure, dit-il, amenant un petit sourire soulagé sur les lèvres de son élève.

Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence, et Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant l'arène. Elle était immense et une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que les Dragons n'étaient pas des Créatures Magiques connues pour être minuscule.

Rogue lui désigna une petite tente, placée au-devant de l'arène. Harry prit cette direction, entrant dans la tente après avoir fait un dernier signe de tête à son Directeur de Maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor entrèrent à leur tour. Puis l'un des Juges les rejoint.

\- Bien, approchez, tous les quatre ! fit Ludo Verpey, qui avait un petit sac dans les mains. Dans le sac que je tiens, se trouvent les _euh…_ choses que vous devrez affronter. Il y en a plusieurs _variétés_ , dirons-nous. Votre but sera de vous emparer de l'œuf d'or !

Il fit une pause, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous allez chacun piocher dans le sac, reprit-il, pour découvrir votre adversaire et votre ordre de passage. Les dames d'abord !

Il présenta le sac à Fleur, qui mit sa main à l'intérieur après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle en ressortit un Dragon miniature, qui avait le chiffre deux accroché autour du cou. Harry reconnut un Vert Gallois, qu'il avait vu dans un livre pendant ses heures de recherche.

Alors que Verpey présentait le sac à Viktor, les élèves commencèrent à affluer, leurs pas résonnant sinistrement aux oreilles d'Harry. L'idée d'avoir un public pendant qu'il affrontait un Dragon ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

Le Bulgare tira un Boutefeu chinois qui avait le chiffre trois autour du cou. Cédric tira un Suédois à museau court qui portait le numéro un.

Quand ce fut son tour, Harry tira un Magyar à pointes, qui portait le numéro quatre, le faisant déglutir. Les Magyar à pointes faisant partis des Dragons les plus dangereux du Monde Magique.

Le Dragon, comme pour lui montrer ses capacités, étendit ses petites ailes en lui montrant ses minuscules crocs.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama l'ancien Batteur des Frelons, apparemment satisfait. Vous venez de tirer au sort les Dragons que vous allez devoir affronter et l'ordre dans lequel vous le ferez. M. Diggory, au coup de sifflet, sortez de la tente et entrez dans l'enclos par la porte sur votre gauche.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça, légèrement vert.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, puis-je vous parler ? reprit Verpey.

Harry acquiesça en suivant l'employé du Ministère hors de la tente, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Alors, Harry, tu es prêt ? Je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur, fit Harry, essayant de ne pas se montrer trop suspicieux.

Mais le comportement de Verpey l'étonnait : les Juges n'étaient pas censés aider les Champions. De plus, l'ancien Batteur semblait anxieux, et il transpirait.

\- Tu es entré dans cette compétition contre ta volonté, insista le Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Ça ira, Monsieur, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire, répondit Harry.

Il essayait de se montrer aimable, mais il semblerait que Verpey ai décelé sa méfiance.

\- Tant mieux, alors… fit doucement le Juge. Je vais te laisser, c'est moi qui m'occupe des commentaires.

Il tourna les talons, prenant la direction des escaliers qui se trouvaient près de l'entrée de l'enclos.

Alors qu'Harry fixait toujours l'endroit où Verpey avait disparu, un coup de sifflet retentit, et Cédric sortit de la tente, plus vert que jamais.

\- Bonne chance, Diggory, lui souhaita Harry avec un signe de tête.

\- Merci Pot- Harry, lui répondit le Poufsouffle. Et merci de nous avoir prévenus pour les Dragons. Je crois que je me serais évanoui, si je l'avais découvert aujourd'hui.

\- De rien, Cédric, fit Harry alors que le Septième Année entrait dans l'arène.

Harry grimaça, n'ayant pas hâte que ce soit son tour, et entra dans la tente. Krum étais assis dans un coin et respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer. Fleur, elle, faisait les cents pas.

\- Ce n'est pas en traçant une tranchée que tu vas retarder ton entrée dans l'arène, tu sais, ricana légèrement Harry.

Fleur le fusilla légèrement du regard avant d'arrêter de faire les cents pas, ses épaules restant légèrement crispées.

Harry fit un signe de tête vers le Bulgare, et Fleur acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers Viktor, qui releva la tête en les sentant s'assoir près de lui.

\- C'est mieux d'attendre tous ensemble, que de stresser chacun dans son coin, essaya de plaisanter Fleur.

A ce moment-là, la foule hurla, faisant sursauter les trois Champions.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour ne rien entendre, fit Fleur en pâlissant légèrement après un commentaire de Verpey.

\- C'est sûrrrr que ça n'aide pas, acquiesça Krum. Je n'ai pas hâte de passer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et la conversation cessa. Ils se contentèrent de rester assis près les uns des autres, écoutant les commentaires.

Une quinzaine de minutes après le départ de Cédric, la foule se mit à rugir : applaudissant et tapant des pieds de toutes ses forces, faisant comprendre que le Poufsouffle avait récupéré l'œuf d'or.

\- Voici maintenant les notes des Juges ! annonça le commentateur, mais il ne les annonça pas.

Harry eu un soupir intérieur… Il aurait bien aimé connaître les notes.

\- Encore trois concurrents ! reprit Verpey avant qu'un autre coup de sifflet ne retentisse. Miss Delacour, à vous !

Fleur se leva, tremblant légèrement et sortit de la tente après avoir écouté les encouragements d'Harry.

Encore une fois, les Champions restants entendirent les mouvements de foule, les exclamations… Jusqu'à ce que Fleur, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, récupère à son tour l'œuf d'or.

\- Voici le tour de M. Krum !

Viktor se leva dès que le coup de sifflet retentit, adressant un signe de tête à Harry avant de sortir de la tente.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était pire d'attendre seul… Harry profita de sa solitude pour se repasser son plan en tête, tout en sachant que face à une Dragonne, plan ou pas, cela dépendait beaucoup de la chance.

Plus de dix minutes après son entrée dans l'enclos, la Dragonne de Krum émit un horrible hurlement, faisant s'interroger Harry sur la méthode du Bulgare. Quelques secondes plus tard, la foule applaudissait, signe qu'il avait lui aussi récupéré l'œuf.

Harry se leva en soufflant un bon coup, et sortit de la tente. Il attendit quelques secondes devant la porte menant à l'enclos, le temps que les juges notent Krum.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, à vous ! s'exclama Verpey, puis le coup de sifflet retentit.

Il passa la porte, se retrouvant dans l'enclos.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'arène, les Serpentard, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et quelques Gryffondor (dont Neville et les Jumeaux) l'acclamèrent, le faisant légèrement sourire.

Le regard d'Harry se posa immédiatement sur le Magyar à pointes, qui semblait protéger de vrais œufs, dans lesquels avait été glissé l'œuf d'or. Son regard se porte ensuite sur le terrain : c'était une fosse, pleine de rochers en tout genre.

La Dragonne rugit soudainement, ses yeux jaunes dardant l'Héritier Black, le menaçant de ne serais-ce que penser approcher sa progéniture.

Le Serpentard dégaina sa Baguette, soupirant profondément, essayant d'ignorer le bruit ambiant (qui venait autant de la Dragonne que du public et du commentateur) et se concentra.

\- _Duplex aliquot !_ lança-t-il en pointant sa Baguette sur lui-même.

Un autre Harry apparut, puis un autre, déchaînant la foule. Bientôt, six Harry se trouvèrent dans l'enclos, la Dragonne les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Magnifique ! s'extasia Verpey. D'après ce que vient de me dire le Professeur Dumbledore, ce Sortilège, appelé Sortilège de Wilmut, est particulièrement difficile à maîtriser ! On dirait que notre jeune Champion a de la ressource !

Harry eu un sourire en coin en et se désillusionna alors que deux de ses clones se dirigeaient vers la Dragonne. Celle-ci cracha un jet de flamme, qui ne fit que traverser les hologrammes.

Alors que ses cinq clones encerclaient la Magyar à pointes, la faisant s'éloigner progressivement de ses œufs, Harry se déplaça lentement en direction de l'œuf d'or.

En moins de deux minutes, il se trouvait à proximité des œufs. Il s'empara délicatement de l'œuf d'or, sans toucher aux autres œufs et fit demi-tour.

En voyant l'œuf d'or flotter dans le vide, tous comprirent qu'Harry le tenait, et une acclamation se leva de la tribune,…

\- Et oui ! s'exclama Verpey. On dirait que M. Potter-Black-Lupin, notre plus jeune Champion, est celui qui a récupéré l'œuf d'or le plus rapidement !

… acclamation qui attira l'attention de la Dragonne, qui rugit avant de renifler l'air.

Harry comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna rapidement et brandit sa Baguette.

\- _Protego maxima !_ s'exclama-t-il, formant un large bouclier devant lui.

Bouclier qui le protégea du jet de flamme que la Dragonne venait d'envoyer vers lui.

 _Imbécile_ , se flagella-t-il intérieurement. _Tu n'as même pas pensé à placer un sort supprimant ton odeur ! C'est du niveau de Troisième Année, crétin !_

Le public haleta, alors qu'Harry maintenait son bouclier.

Dès que la Dragonne fut à bout de souffle, Harry désactiva son bouclier et n'attendit pas pour s'éloigner de la Magyar, courant le plus vite possible. Un petit jet de flamme l'atteignit tout de même au niveau du bras, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie de l'enclos, plusieurs Sorciers, parmi lesquels Harry reconnut Charlie Weasley, entrèrent dans l'arène, neutralisant la Dragonne à coup de Stupéfix.

Harry annula son Sortilège de Désillusion une fois sorti de l'arène, et il s'assit dans l'herbe, épuisé. Il ne pensait pas user autant de Puissance Magique, et il était complètement vidé.

\- Harry ! s'exclama la voix de son Parrain, lui faisant relever les yeux.

Sirius et Remus se dirigeaient vers lui, accompagnés du Professeur Rogue.

\- Allez, lèves-toi, mon grand, fit Sirius en l'aidant à se redresser.

Remus ramassa l'œuf d'or, et ils se dirigèrent vers les Tribunes, là où Harry pourrait voir ses notes.

Verpey leva sa Baguette en premier, lui mettant un dix, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Harry. Il avait été blessé, ce qui devrait normalement le pénaliser.

Dumbledore lui mit un neuf, de même que Madame Maxime et M. Croupton. Le Professeur Karkaroff, lui, lui donna un trois.

\- _Trois ?_ s'indigna Sirius avec force, alors que Rogue haussait un sourcil. Tout ça parce que tu as fait mieux que son Champion ! Quel crétin !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius… soupira Harry. Après tout, je ne fais pas ce Tournois pour gagner, mais parce que j'y suis obligé.

\- Il n'a pas tort, marmonna Rogue. En tout cas, Potter-Black-Lupin, vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, dans cette arène. Vous voilà premier, ex-aequo avec M. Krum. Continuez comme cela.

Puis il s'éloigna, alors qu'un sourire prenait place sur le visage d'Harry, et que ses Tuteurs échangeaient un regard incrédule.

\- Allez viens, la tente de Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas loin, il faut faire soigner ton bras, dit finalement Remus.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, rejoignant l'infirmière, qui pestait en s'affairant autour de Cédric. Dès qu'ils eurent laissé leur pupille vers la Guérisseuse, Sirius et Remus durent partir, le laissant au bon soin de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Venez, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, asseyez-vous, fit-elle dès qu'elle le vit.

Harry s'assit, observant avec fascination l'infirmière pester tout en préparant une sorte de crème.

\- Des Dragons ! marmonnait-elle entre ses dents. L'année dernière, des Détraqueurs, et maintenant, des Dragons… Pourquoi pas des Nundu, aussi !

Harry ricana légèrement, ricanement qui se stoppa dès que l'infirmière se tourna vers lui. Elle plissa les yeux en le fixant, pour soupira.

Elle se plaça près de lui, étalant l'emplâtre qu'elle venait de préparer sur sa brûlure. Elle plaça ensuite un fin bandage autour de la blessure, puis le libéra.

\- Ne grattez pas votre bandage, et revenez me voir demain à l'Infirmerie, Potter-Black-Lupin, fit-elle. Maintenant, oust !

Harry eu un rire en sortant de la tente de l'infirmière, récupérant l'œuf d'or au passage. Rire qui se transforma en sourire en voyant ses amis courir vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Luna, Ginny et Astoria le prenaient dans une étreinte d'ours, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Les filles, je crois que vous l'empêchez de respirer, fit Neville, rieur.

Les trois Troisièmes Années s'éloignèrent de leur ami, lui permettant de respirer correctement.

\- Verpey t'attend dans la tente des Champions, fit Théo. On t'attend devant.

L'Héritier Black acquiesça et il se dirigea dans la tente, où se trouvait déjà Fleur, Viktor et le commentateur de l'épreuve. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cédric arriva, le même emplâtre qu'Harry avait sur le bras lui recouvrant la moitié du visage.

\- Bien ! fit Verpey en tapant dans ses mains. L'œuf que vous avez récupéré est un indice qui vous permettra de vous préparer pour la seconde Tâche, qui aura lieu le vingt-quatre février. Si vous ne déchiffrez pas cet indice, vous ne pourrez pas participer à la Tâche.

Il fit une pause, regardant tour à tour chaque Champion.

\- Bonne chance à vous ! fit le juge avant de les inviter à sortir de la tente.

Viktor et Cédric n'attendirent pas, sortant après un signe de tête vers Harry et Fleur. L'Héritier Black allait sortir, quand il repéra la Magyar à pointes miniature, posée sur un des meubles de la tente.

Il la récupéra avec un sourire, faisait pouffer son amie française, sachant déjà à qui il allait la donner.

Il était sûr que Luna allait adorer.

* * *

Voilà pour la Première Tâche ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, après toutes ces semaines d'attente ? xD

Alors, évidemment, notre Serpentard préféré s'en ai bien sorti ! Après tout, on est badass ou on ne l'est pas ! x) Et comme vous le voyez, nos Champions continuent de se rapprocher !

Je pense que ce Chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 24/09) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

(Cette histoire est arrivée à plus de la moitié, les événements vont s'enchaîner plutôt rapidement à partir de maintenant... Enjoy ! o/)


	18. Soupçons confirmés

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, stormtrooper2, invictus adrii, Karozthor the Necronomagus, aussidagility, aya31, Oxytomire, shenendoahcalyssa, xxxQueenxxx, Miss lyli, 10, Rose-Eliade, Serpent d'ombre, Poussy, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Lilou40, Aurelie Malfoy, Le Poussin Fou, Malfoy, Delphine, Maeva Cerise, PercabethHP, Hely Sappho, tophe59, Clia, Macpotter, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! En même temps, Luna et les Créatures Magiques... ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! En fait, c'est seulement cinq, parce que le sixième est le vrai Harry... Et j'ai mis que c'était un sort compliqué à maîtriser ! xD (Pour parler au responsable, c'est le samedi de 9h à 12h, il faut prendre rendez-vous ! :P)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Peut-être parce que Luna pourrait contrôler le monde, si elle le voulait ? O:)

 _Malfoy_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ta demande de publication, j'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne le ferais pas plus bas !

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ahah, tu as le droit de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, mais je ne promets pas de répondre ! ;)

* * *

 **Information :**

Alors, beaucoup de personnes me demandent d'accélérer le rythme de publication des chapitres... Je me suis dit qu'au lieu de répondre individuellement à chaque fois, j'allais faire une réponse collective pour que tout le monde soit au courant : donc non, je ne vais pas changer le rythme de publication, je resterais à un chapitre par semaine, tout simplement parce que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture de la suite, et que si je postais deux ou trois chapitres par semaine pour finir le Tome IV, il arrivera un moment où vous aurez à attendre plus d'une semaine pour avoir le chapitre suivant ! Je préfère donc continuer de poster toutes les semaines et être sûr que vous ayez toujours un chapitre, plutôt que d'accélérer pour vous faire attendre plus tard... Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi ^^

Voilà, c'était juste pour régler la question une fois pour toute ! :)

* * *

Je suis désolée de poster en retard, ffnet a eu un bug ce samedi, je ne pouvais pas répondre aux dernières reviews mises sur le chapitre (certaines étaient anonymes, et je ne voulais pas poster avant d'y avoir répondu, donc...). Mais aujourd'hui aussi je n'y ai pas accès, donc je poste maintenant et j'y répondrais plus tard, donc pour ceux qui ont mis une review mais qui n'ont pas de réponse, cela viendra quand je pourrais y avoir accès, désolée ! Encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard occasionné ! En espérant que cela n'arrive plus !

Donc, voilà la suite, la soirée après la Première Tâche !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

Quand les deux Champions sortirent de la tente, ils virent que Sébastien, Gabrielle et Thomas s'étaient joint aux amis d'Harry, attendant leur sortie avec impatience.

Et comme l'Héritier Black l'avait prévu, les yeux de Luna brillèrent quand il lui présenta la Dragonne miniature. Elle la prit des mains du Serpentard avec moult précautions, caressant doucement les petites écailles de la Créature, qui se roula en boule dans sa main.

\- Elle est magnifique, fit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que l'enchantement qui la maintient en vie tiendra.

\- Tu pourras toujours demander au Professeur Flitwick de faire en sorte que ça tienne, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Après tout, c'est un Maître en Sortilèges.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Harry avant de laisser échapper un bâillement. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir dormir…

\- Impossible ! s'exclama Blaise en le prenant par le bras, l'entraînant vers le château. Une fête t'attend dans la Salle Commune, mon gars !

Le Fourchelang grogna, mais se laissa entraîner par ses amis.

Fleur, Gabrielle, Thomas et Sébastien les quittèrent dans le Hall, rejoignant leur propre fête dans le Carrosse de Beaubâtons.

Quand Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, ses condisciples l'applaudirent, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il récupéra une Bieraubeurre en passant et s'installa dans un coin de la pièce, rejoint par ses amis.

Neville installa un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux, leur donnant un semblant d'intimité.

\- Alors, comment c'était des Tribunes ? demanda l'Héritier Lupin en se calant dans son fauteuil avec un soupir.

\- C'était horrible ! lui dit Ginny, encore légèrement pâle. On voyait cette énorme Dragonne, et vous aviez l'air de souris à côté…

\- Et Verpey qui commentait ça comme si c'était un amusement… compléta Daphnée, dégoûtée.

\- Je pense que pour la plupart des gens, c'en était un, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Harry. En plus, comme nous l'ont dit Fred et Georges, c'est la seule distraction cette année, sans le Tournois de Quidditch.

\- D'ailleurs, ils auraient pu le laisser, le Tournois, c'est stupide, intervint la cadette Weasley.

Blaise et Owen acquiescèrent, tous les deux en manque de Quidditch.

\- Et comment se sont débrouillés Fleur, Viktor et Cédric ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Tout ce que j'avais, c'est les commentaires de Verpey, alors…

\- Diggory a métamorphosé une pierre en labrador, expliqua Théo. C'était une belle métamorphose, mais la diversion n'a pas tenu. Il était vers l'œuf quand la Dragonne a soudainement décidé de s'intéresser à lui. Il s'est fait brûler au visage, mais il a pu sortir.

Le Quatrième Champion grimaça en posant une main sur son bandage. Lui, il avait déjà mal avec une petite brûlure au bras, alors il n'imaginait pas la douleur du Poufsouffle.

\- Krum a jeté le Sortilège de Conjonctivite, enchaîna Owen, faisant grimacer Harry. Mais la Dragonne avait tellement mal qu'elle a cassé plusieurs de ses œufs, et ça l'a pénalisé.

\- Pauvre Dragonne, perdre ses petits… soupira Luna tout en continuant de caresser la Magyar à Pointes miniature, qui dormait sur ses genoux.

L'Héritier Black acquiesça, lui aussi désolé que la Créature Magique ai perdu une partie de sa progéniture.

\- Et Fleur… Elle a fait un truc étrange, continua Neville. Elle a jeté une sorte de Sortilège, et ça a endormi la Dragonne. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce genre de sort.

\- C'est un Charme de Vélane, expliqua Harry. C'est la spécialité de Fleur. Gabrielle est plus axée sur la Métamorphose, et Thomas sur les Potions.

\- C'est quand même assez voyant, les gènes de Vélanes, intervint Daphnée avant de rougir légèrement. Surtout chez Thomas.

Harry sentit un étrange tiraillement au niveau de son estomac en voyant sa meilleure amie rougir à cause de son ami Français, mais il n'y fit pas attention, mettant cela sur le compte de la faim.

\- Dobby, appela-t-il donc.

L'Elfe apparut, portant toujours la chaussette lui ayant donné sa liberté. Il portait également une toge avec le blason de Poudlard. Généralement, il portait des tenues plus excentriques, mais Sirius et Remus avaient réussi à le convaincre d'en rester à la toge, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Harry ? demanda la petite Créature.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous ramener une petite chose à manger, s'il te plaît ? demanda gentiment le Serpentard. Cette épreuve m'a affamé.

Dobby acquiesça avant de disparaître dans un ' _Pop_ '. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut, un plateau de pâtisseries dans la main. Il le déposa sur la table la plus proche et disparut après une dernière courbette.

Harry soupira en s'emparant d'une pâtisserie, invitant ses amis à faire de même.

\- Ce n'est pas l'ancien Elfe des Malfoy, ça ? interrogea le futur Lord Nott.

\- Si, mais il est devenu mon Elfe à la fin de la Deuxième Année, expliqua Harry. Il fait un peu ce qu'il veut, en fait. Sirius et Remus lui ont juste demandé d'être à Poudlard, en cas de problème. Et puis, ça lui permet de voir ses congénères.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et dégustèrent leur pâtisserie dans un silence réconfortant.

\- Maugrey est louche, dit soudainement Neville.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, attendant une explication.

\- Pendant la Tâche, c'est à peine s'il a regardé les autres Champions, mais dès qu'Harry est entré dans l'enclos, il était totalement concentré sur lui.

\- Tu le surveillais, fit doucement Harry. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu trouves bizarre chez lui.

\- En effet, admit le Gryffondor. Et je pense ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, n'ayant même pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

\- Euh… intervint Astoria. Et si vous nous expliquiez ?

\- Pendant le cours de DCFM sur les Impardonnables, au moment où Maugrey a dit qu'il n'existait qu'une seule personne qui ai survécu au Sortilège de Mort, tout le monde a regardé Potter. Enfin, presque tout le monde… Notre cher Professeur, lui, fixait Harry. Ou plutôt, il fixait sa cicatrice sur le front.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Théo, qui venait de parler.

\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil. Je suis observateur, moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aurait fixé quand on parlait du Survivant ? fit Ginny, étonné. Il ne peut pas savoir que c'est toi, c'est impossible.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, intervint de nouveau l'Héritier Londubat. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte du regard de Maugrey sur Harry pendant ce cours de DCFM, je n'étais pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme, ce jour-là. Mais ensuite, j'ai remarqué qu'il fixait souvent Harry, comme pour le surveiller. Alors j'ai commencé à l'observer.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait autre chose de suspect ? demanda Daphnée.

\- Il a voulu m'aider pour le Tournois, annonça Harry.

\- Quoi ? firent ses amis d'une même voix.

Même Luna, qui ne suivait la conversation que d'une oreille, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa Dragonne, releva la tête, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Les Professeurs ont interdiction d'aider les Champions, alors j'ai trouvé ça louche, continua l'aîné Potter. Je voulais commencer à l'observer après la Première Tâche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? demanda Blaise.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça noble, le fait d'avoir dit pour les Dragons à Cédric et Viktor, leur révéla le Fourchelang. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que c'était moi. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, après tout, ça aurait pu être Fleur. Et ensuite, il m'a proposé d'utiliser un talent que j'avais su démontrer dès la Première Année, alors que les autres ne pouvaient le faire qu'à partir de la Deuxième Année.

\- Il t'a proposé d'affronter la Dragonne sur un balai ? comprit instantanément Ginny, ahurie.

\- C'est le plan F, ça, railla Owen. F comme foutu !

La remarque du Troisième Année amena des sourires en coin sur les visages de ses amis.

\- Bon, et bien je pense que notre nouvelle mission, c'est de surveiller Maugrey ! continua Owen. Le plus discrètement possible, bien sûr.

\- L'entrée dans le Tournois d'Harry devient de plus en plus louche, fit remarquer doucement Luna. A se demander si Voldemort n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, la Serdaigle fixa Harry, qui se mordit la lèvre.

Il n'avait pas parlé de son rêve à ses amis, préférant ne pas y repenser. C'était peut-être le moment de le faire.

\- Toi, tu as quelque chose à nous dire, fit Daphnée en se redressant de son fauteuil. Et n'essaye même pas de nier, je te connais par cœur, Ry.

L'Héritier Black grimaça à l'entente du surnom, surnom qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser l'année dernière, quand Sirius était leur Professeur de DCFM.

\- Cet été, j'ai fait un rêve, commença-t-il doucement. Un rêve concernant Voldemort.

Instantanément, ses amis se firent plus attentifs.

\- Il était avec Pettigrow, continua-t-il. Il parlait d'introduire un espion à Poudlard, parce qu'il a besoin de moi pour quelque chose.

\- Et l'Éclair ne ment jamais, fit Luna d'une voix douce.

\- Ce qu'elle veut dire, explicita Neville en voyant les regards interrogateurs posés sur la Serdaigle, c'est que ce rêve est surement une vision, dû à ta cicatrice et au lien qui t'unie avec Voldemort.

\- C'est ce que Sirius, Remus et Rogue pensent aussi, acquiesça le Serpentard.

\- Rogue ? répéta Théo. Il est au courant ?

\- Sirius l'a mis au courant pour qu'il m'apprenne l'Occlumencie, c'est-à-dire l'art de fermer son esprit, expliqua Harry. Notre cher Directeur de Maison est donc au courant pour moi, mais il est sous Serment Magique.

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes.

\- Ça ne peut pas être Maugrey, reprit Astoria en recentrant la conversation sur l'espion. Alastor Maugrey est connu pour être l'Auror le plus productif de sa génération. En plus, il déteste la Magie Noire !

\- Pas faux, acquiesça Harry. Et puis, ce serait trop facile si c'était lui…

\- Trop facile ? répéta la cadette Greengass, confuse.

\- Entre Quirell et Lockhart, on a été servi niveau Prof' de DCFM, expliqua Blaise. Mais bon, d'après la rumeur, le poste serait maudit… Cela fait pratiquement cinquante ans qu'aucun Professeur de DCFM ne reste plus d'un an en poste.

\- Cinquante ans, tu dis ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas l'époque où Voldemort était à Poudlard ?

\- Si, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Harry.

\- Et si c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que le poste soit maudit ? explicita Ginny. J'ai eu accès à quelques souvenirs de Tom, pendant ma possession, et d'après ce que je me souviens, il avait laissé entendre que ça lui plairait bien d'être Professeur de DCFM. La manipulation interne, il adore ça. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore ait accepté. Alors peut-être qu'il a maudit le poste quand il lui a été refusé ?

\- C'est une bonne théorie, acquiesça Théo. Mais c'est le problème, cela reste une théorie.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça se tient, intervint de nouveau Harry. Mais l'hypothétique malédiction du poste de DCFM n'est pas le sujet. Je suis d'accord avec Owen, je pense qu'on devrait surveiller discrètement Maugrey.

Les autres acquiescèrent, puis il y eu un autre silence.

\- Et si on profitait de la fête, maintenant ? suggéra Blaise avec un sourire. Ça nous changera les idées, parce que franchement… !

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Neville désactiva son Sortilège de Silence, leur permettant de rejoindre les autres Serpentard.

La fête dura jusqu'au soir, et une fois encore, les Verts-et-Argent arrivèrent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, sous le regard fier de leur Directeur de Maison.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous le voyez, les soupçons contre Maugrey se font de plus en plus fort, ce qui peut se comprendre !

Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose d'autre à dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochain (le 01/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	19. La Tâche innatendue

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, Muirgheal, sebferga, Lilou40, casildamalefoy, Maeva Cerise, MacPotter, Miss lyli, aussidagility, noour, Oxytomire, 10, Serpent d'ombre, invictus adrii, stormtrooper2, aya31, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Poussy, PetitLutin22, Aurelie Malfoy, PercabethHp, Le Poussin Fou, Joshiroo.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 400 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :DD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu au chapitre précédent):**

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 **(Et celles de cette semaine) :**

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour ce qui est du Trio, je dois t'avouer que le Tome ne tourne pas vraiment autour d'eux, et techniquement, ils ne sont même pas au courant qu'il y a un espion à Poudlard, donc... xD Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, c'est ça ! Ça a l'air tellement évident que... ^^

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D Alors, pour le rendez-vous avec la responsable, donne moi une heure et je ferais en sorte d'être disponible ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et faut pas croire, Owen a de l'humour ! x)

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Huit :

Le lendemain de la Première Tâche, la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours, entre les études et la détente.

Bien sûr, Harry était également concentré sur l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Il préférait s'en occuper tout de suite, que de se retrouver en panique à trois jours de la Seconde Tâche.

C'est pour cela que la veille au soir, une fois dans la sécurité de son dortoir (et quand Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas présents) il avait ouvert l'œuf d'or. Avant de vite le refermer. Le cri qui en était sorti lui avait pratiquement brisé les tympans, mais il ne lui avait surtout rien dit. Harry n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre piste pour savoir ce qu'ils devraient faire pendant cette Tâche.

Bien sûr, il avait encore le temps de trouver, mais ce n'était pas très encourageant. Et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, l'œuf de Fleur ne faisait également que crier. Il commençait à se demander si l'énigme n'était pas impossible à résoudre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il en fermant l'œuf.

Ils étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande et Harry venait de faire écouter le cri à ses amis.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera, le rassura Astoria. Et puis de toute façon, il ne peut pas y avoir trente-six solutions. Soit c'est le bruit d'un objet, soit c'est le cri d'une Créature Magique.

\- Je ne connais aucune Créature Magique qui a ce genre de cri, fit Owen.

\- On ne peut pas connaître toutes les Créatures Magiques, intervint doucement Luna. Je pense qu'on va devoir faire des recherches pour trouver.

La Serdaigle était venu accompagnée de la Dragonne miniature. Elle était allée voir le Professeur Flitwick le matin même, qui avait pu stabiliser l'enchantement pour qu'il tienne encore quelques années, à la plus grande joie de l'Héritière Lovegood.

\- On trouvera peut-être quelque chose dans L'abécédaire des Créatures Magiques, intervint Blaise. C'est dans ce livre que l'on a trouvé les renseignements sur le Basilic en Deuxième Année.

Harry acquiesça. Il allait fermer les yeux pour demander à la Salle de lui fournir le livre en question quand la voix de Neville le coupa dans son élan.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait voir ça plus tard, fit le Gryffondor. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa Salle Commune.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le Quatuor d'Argent et Neville se trouvaient en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en pleine bataille contre les Scroutts à Pétard, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver Rita Skeeter.

\- Oh, Harry, bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle dès qu'elle vit l'Héritier Black. Je ne t'ai pas vu après la Première Tâche, avant-hier.

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, ne souhaitant pas répondre. L'exclamation de la reporter attira cependant l'attention d'Hagrid, qui la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il me semblait que Dumbledore vous avait interdit d'entrer à Poudlard quand il n'y avait aucune épreuve, fit-il, suspicieux.

\- C'était un malentendu ! lui dit la reporter en balayant l'argument d'une main. Je suis ici pour observer le quotidien de nos Champions. Et vu que j'ai vu le jeune Potter-Black-Lupin en arrivant, je me suis dit que j'allais commencer par lui.

\- Harry n'a pas le temps de répondre à vos questions, il a un cours, dit Hagrid, protecteur.

\- Je ne veux pas l'embêter, fit Rita avec un sourire. De plus, j'ai toujours été passionnée par les Créatures Magiques. De quelle espèce sont celles que vous faites étudier à vos élèves ?

\- Ce sont des Scroutts à Pétard, répondit le Garde-Chasse avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois que la conversation en venait aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Des Scroutts à Pétard ? répéta Skeeter. Jamais entendu parler… Que diriez-vous d'une entrevue ? Vous pourrez tout m'expliquer sur ces magnifiques Créatures !

\- Pourquoi pas… hésita Hagrid. Mais c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, entre mes classes et le reste…

\- Samedi matin, cela vous convient ? l'interrompit la journaliste.

\- Euh, oui, répondit le Professeur, un peu hagard.

\- Parfait ! fit la blonde. A samedi, donc, Professeur Hagrid. Harry, ce fut un plaisir de te voir.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'elle tournait les talons, remontant vers le château.

\- Je le sens mal, ce rendez-vous, fit l'Héritier Black une fois le cours fini.

Et il eut raison. Samedi, après le déjeuner, Harry se rendit avec Blaise et Théo chez Hagrid, essayant de savoir comment l'entrevue s'était passée. Et comme on pouvait le deviner, celle-ci ne portait pas sur les Créatures Magiques, loin de là.

\- En fait, elle m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur toi, Harry, lui avait révélé Hagrid. Sur tes fréquentations, tes relations avec Tristan, ce genre de choses… J'ai essayé d'être le plus évasif possible, mais je ne sais pas si cela a suffi.

Alors que son cours de Métamorphose de la semaine était sur le point de se terminer, Harry y pensait encore. Il se demandait jusqu'où irait cette pseudo-journaliste pour avoir des informations sur lui.

En plus de cela, on était maintenant mi-décembre, et il n'avançait pas sur l'énigme contenu dans l'œuf d'or. De quoi décourager…

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! claqua la voix de McGonagall, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la Professeur de Métamorphose, qui les fixait derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Comme vous le savez, le Tournois des Trois Sorciers date de plusieurs siècles, commença-t-elle.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite… marmonna l'aîné Potter.

\- A chaque Tournois est organisé un Bal de Noël, continua la Directrice Adjointe, provoquant de nombreux chuchotements. Ce Bal est accessible à partir de la Quatrième Année, et sera ouvert par les Champions.

Harry jura, s'attirant de nombreux regards alors que Blaise ricanait.

\- La présence est bien sûr non-obligatoire, mis à part pour les Champions, reprit leur Professeur de Métamorphose avec un coup d'œil pour le Champion de Serpentard. Bien, maintenant que je vous ai dit cela, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne journée à vous, jeune gens !

\- Par le string en dentelle de Salazar ! s'exclama Harry une fois sorti de la salle de cours. Est-ce que tout ce qui se passe cette année est fait pour me pourrir la vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas si horrible… fit doucement Daphnée.

\- Je _déteste_ les Bals ! ragea l'Héritier Black. Je déteste ça depuis l'enfance, quand on m'a obligé à aller à un Bal de la Noblesse Française pour me présenter en tant que nouvel Héritier Lupin. C'était un _calvaire_ !

\- J'ai toujours détesté ça aussi, Harry, on est dans le même cas ! s'exclama Blaise avec une tape sur le dos.

\- Et moi donc… marmonna Neville, étrangement vert. Et va falloir qu'on invite des cavalières. Merlin, je vais mourir…

\- Pour ça, on peut toujours y aller entre amis, fit remarquer Théo.

 _En effet, on peut y aller entre amis_ , pensa Harry quelques jours plus tard.

La phrase de Théo tournait dans sa tête depuis le jour où le Bal avait été annoncé. Depuis, il avait l'impression d'être un _bout de viande_ : toutes les filles le fixait d'un œil gourmand, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Selon Astoria, c'était tout à fait normal, du fait de son statut d'Héritier Potter et Black. Mais la Troisième Année avait toujours un sourire narquois, quand elle lui expliquait cela, lui montrant bien qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais qu'elle faisait au moins l'effort de ne pas le faire trop ouvertement.

C'est ce matin qu'il avait eu l'illumination lui permettant de ne pas se ridiculiser au Bal. Y aller avec une amie. Et qui de mieux que _sa meilleure-amie_ pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve ? Personne ! Il avait donc décidé de demander à Daphnée, en espérant qu'elle accepte.

Il soupira en entrant dans la Bibliothèque, où il devait rejoindre ses amis, qu'ils soient de Poudlard et de Beaubâtons. C'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensemble, alors Harry en profitait.

-… Bal avec moi, Daphnée ? fit la voix du seul Delacour.

\- J'en serais ravie, Thomas, répondit sa meilleure-amie, et Harry connaissait assez Daphnée pour savoir que ce n'était pas un mensonge, cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le coupa dans sa marche, et il se réfugia dans une des allées de la Bibliothèque.

Une image lui revint soudainement en mémoire : ce qu'il avait vu dans le Miroir de Risèd pendant sa Première Année. Un Harry de dix-sept ans qui tenait Daphnée par la taille, comme un couple.

C'est alors qu'il le réalisa.

Son envie de la protéger, de l'aider dans tout ce qui lui posait problème, et de se venger de toute personne qui pourrait lui faire du mal…

Merde. Il était amoureux de Daphnée.

Cette réalisation lui coupa le souffle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

 _Il était amoureux de Daphnée._

Et le contentement qu'il venait d'entendre dans la voix de cette dernière en répondant à l'invitation de Thomas lui fit mal. Il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, qui était manifestement attiré par l'un de ses amis d'enfance.

Il soupira un grand coup, reprenant un visage impassible. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un, que _Daphnée_ , remarque son trouble.

Il entendit encore trente secondes avant de reprendre le chemin de la table qu'ils occupaient pour leurs devoirs. Tout le monde l'accueillit avec des sourires, et il se plaça à la dernière place libre.

Cependant, la façon dont il évitait de regarder dans la direction de sa meilleure amie et de Thomas fit comprendre à la majorité de ses amis qu'il avait assisté à l'échange entre eux. En fait, hormis le cadet Delacour et l'Héritière Greengass, tout le monde comprit.

Harry fit cependant comme si de rien n'était, continuant à aider Luna en Sortilèges et à donner quelques conseils à Neville pour son devoir de Potions.

Mais alors qu'après leur séance de travail, ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Harry prit la direction des cachots.

\- Harry ? l'interpella Daphnée, confuse. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Il faut que je parle au Professeur Rogue, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien qu'ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'Héritier Lupin soupira en se dirigeant vers le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison.

Il frappa, entrant dès que Rogue lui en donna l'autorisation.

\- Un problème, Potter-Black-Lupin ? s'enquit-il.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter votre cheminée ? demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de parler à Sirius et Remus…

Rogue le détailla, remarquant la peau plus pâle que d'habitude, et la légère grimace que son élève affichait.

\- Faites en sortes d'être rentré avant le couvre-feu, fit-il en se détournant, retournant à ses copies.

Harry le remercia avant d'entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée, criant sa destination quand les flammes tournèrent au vert. Il se réceptionna du mieux qu'il put, atterrissant dans la cuisine du Manoir.

Ses Tuteurs, qui étaient en train de manger, sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers lui, surpris.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Remus. Tu ne devrais pas être dans la Grande Salle en train de manger ?

\- Si, mais en fait… hésita son pupille. Laissez tomber, c'est stupide.

Il se tourna vers la cheminée, prêt à repartir, mais la voix de son Parrain le coupa :

\- Ce n'est pas stupide, si tu es venu jusqu'ici, fit-il avant de faire un coup de Baguette, ajoutant une troisième assiette sur la table. Allez, viens t'asseoir et raconte-nous.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant, se servant à manger avant de parler.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux, dit-il d'une traite, faisant stopper tout mouvement de la part de ses Tuteurs. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas stupide, contredit Remus. C'est une chose normale à ton âge, de tomber amoureux. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te perturbe au point de ressentir le besoin de nous voir.

\- De Daphnée, fut tout ce que dit Harry, mais Sirius et Remus comprirent.

\- YES ! fit l'Animagus Chien en levant les bras eu ciel en signe de victoire. Je le savais ! J'te l'avais dit, Lunard, que notre Ryry flashait sur Daphnée, je te l'avais dit !

\- Sirius, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, le sermonna son ami avant de se tourner vers Harry. Là encore, je ne vois pas le problème, louveteau.

\- Elle est avec Thomas, ajouta le Quatrième Année.

\- Thomas, _notre_ Thomas ? questionna Sirius, surpris. Thomas Delacour ?

Le Serpentard acquiesça avec un soupir de désespoir.

\- Il vient de l'inviter pour le Bal de Noël, précisa-t-il.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont ensemble, mais qu'ils vont _au Bal_ ensemble, fit remarquer Remus.

\- Ouais, mais vous l'auriez entendu quand elle a dit oui, expliqua l'adolescent. Cela se voyait qu'elle était heureuse. Et puis, la façon dont elle parlait de lui, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt…

Il soupira à nouveau, moins profondément cette fois-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas tant ça qui me dérange, en fait, fit-il. Bien sûr, je suis jaloux, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Ah ? s'enquit Sirius, légèrement étonné.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry. J'ai peur pour Daphnée. Si elle s'attache vraiment. Parce qu'à la fin de l'année, Thomas va repartir en France, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le supporte.

\- Ooooh, il fait passer le bonheur de sa belle avant le sien, dit son Parrain avec un grand sourire. Là, c'est sûr, tu es accro.

\- Merci, Patmol, c'est très réconfortant, marmonna-t-il.

Remus fusilla l'autre adulte du regard avant de se tourner vers son pupille.

\- Si jamais cela arrivait, il faudra que tu sois présent pour elle, en tant qu'ami, conseilla-t-il. Pour le reste, laisse faire le temps. Qui te dit que Daphnée et Thomas, cela va durer ? Et qui te dit que tu ne passerais pas toi-même à autre chose ? L'Amour est un grand maux de l'adolescence, Harry, il va falloir y passer.

Il y eu un silence, que Sirius rompit rapidement :

\- Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ce genre de phrases, Lunard ? questionna-t-il, réellement curieux.

Harry éclata de rire alors que Remus levait les yeux au ciel, lui aussi amusé.

Le Quatrième Année passa la soirée avec ses Tuteurs, à discuter de tout et de rien et à plaisanter, retournant à Poudlard quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu.

\- Merci, Professeur Rogue, fit-il avant de sortir du Bureau du Maître des Potions.

\- Ma porte vous est ouverte, Potter-Black-Lupin, fut tout ce que répondit son Professeur, le faisant sourire.

Harry retourna dans sa Salle Commune, essayant de ne pas penser au possible couple Daphnée/Thomas. Comme le lui avait dit Remus, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant.

De plus, il était trop fatigué pour être en colère.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous le voyez, notre Harry national connaît les joies de l'amour ! J'imagine que la personne pour qui il a des sentiments n'est pas une grande surprise, certains d'entre vous l'ayant vu venir depuis le Tome I, mais on va dire que vous êtes surpris et que j'ai pu maintenir le mystère, pour me faire plaisir xD

Je pense que ce chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 08/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	20. Le Bal de Noël

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : noour, Pims10, Maeva Cerise, sebferga, aya31, Oxytomire, Hely Sappho, Rose-Eliade, Serpent d'ombre, Lilou40, aussidagility, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, stormtrooper2, invinctus adrii, Clia, eviexmetal, MacPotter, xxxQueenxxx, Miss lyli, LadyMaiShakespeare, Aurelie Malfoy, tophe59, lily-rose L. Black, PercabethHp, Muirgheal, Regulus Sirius Black, Scaritty, Poussy.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Par contre, évite de l'appeler le "tit ryry", ça lui fait perdre beaucoup de crédibilité xD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy ! :D Bah j'sais pas, tu dis que tu veux un rendez-vous avec le responsable, je propose moi ! Ah, j'ai déjà fait une Harry/Ginny, et j'aime bien varier, donc tu peux être sûr qu'il ne sera pas avec elle dans les HPBL ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, les gars sont longs à la détente x)

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! Comme dit plus haut, j'ai déjà écrit une Harry/Ginny et j'aime bien varier les pairing, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment de pairing favori dans Harry Potter, donc... :P

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, le Bal de Noël !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Neville Waltz_ , Patrick Doyle

 _Harry Waltz_ , Patric Doyle

 _Do The Hippogriff_ , The Bizzar' Sisters

 _This Is The Night_ , The Bizarr' Sisters

 _Magic Works_ , The Bizarr' Sisters

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Neuf :

La perspective du Bal de Noël semblait provoquer des comportements étranges, tant chez les élèves de Poudlard que chez les élèves de la Délégation Etrangère. Et les Champions étaient le principal centre d'intérêt de la plupart des élèves, à leur plus grande horreur.

Fleur avait une invitation pratiquement tous les jours, et le fait qu'elle ait déjà choisi son cavalier (elle avait accepté l'invitation de Fred, lui et son jumeau étant souvent avec eux), les demandes ne diminuaient pas.

Viktor, lui, déjà célèbre pour son talent au Quidditch, était également très demandé. Mais les filles se contentèrent de glousser sur son passage quand il annonça avoir invité quelqu'un pour le Bal.

Pour ce qui est de Cédric et Harry… Ils étaient tous deux connus pour leurs postes dans leurs Equipes de Quidditch respectives, et le fait que les élèves de Poudlard soient les plus nombreux ne facilitait pas les choses. Ils étaient ceux qui étaient le plus demandés.

Cédric était souvent sollicité, même si le nom de sa cavalière était évident.

Il sortait en effet avec Cho Chang, une Serdaigle de Cinquième Année et Attrapeuse dans sa propre Equipe de Quidditch, depuis plus de six mois. Mais même le fait qu'il ait une petite-amie n'arrêta pas les autres filles, principalement de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor.

Pour ce qui est d'Harry… Comme le lui avait aimablement rappelé Astoria quelques jours plus tôt, son statut d'Héritier Potter et Black faisait de lui un adolescent très demandé. Heureusement pour lui et sa santé mentale, les filles se firent moins insistantes quand elles surent qu'il avait trouvé une cavalière.

En effet, le lendemain de sa visite à Sirius et Remus, Gabrielle l'avait coincé à la fin de son premier cours de la journée, lui ordonnant pratiquement de l'emmener au Bal avec lui.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis _neuf ans_ , Ry, avait-elle dit en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus (techniques que Sirius lui avait enseignées). De plus, je sais que tu es amoureux de Daphnée, donc il n'y a aucune ambiguïté. Surtout que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas aller à ce Bal. Et si je ne peux pas y aller, tu es mort.

Harry avait maudit son amie d'être aussi observatrice _et_ manipulatrice avant d'accepter. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort : ils étaient amis depuis des années, et il préférait y aller avec elle qu'avec une des groupies qui gloussaient dès qu'il passait dans un couloir.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à avoir réglé le problème de sa cavalière : Neville avait invité Luna, Blaise y allait avec Ginny, Théo avec Laura Moon, et Owen avait invité Susan Bones, une Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait accepté, préférant y aller entre amis qu'avec un garçon qui attendrait forcément quelque chose d'elle en fin de soirée.

Astoria, elle, avait été invitée par Draco Malfoy, invitation qu'elle avait immédiatement refusée, avant d'accepter l'invitation de Terry Boot, un Serdaigle de Quatrième Année qui était un des seuls amis de Luna dans sa Maison. Il était plutôt gentil et sérieux, ce qui plaisait à Astoria, qui en trois ans passé dans la Maison Serpentard, n'avait pas perdu sa soif d'apprendre.

A l'occasion de la soirée de Noël, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée, permettant aux élèves de se procurer une robe de soirée.

Harry lui, avait envoyé un courrier à Sirius et Remus, leur demandant de lui envoyer une de ses robes de soirées. Sans surprise, ils lui envoyèrent sa robe émeraude, qui d'après Remus, mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Daphnée, Astoria, Luna, Ginny, Gabrielle et Fleur organisèrent une virée chez Tissard et Brodette pour faire confectionner leurs robes, faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux garçons.

Eux profitèrent de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour refaire leur stock de sucrerie et pour aller boire une Bieraubeurre aux _Trois Balais_. Les filles les rejoignirent en fin d'après-midi, de même que les jumeaux, et ils passèrent une fois de plus leur fin de journée ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande avec Blaise, Théo, Neville et Owen. Ils avaient préférés venir se préparer ici, leur salle de bain n'étant pas très spacieuse.

Tous les quatre avaient, comment l'Héritier Black, reçut une robe de soirée de la part de leurs parents respectifs : Blaise portait une robe de couleur indigo, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau, Théo une robe bleue foncé, Owen une robe noire et Neville portait une robe marron clair.

Une demi-heure avant le début du Bal, ils rejoignirent les filles dans le Hall, chacun rejoignant sa cavalière.

Ginny portait une robe rose pastel lui allant jusqu'au cheville, légèrement décolleté. Luna et Astoria portaient les mêmes robes, respectivement bleue claire et rouge. Mais alors que Ginny et Astoria avaient laisser leurs cheveux libres, Luna avait préféré se faire une queue de cheval haute, ce qui mettait son visage en valeur.

Gabrielle et Fleur portaient également des robes identiques en satin argenté, bien que celle de Fleur soit décolletée et pas celle de Gabrielle. Et toutes deux avaient attaché leurs cheveux en une natte africaine.

Quant à Daphnée… Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer en la voyant. Elle portait une robe bleue verte, dans la même coupe que celles de sa sœur et des deux autres Troisièmes Années, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon compliqué.

Heureusement, la voix de McGonagall le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Les Champions, par ici s'il vous plaît !

L'Héritier Black présenta son bras à Gabrielle, qui le prit avec un petit rire. Fleur les suivit au bras de Fred, de même que Cédric et Cho. Viktor se trouvait déjà vers la Professeur de Métamorphose, sa cavalière à son bras. Cavalière qu'Harry reconnut comme étant…

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il, légèrement surpris.

La Gryffondor lui sourit, et Harry en profita pour la détailler légèrement. Finis les cheveux broussailleux et les uniformes scolaires. Hermione semblait métamorphosée. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse bleu pervenche et ses cheveux était maintenant lisses et soyeux, et descendaient dans son dos en cascades.

\- Tu es magnifique, fit-il sincèrement.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, Harry, je vais être jalouse sinon, fit Gabrielle avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, mais son sourire montrait qu'elle plaisantait.

Harry décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Gaby-chérie, tu sais bien qu'aucune fille n'égalera ta beauté, dit-il avec emphase.

\- Là, c'est moi qui vais me vexer, intervint Fleur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Cho acquiesça, montrant bien que toutes les filles avaient décidées de se liguer contre lui.

\- Les mecs, vous ne voulez pas m'aider, par hasard ? demanda Harry d'une voix plaintive. Parce que je vais me faire lyncher, si ça continue.

Mais Cédric et Fred semblaient avoir du mal à arrêter de rire, et Viktor le regardait suspicieusement, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer le degré de plaisanterie.

\- Bien que cet échange soit très divertissant, intervint McGonagall, il est temps de vous préparer.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry se rendit compte que les autres élèves n'étaient plus dans le Hall. Et que le Professeur McGonagall avait également revêtu une tenue de circonstances.

La Directrice Adjointe portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge, et avait accroché une couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Ecosse, sur son chapeau. Harry trouvait que cela la changeait de ses robes d'enseignement et que cela la rajeunissait.

\- Bien, mettez-vous en rang, fit McGonagall. Miss Delacour et M. Weasley, ensuite M. Krum et Miss Granger, M. Diggory et Miss Chang et enfin M. Potter-Black-Lupin et Miss Delacour.

Les Champions s'exécutèrent.

\- Bien, dès que les portes s'ouvriront, vous rentrerez et vous vous placerez à votre table, leur dit la Professeur de Métamorphose avant de disparaître du Hall.

A peine une minute plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Fleur et Fred ouvrirent la marche alors que les autres élèves saluaient leur entrée en applaudissant.

Harry vit immédiatement que la Grande Salle était composée de deux espaces : il y avait la piste de danse au fond de la salle avec une estrade, et un espace pour le dîner.

D'ailleurs, les cinq grandes tables avaient disparues, remplacées par une grande table ronde au centre, pour les juges, les Professeurs, les Champions et leurs cavaliers, et une multitude de petites tables pour les autres élèves.

Harry prit place sur la grande table, entouré à sa droite de Fleur et Fred, et à sa gauche de Viktor et Hermione. Cédric et Cho était installés à gauche de la Championne de Beaubâtons et de son cavalier.

Rapidement, les autres élèves prirent places, et le bruit des conversations résonna dans la Grande Salle.

C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua la décoration de la pièce.

Déjà, de la neige tombait du ciel, se désintégrant dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose. Les différentes tables semblaient être en bois brute, ce qui contrastait énormément avec les tapis argentées présents au sol, ainsi qu'avec l'aspect givré des murs.

Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Harry, c'était la statue de glace qui se trouvait au centre de la piste de danse : elle représentait les quatre animaux de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire le serpent, le lion, l'aigle et le blaireau. La statue tournait sur elle-même, ce qui permit à l'Héritier Black de détailler chaque animal.

Le lion était assis sur ses pattes arrière, semblant défier du regard tous les élèves, et une Epée était accrochée autour de son flan.

\- L'Épée de Gryffondor, chuchota Fred, qui regardait la même chose que lui.

Le serpent était dressé, dardant tout ce qui l'entourait de son regard glacial. Autour de son cou se trouvait un médaillon, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant le Médaillon de Serpentard, connu pour être la seule véritable Relique de Salazar.

\- Chaque animal a été représenté avec la Relique du Fondateur lui correspondant, fit Cho, qui avait suivi le regard des deux garçons. L'Epée pour le lion, le Médaillon pour le serpent, la Coupe pour le blaireau, et le Diadème pour l'Aigle.

L'aigle avait les ailes étendues, comme sur le point de décoller, et le Diadème de Serdaigle reposait sagement sur sa tête. Le blaireau, lui, était debout sur ses pattes arrière, la Coupe de Poufsouffle en équilibre sur sa truffe.

\- C'est magnifique… chuchota Fleur, émerveillé. On fait ce genre de statue à Beaubâtons, pour Noël, mais les nôtres représentent généralement des sirènes, et les autres Créatures Magiques que l'on peut croiser sur le domaine.

Un rugissement interrompit soudain leur discussion, et ils levèrent la tête pour voir un Dragon de glace voleter sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle, projetant de la neige au lieu du feu habituel.

\- _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ , récitèrent Harry, Fred, Hermione, Cédric et Cho d'une même voix.

\- Ce qui veut dirrre ? s'enquit Viktor, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

\- C'est la devise de Poudlard, lui expliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Ça veut dire « Ne chatouillez jamais un Dragon qui dort. »

\- D'après la légende, un Dragon serait endormi sous les fondations du Château, enchaîna Cho, et ne se réveillerait que pour protéger l'Ecole, et il serait capable de balayer toute personne voulant faire du mal aux élèves. D'où le fait de ne pas le chatouiller.

Les autres élèves de Poudlard acquiescèrent, alors que les rares Professeurs qui écoutaient leur conversation souriaient.

Bientôt, le dîner se termina, et il fut temps pour les Champions d'ouvrir le Bal. Aucun d'eux n'eut de problème avec la danse, éducation sorcière oblige, et bientôt, les Professeurs et quelques élèves les rejoignirent.

On put donc voir Dumbledore valser avec McGonagall, M. Croupton entamer une danse avec le Professeur Babbling, Sinistra essayer d'éviter que la jambe de bois de Maugrey ne l'écrase et Hagrid faire du charme à Madame Maxime.

Parmi les élèves, on put voir Ginny et Blaise danser en plaisantant, Théo effectuer une valse traditionnelle sous le regard intéressé de sa cavalière, et Neville et Luna danser d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique, mais cela n'étonna même pas les amis de la Serdaigle, qui eurent des sourires à cette vue.

Luna s'amusait, c'était le principal. Et à en juger par son sourire, Neville aussi.

Harry ne regarda cependant pas dans la direction de Daphnée, ne voulant pas la voir sourire dans les bras de Thomas.

La musique s'arrêta, ce qui permit à Harry et à sa cavalière de se diriger vers le buffet, prenant un verre de Bieraubeurre avant de prendre la direction de la table de leurs amis.

\- Alors, cette soirée ? fit Harry en se plaçant près d'Astoria.

\- C'est plutôt sympa, s'exclama la cadette Greengass avant de se pencher vers lui, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres. D'après ce que j'ai vu pendant le dîner, Ginny a tapé dans l'œil de Mickael Corner, et Neville dans celui d'Hannah Abbott. Dommage pour elle, notre petit Gryffondor n'avait d'yeux que pour notre Luna.

\- Il veut lui faire passer une bonne soirée, c'est normal, fit à son tour Harry. Pour ce qui est de Corner, on va le surveiller…

\- Tu n'en a pas assez, d'être hyper-protecteur ? pouffa Astoria. J'ai presque dû rassurer Terry, après l'interrogatoire que vous lui avez fait vivre avec Neville, Théo et Blaise.

\- On ne va pas laisser n'importe qui s'approcher de vous, répondit Harry, catégorique. On est une famille, et personnellement, je prends soin de ma famille.

Astoria eu un grand sourire avant de lui sauter dans les bras et d'emmener son cavalier danser, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Luna déteint beaucoup trop sur Astoria, fit Blaise en arrivant.

\- C'est une bonne chose, elle était plutôt timide en ce qui concerne les contacts, au début, intervint Ginny. Mais avec Luna qui distribue des câlins à tour de bras…

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent une œillade amusée alors que Luna revenait, traînant presque son cavalier derrière elle.

Neville s'affala sur une chaise, piquant son verre à Harry et le vidant d'une traite.

\- Elle est inépuisable, souffla-t-il, bien qu'un sourire soit présent sur ses lèvres. Blaise, tu veux bien me remplacer quelques temps ? Il faut que je me repose…

L'Héritier Zabini consulta Ginny du regard, qui acquiesça avec un sourire. Immédiatement, Luna entraîna la basané sur la piste de danse, lui apprenant à danser le Madison, une danse qu'elle avait apprise pendant son séjour aux Etats-Unis.

Gabrielle éclata de rire, attirant les regards de la bande d'amis sur elle.

\- Luna est fantastique, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire. Elle est tellement…

\- …Luna, finirent Harry, Neville et Ginny.

La Française eut à nouveau un petit rire, et la soirée continua. Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous présent à leur table, discutant et plaisantant, un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de toute la salle.

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, fit le Professeur Flitwick, la voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_.

Il était sur l'estrade, estrade qui avait provoqué de nombreuses interrogations chez les élèves, qui se demandaient à quoi elle allait servir.

\- Chers élèves, pour la première fois à Poudlard, veuillez accueillir…

La petit Professeur fit une pause, faisant durer le suspense.

\- … les Bizarr' Sisters !

Et alors que le groupe faisait irruption sur la scène, Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard, pensant tous les deux à la même chose.

La nuit serait encore longue.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

Pour ce qui est de la légende par rapport aux Dragons de Poudlard, j'avais lu ça quelque part il y à quelques années, et j'y ai repensé au moment de l'écriture de ce Chapitre, donc... Par contre, je dois vous avouer que j'ai galéré pour la description de la décoration de la Grande Salle, je suis plus douée pour écrire les dialogues, donc je vous autorise à me lancer tous les légumes pourris que vous voulez ! ;)

Oh, et que pensez-vous du choix de cavalière pour Harry ? ^^

En tout cas, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 15/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	21. Le scoop de Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Malefoy JR, Maeva Cerise, sebferga, stormtrooper2, xxxQueenxxx, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, aya31, 10, Lilou40, Miss lyli, Oxytomire, MacPotter, aussidagility, invictus adrii, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Aurelie Malfoy, Regulus Sirius Black, Delphine, Poussy, tophe59, oursblanc, LisouAure, shenendoahcalyssa, Muigheal, PercabethHp, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, il n'y avait que Luna pour faire ça ! Et d'ailleurs, si Luna est ta Déesse, tu vas lui vouer un culte après ce Chapitre ! ;)

 _Rose-Eliade_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy ! Ah bah pour l'avoir ton rendez-vous, il faut me dire quand tu es disponible ! xD

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de sa cavalière, Harry n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, sur ce coup-là ! :P

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la Troisième Tâche et de sa fin... Je ne vais pas spoiler, ce ne serait pas drôle ! Donc il va falloir attendre de lire pour savoir comment ça va se passer ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Rita Skeeter fout la merde à Poudlard !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt :

Contrairement à ce que l'Héritier Black avait pensé en voyant le célèbre groupe de rock faire irruption sur l'estrade, la fin de soirée fut intéressante.

Tout d'abord, il avait pu assister en direct à une dispute du Trio d'Or. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'est seulement une semaine auparavant que Weasley et Potter avaient compris qu'Hermione _était une fille_ , et donc une cavalière possible. Mais Hermione leur avait dit qu'elle avait déjà été invitée, ce qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient voulu croire.

Mais en la voyant arriver avec le Champion Bulgare, tous deux avaient réalisés que la troisième meilleure élève de leur promotion (au coude à coude avec Théo) ne leur avait pas menti.

Et ils avaient profité de l'afflux des élèves vers la piste de danse à l'arrivée de Bizarr' Sisters pour venir la voir. Et étant donné que les quatre Champions étaient restés ensemble depuis la fin du repas, rejoignant les amis du Serpentard, la conversation s'était déroulée devant tout le monde.

Un délice pour les yeux. Du moins pour Harry et ses amis.

Après tout, voir Potter et Weasley se faire clouer le bec par leur meilleure-amie était un spectacle rare, alors Harry en avait profité.

La conversation avait commencée normalement, puis Weasley avait accusé Hermione de fraterniser avec l'ennemi :

\- Il vient de Durmstrang ! avait-il dit alors que Viktor était parti au buffet. Une Ecole de Magie Noire ! Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi !

\- _L'ennemi ?!_ avait répété Hermione, apparemment ahurie. Toi qui voulais un autographe quand il est arrivé ici ! Viktor a eu le courage de m'inviter à ce Bal, ce qu'aucun de vous deux n'a eu ! Et je te signale que ce Tournois est fait pour encourager la coopération internationale, pour se faire des amis ! Ton frère t'as même envoyé une lettre à propos de ça, tu aurais dû le retenir, Ronald !

\- Il veut juste ton aide pour le Tournois ! était alors intervenu Potter.

Dès que la phrase était sortie de sa bouche, il avait semblé comprendre qu'il venait d'aller trop loin. Le visage d'Hermione était devenu glacial, et le prétendu Survivant avait dégluti faiblement.

\- Un problème, Herrmioneû ? avait demandé le Champion Bulgare en revenant, un verre dans chaque main.

\- Aucun, Viktor, mes _amis_ allaient partir, avait dit doucereusement la Gryffondor avant de se tourner vers son cavalier, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

Weasley avait semblé vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais Potter, faisant pour une fois preuve d'intelligence, l'avait saisi par le bras et était sorti de la Grande Salle.

Après cela, il y avait également eu l'annonce de nombreuses mises en couple. Parmi leur entourage, Hermione et Viktor semblaient s'entendre comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Théo et Laura, eux, semblaient se compléter parfaitement : le calme du Serpentard détonnait, à côté de l'exubérance de la cadette Moon, mais ils étaient réellement complices.

A la fin du Bal, Harry avait, en parfait gentleman, raccompagné Gabrielle au Carrosse de Beaubâtons, ce qui lui avait valu une bise sur la joue de la part de son amie.

Dans le Hall, il avait croisé Cédric, qui redescendait manifestement du Septième Étage, là où se trouvait la Tour des Serdaigle.

Là, le Poufsouffle l'avait pris à part, lui demandant s'il avait avancé avec l'œuf d'or.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas ce que veulent dire ces cris, avait soupiré Harry en prenant la direction des escaliers menant aux cachots. Et pourtant, j'ai tout essayé : je l'ai entouré d'une bulle de silence pour voir si ça changeait quelque chose, j'ai jeté un sort de traduction sur l'œuf… Je l'ai même mis au milieu de flammes ! Oh, et Luna m'a conseillé de l'ouvrir à l'envers, mais rien n'a marché. Je commence vraiment à désespérer…

Harry était réellement exaspéré par cet œuf : il n'avait aucun résultat, et d'après ce qu'il savait, Fleur non plus. Enfin, la Française avait pu ne pas le lui dire. Le Tournois restait une compétition, et amis ou pas, l'Héritier Black savait que Fleur voulait gagner.

\- Tu devrais essayer de l'ouvrir dans l'eau, lui avait alors dit Cédric, le sortant de ses pensées. Mais ce n'est qu'une suggestion, hein, rien n'est sûr.

Le Quatrième Année avait tout de suite compris, à la mine qu'abordait le Septième Année, que justement, ce n'était pas une suggestion comme une autre. Mais _la_ solution.

\- J'essaierais, avait promis Harry. En tout cas, merci du conseil, Ced' !

Le Poufsouffle avait souri, et ils s'étaient séparés.

Ce fut cependant une mauvaise surprise qui avait accueilli Harry quand il s'était approché du mur dissimulant sa Salle Commune.

Thomas avait apparemment lui aussi raccompagné sa cavalière, mais Daphnée ne le remerciait pas simplement avec une bise sur la joue, vu la façon dont ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. L'Héritier Black avait fait demi-tour avec une grimace, prenant la direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Ce baiser, ce fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa en se réveillant, le faisant à nouveau grimacer.

Voulant se sortir cette image de la tête, Harry profita de la Salle sur Demande pour son entraînement matinal. Après son heure et demie d'entraînement et après avoir pris une douche, il alla chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir, puis se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque.

Il avait passé ces dernières semaines à essayer de déchiffrer l'énigme de l'œuf, et il était temps qu'il rattrape le retard qu'il avait pris dans son travail scolaire.

En entrant dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, il repéra immédiatement Lizzie et Pauline, assises à une table près de la fenêtre. Harry haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers elles, se plaçant sur une des chaises.

\- Salut les filles ! fit-il en s'installant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, dis-donc !

\- Avec le Tournois et tout le reste, on ne voulait pas te déranger, lui répondit sa sœur avec un mince sourire. Tu avais l'air tellement concentré sur ton entraînement qu'on s'est dit qu'on gênerait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Foutaise ! s'exclama Harry avec un geste de la main. Alors, vous travaillez sur quoi ?

L'aîné Potter avait passé la journée avec les deux jeunes filles, déjeunant même avec elles à la table des Serdaigle (après avoir demandé l'autorisation aux Septièmes Années de cette Maison, bien entendu).

La nouvelle de la mise en couple de Daphnée Greengass et Thomas Delacour avait rapidement fait le tour de l'Ecole, ce qui était la raison principale pour laquelle Harry préféra s'isoler.

Voir sa meilleure amie, dont il était amoureux, et son ami d'enfance se promener main dans la main dans les couloirs du château ne lui plaisait pas réellement, et il préférait que Daphnée ne remarque pas sa jalousie. Seule solution, passer moins de temps avec elle.

Et de toute façon, il avait accumulé un tel retard qu'il passa les derniers jours des vacances dans la Bibliothèque, le plus souvent accompagné de sa sœur et Pauline.

Hermione et Viktor passaient eux aussi du temps dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, de même que Cédric et Cho, ce qui fit qu'Harry appris à mieux connaître les deux couples. Ils devinrent tous les cinq de bons amis, à son plus grand plaisir.

Ses amis lui tenaient aussi compagnie, en particulier Neville et Luna, qui tous les jours, venaient travailler avec lui à la Bibliothèque, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas réellement besoin.

Mais Harry appréciait ce soutien silencieux.

La rentrée arriva rapidement, et le peu d'élèves n'étant pas resté pour les vacances fit son retour dans le château.

La première semaine de cours réserva une autre surprise à l'Héritier Black.

En arrivant au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, au lieu de tomber sur l'habituel silhouette du Garde-Chasse, les Quatrièmes Années Serpentard-Gryffondor virent une femme de grande taille, possédant des cheveux gris coupés courts les attendre devant la Cabane de Hagrid.

\- Bonjour à tous, les Quatrièmes Années ! fit-elle quand ils arrivèrent près d'elle. Je suis le Professeur Gobe-Planche, et je remplacerais le Professeur Hagrid pour quelques temps, qui ne peut effectuer son cours pour des raisons personnelles.

Elle fit une pause, attendant une question, mais personne ne se manifesta. Harry entendit cependant Malfoy ricaner derrière lui, accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les Licornes, enchaîna Gobe-Planche, provoquant des exclamations chez les filles. Les Licornes sont des Créatures appréciant peu la présence masculine, je demanderais donc aux garçons de rester à l'arrière et aux filles de s'approcher vers l'avant.

Les élèves bougèrent immédiatement, provoquant un petit sourire de la part de leur Professeur.

\- Attendez-moi une minute, je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Dès que leur nouvelle Professeur fut hors de vue, Malfoy se manifesta :

\- Alors, Potter, ton _grand ami_ n'est pas là ? railla-t-il à l'intention du Gryffondor.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malfoy ? fit Potter, les sourcils froncés.

L'Héritier Malfoy sortit un parchemin de sa poche, le passant à Potter avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et moi qui pensais que ce gros balourd était tombé dans un chaudron de Potions d'Engorgement quand il était jeune… s'exclama Malfoy, sarcastique. Un demi-géant, rien que ça !

Potter et Weasley échangèrent un regard alors que Tristan ouvrait le parchemin. La lecture leur prit quelques minutes, puis ils fusillèrent Malfoy du regard, qui affichait toujours son sourire narquois.

\- Si avec ça, il ne se fait pas renvoyer… murmura rêveusement le blond.

\- Donne-moi ça, Potter, intervint Harry en tendant la main.

Le Gryffondor le fixa quelques secondes avant de lui passer le parchemin, s'éloignant ensuite avec Weasley, le frère des Jumeaux avait apparemment envie de frapper Malfoy Jr, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée.

Harry, Blaise, Neville et Théo se penchèrent sur le parchemin que l'aîné Potter avait en main, qui était en réalité un article de _La Gazette de Sorcier_ , écrit par Rita Skeeter.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard, craignant le pire. Et ils eurent raison.

 **L'erreur géante de Dumbledore** , clamait le titre.

« _…comparé au personnage à demi humain qui a été chargé par Dumbledore du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques._ » déchiffra Harry. « _La silhouette massive peu rassurante, le regard cruel…_ », « _Sa mère, nous pouvons aujourd'hui le révéler en exclusivité, n'est autre que la géante Fridluva dont on ignore où elle se trouve actuellement._ », « _…la plupart des géants se sont mis au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…_ ».

L'Héritier Black sentit la colère monter contre _La Gazette_ et Rita Skeeter, mais ce fut pire en voyant le dernier paragraphe.

« _Curieusement, on dit que Hagrid aurait noué d'étroits liens d'amitiés avec le garçon qui a mis fin au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi qu'avec son jumeau, actuellement deuxième Champion de Poudlard dans le Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Tristan et Harry Potter ignorent peut-être la vérité sur leur grand ami, mais Albus Dumbledore a sans nul doute le devoir de veiller à ce que Tristan et Harry Potter, tout comme leurs condisciples, soient avertis des dangers que présente la fréquentation des demi-géants._ »

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry déchira l'article avant d'y mettre le feu. Voir son nom utilisé (et se voir appelé _Harry Potter_ ) dans un article ayant pour but de discréditer Hagrid le mettait dans une colère noire.

Son humeur, qui n'était pas au beau fixe depuis le Bal de Noël, tomba un peu plus, surtout en voyant que les rideaux de la Cabane d'Hagrid étaient tous fermés.

Le Garde-Chasse semblait vouloir s'isoler, ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre, mais il espérait que son ami sortirait rapidement de sa cachette.

Le soir-même, alors que les Serpentard faisaient leur devoir de Potions, Luna entra dans leur Salle Commune, prenant les bras d'Harry et de Théo avant de sortir de la pièce sans leur laisser le temps de poser une seule question.

Toujours accrochée à leurs bras, la Serdaigle pris la direction du parc, puis de la Cabane de Hagrid.

\- Euh… Luna ? intervint Théo.

\- On va voir Hagrid, répondit la Serdaigle à sa question implicite, la voix étonnamment claire.

Il était rare que l'Héritière Lovegood ne parle pas de sa voix rêveuse. Et quand c'était le cas, c'est que le sujet était sérieux.

\- On est les mieux placés pour lui faire comprendre que les préjugés n'empêchent pas de vivre, dit-elle avec un sourire légèrement triste.

Harry et Théo échangèrent un regard par-dessus l'épaule de leur amie, intérieurement d'accord. Dans leur groupe, ils étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus des préjugés.

En arrivant devant la Cabane du Garde-Chasse, la Serdaigle frappa d'une main ferme sur la porte, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Luna ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle recommença une première fois, puis une deuxième.

Quand il fut évident qu'Hagrid n'allait pas leur ouvrir, Luna sortit sa Baguette, lançant un Sort de Déverrouillage sur la porte en bois.

Dès qu'elle s'ouvrit, Crockdur vint les accueillir, et la Troisième Année entra dans la Cabane, sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un regard impressionné, puis suivirent la Serdaigle. A leur plus grande surprise, le Garde-Chasse n'était pas seul.

Dumbledore était également présent, et regardait Luna, les yeux pétillants.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, fit celle-ci, la voix claironnante. Vous allez bien ?

La réponse était évidente : non. Les cheveux du demi-géant étaient encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude, et ses traits étaient brouillés par le chagrin. Harry repéra même des traces de larmes le long de ses joues.

\- Rester ici ne servira à rien, vous savez, intervint-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hagrid. En vous isolant comme vous le faites, vous donnez raison à toutes les personnes qui sont contre vous.

\- Les gens vous regarderont différemment, et alors ? enchaîna Luna. Ce n'est pas grave, et cela ne vous empêche pas d'être vous-mêmes, vous savez. Ceux qui vous connaissent _réellement_ , et pour qui vous comptez, ils se ficheront de savoir que votre mère est une géante. Elle aurait pu être une femelle Centaure, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Les géants ne sont pas bien vus… balbutia Hagrid, choqué par cette version de Luna.

\- Parce que les Mangemorts le sont ? intervint à son tour Théo. Soyons honnête Hagrid, tout le monde sait que mon Père est un Mangemort. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des amis.

\- C'est pareil pour Remus, vous savez, ajouta Harry. Être un Loup-Garou n'est pas une bonne chose, dans la Société Sorcière Britannique. Pourtant, il va au travail tous les jours, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Et même depuis que Rita Skeeter a révélé sa condition dans _La Gazette_. Ce n'est pas en vous cachant que cela va s'arranger.

Il y eu un silence, mais la voix de Luna, plus douce et plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été devant ses amis, retentit dans la pièce :

\- Mon père et moi sommes considérés comme fous, parce que l'on croit à l'existence de certaines choses, dit-elle. C'est douloureux, de voir des gens me montrer du doigt et m'appeler Loufoca. Mais ces gens-là ne comptent pas. Seuls mes amis comptent. Il n'y a que leur opinion, qui m'importe. Et ils m'acceptent _comme je suis_ , alors je suis heureuse. Je suis heureuse, malgré les mauvaises blagues, les doigts pointés, les Loufoca ou les brimades. J'ai mes amis, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous avez des amis Hagrid. Nous, on s'en fiche que votre mère soit une géante.

La Serdaigle retrouva soudainement son sourire, et ses yeux brillèrent de joie.

\- Je trouve ça génial, en réalité ! s'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant sa voix rêveuse. Je ne connais pas grand-chose des géants. Vous connaissez leurs coutumes ? L'organisation de leur société ? Et leur régime alimentaire ? C'est vraiment une espèce fascinante ! Et…

Harry éclata de rire en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, la coupant dans son monologue.

\- Désolée, j'ai tendance à m'emporter quand on parle de Créatures Magiques… fit-elle avec une petite moue.

\- On pourra en parler ensemble un de ces jours, si tu veux ? proposa Hagrid, qui avait progressivement retrouvé le sourire.

Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires habituels, qui atteignait ses yeux. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, décida Harry.

\- Ce serait fantastique ! s'exclama Luna, enthousiaste.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Hagrid, intervint Dumbledore, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la Cabane. Je vais vous laisser avec vos élèves. On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner. Jeunes gens, faites attention de rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

\- J'y veillerais, Professeur, lui assura Hagrid. Et… Merci, pour tout.

\- Pas de quoi, mon cher, fit le Directeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un paquet de bonbon au citron qui n'attend que moi.

Le Directeur sortit alors que Luna déviait la conversation sur les sirènes, faisant pouffer Dumbledore.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Hagrid était entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et maintenant, qui pense que Luna n'est pas tout simplement l'élève la plus géniale de Poudlard ? ^^

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, je pense, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Oh, et je ne pourrais pas poster samedi prochain, je vous dis donc à vendredi prochain (le 21/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	22. Herbes et Champignons du Monde Magique

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss lyli, stormtrooper2, aya31, Oxytomire, Rose-Eliade, Serpent d'ombre, starck29, LadyMaiShakespeare, noour, Muirgheal, Hely Saphoo, Malefoy JR, Lisou Aure, PercabethHp, Pims10, Regulus Sirius Black, Lilou40, aussidagility, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, sebferga, PetitLutin22, Aurelie Malfoy, xxxQueenxxx, tophe59, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 500 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! Moi, cruel ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis franchement, c'est pas drôle si c'est le monde des Bisounours ! xD Tu sais quoi ? Envoie moi tes doléances par messenger, je pense que ce sera plus simple ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Totalement d'accord, Luna mériterait d'être plus présente !

 _Shenendoahcalyssa_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Où Harry découvre enfin l'énigme de l'œuf !

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-et-Un :

Comme Hagrid l'avait promis au Directeur, il fut présent au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Neville et Luna, la Serdaigle eut un grand sourire en voyant le Garde-Chasse.

Elle sautilla dans sa direction alors que les deux Quatrièmes Années prenaient place près de Lizzie et Pauline, comme tous les matins depuis qu'Harry avait rejoint les deux filles à la Bibliothèque.

L'Héritier Black faisait toujours en sorte de rester le moins possible en compagnie de Daphnée, et le fait de manger à tous les repas à la Table des Serdaigle semblait un bon moyen pour éviter sa meilleure-amie-dont-il-était-amoureux-et-qui-sortait-avec-son-ami-d'enfance.

Le week-end arriva rapidement, et le Serpentard en profita pour enfin faire ce que l'autre Champion de Poudlard lui avait conseillé, c'est-à-dire mettre et l'œuf d'or dans l'eau.

Il passa la journée du samedi à la Bibliothèque, et après le dîner, il prit la direction de la Salle sur Demande au lieu de se rendre dans son dortoir.

En faisant les trois aller et retour devant le mur du Septième Étage, Harry demanda à ce qu'une baignoire soit dans la salle.

L'adolescent se glissa rapidement dans l'eau chaude, faisant en sorte que personne ne puisse le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas si ses amis et lui étaient les seuls étudiants à connaître la Salle sur Demande, et il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

Harry souffla un bon coup avant de s'emparer de l'œuf d'or, le glissant rapidement sous l'eau avant de l'ouvrir. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre une douce mélodie, bien loin des cris sortant habituellement de l'œuf.

Il prit une profonde respiration, et plongea.

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles,  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher,  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir,  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Dès que la chanson fut finie, Harry sortit la tête de l'eau, les sourcils froncés.

Il réécouta les paroles encore deux fois avant de les noter sur un bout de parchemin. Il sortit ensuite de la baignoire, et se sécha d'un coup de Baguette avant de se rhabiller et de prendre place dans le canapé qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

\- Alors, voyons voir ça, fit-il à voix haute. On va faire ça phrase par phrase.

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles,  
_ _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol. »_

Le deuxième Champion de Poudlard réfléchit quelques secondes. Il ne voyait qu'une Créature Magique capable de chanter, et qui vivait sous l'eau : les Sirènes.

Il se rappela soudain de la conversation que Luna et Hagrid avaient eu, après le départ du Professeur Dumbledore de la Cabane du Garde-Chasse.

 _\- Alors, Hagrid, est-ce qu'il y a des Sirènes dans le Lac Noir ? avait demandé la Serdaigle._

 _\- Hum, oui, il y en a toute une communauté, avait expliqué le demi-géant. Elles vivent en groupe et n'aiment pas trop les étrangers, c'est pour ça que je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires. Le seul humain à qui elles acceptent de parler, c'est Dumbledore._

 _\- Il parle le langage des Sirènes, génial ! s'était extasié Luna._

 _\- En effet, avait acquiescé le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le Professeur Dumbledore parle de nombreuses langues ! La langue des Sirènes, la langue des Géants..._

 _\- Et vous, vous savez parler le Géant ? l'avait coupé l'Héritière Lovegood._

Et la conversation était repartie sur la mère d'Hagrid.

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, il était certain que Luna avait brièvement amené la conversation sur les Sirènes pour lui faire passer un message. Il ne se demanda pas d'où la Serdaigle tenait cette information.

Luna sentait les choses, c'était comme ça.

Secouant la tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur la chanson de l'œuf d'or.

 _«_ _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher,  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. »_

Là, Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 _Quelque chose_ allait lui être volé et allait être caché dans le Lac Noir, et il aurait une heure pour le récupérer. Le problème étant de respirer une heure sous l'eau.

Le Serpentard laissa ce problème à plus tard, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de se plonger dans d'énormes livres pour trouver la solution.

 _« Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir,  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

Cette phrase-là non plus ne demandait pas beaucoup de réflexion, mais Harry ne fit pas attention à la menace sous-jacente.

Dumbledore avait, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher, une certaine éthique. Et prendre un objet à ses élèves pour ne pas le leur rendre ne faisait pas partie de ses principes.

Posant son parchemin sur la table en face de lui, Harry soupira en s'affalant dans le canapé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, et il serait prêt pour la Seconde Tâche, qui avait lieu dans un mois.

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à la Bibliothèque juste après le petit-déjeuner, prenant tous les livres qu'il trouva sur les sortilèges, espérant rapidement trouver comment rester une heure sous l'eau.

D'habitude, il faisait ce genre de recherches dans la Salle sur Demande, mais être dans la Bibliothèque lui permettait d'être en compagnie de sa sœur et de son amie.

De plus, Daphnée, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, n'avait pas remis les pieds dans l'antre de Mrs Pince depuis sa mise en couple, ce qu'il l'arrangeait.

Il était entouré de livres, et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Harry finit par hausser les épaules, prenant le premier volume qui lui tomba sous la main : Roueries et fourberies pour Sorciers hardis, de Frédéric Georges, un illustre inconnu.

 _Pense, pense, pense_ , songea-t-il après une heure de recherche infructueuse, son doigt tapant trois fois son menton.

L'adolescent passa toute la matinée à chercher un moyen de respirer sous l'eau, en vain, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. L'information se trouvait forcément quelque part, sinon le Ministère ne leur aurait jamais donné cette tâche.

Et ne pas trouver énervait particulièrement le jeune Champion.

Elizabeth dut presque le traîner de force dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et il avait à peine fini de manger qu'il retournait dans la Bibliothèque, cette fois-ci accompagné de Neville et Luna.

Il se réinstalla à sa table, qu'il n'avait pas rangée avant de partir, ayant prévenu Mrs Pince qu'il reviendrait après manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Neville en prenant le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait la chanson de l'œuf.

\- Ce qui sort de l'œuf d'or quand on le met dans de l'eau, répondit distraitement Harry. Apparemment, je vais devoir aller dans le Lac pendant une heure... Enfin, je le ferais si je trouve le moyen de respirer sous l'eau, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la Branchiflore ? s'enquit le Gryffondor, telle une évidence.

\- De la Branchiflore ? répéta le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

\- Une plante, répondit l'Héritier Londubat en sortant un livre de son sac.

Harry reconnut le cadeau qu'il avait fait à son ami pour son anniversaire, Herbes et Champignons du Monde Magique, un des deux livres reliés inventés par Arcturus Black.

\- Tu l'as toujours sur toi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Évidemment, ce livre est une merveille ! s'exclama Neville avant d'ouvrir ledit livre.

Sa réponse fit légèrement rire l'Héritier Black, avant qu'il ne regarde la page que lui présentait son condisciple.

 _ **La Branchiflore**_

 _La Branchiflore_ _est une plante magique permettant de respirer sous l'eau. Elle agit sur l'anatomie, dotant les mains et les pieds de palmes et des branchies apparaissant sur les côtés du cou._

 _Ses propriétés, découvertes par Elladora Ketteridge et Beaumont Marjoribanks, peuvent être plus ou moins longues (de une à douze heures) selon la maturité de la plante que l'on utilise._ _La Branchiflore est originaire du bassin méditerranéen, et elle à l'apparence d'un enchevêtrement de queues-de-rats grises et gluantes._

\- Génial ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Tu viens de régler tous mes problèmes, Nev' ! Tu sais où je pourrais m'en procurer ?

\- Dans tous les apothicaires, signala le Gryffondor. Cette plante coûte quelques Gallions, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Et comment ça se passe pour la conserver ? s'enquit le Serpentard. Je dois la mettre dans quelque chose en particulier, ou...

\- Juste de l'eau, pour ne pas qu'elle s'assèche, cela suffit, répondit Neville en reprenant son livre.

\- J'en commanderais plusieurs, pour pouvoir m'entraîner avant la Tâche, décida Harry avant de se mettre à ranger les livres. Tu viens de libérer mon dimanche après-midi, c'est parfait !

\- Et si on allait se poser dans la Salle Commune ? intervint Luna, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur entrée dans la Bibliothèque.

\- Aucun problème pour moi ! approuva Harry alors que Neville acquiesçait.

Les trois amis sortirent ensuite de l'antre de Mrs Pince, se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, où ils passèrent leur journée.

Le lendemain matin, Harry envoya un Hibou à l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse (il avait une meilleure réputation que celui de Pré-au-Lard) pour commander quelques Branchiflores.

Il les reçut le jour d'après, lui permettant de commencer son entraînement.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Harry fit en sorte de passer au moins deux soirs par semaines dans la Salle sur Demande, s'entraînant à nager avec la Branchiflore dans le bassin qu'il faisait apparaître.

La transformation n'était pas agréable, et le Serpentard grimaçait dès que les branchies apparaissaient sur son cou, mais il préférait cela à se noyer dans le Lac le jour de l'épreuve.

Une semaine avant la Seconde Tâche, alors qu'il sortait tard de la Salle sur Demande après un de ses entraînements, Harry décida de s'aider de la Carte du Maraudeur pour retourner dans les cachots.

Après tout, le couvre-feu était passé, et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse attraper par Rusard.

Le Serpentard allait tourner dans un couloir au Quatrième Étage quand un nom sur la carte l'interpella : « _Bartemius Croupton_ ».

Le problème n'était pas de voir M. Croupton à Poudlard, après tout c'était un juge du Tournois. Le problème était de voir qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

L'aîné Potter savait que son Directeur de Maison ne laisserait jamais un étranger entrer dans son Bureau, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ou pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils en cherchant l'étiquette du Maître des Potions sur la Carte. Il le trouva rapidement, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, sûrement en train de ramasser des ingrédients pour ses breuvages.

L'Héritier Lupin, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ce soir, décida d'aller voir son Directeur de Maison le plus tôt possible.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva le lendemain matin dans le Bureau du Professeur de Potions, avant même que le petit-déjeuner ait été servi.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi un élève se trouve aussi tôt dans mon Bureau, Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui demanda Rogue de derrière son bureau.

\- Je me suis entraîné dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir, raconta le Quatrième Année. Et pour retourner dans le dortoir, je me suis servi de la Carte du Maraudeur -vous savez, la carte qui indique où chaque personne se trouve dans le château.

Le Directeur des Serpentard ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- J'ai vu M. Croupton, dans votre Bureau, pendant que vous étiez vers la Forêt.

Rogue se redressa, le regard perçant.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certains, Monsieur, répondit son élève, catégorique.

\- Je vais me renseigner sur le pourquoi de la présence de M. Croupton dans le château, indiqua Rogue. Venez me voir ce soir à dix-sept heures.

Harry hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, sortant du Bureau pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Le soir, l'Héritier Black déposa ses affaires au dortoir avant de venir voir Rogue, la Carte du Maraudeur dans la poche, au cas où le Maître des Potions souhaiterait l'examiner.

\- Je me suis renseigné, annonça son Directeur dès qu'il posa un pied dans le Bureau. M. Croupton n'était pas présent à Poudlard hier. D'après Dumbledore, il serait souffrant et se reposerait chez lui. Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avez vu ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Puis-je ? fit ensuite son Directeur en tendant la main.

Comprenant tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, Harry lui tendit le parchemin après l'avoir activé.

Le Maître des Potions examina l'artefact pendant quelques minutes avant de le rendre à son élève, n'ayant rien détecté.

\- Est-ce que cette Carte peut se tromper ? demanda-t-il. Est-il possible qu'une personne se faisant passer pour Croupton apparaisse comme « Bartemius Croupton » sur votre carte ?

\- Impossible, la personne apparaît toujours sous son vrai nom, indiqua formellement Harry. Alors à moins qu'il n'y ait _deux_ Bartemius Croupton, ce n'est...

Mais le Quatrième Année ne termina pas sa phrase, réalisant soudainement. Et d'après le regard de Rogue, lui aussi avait compris.

\- Bartemius Croupton Junior... murmura le Professeur.

\- Il est censé être mort à Azkaban ! objecta Harry.

\- Si Pettigrow a pu s'échapper, je pense que Barty aurait pu également, dit Rogue. Il était l'un des Mangemorts les plus appréciés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la Guerre, surtout grâce au fait que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un fils de politicien aussi haut placé soit l'un des partisans du Seigneur Noir.

\- Et si... commença l'adolescent. Et si c'était lui, l'espion que Voldemort a placé à Poudlard ?

Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- Mais comment ferait-il pour ne pas être repéré ? enchaîna l'aîné Potter. Des Mangemorts supposés morts, il n'y en a pas dans tous les couloirs de ce château !

Rogue ne répondit pas, il se posait la même question.

* * *

Et oui : en plus d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'effectuer la Deuxième Tâche (merci Neville), Harry et Rogue ont également découverts l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort ! Ils ne savent pas encore comment il peut passer inaperçu dans Poudlard, mais c'est déjà une bonne avancée ! ;)

Comme toutes les semaines, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve samedi prochain (le 29/10) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	23. La Seconde Tâche

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : sebferga, tophe59, Serpent d'ombre, stormtrooper2, Lisou Aure, Regulus Sirius Black, Miss lyli, noour, xxxQueenxxx, Maeva Cerise, Rose-Eliade, starck29, Aurelie Malfoy, Oxytomire, aussidagility, Le Poussin Fou, Delphine, magalie28, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Julie Alice Potter, Muirgheal, Le Cerf, aya31, PercabethHp, DetectiveRan008, Guest, MacPotter, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! (Ok, j'attends tes doléances xD)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour l'otage d'Harry, il suffit de lire ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est des réactions des Potter par rapport au rapprochement entre Harry et Elizabeth, ça ne leur plaît pas vraiment, mais on s'en fiche en fait ! ^^' Pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir plus tard... ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît ! :D Après, comme tu dis, pour Daphnée, cela dépend des goûts de chacun, mais je suis désolée, elle restera un des personnages principaux ^^

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, Harry et Severus gèrent, hein ? xD Pour ce qui est de l'otage d'Harry dans le Lac Noir, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre pour le savoir ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, et comme le titre l'indique, c'est la Seconde Tâche !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _The Black Lake_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Deux :

\- Ne parlez de cela à personne, Potter-Black-Lupin, pas même à vos amis. Je m'occupe de Croupton.

Harry avait acquiescé, bien que le fait de cacher la présence d'un Mangemort dans l'Ecole ne lui plaise pas. Il avait également laissé la Carte du Maraudeur à son Directeur de Maison, pour l'aider à repérer le fils du Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

Etre sûr de la présence d'un espion dans Poudlard, espion placé par Voldemort pour l'atteindre lui, ne rassurait pas l'Héritier Black, mais il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

En effet, la Seconde Tâche avait lieu dans quatre jours, et même s'il avait trouvé le moyen de respirer sous l'eau, le Quatrième Champion ne pouvait empêcher son regard de glisser vers le Lac Noir, une boule d'angoisse se formant à chaque fois dans sa gorge.

Comme pendant le week-end avant la Première Tâche, une journée à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée, enthousiasmant les élèves.

Et comme la dernière fois, Harry et ses amis furent rejoints par les Jumeaux aux _Trois Balais_. Et les deux Weasley ne furent pas les seuls à venir boire un verre avec eux. Cédric et Cho, et Viktor et Hermione arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, faisant soupirer Madame Rosmerta, qui dut agrandir les tables pour qu'ils tiennent tous.

Il faut dire qu'entre Harry et ses amis (qu'ils soient de Poudlard ou de Beaubâtons), les Jumeaux, le Champions de Poudlard et de Durmstrang accompagnés de leurs petites-amies respectives, ils étaient une vingtaine à la même table, ce qui n'était pas habituel aux _Trois Balais_.

La conversation roula sur de nombreux sujets tels que les cours, le Quidditch ou encore les nouvelles inventions des Jumeaux avant qu'ils n'en viennent naturellement à aborder la Seconde Tâche.

Harry soupira discrètement en voyant l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Il n'avait parlé de la Tâche à aucun d'eux, et à part Neville et Luna qui l'avaient aidé à trouver la solution, tous se demandaient ce que les quatre Champions auraient à faire.

\- Après des Dragons, je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu trouver de plus impressionnant ! s'exclama George, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir, annonça l'Héritier Lupin d'une voix blanche, attirant l'attention des autres.

Lui, il aurait cent fois préféré affronter une nouvelle fois un Dragon. Au moins, il savait à quoi il faisait face. Alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans le Lac.

Neville mit une main sur son épaule, espérant le réconforter.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer, le rassura-t-il. Tu t'entraînes depuis des semaines, tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils doivent faire, Nev ? s'étonna Ginny.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, provoquant une moue contrite sur le visage de la rousse.

\- Tu l'as dit à Neville, mais pas à nous ? fit-elle à l'intention d'Harry. Je suis jalouse !

L'Héritier Black eu un petit rire, comprenant sans mal que la cadette Weasley faisait tout pour lui changer les idées.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa Cédric. Je dois dire que ne pas penser à l'épreuve me ferait du bien, à moi aussi.

Le Poufsouffle se tourna ensuite vers les Jumeaux.

\- Allez, les gars, continuez de nous expliquer vos nouvelles inventions ! fit-il avec entrain.

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard septique, mais s'exécutèrent.

Les fous rires que déclenchèrent les explications des quatrième et cinquième enfants Weasley sur leurs futurs Farces et Attrapes aidèrent Harry à ne plus penser au fait qu'il allait devoir explorer le Lac Noir. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, cela détendit également Fleur, Viktor et Cédric.

\- En tout cas, Hermione, j'espère que tu aimes l'eau, intervint soudainement Luna en regardant le plafond, une heure avant leur retour à Poudlard.

Il sembla à l'aîné Potter qu'il fut le seul à avoir entendu, et que la Serdaigle l'avait fait exprès.

En voyant Hermione rire au bras de Viktor sur le chemin du château, il se figea, comprenant enfin ce que son amie venait de dire, alors qu'une phrase de l'énigme de l'œuf lui revenait en mémoire.

« _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi. »_

Ce n'était pas un objet, qui allait être volé aux Champions, c'était une _personne_. Hermione pour Viktor, d'après ce que venait de dire Luna. Surement Cho pour Cédric, et Gabrielle pour Fleur.

Pour lui, il ne savait pas. Mais que ce soit l'un de ses Tuteurs ou l'un de ses amis, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Harry ? l'appela Blaise. Tu vas bien ?

L'aîné Potter se rendit compte qu'il s'était stoppé en plein milieu de l'allée menant au château, et que tous ses amis l'attendaient.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il, légèrement absent. Je dois voir le Professeur Rogue.

Et sans laisser le temps à ses amis de réagir, il les dépassa d'un pas pressé, prenant la direction des cachots dès qu'il entra dans l'école.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, surprenant son Directeur de Maison, qui était manifestement en train de corriger des copies.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, personne ne vous a appris à-

\- Promettez-moi que les otages ne courront aucun risque dans le Lac, le coupa l'adolescent.

Son Professeur de Potions, qui semblait prêt à l'incendier, car Serpentard ou pas, personne n'avait le droit de le déranger ainsi, referma la bouche, retrouvant un visage neutre.

\- Je vous le promets, répondit-il d'une voix sûre.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Rapidement, le jour de la Seconde Tâche arriva, au plus grand dam du Serpentard, qui n'avait une fois de plus pas vu le temps passer.

Cette fois-ci, l'épreuve se déroulait dans la matinée, et Rogue vint chercher Harry dans le dortoir à neuf heures.

Le deuxième Champion de Poudlard avait mis une tenue lui permettant de nager sans être trop dérangé. Il avait placé sa Baguette dans l'étui que lui avait offert Sirius pour Noël, et avait mis la Branchiflore dans un bocal plein d'eau, comme le lui avait conseillé Neville.

\- Vos Tuteurs sont dans les Tribunes, lui dit Rogue quand ils atteignirent le Hall.

Les épaules d'Harry se détendirent légèrement, bien qu'il restât crispé.

Ils atteignirent le bord du Lac en même temps que Cédric et Madame Chourave, et les deux Champions échangèrent un regard tendu.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Tribunes commencèrent à se remplir, les élèves sautillant presque d'excitation.

\- Bienvenue pour la Seconde Tâche ! s'exclama Dumbledore une fois installé, la voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_. Pour cette épreuve, nos quatre Champions vont devoir affronter le Lac Noir et ses dangers ! En effet, on a dérobé quelque chose à chaque Champions, et tous les quatre devront le retrouver dans les profondeurs du Lac ! Pour cela, ils ne disposeront que d'une heure !

Harry souffla légèrement, se répétant intérieurement que même s'il ne retrouvait pas la personne qui lui avait été attribué en une heure, il ne lui arriverait rien. Dumbledore ne ferait pas _intentionnellement_ de mal à ses élèves, encore moins pour une compétition.

\- Pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée de nos Champions, un sort a été placé dans le Lac, nous permettant de les observer grâce à ces écrans, poursuivit le Directeur de Poudlard en désignant quatre écrans géants qui flottaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Il se tut ensuite, se tournant vers les autres Juges, semblant leur demander si l'un d'eux voulait ajouter quelque chose.

\- Chaque Champion sera noté sur cinquante à la fin de l'épreuve, et le classement définira l'ordre de passage pour la Troisième Tâche, précisa Madame Maxime, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Elle fit une pause, échangeant un regard avec les autres juges. Le Serpentard remarqua que M. Croupton était présent, et que Rogue le surveillait discrètement.

\- Bien, Champion, tenez-vous prêt ! reprit Dumbledore.

Harry trembla légèrement en ouvrant le bocal contenant la Branchiflore, mais il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il allait devoir plonger dans le Lac Noir.

\- A trois, vous pouvez y aller ! fit le Directeur de Poudlard. Un… Deux… Trois !

Un ' _Bang !_ ' sonore sortit de la Baguette de Dumbledore, et Harry vit Fleur et Cédric sauter dans le Lac après s'être jeté un sort sur eux-mêmes.

L'Héritier Black avala la Branchiflore et sauta dans l'eau, sachant grâce à ses entraînements que s'il restait hors de l'eau trop longtemps, l'apparition des branchies sur son cou allait le faire s'étouffer.

Il remarqua à peine Viktor sauter dans l'eau, concentré sur les changements qui s'opéraient sur son corps. Comme lorsqu'il ingérait la plante pendant ses soirées dans le bassin de la Salle sur Demande, ses mains et ses pieds devinrent palmées, et il sentit les branchies apparaître sur son cou, lui permettant du respirer une grande bouffée.

Il fit un mouvement du poignet, obtenant immédiatement sa Baguette et regarda autour de lui en commençant à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du Lac.

Et bien qu'il sache qu'il avait mieux à faire, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le décor.

Une véritable forêt de plantes aquatiques ondulait autour de lui, et il pouvait apercevoir d'énormes rochers ici et là, qui miroitaient dans la pénombre. Des centaines de petits poissons frétillaient autour de lui, le faisant légèrement sourire.

Par deux fois, Harry crut voir quelque chose de plus gros bouger, mais tout ce qu'il repéra en avançant fut de gros morceaux de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement de plantes aquatiques.

Mais il ne se faisant pas d'illusions, lui et les autres Champions n'étaient pas seuls dans ce Lac.

Harry poursuivit sa descente pendant ce qui lui semblât des heures, même s'il savait d'après sa montre (imperméabilisé par un sort trouvé par Luna) qu'il ne s'était passé que dix minutes.

Il repéra soudainement du mouvement près de lui, et il se retourna pour voir Fleur à quelque mètres, elle aussi en train d'observer les alentours pour repérer les prisonniers.

Une sorte de bulle se trouvait sur son visage, lui permettant apparemment de respirer. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Cédric avait utilisé le même sort, faisant penser à Harry qu'il était fiable.

Le deuxième Champion de Poudlard allait se détourner, car après tout, ce Tournois restait une compétition, et il préférait que le Poufsouffle l'emporte pour Poudlard, quand une horde de Strangulots se décida à les attaquer.

 _Lashlabask !_ pensa Harry en pointant sa Baguette sur les êtres de l'eau, s'en débarrassant rapidement alors qu'ils prenaient la fuite.

Avoir appris les Informulés étaient une bénédiction, dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas parler.

Mais l'Héritier Black remarqua rapidement que Fleur avait beaucoup plus de mal à se débarrasser des Créatures, le faisant froncer des sourcils.

En voyant les Strangulots griffer son amie d'enfance au visage, il ne réfléchit pas, leur lançant le même sort qu'à ceux qui l'avaient attaqué lui. Les êtres de l'eau s'enfuirent alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers Fleur, vérifiant que ces blessures étaient sans gravité.

Il déglutit en apercevant une dizaine de Strangulots arriver dans leur direction, apparemment avide de vengeance. Sans même y penser, il attrapa la main de Fleur et nagea le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée.

La Française avait un peu de mal à suivre, ses pieds et ses mains n'étant pas palmés comme ceux de son ami, mais elle ne protesta pas.

Harry releva la tête en entendant une faible mélodie provenir d'un peu plus loin, et il s'y dirigea, la main toujours dans celle de la Championne de Beaubâtons.

Le Tournois était peut-être une compétition, mais il était _hors de question_ qu'il laisse son amie toute seule, avec des Strangulots voulant se venger aux alentours. Fleur était bien plus importante que l'hypothétique victoire de Poudlard.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de par ses sourcils froncés, la Française ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry les entraînait dans cette direction avec autant d'acharnement. Le Serpentard eu un petit sourire en comprenant que le fait d'être Animagus Tigre lui apportait un avantage sur les autres. En effet, il avait, même sous forme humaine, une ouïe plus développée que la moyenne, comme ses Tuteurs. Il pouvait également mieux voir dans le noir, ce qui lui servait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, la mélodie qu'Harry avait entendu devint assez forte pour que Fleur l'entende, et ils la reconnurent tous les deux.

 _Pendant une heure, il te faudra chercher  
_ _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
_ _La moitié du temps s'est enfui, hâte toi  
_ _Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira…_

Harry consulta rapidement sa montre, ce qui lui confirma qu'il était maintenant dix heures, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour remonter à la surface. Il nagea plus vite, et en à peine cinq minutes, les deux Champions débouchèrent sur le village des Sirènes.

Il y avait des sortes de bâtiments en pierre brutes, qui ressemblaient plus à des ruines qu'à autre chose. Au centre du village se trouvait une sorte d'arcade, en dessous de laquelle étaient attachées quatre personnes, qu'Harry ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

En s'approchant d'avantage, il reconnut Cho, Hermione, Gabrielle, et…

L'identité du quatrième otage fut comme un coup dans l'estomac pour le Serpentard. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit Neville ou Luna, vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble en ce moment.

Mais non, c'était Daphnée.

Sa meilleure-amie se trouvait entre Gabrielle et Hermione, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant légèrement autour d'elle, au gré du rythme de l'eau. Harry remarqua à peine que son amie Française s'était détachée de lui, se dirigeant vers sa sœur.

Mais en voyant Fleur commencer à remonter avec Gabrielle, il se secoua et pointa sa Baguette sur les cordes maintenant Daphnée à l'arcade.

Un sort rapide libéra la Serpentard, et Harry plaça un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il commençait le chemin pour remonter à la surface.

Il dépassa rapidement Fleur, à qui il tira la langue, ce qui la fit ricaner légèrement.

En dix minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à la surface de l'eau, et Harry sentit les effets de la Branchiflore s'annuler dès qu'il prit la première bouffée d'air. Dans ses bras, Daphnée se réveilla soudainement en regardant autour d'elle, hagard.

\- Salut, Daph', lui dit Harry avec un sourire alors que le public, et en particulier leurs amis, applaudissait à tout rompre.

\- On est sortis ? fit celle-ci d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

\- Ouaip, on y est, répondit le deuxième Champion de Poudlard en prenant la direction du ponton où se trouvaient les Juges. Accroche-toi à moi, ça va secouer un peu.

Daphnée ne posa pas de question, se plaçant dans le dos d'Harry en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Son ami murmura une formule, les faisant avancer plus rapidement, et ils atteignirent le ponton en quelques secondes.

\- Tu es premier, Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en arrivant vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu as été génial, gamin !

\- Tenez, fit Remus en arrivant vers eux, leur donnant à chacun une serviette. Pour vous réchauffer.

Son pupille haussa un sourcil en ressortant sa Baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphnée et lui étaient secs et placés sous un sort de chaleur.

\- Oui, c'est bien aussi, reconnut Remus, rieurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, car Astoria arriva en courant, sautant dans les bras de Daphnée. Blaise et les autres la suivaient d'un pas moins pressé, mais tous les sept étreignirent les deux amis.

\- T'as vu, il n'y avait même pas besoin de s'inquiéter ! lui dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

Fleur sortit de l'eau avec Gabrielle à ce moment-là, provoquant une acclamation des élèves de Beaubâtons. Puis Cédric arriva avec Cho quelques minutes plus tard, et enfin Viktor avec Hermione, à peine une minute après le Poufsouffle.

Et alors que la bulle qui permettait à Fleur et Cédric de respirer avait explosée une fois de retour à l'air libre, Viktor, qui avait utilisé une métamorphose partielle, redevint le Bulgare que tous connaissait, et il avait serré Hermione dans ses bras avant de la ramener vers le ponton des Juges.

Harry sécha et réchauffa tout le monde, s'attirant un immense merci de Cho, qui détestait avoir les cheveux mouillés, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Une dizaine de minutes après le retour de Viktor, les Juges revinrent vers eux, et bien que le Professeur Karkaroff semble en colère, les autres semblaient satisfaits.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore, la voix une nouvelle fois amplifié par un _Sonorus_. Nous allons maintenant passer à la remise des points et au classement !

Il fit une pause, faisant durer le suspense alors que tous se tournaient vers lui.

\- A Fleur Delacour, pour avoir intelligemment utilisé le Sortilège de Têtenbulle et pour avoir ramené son otage dans le temps imparti en deuxième, nous donnons quarante-cinq points !

Tout le monde applaudit alors que Fleur sautait dans les bras d'Harry, lui murmurant des remerciements.

\- C'est normal, Fleur, tu es mon amie et tu avais besoin d'aide, lui murmura Harry en retour.

\- Pour Viktor Krum, pour une métamorphose partielle très réussie, et pour avoir ramené son otage dans le temps imparti en quatrième, trente-cinq points ! continua Dumbledore. Pour Cédric Diggory, pour avoir également utilisé le Sortilège de Têtenbulle et pour avoir ramené son otage dans le temps imparti en troisième, quarante points !

Les élèves de Poudlard explosèrent en applaudissement et Cho sauta dans les bras de Cédric pour l'embrasser, augmentant les applaudissements.

\- Et pour Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, enchaîna Dumbledore une fois le calme revenue. Pour avoir utilisé de la Branchiflore, et pour avoir ramené son otage dans le temps imparti en premier, cinquante points !

Et les élèves explosèrent. Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même quelques Gryffondor se levèrent en tapant des mains, acclamant Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Peut-être qu'il terminerait ce Tournois vivant, finalement !

\- Voilà donc le classement provisoire : en quatrième place Viktor Krum avec soixante-quinze points, en troisième place Fleur Delacour avec soixante-seize points, en deuxième place Cédric Diggory avec soixante-dix-huit points, et en première place Harry Potter-Black-Lupin avec quatre-vingt-dix points !

Et là, ce fut comme dans un rêve pour Harry : tous ses amis, Daphnée en tête, se jetèrent sur lui. Puis les Jumeaux arrivèrent et le soulevèrent sur leurs épaules alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard les applaudissaient, Cédric et lui. Les Poufsouffle avaient également été soulevés par les membres de son équipe de Quidditch, et il souriait avec force.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se sourirent, heureux.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce Tournois, Harry se dit que Poudlard avait une petite chance de le gagner.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas ! xD

A la semaine prochaine (le 05/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Oh, et joyeux Halloween à tous, vu que je ne posterais rien d'ici là ! :D


	24. La folie de M Croupton

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, DetectiveRan008, starck29, stormtrooper2, xxxQueenxxx, Miss lyli, aya31, Oxytomire, Lisou Aure, Le Cerf, PercabethHp, Lilou40, Le Poussin Fou, Regulus Sirius Black, Malefoy JR, Maeva Cerise, Aurelie Malfoy, Muirgheal, Rose-Eliade, StahlRaven, tophe59, aussidagility.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Harry est premier, il est génial ! xD (Pour les doléances, je ne peux rien faire si tu ne t'en souviens pas ^^)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Il est vrai que l'otage aurait pu être Élizabeth, mais j'avoue qu'au moment de l'écriture je trouvais que Daphnée était la plus logique, donc... x)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où M. Croupton fait son retour !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Trois :

Les cours étant annulés pour le reste de la journée, les Serpentard eurent l'idée d'organiser la plus longue fête de l'Histoire de Poudlard, pour célébrer la première place de leur Champion.

Et quand Harry fit remarquer que Cédric avait également droit aux félicitations, ses condisciples n'avaient fait qu'hausser les épaules, et Warrington suggéra d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour les festivités, qui serait assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde.

Ce qui confirma au groupe de Quatrièmes Années et à leurs amis qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à connaître la légendaire Salle Va-et-Vient, mais cela ne les étonna pas réellement.

Luna partit mettre les Poufsouffle au courant en sautillant, alors qu'un Première Année demandait timidement s'il pouvait inviter ses amis de Serdaigle. C'est ainsi que toute l'École, y compris les Gryffondor et les Délégations Étrangères furent invités.

Peu de Rouge et Or acceptèrent de venir, se méfiant trop des Verts-et-Argents, contrairement aux élèves de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang.

C'est ainsi que Daphnée retrouva son petit-ami l'après-midi de la Seconde Tâche, alors qu'il entrait dans la Salle sur Demande avec les autres élèves de Beaubâtons.

\- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il dès qu'il l'eût rejoint. En privé, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème, répondit la Serpentard en s'éloignant légèrement, assez loin pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi, l'otage que devrait sauver Harry, fit immédiatement Thomas.

\- J'ai été surprise aussi, avoua Daphnée.

Et la Quatrième Année ne mentait pas. Quand le Professeur Rogue lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez le Directeur la veille au soir, elle avait cru qu'il était arrivé malheur à ses parents.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que la deuxième épreuve des Champions était de récupérer un otage dans le Lac Noir, et qu'elle serait l'otage d'Harry.

\- Je pensais que les juges choisiraient Sirius ou Remus, reprit-elle. Ou Neville, vu qu'Harry et lui passent tout leur temps ensemble, ces dernières semaines.

\- Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont choisi toi ? insista son petit-ami.

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami, ça doit être pour ça, répondit l'Héritière Greengass en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

Thomas la fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Compris quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la conversation commençait à l'agacer.

\- Les juges ont choisi Chang pour Diggory, et Granger pour Krum, et ils t'ont choisi _toi_ pour Harry, énuméra le Français. Tu ne comprends pas ? Harry est amoureux de toi, Daphnée !

La Serpentard sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Mais Thomas n'avait pas fini.

\- Et je pense que tu l'aimes aussi, asséna-t-il.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire refermer la bouche de Daphnée.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry ne m'aime pas ! protesta-t-elle avec force. C'est mon meilleur ami, Thomas, rien d'autre.

\- Et moi je pense que tu te voiles la face, répondit doucement le cousin de Fleur. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'Harry évitait de manger à la Table des Serpentard depuis qu'on est ensemble ? Qu'il nous évitait depuis le Bal de Noël ?

Daphnée aurait aimé pouvoir protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, c'était vrai. Harry les évitait. Et elle avait été tellement concentrée sur son couple qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami, pour le voir plonger dans une conversation avec Neville, Blaise et Théo. Harry releva les yeux, qui semblèrent s'éclairer en se posant sur elle. Il lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire, auquel elle ne pût s'empêcher de répondre, avant de retourner à sa conversation.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, dit doucement Thomas.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama la Serpentard en se reconcentrant sur son petit-ami. Mais enfin, on est bien ensemble !

\- Oui, acquiesça le cadet Delacour. Et je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais Harry est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il _t'aime_ , Daphnée. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux...

\- ...arrêter là, compléta l'aînée Greengass, une grimace se formant sur son visage.

\- Et puis, c'est peut-être mieux pour nous, ajouta Thomas. Je retourne en France à la fin du Tournois, alors c'est peut-être mieux de se séparer avant de vraiment s'attacher.

L'adolescente acquiesça en soupirant, reconnaissant que son désormais ex-petit-ami n'avait pas totalement tort.

Thomas lui fit un petit sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, en signe d'au revoir.

\- J'espère que l'on pourra tout de même rester amis, Daph'.

\- Évidemment, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

Et Daphnée eut mal. Parce que même si elle n'était pas amoureuse du Français, elle était très attachée à lui. Et le perdre si soudainement, cela faisait mal.

De son côté, Harry, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer entre sa meilleure amie et son ami d'enfance, discutait toujours avec ses trois amis.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils vont vous demander pour la Troisième Tâche ? finit par questionner Blaise, toujours aussi curieux.

\- Pas la moindre, soupira Harry. On n'a eu aucune information, rien du tout ! À se demander s'ils ne nous ont pas oubliés !

\- Je suis sûr que non, objecta Neville. Comme je suis sûr que tu as besoin d'une soirée pour penser à autre chose ! Alors, profites-en !

Il fit un geste des bras, désignant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir vu toutes les élèves de Poudlard ensemble pour une soirée ? demanda-t-il. Ce Tournois rapproche les Maisons, c'est presque miraculeux !

\- Mouais, enfin si Harry n'était pas un des Champions de Poudlard, Cassius n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de cette fête, fit remarquer Blaise.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit remercier Voldemort de m'avoir inscrit dans ce Tournois, alors ? s'enquit l'Héritier Black, pince-sans-rire.

\- Crétin ! s'exclamèrent ses trois amis avec force.

Harry ricana avant de suivre les conseils de Neville, c'est-à-dire profiter de la soirée. Et en voyant que Daphnée était revenue de sa conversation avec Thomas, il l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire.

Ce n'est qu'en la faisant tourner au centre de la pièce que l'Héritier Lupin se rendit compte à quel point la jeune fille lui avait manquée.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que l'École apprit la rupture du couple que formaient Thomas Delacour et Daphnée Greengass, mais en voyant que les deux étudiants restaient en contact sans problème, aucun de leurs amis ne leurs demandèrent quoi que ce soit.

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent sans que les Champions n'aient de nouvelles du Tournois.

Ce n'est que fin mai qu'Harry reçut un courrier un matin, lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même au stade de Quidditch. Le papier était signé Ludo Verpey, et le Serpentard remarqua que Cédric, Fleur et Viktor avaient le même.

\- Ils vont enfin nous expliquer en quoi consistera la Troisième Tâche ! s'exclama Fleur en lui montrant la lettre quand elle le croisa dans le Hall.

\- J'avais peur qu'ils nous oublient, plaisanta Cédric, qui était également sorti de la Grande Salle.

\- Je me demandais aussi quand on aurait des nouvelles, acquiesça Harry. Bon, j'ai cours, là. À ce soir !

Les deux autres Champions acquiescèrent, et le Serpentard put prendre la direction de la Cabane d'Hagrid pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Bienvenue, les Quatrièmes Années ! s'exclama le Professeur dès qu'ils furent tous là. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une petite Créature plutôt malicieuse, les Niffleurs !

Il désigna plusieurs cages, qui tremblaient légèrement, comme si les animaux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur voulaient sortir.

\- Alors, les Niffleurs sont fascinés par tout ce qui brille, alors je vous conseille d'enlever tous les bijoux qui pourraient les attirer, avant que l'on commence, conseilla Hagrid.

Tous s'exécutèrent, même Pansy Parkinson, qui bien qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour critiquer Hagrid et ses cours, ne prendrait pas le risque de voir ses précieux bijoux mâchouiller par une boule de poils.

\- Maintenant, prenez tous un Niffleur, et allez vous placer vers le coin de terre retournée sur la gauche, demanda Hagrid.

Quand Harry saisit son Niffleur, la petite créature noire monta sur ses épaules, puis sur sa tête en reniflant tout autour de lui, le faisait rire doucement.

\- Bien, j'ai enterré plusieurs pièces d'or dans la terre, expliqua Hagrid en les rejoignant. Vos Niffleurs vont les sentir, et vous les ramenez. Le but est d'être celui qui aura le plus de pièces. D'accord ? Bien, allez-y !

A la fin du cours, ce fut le Niffleur de Weasley qui rapporta le plus de pièces, lui faisant gagner une tablette de chocolat, et faisant renifler Malfoy sur « les pauvres qui mendiaient de plus en plus ».

Les cours suivants passèrent rapidement, et ce fut sans avoir vu la journée passer qu'Harry se retrouva devant le terrain de Quidditch, bientôt rejoint par Viktor, Fleur et Cédric.

Tous les quatre froncèrent les sourcils en voyant une sorte de chemin de haies pousser dans le stade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à notre terrain ?! s'indigna Cédric, les yeux plissés.

\- C'est un labyrinthe, fit doucement Fleur, la tête penchée sur le côté en observant le sol.

\- Exactement, Mlle Delacour ! s'exclama Verpey, qui venait d'arriver. Vous devrez affronter ce Labyrinthe pendant la Troisième Tâche. Le Trophée du Tournois se trouvera au centre du Labyrinthe, et le premier Champion à l'attraper sera le vainqueur du Tournois !

\- Un Labyrrrrinthe ? répéta Viktor, septique. C'est ça, le Trrrroisième Tâche ?

\- Ce ne sera pas si simple que ça, M. Krum, s'exclama l'ancien Batteur Professionnel. Plusieurs obstacles seront mis dans le Labyrinthe, et Hagrid nous fournira quelques uns de ses protégés.

A ces mots, les deux élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard, affolés. Harry déglutit légèrement en imaginant une Acromentule géante en train de lui courir après.

\- La Troisième Tâche se tiendra dans un mois pile, au coucher du soleil, fini Verpey. Bon, et bien maintenant que les explications sont données, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

Et il repartit, laissant les quatre Champions, légèrement perdus. Puis Viktor haussa les épaules, prenant la direction du Bateau de Durmstrang en discutant avec Fleur. Harry les suivit, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il allait faire pour se préparer.

\- Eh, Harry, je peux te parler deux minutes ? l'interpella Cédric.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard.

Les deux étudiants longèrent la Forêt Interdite, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la Cabane du Garde-Chasse.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? s'enquit le Quatrième Année.

\- Mmmh, acquiesça le Poufsouffle. Je me disais que vu qu'on était _deux_ Champions de Poudlard, on pouvait peut-être faire en sorte que l'Ecole gagne. On pourrait s'entraider dans le Labyrinthe, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry le fixa quelques secondes, impassible, rendant le Septième Année légèrement mal à l'aise, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

\- T'as un petit côté Serpentard, en fait ! ricana-t-il.

Le Vert-et-Argent ricana légèrement alors que Cédric le fusillait du regard.

\- Non plus sérieusement, reprit Harry après s'être calmé. Je suis d'accord. On a de bonnes chances de gagner, vu le classement. Et puis peut-être qu'à deux, on pourra venir à bout des bestioles d'Hagrid !

\- C'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus, d'ailleurs, les Créatures Magiques d'Hagrid ! fit le Poufsouffle alors qu'ils repartaient vers le château. Il est super sympa, mais ses ani –

Mais Harry le coupa, levant une main pour l'interrompre alors qu'il se retournait, fixait l'intérieur de la Forêt.

\- Harry ? fit Cédric, curieux.

\- J'ai entendu quelques choses, souffla celui-ci en scrutant la pénombre.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une silhouette apparut de derrière un arbre en titubant.

\- C'est Croupton ! s'exclama Cédric, ahuri, en reconnaissant le fonctionnaire.

Mais le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale n'avait pas l'air en forme : ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et on pouvait apercevoir du sang sur sa chemise, ses cheveux qui étaient ordinairement tirés à quatre épingles étaient ébouriffés, de même que sa moustache, d'habitude parfaitement peignée, d'énormes cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et il semblait ne pas réellement savoir où il se trouvait, regardant autour de lui avec confusion.

\- Dum…ble…dore… souffla-t-il, la voix brisée. Dum…ble…dore…

\- Va chercher de l'aide, Ced ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers l'homme.

\- Tu – tu es sûr ? hésita le Poufsouffle alors que le Serpentard aidait l'employé du Ministère à rester debout.

\- Va chercher Rogue ! Ou Dumbledore ! ordonna à nouveau le Quatrième Année. Et ramène-le ici ! Vite !

Le Poufsouffle n'attendit pas plus, repartant vers le château en courant. Il atteignit rapidement le Hall, mais alors qu'il allait se diriger vers les cachots pour aller chercher le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, la Professeur d'Études des Moldus le stoppa.

\- Où courrez-vous comme ça, M. Diggory ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je dois trouver le Professeur Rogue ! s'écria Cédric. Ou Dumbledore ! Avec Harry…

\- Qu'est-ce que viens faire Potter-Black-Lupin dans la conversation ? la coupa durement Potter Mère, le regard sombre.

\- On était vers la Forêt Interdite, après que Verpey nous ait expliqué la Troisième Tâche, expliqua Cédric, essayant de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer. Et… Croupton est arrivé ! Il semblait fou… et blessé ! Il demande Dumbledore ! Harry m'a envoyé chercher le Professeur Rogue, quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, Diggory, Croupton n'est pas à Poudlard ! la rembarra l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Je vous dis qu'il est là ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle avec force. Il est avec Harry ! Et il ne va pas bien du tout ! Alors au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire, allez chercher Dumbledore !

Lily renifla en croisant les bras, et c'est à cet instant que Cédric réalisa à quel point la haine des Potter envers Harry les aveuglait, la plupart du temps.

\- Un problème, Diggory ? intervint la voix froide de son Professeur de Potions.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sev –

\- Professeur Rogue ! le coupa Cédric avec soulagement. M. Croupton est là, il a l'air mal en point ! Harry est avec lui, je les ai laissés vers la Forêt Interdite !

\- Conduisez-moi, fut tout ce que lui dit le Maître des Potions.

Le Septième Année acquiesça en repartant dans la direction où il avait laissé son ami, le Professeur de Potions courant derrière lui.

Quand Cédric partit, Harry passa une main derrière la taille de Croupton et fit en sorte de placer un des bras du Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale autour de son cou, pour qu'il puisse rester debout correctement.

L'employé du Ministère semblait ne pas vouloir tenir debout, et il ne faisait que murmurer des phrases sur la nécessité de voir le Directeur.

\- Dum…ble…dore, crachota-t-il. Je… dois… voir… Dumbledore ! Lui… dire…

\- Il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Harry, essayant de le rassurer.

\- Dum…ble…dore… répéta Crouton. J'ai fait… des choses… stupides ! Prévenir… Dumbledore !

Harry trébucha sur une pierre au sol, faisant s'écrouler l'homme à terre.

\- Je… me suis enfui… continua de raconter l'adulte. Ma faute… Bertha Jorkins… Ma faute… Mon fils… Ma faute… Harry Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter… le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Plus puissant !

Et il s'évanouit.

\- Manquait plus que ça, grommela Harry en se penchant vers l'employé du Ministère.

Il était tellement concentré sur Croupton, qu'il ne vit pas le rayon rouge arriver vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux qu'il était stupéfixé.

Quand Cédric et Rogue arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir Harry et Croupton allonger l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Harry ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle en se précipitant vers le Quatrième Année.

Il mit la main au niveau de son cou, et soupira de soulagement en sentant son cœur battre. Il était seulement stupéfixé, Merlin merci.

L'Attrapeur de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle leva ensuite les yeux vers Rogue, qui était penché sur Croupton, le visage impassible.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est mort, annonça le Professeur de Potions d'une voix neutre, faisant trébucher Cédric.

Le Maître des Potions soupira avant de chuchoter une formule, faisant apparaître un Patronus en forme de lynx.

\- Va chercher Dumbledore, lui ordonna le Directeur des Serpentard, faisant courir le lynx vers le château. _Evernatum !_ fit-il ensuite en pointant sa Baguette sur Harry, qui se réveilla instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le Serpentard en se redressant.

\- Vous avez été stupéfixé, lui répondit Rogue, le regard rivé vers le parc.

\- Et Croupton ? questionna Harry.

Il fixa Cédric, qui hocha négativement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que Croupton Senior n'avait pas eu sa chance.

\- Merde ! ragea le Quatrième Année entre ses dents, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Severus ? fit la voix de Dumbledore, qui arrivait vers eux.

\- Il semblerait que M. Croupton est fait le voyage jusqu'au château, expliqua Rogue en se redressant. Potter-Black-Lupin et lui se sont fait agresser. Il est mort, Albus.

Le Directeur encaissa le choc sans rien dire, mais Harry vit bien ses pupilles s'agrandir de choc.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Dumbledore à l'intention de l'Héritier Black.

Harry fit passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en racontant la façon dont Croupton les avait surpris, Cédric et lui, en sortant de derrière un arbre, puis les paroles qu'il ne cessait de marmonner :

\- Il a parlé de son fils, de Bertha Jorkins, et de Voldemort, indiqua-t-il, faisait sursauter le Poufsouffle quand il prononça le nom du Mage Noir. Il a dit que c'était de sa faute pour son fils et Bertha, et que Voldemort devenait plus puissant. Et il répétait qu'il fallait vous prévenir.

Harry ne précisa pas que Croupton avait prononcé son nom deux fois. Cela paraitrait trop étrange que ce soit son nom à _lui_ qui soit associé avec celui de Voldemort, et pas celui de Tristan.

Dumbledore opina silencieusement, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Après quelques minutes à fixer le cadavre de Croupton, il demanda à Rogue de raccompagner les deux étudiants dans leurs dortoirs, toujours sans rien dire.

Harry soupira en voyant le regard du Poufsouffle alors que celui-ci prenait les escaliers pour accéder à sa Salle Commune. Il aurait certaines choses à expliquer, le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient par rapport au couple Daphnée/Thomas, il n'y a plus de raisons, comme vous venez de le lire ! Et avant qu'on me pose la question : oui, maintenant Daphnée est consciente des sentiments d'Harry, sans le réaliser pleinement ! Affaire à suivre ! ;)

Comme vous le voyez, on approche de la Troisième Tâche, vu que la fin du Chapitre se place tout pile un mois avant... Je n'ai pas beaucoup détaille l'entre-deux Tâches, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose d'intéréssant ! Mais si vous avez des questions sur cette période (ou sur autre chose d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas !

A samedi prochain (le 12/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	25. Le rêve

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Muirgheal, Pims10, Lisou Aure, Maeva Cerise, aya31, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, stormtrooper2, DetectiveRan008, aussidagility, Oxytomire, Nyecto, Miss lyli, Le Cerf, xxxQueenxxx, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, noour, Lilou40, Startesgos, Aurelie Malfoy, PercabethHp, Eleanora P. Grey, moimoi, tophe59, Malefoy JR, PetitLutin22, Joshiroo, La Plume de Sucre, Guest.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Lily n'est pas la plus objective quand Harry est concerné... :/

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! En même temps, quand un personnage n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans l'intrigue (et je parle de Croupton), le garder en vie n'est pas nécessaire ! Pas que tuer mes personnages me fassent plaisir, hein ! Mais certaines morts sont obligatoires, pour le Bien du scénario ! :3 Pour le couple Harry/Daphnée, cela ne va pas se faire dans les prochains chapitres, désolée ! Mais c'est une affaire à suivre !

 _Moimoi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du destin de Cédric... Il faudra continuer à lire pour le savoir ! ;)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Harry n'a pas une autre copine tout simplement parce qu'il n'en veut pas d'autre ! Il aime Daphnée, donc... ^^

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, où Harry a une nouvelle confrontation avec les Potter !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Quatre :

 _Harry soupira en voyant le regard du Poufsouffle alors que celui-ci prenait les escaliers pour accéder à sa Salle Commune. Il aurait certaines choses à expliquer, le lendemain._

Comme l'avait prévu Harry, il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin que Cédric le saisit par le bras, lui faisant faire demi-tour.

\- Je vous l'emprunte ! dit-il aux amis du Serpentard avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu ne me laisserais pas tranquille sans avoir eu d'explications ! marmonna le Quatrième Année alors que le Poufsouffle chatouillait la poire du tableau menant à l'antre des Elfes de Maison.

\- Que veux-tu, la curiosité était un des grands défauts d'Helga ! fit le Septième Année alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose, Messieurs ? leur demanda immédiatement un des Elfes.

\- Juste un petit-déjeuner comme servi dans la Grande Salle, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Et désolé de vous déranger, il fallait qu'on discute loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres élèves.

\- Monsieur n'a pas besoin de s'excuser ! s'exclama la petite Créature, les oreilles frémissantes. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez, cela ne pose aucun problème aux Elfes !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des toasts, de la confiture, un plat d'œufs brouillés et différents jus de fruits apparurent sur leur table, alors que les Elfes continuaient de travailler comme si les deux étudiants n'étaient pas présents.

En se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, Harry se tourna vers le Poufsouffle, qui se servait des œufs brouillés.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas dit à Dumbledore, hier, répondit son ami en levant les yeux vers lui. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre cette histoire avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort, le corrigea nonchalamment le Serpentard, ne prenant pas en compte le frisson du Septième Année.

En fait, l'Héritier Black réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Cédric, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais les informations qu'il demandait faisaient parties des secrets les mieux gardés de sa famille. Et à part à ses amis (à qui il confierait sa vie) et le Professeur Rogue (qui était sous Serment Magique), personne n'était au courant.

Et bien qu'il sente que son statut de véritable Survivant ne resterait pas encore très longtemps un secret pour Dumbledore et sa clique, les activités de Voldemort étant de plus en plus fréquentes, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait partager cela avec le Poufsouffle.

Cédric, comprenant que ce qu'il demandait était bien plus important que ce qu'il croyait, décida de montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Et quoi de mieux que de faire ce que le Quatrième Année avait lui-même fait devant les Serpentard, après sa désignation en tant que deuxième Champion de Poudlard ?

\- Moi, Cédric Amos Diggory, jure sur ma vie et ma Magie de ne pas divulguer ce que me révèlera Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin le 25 mai 1995 dans les cuisines de Poudlard, et de n'en parler avec personne d'autre que les personnes déjà au courant.

Le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle brilla quelques secondes d'une lumière blanche, signe que la Magie prenait en compte son serment.

\- Ced, ce n'était pas nécessaire, je te fais confiance, soupira son ami, complètement surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Champion de Poudlard mette sa vie en jeu.

\- Bien sûr que si, fit celui-ci en rangeant sa Baguette. Je me doute que ce que tu vas me dire est _très_ important, vu ton hésitation. Et que ce sont des informations qui ne doivent pas être connues par tous. Et on ne se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps pour que tu me confies ce genre d'informations sans être sûr que je ne les révèlerais pas.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu sais, lui répéta l'Héritier Black. C'est juste…

\- C'est juste que je te demande de révéler quelque chose d'important, et j'imagine de dangereux, compléta Cédric. Et je sais que tu me fais confiance, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je te fais confiance aussi. Maintenant, si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! ricana Harry avec légèreté, retrouvant le sourire.

Cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais Cédric avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui confier _ces_ informations sans une assurance qu'il ne les révèlerait pas, qu'il lui fasse confiance ou non.

\- Moi ? Jamais! s'exclama le Septième Année avec un grand sourire.

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus sans le vouloir, mais débuta son explication :

\- L'histoire commence le 31 octobre 1981, le soir où Voldemort a disparu, fit-il, surprenant le Poufsouffle, qui ne s'attendait pas à parler de la fin de la Guerre. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais personne n'était présent, ce soir-là, les Potter étaient avec Dumbledore, nous laissant Tristan et moi sous la garde d'Elfes de Maisons, alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement que Voldemort les cherchaient, mais bref ! Personne ne sait donc ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Il fit une pause, prenant une bouchée de toast. Il avait faim, après tout !

\- Dumbledore a désigné Potter Survivant, et les Potter ont décidé de m'abandonner à des Moldus « pour le bien de Tristan », mais Sirius et Remus m'ont récupérés et adoptés, mais ça tu le sais, Rita Skeeter l'a mis dans son article, le lendemain de ma rentrée.

Cédric acquiesça. L'article en question avait fait beaucoup de bruits, dans les Familles de Sang-Pur. Abandonner un enfant _Magique_ était une chose que les Sang-Pur abhorraient, et il savait par son père que les Potter et Dumbledore s'étaient fait des ennemis quand l'abandon d'Harry avait été dévoilé au grand jour. A contrario, Sirius Black, jusqu'alors controversé, avait gagné des alliés.

\- Sirius et Remus ont toujours eu des doutes quant au choix de Dumbledore, reprit le Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont fait apprendre plusieurs choses avant que j'entre à Poudlard.

\- Plusieurs choses ? s'enquit Cédric.

\- Métamorphose, Potions, Enchantements et DCFM, explicita Harry. Ca explique mon avance sur les autres. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une théorie. Jusqu'en Première Année. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirell, j'imagine ?

Cédric acquiesça. Tout le monde le savait.

Cela fit soupirer intérieurement Harry, qui se souvenait d'une phrase de Remus, après qu'il se soit étonné que tout le monde connaisse son rôle dans ce qui était arrivé à l'ex-réceptacle de Voldemort : « _Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, louveteau, toutes les informations un tant soit peu croustillantes se dispersent dans le château comme une trainée de poudre._ ». Une fois de plus, son Tuteur avait raison.

\- En fait, notre cher Professeur de DCFM était possédé par Voldemort, poursuivit le Quatrième Année, faisant hoqueter le Septième Année. Je ne vais pas te donner les détails, mais Voldemort m'a révélé à ce moment-là que j'étais le véritable Survivant. Autant te dire que Sirius et Remus ont recommencé à m'entraîner dès le début des vacances.

\- _Tu_ es le Survivant ? Pas Potter ? répéta Cédric, semblant avoir besoin de le dire à voix haute pour enregistrer complètement l'information.

Le deuxième Champion de Poudlard acquiesça, amusé par l'air ahuri de l'adolescent en face de lui.

\- En fait, je ne devrais même pas être étonné, hein ? souffla finalement ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules. Potter est puissant, il faut le reconnaître, mais il ne tient pas la comparaison face à toi. Donc, tu as affronté Tu-Sais-Qui en Première Année ?

\- Pas qu'en Première Année, soupira Harry. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, c'est de la faute de Voldemort.

\- Comment ça ? questionna le Poufsouffle.

Le Serpentard commençait à se dire que Blaise et les sœurs Greengass avait un sacré rival, niveau curiosité, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement avec qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Lucius Malfoy a glissé un Journal dans le chaudron de Ginny, quand les Weasley et lui se sont croisés au Chemin de Traverse, expliqua-t-il. Elle s'en est servie comme Journal Intime, croyant que c'était un cadeau de sa mère pour son entrée à Poudlard. Mais plus elle écrivait dans le Journal, plus Voldemort la possédait. Il avait créé ce Journal quand il avait seize ans, pour faire en sorte de ré-ouvrir la Chambre.

\- Ré-ouvrir ? l'interrompit le Septième Année, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Il l'avait ouverte pendant sa scolarité, tuant une élève, lui révéla l'aîné Potter. Et il avait fait en sorte de faire accuser Hagrid, c'est pour ça qu'il a été renvoyé. Enfin bref, c'est Ginny, alors contrôlée par Voldemort, qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, libérant le Basilic, qui a pétrifié les élèves.

\- Et tu as tué le Basilic en fin d'année, sauvant Gin' par la même occasion, conclu Cédric.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, et de l'aide dans mes recherches, haussa des épaules l'Héritier Lupin. Sans Astoria et Blaise, je n'aurais jamais survécu. En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort…

\- Il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ? devina aisément son aîné.

\- Tu es trop perspicace, des fois, avoua Harry en grimaçant. Lui et moi avons une sorte de lien, par ma cicatrice. Elle est douloureuse quand il est à proximité. Et je _rêve_ de ce qu'il fait. J'ai rêvé de lui, cet été, parlant d'envoyer un espion pour m'atteindre. Il aurait besoin de moi pour un Rituel, apparemment.

\- Tu es entrain de dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est vivant ? s'étouffa Cédric, les yeux exorbités.

\- Voldemort, le corrigea de nouveau le plus jeune. Et non, il n'est pas vivant. Enfin, pas à proprement parler. Il est assez fort pour tenir une Baguette et lancer des sorts, mais il n'a pas de corps réel. C'est assez bizarre, d'ailleurs, mais pas très étonnant de sa part. En tout cas, il semble toujours vouloir me tuer.

\- Tu penses que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que ton nom sorte de la Coupe de Feu ? comprit immédiatement le plus vieux.

\- C'est ce que l'on pense, oui, acquiesça Harry. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus, pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui depuis cet été.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal, d'une certaine façon, fit remarquer le plus vieux.

\- Ca ne me manque pas, c'est sûr ! s'exclama Harry en frissonnant légèrement au souvenir du Doloris que le Moldu avait reçu. Mais c'est un avantage, de savoir ce qu'il fait…

Cédric ne répondit rien, mais il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que son ami rêve des faits et gestes du Mage Noir le plus puissant de leur siècle. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

Leur conversation continua toute la matinée, et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner, le Poufsouffle s'installant même à la table des Serpentard, ce qui ne provoqua, à sa plus grande surprise, aucune protestation.

Après le déjeuner, Harry décida de se rendre dans le Bureau de Dumbledore, espérant avoir quelques informations sur le meurtre de Croupton. Après tout, ayant été agressé pour que l'employé du Ministère soit tué, il pensait avoir le droit de connaître l'identité du tueur, même s'il n'était pas sûr que le Directeur sache quoi que ce soit.

\- Je dois voir le Directeur Dumbledore, annonça-t-il à la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du Bureau.

La Gargouille le sonda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, libérant l'accès aux escaliers. En arrivant en haut des marches, Harry eu la surprise d'entendre son Directeur de Maison, clairement énervé.

\- …n'a rien à voir là-dedans, espèce d'imbécile ! hurlait-il.

\- Je me fiche de ton avis, Severus ! s'exclama la voix de Potter Mère en retour. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que le gamin est resté seul avec Croupton, et que Croupton est mort !

La mère de Potter fit une pause, mais elle reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Ce sont des faits, pas des inventions, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

\- Bien sûr que si, ce sont des inventions ! s'écria Rogue, énervé comme jamais. Pourquoi Potter-Black-Lupin aurait-il tué ou même agressé Croupton, par Salazar ? Et qui l'aurait stupéfixé ? Un Centaure ?

\- Il aurait très bien pu se stupéfixer lui-même ! intervint Potter Père.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin, Potter ! continua d'hurler le Maître des Potions. Harry n'avait même pas sa Baguette de sortie, quand je suis arrivé ! Il était inconscient quand Croupton a été tué, point à la ligne !

\- Et _il_ vous entend, intervint la voix de Maugrey.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'Harry allait toquer, et toutes les personnes présentes dans le Bureau se tournèrent vers lui, c'est-à-dire Rogue, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Maugrey et les Potter.

\- Bonjour Professeurs, les salua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Quand on parle du loup, siffla Lily Potter, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, les yeux fixés sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose en particulier, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des informations sur la personne qui nous a agressés avec M. Croupton, mais je peux repasser si je vous dérange, dit-il, toujours sur le même ton.

\- Comme par hasard, persiffla Potter Mère.

\- Bien sûr, c'est juste pour savoir si j'ai bien couvert mes traces, fit Harry d'un ton mordant en fusillant les Potter du regard, perdant son calme. Après tout, c'est mon premier meurtre, vous comprenez…

McGonagall et Maugrey pouffèrent légèrement, et un sourire glissa brièvement sur les lèvres de son Directeur de Maison.

\- C'est un aveu ? questionna la Professeur d'Etude des Moldus, le visage dur.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sérieuse ? retourna le Serpentard. Non parce que, ça aurait été une mauvaise blague, mais venant de vous, il faut s'attendre à tout !

\- Attention au ton que tu emploies pour nous parler, jeune homme ! le gronda presque sa génitrice.

\- Donc, vous étiez sérieux, comprit le Quatrième Année. Vous savez quoi ? Normalement, je serais parti sans attendre, mais vu que je me sens d'humeur magnanime, je vais vous donner l'occasion de tester votre petite théorie.

Il sortit sa Baguette en s'avançant vers le Professeur Rogue, qui le fixait.

\- Tenez, Professeur, ma Baguette, dit-il en la lui donnant. Je sais qu'il existe des sorts pour connaître les derniers Sortilèges lancés, alors testez-là, qu'on en finisse.

Son Directeur l'examina du regard avant d'acquiescer, sortant sa propre Baguette.

\- _Prior Incanto Maxima_ ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

La formule permettait de connaître les sept derniers Sortilèges lancés, ce qui arrangeait Harry, qui n'avait lancé que deux sorts dans la matinée.

Un _Récurvite_ apparut, suivi d'un _Accio_ , puis d'un autre _Récurvite_ , qu'il avait utilisé la veille pendant son cours de Potions, et le Sortilège de Disparition apparut à son tour.

\- C'est le sort que les Quatrième Année ont utilisé dans mon cours, hier en début d'après-midi, intervint la Professeur de Métamorphose. Je leur ai fait une interrogation surprise sur ce sort.

Rogue stoppa la remontée des Sortilèges avant de rendre sa Baguette à son étudiant, alors que Dumbledore acquiesçait, déclarant que c'était désormais une affaire réglée.

\- Vous voyez, aucun _Avada_ , fit-il d'un ton dur à l'intention des Potter. Maintenant, avant d'accuser quelqu'un de meurtre, attendez d'avoir des preuves.

Puis il tourna les talons, sortant du Bureau du Directeur sans attendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans la même pièce que les Potter.

La journée passa lentement aux yeux d'Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Il savait parfaitement que les Potter le détestaient, mais de là à l'accuser de meurtre, il y avait un monde ! Apparemment, il avait sous-estimé leur haine à son égard.

Harry soupira en se couchant, priant intérieurement pour que la journée du lendemain se passe mieux.

 _Il était dans un fauteuil, en face d'une cheminée, dans laquelle un feu ronflait doucement. Sur sa droite se trouvait Peter Pettigrow, qui semblait grelotter, encore souffrant de la séance de torture à laquelle il venait d'avoir droit._

 _En même temps, il avait mérité sa punition, cet imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu le perdre ? Il tourna la tête quand un Hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce, une lettre attaché à la patte. Il la déplia rapidement, sachant déjà de qui elle venait._

Maître,

L'erreur de Pettigrow a pu être réparée, j'ai pu me débarrasser de mon paternel sans être vu. Potter-Black-Lupin était présent, mais je n'ai fait que le stupéfixer, sachant que vous vouliez le tuer vous-même. Sa présence a fait que les Potter l'ont accusé du meurtre de mon père, mais le gamin a réussi à leur prouver le contraire.

Tout est prêt pour la Troisième Tâche, je n'aurais plus qu'à manipuler les évènements sur le moment pour que la fin du Tournois se passe comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

J'attends vos ordres,

Votre Serviteur dévoué.

 _Il plia la lettre, la posant sur la table près de lui, puis se tourna vers son autre serviteur, beaucoup moins efficace que Croupton Junior, cela dit._

 _\- Tu as de la chance, Pettigrow, Barty a pu réparer ton erreur, siffla-t-il. Il est mort. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus faire échouer mes plans, va traire Nagini, j'aurais besoin de la Potion demain._

 _\- Oui, Maître, bredouilla le rat, le corps tremblant._

 _Quand l'Animagus fut sorti de la pièce, il s'autorisa un sourire satisfait en fixant la lettre de son serviteur._

 _Tout se passait comme prévu._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur sourde au niveau de sa cicatrice, le faisant légèrement gémir. Il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir oublié le Sortilège de Silence autour de son lit la veille avant de s'endormir. Autant, que Théo et Blaise soient au courant de ses rêves ne lui posait pas de problèmes, mais ce n'était pas pareil pour Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.

Il secoua la tête en prenant un parchemin, notant rapidement ce dont il se souvenait.

Ce genre de rêve avait l'inconvénient de ne pas lui rester longtemps en mémoire, et il se retrouvait souvent à essayer de se souvenir des détails le lendemain, il avait donc décidé de noter les informations le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il fouilla quelques instants dans sa malle, saisissant le Miroir à Double Sens que Sirius lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

\- Remus Lupin, chuchota-t-il doucement, faisant s'éclairer le Miroir alors que son Tuteur répondait.

Le Loup-Garou avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rougis par le sommeil, mais il le regardait dans les yeux, montrant que malgré sa fatigue, il était prêt à l'écouter.

\- Tout va bien, louveteau ? demanda-t-il. Il est trois heures de matin, tu devrais dormir.

\- J'ai fait un autre rêve, dit-il, réveillant complètement l'ancien Maraudeur.

\- Je t'écoute, fit-il avec sérieux.

\- Voldemort a reçu une lettre de Croupton Junior, lui disant que l'erreur de Pettigrow avait été réparée et qu'il avait tué son père, raconta-t-il, s'aidant de ses notes.

En effet, les quelques bribes de rêve qu'il lui restait s'enfuyaient déjà.

Harry avait révélé à ses Tuteurs l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort présent à Poudlard dès qu'il l'avait appris, trois mois auparavant. D'où le fait que Remus ne s'étonnait pas d'entendre parler d'un Mangemort supposé mort à Azkaban.

\- Il lui a aussi dit que les Potter m'ont accusé d'avoir tué Croupton, je me demande d'ailleurs comment…

\- Ils ont fait _quoi_ ?! le coupa Remus d'une voix forte, les sourcils froncés.

Evidemment, Sirius et lui étaient au courant du décès de Croupton, l'information ayant rapidement filtré hors de Poudlard. Et leur pupille les avaient contacté le soir-même, pour les mettre au courant, sachant que ce n'était pas le genre d'évènements qu'ils aimaient apprendre dans _La Gazette_.

\- Euh… Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? questionna Harry, tout en sachant que c'était un oubli volontaire.

Il imaginait bien Sirius débarquer à Poudlard pour expliquer sa façon de penser aux Potter de _façon musclée_ , d'où son silence.

\- Non, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, acquiesça Remus en lui lançant un regard torve. Alors explique.

\- Les Potter m'ont accusé d'avoir tué Croupton, je l'ai entendu quand j'allais voir Dumbledore, révéla-t-il avec une grimace en songeant à la réaction de ses Tuteurs. Alors j'ai permis à Rogue d'examiner ma Baguette, qui a bien sûr révélé que je n'avais pas jeté d'Avada, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- Ils ne manquent pas d'air, ces deux-là… grogna l'ancien meilleur-ami de James, ses yeux prenant une lueur dorée, signe que son Loup était également en colère.

\- Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, enchaîna rapidement son pupille, ne voulant pas que le Loup prenne le contrôle, ça m'étonne que Barty Junior ai pu savoir pour l'accusation des Potter. Après tout, il n'y avait que McGonagall, Maugrey, Rogue, Dumbledore et les Potter dans le Bureau, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en aient parlé autour d'eux ensuite.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tout se sait, à Poudlard, soupira Remus. Les tableaux ont pu en parler entre eux, puis en parler à d'autres tableaux, qui en auraient parlés à des élèves. La chose la plus rapide à Poudlard, c'est bien le système de commérage !

Harry acquiesça, entièrement d'accord. Il y eu un silence, Remus réfléchissant à la situation.

\- Demain, va voir Severus et parle lui de ton rêve, lui dit-il finalement. Il est le seul sur place, et il pourra se servir de la Carte pour repérer Croupton Junior. Nous, on ne peut rien faire depuis le Square. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, Severus veillera sur toi, ainsi que Minerva, qui même si elle n'est pas au courant, n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ses étudiants, quel que soit leur Maison.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, puis bailla. Maintenant qu'il avait pu parler avec Remus, il se sentait beaucoup moins stressé, mais aussi beaucoup plus fatigué.

\- Rendors-toi, louveteau, fit l'ancien Maraudeur d'une voix affectueuse. Severus t'écharperait, si tu le dérangeais pendant la nuit, mais promets-moi d'aller le voir à la première heure demain.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau en se glissant sous ses couvertures, et il s'endormit immédiatement, sans même éteindre le Miroir. Il ne vit donc pas le regard bienveillant de Remus poser sur lui avant qu'il ne désactive lui-même leur moyen de communication.

Comme promis, le lendemain, Harry se trouvait devant le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison avant même que le petit-déjeuner ne soit servi.

En fait, il était venu tout de suite après son entraînement matinal. Enfin, après s'être douché. Il n'était pas assez fou pour aller voir le Professeur Rogue complètement en sueur, après une heure et demie d'activité sportive.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, l'accueillit le Maître des Potions après l'avoir invité à entrer. Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

\- J'ai fait un autre rêve, annonça-t-il tout de go.

Il savait le Bureau de son Directeur de Maison protégé de tous les sorts d'écoutes existants, il n'avait donc pas peur d'aborder ce genre de sujet dans cette pièce.

Le Professeur de Potions se redressa sur son siège, le visage impassible.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-il finalement.

Harry lui raconta la lettre qu'avait reçu Voldemort, prouvant que c'était lui qui contrôlait Croupton, ou qui du moins le détenait sans que celui-ci ne dise rien. Peut-être avec du chantage ? L'Héritier Black ne le savait pas, mais il en doutait. Après tout, la femme de Croupton était décédée il y a des années de cela, et son fils, qui aurait dû être à Azkaban, était un de ses partisans.

\- Je vois, fit Rogue après qu'Harry lui ai conté la totalité de son rêve. C'est… inquiétant.

L'aîné Potter ne dit rien, mais il était entièrement d'accord.

\- Je vais surveiller plus attentivement ce cher Barty avec votre Carte, peut-être que j'arriverais à le capturer, ou au moins à comprendre ce qu'il mijote, enchaîna le Maître des Potions. Cette fois-ci, vous pouvez en parler à vos amis, vu le sérieux de la situation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Harry était inquiet, forcément. Mais il avait confiance en son Directeur de Maison, celui-ci ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ses étudiants.

\- Bien Monsieur, opina-t-il donc. Je vais vous laisser, mes amis m'attendent. Bonne journée à vous.

\- A vous aussi, lui souhaita son Professeur alors que l'adolescent sortait du Bureau.

Harry referma doucement la porte, et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses à ses amis.

En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop en colère que l'Héritier Lupin leur ait caché l'identité de l'espion de Voldemort, et sa présence à Poudlard, aussi longtemps.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il allait s'en prendre plein la tête.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Comme vous le voyez, Harry se rapproche de Cédric (purement amical, hein, je vous vois venir les Yaoistes ! ^^) et le mystère de l'espion s'éclaircit peu à peu, même s'ils n'ont pas encore toutes les clefs !

D'ailleurs, comment pensez-vous que les autres vont réagir à l'annonce d'Harry ? Et d'après-vous, qui va réagir le plus... umh... vocalement ? xD

Je vous retrouve samedi prochain (le 19/11) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	26. Réunion et entraînement

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, noour, Le Poussin Fou, stormtrooper2, PercabethHp, xxxQueenxxx, starck29, Rose-Eliade, Le Cerf, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Serpent d'ombre, aya31, Oxytomire, aussidagility, Miss lyli, Diane, Delphine, Sakupika, Malefoy JR, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Muirgheal, Aurelie Malfoy, Joshiroo, Maeva Cerise, ElwennSnape, Scaritty, Servin, MissAnika, tophe59.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 600 REVIEWS, MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, Sirius et Remus pourraient les attaquer pour diffamation... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela aboutirait : après tout, les Potter ont encore beaucoup d'influences au Ministère... De plus, ni Sirius ni Remus ne veulent perdre leur temps à se battre avec eux, ils préfèrent se concentrer sur Harry. D'ailleurs, si LUI veut les attaquer quand il sera Lord, il pourra, ils ne l'en empêcheraient pas ! ;)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! C'est vrai que les Potter ne sont pas très gentils, dans ce chapitre (ou depuis le début de la fic, plutôt xD) ! Pour ce qui est du secret d'Harry, c'est vrai aussi, mais vu que Cédric a fait un serment, cela ne sera pas un problème ^^

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Harry a toujours eu une bonne répartie ! :P

 _Diane_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est des destins de Cédric, Sirius et Remus, il va falloir continuer de lire pour le savoir ! (Oui, je fais du chantage à l'information pour conserver mes lecteurs xD)

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où Harry se prépare pour la Troisième Tâche !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Hogwart's March_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Cinq :

\- _Je te demande pardon ?!_

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, ce ne fut pas Daphnée ou même Ginny qui explosa à la fin de son annonce, mais Neville.

Le Gryffondor se leva en le fusillant du regard, le faisant légèrement déglutir.

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami en colère, l'Héritier Londubat étant bien trop calme pour cela, mais à cet instant précis, il semblait prêt à lui arracher la tête.

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que Barty Croupton Junior est toujours vivant, qu'il est l'espion que Voldemort a placé à Poudlard pour t'atteindre, et que c'est lui qui a tué son père ? Et que tu le sais depuis plus de _trois mois_ ?!

Harry ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'acquiescer.

Les autres ne dirent rien non plus, regardant le visage de Neville se durcir un peu plus.

\- Est-ce que tu es stupide ?! s'écria le Gryffondor. Nous le dire plus tôt ne t'est pas passé par la tête, j'imagine ?! Est-ce que tu te rends d'à quel point ce type est dangereux ?!

\- Rogue ne voulait… commença à dire le Serpentard.

\- Je me fous de ce que Rogue voulait ou ne voulait pas ! cracha le filleul de Remus. On parle du Mangemort qui a torturé mes parents jusqu'à la folie, Harry !

 _Merde_ , pensa ce dernier.

Bien sûr, il connaissait le rôle du fils de feu Bartemius Croupton Senior dans l'attaque perpétrée en 1982 sur le couple Londubat, mais il n'avait pas pensé que Neville le savait. Après tout, l'implication de Croupton Junior avait été cachée le plus possible, bien que l'information ait fini par apparaître dans la presse, causant la déchéance du fonctionnaire. Si Harry le savait, c'est parce que Remus était présent au procès.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se serait passé si je l'avais croisé dans un couloir ? continua le fils de Franck et Alice. Il aurait surement voulu terminer le travail ! Que tu ne le dises pas à tout le monde, je peux comprendre, mais que tu ne me le dises pas à _moi_ , alors que tu sais _parfaitement_ ce que ce salaud à fait, ça, je ne comprends pas !

Neville s'affaissa soudainement dans le canapé derrière lui, se prenant le visage entre les mains.

Immédiatement, l'Héritier Black se dirigea vers son ami, s'asseyant à côté de lui et passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, essayant le réconforter.

Les autres sortirent de la pièce, les laissant seuls, mais Harry le remarqua à peine.

\- Nev, je te promets que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais…

Il soupira, hésitant à continuer. Mais son ami se redressa, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Mais ? fit-il, l'incitant à poursuivre.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si je t'avais dit qu'une des personnes responsables de l'état de santé de tes parents étaient dans le château ? dit-il donc. Tu es un Gryffondor, Nev, avec les défauts qui vont avec. Tu ne serais pas resté sans rien faire à attendre bien gentiment, tu l'aurais cherché, pour te venger.

Le Gryffondor et lui avaient un lien privilégié, et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans leur compartiment, le jour de leur rentrée en Troisième Année. Autant Blaise et Théo étaient ses meilleurs-amis, autant Neville était son frère, un membre de sa famille.

Le fait que la mère et le Tuteur de l'un soit la Marraine et le Parrain de l'autre exacerbait ce lien, mais…

\- Je n'autoriserais personne à te mettre en danger, Nev, pas même toi, dit-il avec sincérité.

…mais ça allait bien au-delà.

Neville et lui se complétaient. Harry représentant le côté Serpentard, et Neville le côté Gryffondor, alors que tous deux auraient pu aller dans la Maison de l'autre. Ils étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce. Différents, mais indissociables.

Leurs amis avaient rapidement compris que Neville avait une place particulière pour Harry, et inversement. Cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils ne comprenaient peut-être pas exactement ce qui les liait, mais ils faisaient avec.

Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Neville acquiesça, faisant soupirer Harry de soulagement.

\- Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à garder le silence, même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises, dit finalement le Gryffondor.

\- Je te promets de te dire tout ce que Rogue m'apprendra, s'engagea immédiatement le Serpentard. Si toi, tu me promets de ne pas le chercher, pour te venger.

\- Promis, marmonna l'Héritier Londubat après quelques secondes.

Mais on voyait bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils sortirent finalement de la Salle sur Demande, retrouvant les autres dans le parc, installés sous le Saule Pleureur.

\- Alors, Harry, comment tu vas te préparer pour la Troisième Tâche ? lui demanda Owen dès qu'il s'assit, souhaitant changer les idées aux deux adolescents.

\- Vu que je ne sais pas trop ce qui se trouvera dans ce Labyrinthe, je pense que je vais essayer d'apprendre le plus de sorts possibles, que ce soit d'attaque ou de défense, pour être prêt.

\- N'oublie pas les sorts de soins, on ne sait jamais, intervint Astoria.

\- Je prends note ! fit le Champion avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? lui demanda Théo. On pourrait se répartir les recherches, pour pouvoir avoir une liste plus rapidement, comme ça tu commenceras à t'entraîner plus tôt.

\- Ce serait sympa, acquiesça Harry. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous avez vos exams, dans un mois ! Prenez le temps de réviser, quand même ! Et puis, je pourrais vous aider en même temps.

\- Ça marche ! s'exclama Blaise. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, si tu ne m'aidais pas pour les Potions ?

\- Tu demanderais à Théo de t'aider ? devina Daphnée, rieuse.

\- Exactement ! fit le basané, faisant pouffer le petit groupe d'amis.

Comme prévu, ils commencèrent les recherches dès le lendemain. Avec les talents de Théo et Astoria pour se repérer dans la Bibliothèque, et l'aide de la Salle sur Demande, qui leur fournit de nombreux livres très intéressant, ils ne mirent qu'une semaine à préparer une liste qui leur parut satisfaisante.

Et l'entraînement commença.

D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, les trois autres Champions avaient eu la même idée, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant.

Le Serpentard organisa aussi une rencontre avec l'autre Champion de Poudlard pour comparer leurs listes, et se partager les sorts qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils avaient prévu de faire équipe pour la dernière épreuve, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps en travaillant sur les mêmes Sortilèges.

Pendant les trois semaines qui le séparaient de la Troisième Tâche, l'Héritier Lupin passa la majorité de son temps libre à s'entraîner sur des cibles dans la Salle sur Demande. Au fil de semaines, il augmenta la complexité de l'entraînement, enchantant les cibles pour qu'elles bougent, puis pour qu'elles l'attaquent, le forçant à développer ses réflexes.

Comme promis, il aida les autres à réviser : il interrogea Neville et Blaise en Potions, aida Luna avec la DCFM, la matière avec laquelle elle avait le plus de mal, s'exerça à la Métamorphose avec Daphnée et Ginny, et prêta ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Troisième Année à Owen, qui étaient plus complets que les siens.

Et comme pour les deux autres Tâches, le temps passa à une vitesse impressionnante, et bientôt, ce fut le jour de l'épreuve.

Le midi, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva, surprenant tous les élèves.

\- Chers élèves, excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre repas, mais j'ai une annonce à faire. Comme vous le savez, le Troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers a lieu ce soir.

Harry sentit une boule de stress se former dans sa gorge.

\- Pour rendre la journée plus divertissante pour nos quatre Champions, vue que leurs camarades seront en examen, je me suis permis d'inviter leurs familles, reprit Dumbledore, faisant lever la tête au Serpentard avec un sourire. Je demanderais donc à Mlle Delacour, Messieurs Krum, Diggory et Potter-Black-Lupin de se rendre dans la petite pièce à ma droite à la fin de leur déjeuner. Ce sera tout, jeunes gens.

Et le Directeur se rassit, alors que le sourire d'Harry s'agrandissait à la pensée de revoir ses Tuteurs.

Il termina rapidement son repas, ce qui fit rire ses amis, puis se leva, prenant la direction de la fameuse pièce, faisant s'afficher un sourire en coin sur le visage du Directeur et de Madame Maxime quand il passa devant eux en vitesse.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, deux bras l'entourèrent, et il se retrouva collé contre le torse de son Parrain, qui le serrait à l'étouffer. Mais pour une fois, il ne dit rien, heureux de revoir ses Tuteurs après ces longs mois à ne s'échanger que des lettres ou à se parler par Miroir interposé.

\- Tu m'as manqué, gamin ! soupira Sirius en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Dès que l'Animagus l'eut lâché, il se retrouva instantanément dans le bras de Remus, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le premier Septembre, contrairement à Sirius qui était venu le soir du premier Novembre pour s'expliquer avec Dumbledore par rapport à sa nomination en tant que deuxième Champion de Poudlard.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte du Loup-Garou en lui souriant.

\- Alors, louveteau, tu es prêt pour ce soir ? lui demanda gentiment Remus.

Harry se sentit pâlir, mais il ne put rien dire, Fleur s'approchant avec ses parents, le faisant légèrement déglutir.

Apolline portait une robe argentée, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Fleur lui ressemblait énormément, alors que Gabrielle tenait plus de leur père. Bien sûr, Gaby avait la même chevelure que sa mère et sa sœur, mais ses yeux chocolat et sa petite taille lui venaient de son père.

Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu, et l'Héritier Black ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Dès qu'elle fut assez près de lui, Apolline le prit dans une étreinte douce, comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant alors qu'Alfred échangeait une poignée de main solide avec ses Tuteurs.

\- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, Harry, lui dit la demi-Vélane en lui posant une bise sur chaque joue.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, mais… commença l'adolescent.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant nous, Harry, le coupa la mère de Fleur. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux à l'époque, nous n'avons pas à juger.

Harry lui sourit alors que le père de Fleur lui mettait une tape amicale dans le dos avec un rire.

\- Alors, gamin, comment ça va depuis le temps ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as sacrément grandi, en tout cas !

La conversation débuta, les parents des deux Champions échangeant des pronostics sur l'épreuve à venir, puis en voyant que cela mettait les deux Champions mal à l'aise, la conversation roula sur le Quidditch, faisant soupirer Apolline et rouler des yeux à Remus, qui parlèrent littérature, une des passions qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, passèrent dans la Grande Salle maintenant vide et se dirigèrent vers le parc, pour être plus tranquille. Fleur et ses parents partirent du côté du Carrosse de Beaubâtons, et Harry et ses Tuteurs se placèrent en-dessous du Saule Pleureur, comme l'Héritier Black le faisait souvent avec ses amis.

\- Alors, Harry, comment te sens-tu réellement ? lui demanda Remus, perspicace.

\- Terrifié, en quelque sorte, mais aussi soulagé, avoua leur pupille. Terrifié, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se trouver dans ce Labyrinthe, et si mon entraînement aura servi à quelque chose, mais aussi soulagé, parce que ce soir, ce sera fini.

\- Je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer ! le rassura immédiatement Sirius, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Et qui sais, tu nous ramèneras peut-être ce fameux Trophée !

\- N'y compte pas, Siri, objecta immédiatement le Serpentard. Hors de question que je gagne.

\- Comment ça ? l'interrogea l'Animagus.

\- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Cédric pour nous aider, pendant la Troisième Tâche pour « _faire en sorte que l'Ecole gagne_ ». Donc si on arrive tous les deux au Trophée, avant Fleur et Viktor, j'entends, je le lui laisserais.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna son parrain. Tu mérites de gagner ! Je n'ai pas raison, Rem' ?

\- Pour une fois, si, répondit ce dernier. Mais je suis sûr qu'Harry à une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis entré dans ce Tournois sans le vouloir, expliqua le deuxième Champion de Poudlard. Même si j'avais eu l'âge, je ne me serais pas inscrit. Gloire éternelle, très peu pour moi. Alors je trouve normal que si on arrive au Trophée en premier, ce soit la personne qui voulait _réellement_ représenter Poudlard qui gagne, et pas celui qui a dû le faire par la contrainte.

\- Toujours à faire passer les autres avant toi, hein… soupira Sirius avec affection.

\- Dixit celui qui est devenu Animagus pour pouvoir accompagner son ami Loup-Garou les soirs de Pleine Lune ! railla Harry avec un sourire.

\- Peut-être, admit son parrain. Mais j'ai aussi des côtés terriblement égoïstes, Harry. Il faut savoir penser à toi avant de penser aux autres, à certains moments.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de gagner ! s'exclama Harry. _Je n'en ai pas envie_. Donc je laisserais Cédric gagner si on en a l'occasion. Je pense à moi, là !

L'adolescent leva des yeux des chiens battus vers son Parrain, faisant soupirer ce dernier. Il savait, qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui apprendre cette technique !

La journée passa trop rapidement aux yeux d'Harry, qui profita de chaque instant avec ses Tuteurs.

Il rencontra également les parents des deux autres Champions : Borislav et Ludmila Krum, et Amos et Kathleen Diggory, qui se montrèrent particulièrement chaleureux, bien qu'un peu bourru pour le père de Viktor. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Harry, les Bulgares ayant la réputation d'être un peu brusques.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble à la table des Serpentard, ce qui fait que Dumbledore du l'agrandir pour l'occasion.

Et leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, au plus grand malheur d'Harry, mais à la plus grande joie de Sirius, qui aimait toujours autant attirer l'attention.

\- Oncle Siri ! s'exclamèrent Gabrielle, Thomas et Sébastien en lui fonçant dessus, faisant tomber l'Animagus au sol, ce qui fit ricaner Remus et le Quatrième Année.

\- Doucement, gamins, vous allez me casser en deux, si vous m'écrasez comme ça ! fit Sirius, toujours au sol. Et ce serait dommage, pas vrai ?

\- T'es toujours aussi crétin, hein ? soupira gentiment Seb.

\- Mais on t'aime comme ça, Siri ! s'exclama Gaby en voyant sa mine de chien battu.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Table des Verts-et-Argents.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé manger un jour à cette Table, souffla Sirius en s'installant près de Remus.

\- Moi non plus, souffla son ami. Ca fait étrange, de manger ici, et de ne pas être assis chez les Gryffondor. Mais bon, on est plus étudiant, donc tout va bien !

\- De toute façon, les Gryffondor ne vous auraient pas accepté à leur Table, fit remarquer Neville, faisant acquiescer Hermione.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Remus.

\- Vous êtes mes Tuteurs, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. La plupart des Gryffondor sont à la botte de Potter, alors ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. On a organisé une fête pour toutes les Maisons après la Deuxième Tâche, et à part Neville, Hermione et les Jumeaux, très peu sont venus, comparés aux trois autre Maisons.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Manger chez les Serpents est une expérience intéressante, j'aurais dû essayer plus tôt !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que _nos_ Serpentard aient été d'accord pour nous accueillir, même le temps d'un repas, ricana Remus.

\- Ca peut se comprendre, en même temps, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, dès que je viendrais à Poudlard, je mangerais à cette Table, c'est amusant !

Harry se mit la tête entre les mains avec un gémissement plaintif, faisant rire ses amis.

Le dîner se passa dans les rires, entre les blagues de Sirius, les anecdotes de M. et Mrs Diggory sur les Maraudeur (qu'ils avaient connus quelques années) et les explications du couple Krum sur les Traditions principales de Bulgarie, qui intéressèrent particulièrement Hermione, qui était assise près de Viktor, sous le sourire railleur de ses amis.

Après le dîner, on leur laissa encore du temps libre. Mais quand la nuit commença à tomber, les élèves furent invités à se diriger vers le Stade de Quidditch, plusieurs Tribunes ayant été installé devant le terrain. Leurs familles respectives allèrent également prendre place, puis ont vint chercher les Champions.

Passant entre deux Tribunes, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent devant le Stade, qui était maintenant méconnaissable. En effet, un chemin de haies d'au moins six mètres se dressait maintenant à la place de l'herbe, faisant grimacer Harry. Il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce Labyrinthe.

Harry repéra plusieurs hauts gradés, dont les Ministres de la Magies Anglais, Français et Bulgares et plusieurs journalistes dans une petite Tribune à part, ce qui le fit grogner intérieurement.

Harry remarqua également que quatre écrans géants étaient présents, et donc que comme pour la Deuxième Tâche, les Juges et les élèves allaient pouvoir suivre leurs déplacements.

Puis Dumbledore, la voix amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ , prit la parole :

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers Champions, dans dix minutes, la Troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers commencera ! L'entrée dans le Labyrinthe se fera dans l'ordre suivant : en premier, M. Potter-Black-Lupin de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui totalise quatre-vingt-dix points, puis M. Diggory de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard qui totalise soixante-dix-huit points, puis Mlle Fleur Delacour de l'Académie Beaubâtons, qui totalise soixante-seize points, et enfin M. Krum de l'Institut Durmstrang, qui totalise soixante-quinze points.

Le Directeur fit une pause, le temps que les acclamations se calmes.

\- Dans le Labyrinthe sont présents plusieurs obstacles, comme vous vous en doutez, reprit Dumbledore. En raison des dangers existants, plusieurs Professeurs vont patrouiller autour du Labyrinthe.

Harry vit Hagrid lui faire un signe de la main, alors qu'il se tenait avec les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Sinistra. Chacun d'eux avaient une étoile bleue accrochée à leurs robes (ou à son manteau dans le cas d'Hagrid), ce qui fit comprendre au Serpentard qu'ils étaient les patrouilleurs.

\- Si l'un des Champions souhaite abandonner, il lui suffira d'envoyer des étincelles rouges pour que l'un des Professeurs vienne le chercher. Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers est placé au centre du Labyrinthe. Le premier Champion à toucher le Trophée sera le gagnant du Tournois. Avez-vous des questions ?

Aucun des Champions n'ouvrit la bouche. Pour Harry, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur de vomir s'il essayait de parler.

\- Bien, vous partirez à cinq minutes d'intervalle, indiqua Dumbledore. M. Potter-Black-Lupin, vous pourrez y aller au coup de sifflet.

Harry acquiesça, et quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de sifflet retentit, provoquant les applaudissements des élèves, et plus particulièrement des Serpentard. Harry entendit même Sirius siffler pour l'encourager, ce qui le fit sourire.

Une ouverture apparut dans une des haies, et le Serpentard s'y engouffra. Dès qu'il fut dans le Labyrinthe, l'entrée se referma.

\- _Allez Harry !_ entendit-il une dernière fois.

Et ce fut le silence.

* * *

Vous me détestez, hein ? :D

Plus sérieusement, à l'origine ce chapitre et le suivant (donc le chapitre de la Troisième Tâche) ne faisaient qu'un, mais au final, il était beaucoup trop long, donc je l'ai coupé en deux, par votre plus grand malheur mais pour mon plus grand plaisir, parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime vous faire souffrir ! *sourire de psychopathe*

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu ! D'ailleurs, pratiquement personne n'avait pensé à Neville pour la réaction la plus vocale, et j'avoue que vos propositions n'étaient pas mauvaises (Ginny, Blaise et Daphnée pour la plupart), mais comme vous le voyez, aucun d'eux n'a pu ouvrir la bouche que notre Gryffondor préféré commençait déjà à engueuler Harry xD

Je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choses à dire, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Je poste le prochain chapitre (la Troisième Tâche tant attendue) vendredi prochain (le 25/11 donc, et non le 26) ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	27. La Troisième Tâche

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Servin, Miss lyli, Le Cerf, stormtrooper2, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Regulus Sirius Black, starck29, Lilou40, Pims10, noour, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, xxxQueenxxx, Oxytomire, aya31, Guest, aussidagility, astaroth671, Le Poussin Fou, Muirgheal, Maeva Cerise, DetectiveRan008, Holy Sappho, Rose-Eliade, PercabethHp, tophe59, MacPotter, Kurama, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy' ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, c'est surtout que j'étais réveillé à cette heure-là, alors je me suis dit, postons tout de suite xD

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Astaroth671_ : Merci pour ta review ! Moi, sadique ? Noooon ! x)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! En même temps, Neville est le plus affecté par l'identité de l'espion de Voldy dans Poudlard ^^

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, ce Tome est bientôt fini, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y le suivant ! ;)

 _Kurama_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de voir que la fic te plaît toujours au Tome IV ! Et oui, on veut donner des baffes à Tristan... Mais il va s'améliorer, ne t'inquiète pas xD

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où Harry et Cédric affrontent le Labyrinthe !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _The Maze_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Six :

\- _Allez Harry !_ entendit-il une dernière fois.

Et ce fut le silence.

\- _Lumos_ , chuchota-t-il, éclairant l'endroit.

Il avança de quelques mètres avant de se stopper pour attendre Cédric. Les cinq minutes lui parurent une éternité, mais finalement, il entendit le deuxième coup de sifflet, et le Poufsouffle apparut.

\- Et bien, c'est vachement sombre, ici ! constata-t-il en allumant à son tour sa Baguette.

\- Alors, d'après toi, où se trouve le centre du Labyrinthe ? le questionna le Quatrième Année.

\- Au Nord-Ouest, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Tellement sûr de lui qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai fait un repérage des lieux avec mon balai, il y a quelques jours, répondit le plus vieux à sa question implicite.

\- J'avais raison, t'as un côté Serpentard, Diggory ! ricana-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit par les règles, que je sache ! se défendit l'autre. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très Poufsouffle.

\- Je ne critique pas, c'est bien pratique, dans notre situation, fit Harry. _Pointe au Nord-Ouest !_

Sa Baguette tourna dans sa main, leur indiquant de prendre à droite. La bifurcation apparut une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin, et ils tournaient quand le troisième coup de sifflet retentit.

\- Manque plus que Viktor et on sera tous présent, marmonna Cédric.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas pensé à faire un plan du labyrinthe, dit Harry en continuant à avancer.

\- J'aurais bien voulu ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle. Mais les haies changent sans arrêt de place, comme les escaliers.

\- Génial, marmonna Harry en soupirant. On n'est pas sorti, dans ce cas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry venait à peine d'apercevoir une forme au loin qu'une sorte de boule de feu arriva dans leur direction.

\- _Protego !_ s'écrièrent les deux élèves de Poudlard d'une même voix.

La boule de feu rebondit sur le bouclier, mais ni Harry ni Cédric ne distinguaient la Créature qui en était responsable.

\- _Lumos Maxima !_ s'exclama Harry, faisant apparaître une boule de lumière qui s'éleva quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Boule de lumière qui éclaira à environ quarante mètres devant et derrière eux, leur permettant de reconnaître la Créature Magique qui leur bloquait la route.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Un Scrout à Pétard ! continua Harry.

Le Scrout les fixa quelques secondes avant de charger, arrivant sur eux à toutes vitesses.

\- _Impedimenta !_ lança Harry alors que Cédric jetait un _Stupéfix !_

Le Scrout sembla ralentir, et le sort de Cédric l'atteignit sur le ventre, ce qui le fit atterrir sur le dos, stupéfixé.

\- Profitons-en pour filer, suggéra le Poufsouffle.

Les deux Champions se mirent à courir le plus loin possible.

\- A gauche ! fit Harry quand ils arrivèrent une bifurcation.

Ils s'éloignèrent encore de quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de souffler.

\- Voilà, c'est _exactement_ ce genre de Créature que j'avais peur de rencontrer ! s'exclama Cédric alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer.

Le Serpentard allait répondre quand ils se retrouvèrent soudainement à l'envers. Leurs pieds semblaient accrocher au ciel alors que le sang commençait à envahir leurs têtes.

\- Ok, _ça_ , je m'y attendais pas, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, selon toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais quoi faire ? questionna Cédric, interrogateur.

\- T'es en Septième Année ! s'exclama Harry. T'as forcément plus de connaissances que moi !

\- Peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Sortilège, d'une Potion ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ferait voir le monde à l'envers, je m'en souviendrais.

\- Tu sers à quoi, alors ? grogna le Serpentard avec humour.

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête, le faisant grimacer.

\- Bon, on avance ? suggéra Harry après quelques minutes la tête à l'envers.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta doucement son condisciple.

Harry allait lui demander s'il en avait une meilleure, mais un cri l'en empêcha. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix, et à la façon dont les yeux de l'adolescent à ses côtés s'écarquillèrent, il ne fut pas le seul.

\- Fleur ! s'écria Harry quand son ami d'enfance cria une deuxième fois.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir, et la terre reprit sa place initiale, le faisant trébucher, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il continua sa course, mais se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il était sûr que Fleur se trouvait derrière cette haie.

\- _Cofringo !_ s'écria-t-il, créant un trou dans la haie.

\- _Defodio !_ enchaîna Cédric, agrandissant le trou.

Chacun leur tour, ils purent passer. Et la vision qui les attendait les surprit tous les deux. Fleur était au sol, dos à eux, et Viktor pointait sa Baguette sur elle.

\- _Endolo-_

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_ lança Cédric, empêchant le Bulgare de prononcer l'Impardonnable.

Viktor s'écroula sur le dos, impuissant, bien que ses yeux bougent encore.

\- Fleur ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers son amie, qu'il aida à s'assoir. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'avançais, et il est apparu devant moi, raconta-t-elle d'une voix hachée. J'allais parler quand il a commencé à m'attaquer. J'ai répliqué, mais il a réussi à m'envoyer à terre, et je me suis cognée la tête.

En effet, la Française saignait au niveau de l'arrière de la tête. Harry invoqua un bandage, et le mit délicatement sur la blessure, la faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne connais pas de sorts pour ce genre de blessures.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais à l'Infirmerie, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire, qui ressemblait cependant plus à une grimace, avant de regarder Viktor. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a attaqué… Ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça, même pour gagner.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de sa faute, fit doucement Cédric, qui fixait les yeux du joueur de Quidditch Professionnel.

Harry fixa à son tour Viktor, comprenant en voyant son regard vitreux.

\- Tu penses vraiment que… ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

\- C'est la seule solution plausible, acquiesça Cédric. Comme l'a dit Fleur, Viktor n'est pas du genre agressif. Il a été mis sous Imperium.

Fleur hoqueta, alors qu'Harry soupirait. Ce Tournois venait de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus dangereuse.

\- Et ils ne font rien ! s'indigna soudain Fleur en regardant autour d'elle. Les Juges nous voient tous, ils ont dû comprendre ! Il faut annuler la Tâche, pour comprendre qui a pu manipuler Viktor ainsi !

\- C'est impossible, Fleur, souffla Harry. Les Tâches ne peuvent être ni annulées, ni arrêtées en plein milieu. Cela fait partie du contrat qui nous lie à la Coupe de Feu : quand une Tâche a commencée, il faut la finir, sinon, on perdra nos Magies. Même si l'un de nous venait à mourir, la Tâche ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il y aurait un gagnant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'enquit Cédric, surpris.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur le Tournois quand j'ai su que je devais participer, début Novembre, révéla Harry. Je voulais être sûr de connaître toutes les règles.

\- On a plus qu'à envoyer des étincelles pour qu'ils viennent chercher Viktor, alors, comprit le Poufsouffle.

Il soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers la Française, toujours assise.

\- Et toi, tu crois pouvoir continuer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certainement, que je vais continuer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Mais un vertige la prit et elle fut obligée de sa rassoir, soutenue par Harry.

\- Tu ne vas rien continuer du tout, fit ce dernier d'une voix autoritaire. Tu as besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie et de faire soigner ta blessure.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! la coupa le Serpentard. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, de toute façon.

\- Toujours aussi surprotecteur, à ce que je vois, soupira l'aînée Delacour, mais elle acquiesça. Tu as intérêt de gagner, Harry.

\- Merci du soutien ! bougonna Cédric, faisant rire les deux autres.

Harry secoua la tête avant d'envoyer les étincelles rouges. Des étincelles bleues apparurent en réponse, surement pour prévenir qu'un Professeur arrivait.

\- Allez-y, continuez, leur dit Fleur avec un petit sourire. Et que le meilleur gagne !

Les deux garçons repartirent, et le silence se fit.

\- Il ne reste plus que nous, on dirait, dit Cédric après cinq minutes de marche.

Ils suivaient toujours les indications de la Baguette d'Harry pour se diriger, mais il semblerait que les haies voulaient s'amuser, car ils tombèrent plusieurs fois sur des culs de sacs.

\- Plus qu'à trouver le Trophée, et on pourra sortir de cette saleté de Labyrinthe ! confirma Harry, qui n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver son lit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera, une fois qu'on aura trouvé le Trophée ? questionna le plus vieux.

\- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'on fera » ? répéta le Quatrième Champion, étonné. On va trouver le Trophée, et tu vas le prendre, et donc gagner. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est sortir d'ici.

\- Tu ne veux pas gagner ? fit Cédric, ahuri. Mais, il y a mille Gallions, à la clé !

\- Je ne voulais pas participer à ce Tournois à l'origine, tu te souviens ? lui rappela le Serpentard. Je me fiche pas mal de gagner. Et puis, sans vouloir paraître orgueilleux, mille Gallions, c'est une goutte d'eau, dans ma Fortune.

Le Septième Année le fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire en coin ne s'étale sur ses lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi, ô grand futur Lord Potter-Black ! fit-il avec emphase tout en mimant une révérence. Je suis à votre service, Milord !

\- La flatterie vous mènera loin, Lord Diggory, dit Harry avec sérieux.

Les deux Champions échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Mais un froid glacial envahit soudain l'air, et le rire d'Harry se stoppa net en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Il plaça sans attendre le Poufsouffle derrière lui, qui avait également arrêté de rire, et pointa sa Baguette devant lui.

\- _Spero Patronum !_ s'écria-t-il.

Le Phénix aux yeux vairons sortit de sa Baguette, fonçant sur le Détraqueur. Mais au lieu de fuir, le gardien d'Azkaban trébucha sur sa cape, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu un Détraqueur faire cela.

Et il comprit.

\- Non mais quel crétin je fais, évidemment qu'ils n'allaient pas nous faire affronter des Détraqueurs, se flagella-t-il en pointant à nouveau sa Baguette devant lui. _Ridikulus !_

Le Détraqueur se retrouva avec un tutu rose, ce qui exploser de rire le Serpentard. L'Epouventard explosa, amenant un sourire satisfait sur le visage du Quatrième Année.

Il recommença à avancer, ne se rendant compte qu'au bout de quelques pas que son ami ne le suivait pas. En effet, Cédric le fixait, ahuri.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu - tu sais faire apparaître un Patronus Corporel ? bégaya presque le Septième Année.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On apprend ça en Septième Année, et encore, peu y arrivent ! s'exclama soudain le Poufsouffle. Et toi, t'en en quoi ? Quatrième Année ? Et tu peux produire un Patronus Corporel, par la petite culotte d'Helga !

\- Mon Parrain m'a appris l'année dernière après le match contre Gryffondor, lui expliqua Harry. Je réagis plutôt mal à la présence des Détraqueurs, alors je lui ai demandé.

\- Et tu as mis combien de temps à apprendre ? le questionna le plus vieux, intéressé.

\- Quelques mois, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, on continue ?

\- Bien sûr.

Cédric secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres avant de le rejoindre.

Ils marchèrent dix minutes sans rien trouver sur leur passage, ce qui inquiéta particulièrement Harry. Quelque chose aurait dû les arrêter, il y aurait dû y avoir un obstacle, quelque chose !

\- C'est encore plus flippant quand y'a rien devant nous, chuchota soudain son condisciple.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, acquiesça Harry. On devrait en être soulagé, mais ça me fait me demander ce qui nous attend de si horrible plus loin…

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une Créature apparut soudainement devant eux, leur bloquant la route et les faisant sursauter. La Créature en question avait de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron, le corps d'un lion gigantesque, et la tête d'une femme. Harry n'en avait vu que dans son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres.

\- Un Sphinx, murmura Cédric, confirmant son intuition.

\- Vous êtes prêt du but, fit le Sphinx d'une voix grave et rauque. Le chemin le plus rapide pour y arriver est derrière moi.

\- J'imagine que vous ne nous laisserez pas passer, même si on demande gentiment ? supposa Harry.

\- En effet, jeune Serpent, acquiesça le Sphinx avec un sourire en coin. Le seul moyen pour que je vous laisse passer est de répondre à mon énigme. Mais attention, si vous répondez faux, vous mourrez. Vous pouvez faire demi-tour tout de suite, ou tentez votre chance.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut entendre l'énigme, avant de se décider ? demanda le jeune Diggory.

\- Evidemment, jeune Blaireau, répondit la Créature Magique.

Elle ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer.

 _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre,  
_ _Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.  
_ _Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance,  
_ _Ceux qui, au palais, ont élu résidence.  
_ _Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée,  
_ _Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.  
_ _Tu connaîtras ainsi le nom de la Créature immonde,  
_ _Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

\- D'accord, fit lentement Cédric avant de se tourner vers Harry. On se partage l'énigme ? Je prends la première phrase, toi la deuxième et ensuite on fait la troisième ensemble.

\- Ok, approuva Harry, avant de se tourner vers le Sphinx. Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter plus lentement ?

La Créature Magique acquiesça, refermant les yeux et recommençant à déclamer sa devinette.

Harry se concentra pour retenir la deuxième et la troisième phrase, alors que Cédric retenait le début et la fin.

Puis ils se concentrèrent chacun de leur côté, respectivement sur la première et la deuxième phrase.

\- _Ceux qui, au palais, ont élu résidence_ , marmonna Harry. Ça, ce sont les Rois et les Reines, pas de doutes. Ce que font par naissance… Ils règnent ? C'est trop facile… Mais ça ne peut être que ça.

\- La solution de la première phrase, c'est A, dit Cédric à haute voix. Et la deuxième, Harry ?

\- Règne, d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit celui-ci. Ce qui nous donnerait A-Règne-quelque chose, pour un Créature que l'on ne voudrait pas embrasser.

\- Est-ce que je suis le suis à penser que c'est trop simple ? lui chuchota le Poufsouffle.

\- Moi aussi, mais ça ne peut être que ça… lui chuchota en retour Harry. Tu vois une autre Créature dont le nom commence par A-règne ?

\- On se lance ? proposa Cédric.

Le Serpentard acquiesça, et ils se tournèrent vers le Sphinx.

\- La réponse est Araignée, dit Harry d'une voix sûre, bien qu'il était intérieurement terrifié qu'ils se soient trompés.

Le Sphinx leur sourit, et se décala sur le côté.

\- Vous pouvez passer, jeunes Champions, leur dit-il.

Les deux Champions échangèrent un regard avant de passer près du Sphinx. Quand ils furent éloignés de quelques mètres, ils échangèrent un autre regard avant de se mettre à pouffer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, c'était nerveux.

En relevant les yeux, Harry vit une sorte de lueur au loin, et il devina tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Le Trophée est là, dit-il au Poufsouffle, qui fixa à son tour son regard devant eux.

Ils commencèrent à courir en même temps, les yeux fixés sur le Trophée. C'est pour cela qu'Harry n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment l'Acromentule qui leur fonçait dessus. E il semblait être le seul à avoir vu.

\- Ced ! s'écria-t-il en le poussant vers l'avant, empêchant l'Acromentule de l'écraser.

Il n'eut cependant pas la chance du Poufsouffle, et son bras gauche fut piétiné par l'araignée, le faisant grimacer.

En détaillant l'animal, le Serpentard le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Aragog..., souffla-t-il.

L'araignée ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, concentré sur le Poufsouffle, qui se relevait. En voyant la Créature Magique prête à attaquer, il pointa rapidement sa Baguette sur elle.

\- _Stupéfix !_ s'écria-t-il, en même temps que Cédric.

Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision avec Aragog, qui ne fit que secouer la tête, se préparant à nouveau à attaquer. Son mouvement fut si rapide qu'Harry ne put rien faire. Aragog saisit le Septième Année entre ses pinces, et le Serpentard grimaça en entendant un son de craquement alors que le Poufsouffle criait de douleur, signe qu'un os avait été cassé.

\- _Stupéfix !_ attaqua de nouveau Harry, attirant l'attention d'Aragog.

L'ami d'Hagrid balança Cédric au sol, faisant grimacer Harry. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper que l'Acromentule fonçait sur lui.

\- _Ascensio !_ s'exclama-t-il, faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres pour éviter l'araignée.

Il atterrit devant Cédric, qui se trouvait toujours au sol, une main sur sa jambe.

\- Ses yeux, Harry, c'est la même chose qu'avec Viktor, lui souffla celui-ci.

Harry acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait compris, mais resta concentré sur Aragog. Quand l'Acromentule se tourna à nouveau vers lui, il n'attendit pas.

\- _Expulso !_ s'écria-t-il, mettant autant de Magie que possible dans le sort.

Sort qui envoya l'Acromentule sur le dos, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.

\- _Finite_ , lança-t-il ensuite, libérant l'araignée de l'Imperium.

Le Serpentard s'approcha légèrement, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

\- Aragog ? appela-t-il.

\- Harry Potter-Black-Lupin ? lui répondit le Chef des Acromentules.

\- C'est moi, lui répondit le Serpentard. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider.

Aragog arrêta immédiatement de s'agiter, et Harry pointa sa Baguette sur lui.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , fit-il, soulevant l'Acromentule et le remettant sur ses pattes.

\- Content de vous revoir, Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, élève de la Maison Serpentard, fit l'ami d'Hagrid avant de fixer Cédric. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quelqu'un vous contrôlait, répondit Harry en retournant vers le Poufsouffle. Et il vous a obligé à nous attaquer.

\- Je devais juste vous empêcher de passer, pas vous faire de mal, je suis désolé, s'excusa la Créature Magique. Hagrid va m'en vouloir.

\- Hagrid ne vous en voudra pas, réfuta Harry. Il comprendra que vous n'avez pas été conscient de vos actes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Cédric, s'agenouillant près de lui.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda-t-il doucement en évaluant la blessure.

\- Cassée et douloureuse, mais j'ai connu pire, grogna l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

\- _Tergeo_ , lança Harry, faisant disparaître le sang. Je connais un sort pour remettre les os en place, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit efficace sur ta jambe, alors je préfère ne pas essayer. Par contre, je vais te poser une attelle, d'accord ?

Le plus vieux acquiesça, les dents serrés.

\- _Ferula_ , fit doucement le Serpentard et tapant sa Baguette sur la jambe de son ami. Ça va mieux ?

\- Merci, Harry, souffla le Poufsouffle en essayant de se redresser.

L'Héritier Black leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'aider à se lever, mettant un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser.

\- Allez viens, allons chercher ce Trophée, qu'on en finisse avec ce Tournois, fit Harry en marchant dans la direction du Trophée. Au revoir, Aragog, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Au revoir, Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, le salua l'Acromentule.

\- Comment peux-tu connaître une Acromentule ? souffla Cédric, qui s'efforçait de ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe.

\- C'est une longue histoire, éluda Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est un ami d'Hagrid.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? rigola le Poufsouffle.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers le Trophée, et Harry aida Cédric à se maintenir.

\- Prend-le, qu'on aille se reposer, fit le Serpentard à son condisciple.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu devrais le prendre, refusa le plus vieux.

\- Arrête de faire ton chevalier servant généreux, Ced ! répliqua Harry, le regard noir. Prend cette saletée de Trophée, tu as besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie !

Le Septième Année fixa son cadet quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

\- Ensemble ? proposa-t-il. Cela restera une victoire pour Poudlard.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira le plus jeune. Mais je te laisserais les mille Gallions ! L'argent du Ministère, très peu pour moi !

Cédric secoua la tête en ricanant.

\- A trois ? fit-il, et le Serpentard acquiesça. Un… Deux… Trois !

Les deux étudiants de Poudlard saisirent chacun une anse du Trophée, et disparurent.

* * *

Voilà pour la Troisième Tâche, chapitre que vous attendiez sûrement depuis le début de ce Tome IV ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, mais si c'est le cas, je suis disponible pour toutes les éventuelles doléances ! ;)

Ah, et je voulais vous mettre la liste des sorts utilisés dans le Labyrinthe par Cédric et Harry, avec leurs effets : Cofringo (pour brûler/faire exploser un objet/une personne ou autre), Defodio (pour faire un trou dans une structure, ici, une haie), Ascensio (permet d'être soulever en l'air à grande vitesse), Finite (pour stopper les effets d'un Sortilège et/ou Maléfice), Stupéfix (pour envoyer valser son adversaire) et Impedimenta (sert à ralentir les mouvements).

Je pense que le reste du chapitre est plutôt clair, mais là encore, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !

On se retrouve samedi prochain (le 03/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	28. Les os, la chair, le sang

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, ElwennSnape, xxxQueenxxx, stormtrooper2, tophe50, DetectiveRan008, Miss lyli, Lisou Aure, Faim de Lou, LadyMaiShakespeare, Le Poussin Fou, nushan ynis, Athara Lindoriena, aya31, Oxytomire, Delphine, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Servin, PercabethHp, Rose-Eliade, Maeva Cerise, Petit Lutin 22, aussidagility, miss, Muirgheal, lylylou62, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review, Oxy ! Je pouvais pas poster samedi, alors j'ai posté vendredi ^^

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour tes questions, que ce soit par rapport à Cédric, Elizabeth ou les Potter, il va falloir attendre la suite pour avoir les réponses ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Miss_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du destin de Cédric, je te laisse voir dans ce chapitre ! xD

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où Cédric et Harry font face à l'espion de Voldemort !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

 _Cedric_ , Patrick Doyle

 _Voldemort_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Sept :

Daphnée fixa immédiatement l'écran retraçant l'avancée d'Harry quand celui-ci entra dans le Labyrinthe. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres et attendre, mais comprit quand Cédric le rejoignit : les deux Champions de Poudlard avaient surement décidés de participer à la Troisième Tâche ensemble, pour augmenter les chances de gagner de Poudlard.

\- C'est Cédric qui a eu l'idée, leur apprit Remus, qui était un rang devant eux. C'est une bonne idée, cela dit. Ils seront plus forts à deux. Et puis, il n'est interdit nulle part dans le règlement du Tournois que deux Champions s'entraident.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans les Tribunes, tant les élèves étaient concentrés sur les quatre écrans, tout le monde entendit la remarque du Tuteur d'Harry. Les parents du Poufsouffle lui sourirent, mais retournèrent bien vite à la surveillance de leur fils.

\- Oh, merde, un Scrout ! s'exclama Blaise quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la boule de lumière d'Harry révélait la Créature. Je les plains, les pauvres, elle est énorme !

En effet, il semblerait que les Scroutts aient bien grandis. Celui qui faisait face aux deux Champions faisait plus d'un mètre de longueur, de quoi inquiéter.

Daphnée entendit le rire de Potter quand le Poufsouffle et le Serpentard se retrouvèrent la tête à l'envers, et seule la main que Théo avait soudainement posée sur son bras l'empêcha de descendre pour frapper le Gryffondor.

 _Quel crétin, ce type !_ , pensa-t-elle avec force.

Tout le monde sursauta quand un cri retentit.

\- Fleur ! s'exclamèrent les élèves de Beaubâtons d'une même voix, en même temps qu'Harry.

Tous suivirent les efforts des deux Champions de Poudlard pour rejoindre la Française, et ils haletèrent en voyant Viktor, Baguette pointé sur son adversaire.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Viktor, d'attaquer quelqu'un, même pour gagner ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton confus après que le Bulgare ait été neutralisé.

Remarque qui fut répétée pratiquement mot pour mot par Fleur.

Puis vint la réponse : il avait été mis sous Imperium.

Dès que le Poufsouffle prononça le nom du Sortilège Impardonnable, les élèves explosèrent en chuchotements.

Daphnée vit Sirius descendre près de Dumbledore, et d'après les mouvements des bras qu'il faisait en parlant, le Tuteur d'Harry était en colère.

\- Et ils ne font rien ! s'indigna soudain Fleur. Les Juges nous voient tous, ils ont dû comprendre ! Il faut annuler la Tâche, pour comprendre qui a pu manipuler Viktor ainsi !

La plupart des élèves autour de Daphnée acquiescèrent, d'accord avec la Française.

\- C'est impossible, Fleur, lui répondit Harry. Les Tâches ne peuvent être ni annulées, ni arrêtées en plein milieu. Cela fait partie du contrat qui nous lie à la Coupe de Feu : quand une Tâche a commencée, il faut la finir, sinon, on perdra nos Magies. Même si l'un de nous venait à mourir, la Tâche ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il y aurait un gagnant.

\- Il a l'air bien au courant, dit-donc, fit la voix suspicieuse de Lily Potter.

\- Ne t'avises même pas d'insinuer quoi que ce soit, Lily ! s'écria Sirius. L'accuser de meurtre une fois ne t'as pas suffi, tu veux l'accuser de manipuler le Tournois ?

\- Rien que sa présence dans le Tournois est une manipulation ! répondit la mère du Survivant.

\- Et Harry a juré sur sa Magie n'y être pour rien ! hurla presque l'Animagus. Laisse mon fils tranquille, Potter !

\- Ton fils est aussi le mien, d'une certaine façon, ricana Potter Mère, bien qu'on voie que se désigner elle-même comme la mère d'Harry lui coutait.

\- Tu as perdu tous droits sur lui le jour où tu l'as abandonné _pour le Plus Grand Bien_ ! lui répondit Sirius avec hargne.

Pendant ce temps, des étincelles rouges avaient été envoyées, et Daphnée vit le Professeur McGonagall arriver vers Fleur et Viktor avec le Professeur Flitwick. Chacun d'eux prit le bras d'un Champion avant d'activer un Portoloin, qui les ramena devant le Stade.

Les parents de Fleur et de Viktor se levèrent sans attendre, rejoignant leurs enfants respectifs.

Daphnée soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'ils avaient l'air d'aller bien tous les deux, et elle se reconcentra sur l'écran d'Harry.

\- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'on fera » ? répétait Harry, semblant étonné. On va trouver le Trophée, et tu vas le prendre, et donc gagner. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est sortir d'ici.

\- Tu ne veux pas gagner ? fit Cédric, ahuri. Mais, il y a mille Gallions, à la clé !

\- Je ne voulais pas participer à ce Tournois à l'origine, tu te souviens ? lui rappela le Serpentard. Je me fiche pas mal de gagner. Et puis, sans vouloir paraître orgueilleux, mille Gallions, c'est une goutte d'eau, dans ma Fortune.

\- Excusez-moi, ô grand futur Lord Potter-Black ! fit le Poufsouffle avec emphase tout en mimant une révérence. Je suis à votre service, Milord !

\- La flatterie vous mènera loin, Lord Diggory, dit Harry avec sérieux.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit sourire Daphnée et les autres. Les deux Champions s'entendaient réellement bien, et ils étaient devenus de vrais amis au cours de cette année.

Ce Tournois avait eu quelques avantages, finalement.

Son sourire se figea en voyant les deux Champions relever la tête. Harry leva sa Baguette, en faisant sortir son Patronus, qui attaqua le Détraqueur devant eux. Détraqueur qui trébucha sur sa cape.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? fit Théo à côté d'elle, étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas un Détraqueur, lui souffla Luna.

Au même moment, Harry lançait le sort pour se débarrasser de l'Epouvantard, se fustigeant au passage.

Daphnée ricana légèrement en voyant le visage ahuri du Poufsouffle, mais elle remarqua que tout Poudlard suivait la conversation sur les Patronus avec attention.

\- Je ne savais pas M. Potter-Black-Lupin si avancé, souffla Madame Maxime de sa place, ce qui fit grimacer les trois Potter, au plus grand plaisir de Daphnée.

Après pratiquement dix minutes sans obstacle, un Sphinx apparut devant les deux Champions, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont pu trouver un Sphinx, par Merlin ! s'exclama Ginny alors qu'Harry et Cédric décidaient d'écouter l'énigme de la Créature Magique.

 _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre,  
_ _Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.  
_ _Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance,  
_ _Ceux qui, au palais, ont élu résidence.  
_ _Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée,  
_ _Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.  
_ _Tu connaîtras ainsi le nom de la Créature immonde,  
_ _Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

\- Je ne préfère même pas chercher, je suis nul en énigme…, fit Blaise, rieur. Théo ?

\- Tais-toi, je me concentre ! répondit le jeune Lord Nott, et il écouta avec attention le deuxième énoncé de l'énigme.

Daphnée observa les deux Champions réfléchir, puis chuchoter entre eux quelques secondes.

\- Une araignée, fit Théo juste avant qu'Harry ne soumette leur réponse au Sphinx.

La Créature Magique s'écarta, les laissant passer.

Les deux étudiants passèrent avec prudence, pouffant nerveusement. Tout le monde aperçut la lueur venant du Trophée avant même qu'Harry ne relève les yeux.

Un vent d'excitation parcourut les Tribunes : la fin était proche, et ils allaient enfin savoir qui allait gagner le Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Quelques filles crièrent en voyant l'Acromentule foncer sur les deux amis, et Daphnée reconnut que la Créature Magique était effrayante.

\- Ced ! s'exclama Harry, poussant l'autre Champion du chemin de l'Acromentule.

\- C'est Aragog ! s'exclamèrent Blaise et Astoria.

\- Mais pourquoi il les attaque ? s'étonna Astoria et voyant le Chef des Acromentules emprisonner le Poufsouffle dans ses pinces. Il n'est pas violent, pourtant !

\- Comment est-ce que vous le connaissez ? s'enquit Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Longue histoire, éludèrent les deux Serpentard au moment où Harry sautait pour éviter l'Araignée, se retrouvant devant Cédric, qui était toujours au sol.

\- Ses yeux, Harry, c'est la même chose qu'avec Viktor, souffla le Poufsouffle.

Ils virent le Serpentard acquiescer, puis neutraliser l'Acromentule avant de la libérer de l'Imperium.

L'adolescent et l'Acromentule échangèrent quelques phrases pendant qu'Harry soignait son ami, puis les deux Champions partirent vers le Trophée.

\- Prend-le, qu'on aille se reposer, fit le Serpentard à son condisciple.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu devrais le prendre, refusa le plus vieux.

\- Arrête de faire ton chevalier servant généreux, Ced ! répliqua Harry, le regard noir. Prend cette saletée de Trophée, tu as besoin d'aller à l'Infirmerie !

\- Ensemble ? proposa le Septième Année. Cela restera une victoire pour Poudlard.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira le plus jeune. Mais je te laisserais les mille Gallions ! L'argent du Ministère, très peu pour moi !

Cédric secoua la tête en ricanant.

\- A trois ? fit-il, et le Serpentard acquiesça. Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils saisirent chacun une anse du Trophée, et disparurent. Et voyant Dumbledore se lever, Daphnée comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Les Juges semblèrent s'agiter, parlant entre eux dans une sorte de conciliabule.

Personne ne vit le Professeur de DCFM s'approcher d'un étudiant et transplaner avec lui.

\- Tristan ? s'écria soudain Lily Potter. Tristan ?! Albus, Tristan a disparu !

\- Où est Maugrey ? intervint à son tour Rogue.

Et Daphnée comprit soudainement que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

oOoOo

Dès que ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, Harry lâcha le Trophée, attrapant son ami avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal, et regardèrent autour d'eux.

\- Un cimetière, fit Cédric, confus. On t'avait dit que le Trophée était un Portoloin ?

\- Non, et ça m'étonnerait que cela soit prévu, répondit l'Héritier Black en observant les alentours. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dumbledore, ça. Bon, il est un complètement loufoque, prend des décisions stupides en croyant bien faire, mais ne met pas intentionnellement ses élèves en danger. Du moins, pas les Gryffondor. Après, les autres…

Il n'était pas rassuré par la situation, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En regardant plus loin, il repéra un immense Manoir, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où…

\- Tu adores Dumbledore, dis donc ! ricana le Poufsouffle.

Harry haussa les épaules, et releva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher. Il sortit sa Baguette, se plaçant près du Septième Année, qui sortit à son tour la sienne, méfiant.

Un « _Pop_ » fit sursauter les deux étudiants, et ils se retournèrent pour voir le Professeur Maugrey arriver avec Potter.

Dès que les pas se rapprochèrent, le Serpentard sentit une douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il appuya dessus avec son autre main, tombant à genoux sous la douleur.

Sa cicatrice semblait brûler de l'intérieur.

L'inconnu possédait une capuche, et portait une sorte de petit paquet dans ses bras. Il s'approcha de Maugrey, lui donnant une Baguette en bois blanc, qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

\- Tue l'autre ! fit une voix venant du paquet que l'inconnu tenait dans ses bras.

Voix qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite. Elle hantait ses cauchemars depuis plus de trois ans. Celle de Lord Voldemort.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ lança Maugrey sur Cédric après avoir poussé le Gryffondor à terre.

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry en plaquant son ami au sol. _Protego !_ lança-t-il ensuite, créant un bouclier autour d'eux.

Harry aida la Poufsouffle à se lever alors que les sorts pleuvaient autour d'eux. Harry réussi à éviter un autre jet de lumière vert, et entraîna son condisciple derrière une pierre tombale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda le Septième Année, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi Maugrey nous attaque ?

\- Ce n'est pas Maugrey, répondit le plus jeune.

Il venait de comprendre en voyant le Professeur arriver. Barty Croupton Junior avait pris la place d'Alastor Maugrey pour entrer à Poudlard. Maintenant, cela lui semblait évident.

Les regards sur sa cicatrice, le fait qu'il essaye de l'aider dans le Tournois, mais aussi le fait que Maugrey, allié de Dumbledore, ne montrait pas d'intérêt pour Potter. Il savait _qui_ était le véritable Survivant.

\- A trois, on se lève, et on lance le plus de sorts possibles ! ordonna-t-il presque.

Son ami hocha la tête sans discuter.

\- Un… Deux… Trois ! s'écria Harry avant de se redresser sur ses pieds.

\- _Bloclang !_ lança-t-il, touchant l'inconnu. _Protego !_

Les deux Champions se séparèrent, se battant chacun contre un des hommes. Harry contre l'inconnu, et Cédric contre le faux Maugrey.

Le Serpentard évita un rayon rouge, mais un autre sort l'atteignit à la jambe gauche, lui faisait plier le genou. En voyant les trois lacérations sur sa jambe, Harry jura, reconnaissant le maléfice utilisé.

Le jeune Voldemort lui avait lancé le même sort sur le bras droit quand il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, il y a deux ans.

\- Alors, gamin, on abandonne déjà ? ricana son adversaire, qui avait été délivré du sort qui l'empêchait de parler.

 _Approche, approche…_ pensa Harry en voyant que l'homme était de plus en plus près de lui.

Dès que l'homme fut juste devant lui, Harry se redressa soudainement.

\- _Cracbadaboum !_ lança-t-il avec force.

Le sort entailla le torse de son ennemi, qui recula, surpris.

\- _Bloclang ! Mucus Ad Nauseam !_ ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

L'homme en face de lui mit une main sur son visage alors qu'il était de nouveau incapable de parler, et que son nez coulait abondamment. Harry le stupéfixa, et se tourna vers son ami, qui se battait toujours contre Croupton Junior.

\- _Mimble Wimble !_ lança le Poufsouffle, faisant un nœud dans la langue de son assaillant.

Cédric sembla se détendre, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, le Poufsouffle était au sol, terrassé par un Informulé.

Barty Croupton se tourna alors vers Harry.

\- _Incarcerem ! Levicorpus ! Stupéfix !_ lui lança son ennemi.

Harry réussi à nouveau à éviter les deux premiers sorts en invoquant son bouclier, mais il fut touché par le troisième, qui traversa sa protection sans problème, et il s'écroula. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour maintenir une protection efficace, ayant utilisé trop de Magie.

L'Héritier Black se sentit soulevé et plaqué contre une surface dure. Il fut délivré du Sortilège au moment où des cordes s'enroulaient autour de son torse et de ses jambes.

\- Bordel, Potter-Black-Lupin, dans quoi est-ce que tu m'as fourré, encore ? grogna Potter, accroché à côté de lui.

\- Ne jette pas la faute sur moi, Potter, je n'ai pas demandé à Croupton de t'emmener !

\- Croupton ? répéta Tristan avant qu'un sourire désabusé prenne place sur ses lèvres. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu es complètement fou, ça ! Croupton est mort !

\- Croupton Senior, oui, mais pas son fils, rétorqua le Serpentard en se tordant le cou, essayant d'apercevoir Cédric.

Le faux Maugrey apparut quelques secondes plus tard, poussant le Poufsouffle devant lui.

Le Septième Année était ligoté, et dès qu'il le vit, son regard se fixa vers Harry, semblant vouloir lui faire passer un message. Le fils de Croupton le mit à genoux de lui.

\- Un si bon Sorcier, c'est du gâchis… souffla l'adulte avec un sourire sadique. Mais ce sont les ordres du Maître. Adieu, Diggory !

Il pointa sa Baguette sur la tête du Champion de Poudlard, alors que ce dernier fermait les yeux. Harry, lui, se tortilla, essayant de se libérer.

\- Non, non, non, non, non ! murmura-t-il.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ lança Croupton.

\- **NON !** hurla Harry alors que son ami s'effondrait sur le sol, mort.

Le Serpentard se figea, les yeux fixés sur son ami, qui ne bougerait plus. La rage et la rancœur l'envahirent, et il leva la tête vers Croupton, qui s'occupait de l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-il en se tortillant de plus belle. _Pourquoi ?!_ Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tuer, il vous suffisait de le renvoyer à Poudlard ! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD !

Le Mangemort l'ignora, aidant son collègue à se relever. Ce dernier enleva sa capuche, révélant le visage de fouine de l'ancien Maraudeur.

\- Pettigrow ! cracha Potter à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux Mangemorts ne leur prêta attention, se tournant vers le petit tas de couverture.

\- Il est temps, fit Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Ses deux serviteurs acquiescèrent, et se séparèrent. Croupton partit un peu plus loin dans le cimetière, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme chaudron plein d'eau, qu'il posa devant Harry et Tristan avant d'allumer un feu en dessous. Il déplaça ensuite le corps sans vie de Cédric, le jetant plus loin sans ménagement.

Quand Pettigrow revint, il avait deux objets dans les mains : un poignard, ce qui fit frissonner le Quatrième Année, et une fiole.

\- C'est prêt, Maître, annonça Croupton.

\- Alors allez-y ! siffla le Mage Noir.

Le fils de feu Bartemius Croupton Senior se pencha pour prendre le petit paquet d'où provenait la voix de Voldemort. Etant dos aux deux étudiants, Harry ne vit pas ce qu'il prit, mais il le jeta dans l'eau.

\- J'espère que cette espèce de chose va se noyer, souffla Potter.

\- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Pettigrow se tourna ensuite vers eux, pointant sa Baguette sur la pierre tombale sur laquelle ils étaient attachés.

\- _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils !_

Un petit tas de poussière sortit de la pierre tombale, que l'Animagus fit tomber dans le chaudron, faisant tourner la Potion au bleu vif et lui faisant émettre des étincelles.

En se tortillant, l'aîné Potter put apercevoir un nom : Jedusor, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient sur la tombe de plusieurs membres de la famille Moldue de Voldemort, dont son père.

\- _Que la chair du serviteur, donné volontairement, fasse revivre son Maître !_

Peter saisit le poignard, le plaçant au-dessus de son poignet gauche, qu'il coupa d'un coup net, sans hésitation, faisant tomber le membre dans le chaudron.

La Potion changea à nouveau de couleur, passant à un rouge incandescent.

Le rat gémit de douleur, ramenant son moignon vers lui alors qu'il passait le poignard et la fiole à Croupton, qui le prit avant de s'approcher des deux adolescents.

Harry ne put rien faire, collé à la pierre tombale par Magie. Le poignard entailla son front, suivant le contour de sa cicatrice, puis fit une entaille sur sa joue, alors que l'espion placé à Poudlard récoltait le sang dans la petite fiole.

\- _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat !_ scanda-t-il en ajoutant le sang à la mixture.

La Potion tourna aussitôt au blanc, un blanc presque aveuglant. Le chaudron bouillonna, émettant des étincelles. Les étincelles cessèrent au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'un nuage de vapeur jaillissait du chaudron.

Aveuglé par la vapeur, Harry put tout de même discerner une silhouette squelettique s'élever du chaudron.

\- Habillez-moi, fit la voix froide du Maître des Mangemorts.

Peter s'exécuta, passant une cape noire autour de la silhouette. Croupton s'agenouilla devant l'homme, lui tendant la Baguette en bois blanc.

Quand la vapeur se fut légèrement dissipée, Harry put voir deux yeux rouges le fixer.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître, après treize ans d'absence.

\- Hello, Tom, murmura-t-il, trop bas pour être entendu.

* * *

Voilà pour la renaissance de Voldemort, j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Oh, et comme pour le chapitre précédent, je vous met la liste des sorts que Cédric et Harry ont utilisés avec leurs effets : Bloclang (colle la langue au palet), Mimble Wimble (fait un nœud dans la langue du receveur), Mucus Ad Nauseam (fait couler le nez à flot, dégueulasse, je sais) et Cracbadaboum (Sortilège de découpe, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il peut faire sur de la peau).

Par rapport au décès de Cédric... Je vous le dis tout de suite, j'ai détesté devoir le tuer, ça été un crève-coeur (j'ai même chialé devant mon écran en écrivant cette scène, c'est pour dire), mais c'était nécessaire au point de vue du scénario. L'impact du retour de Voldemort sur Harry aurait été totalement différent si Cédric (qu'il considérait comme un ami) n'avait pas été tué devant lui. Son envie de vengeance va avoir des conséquences pour la suite. Il en est de même pour Tristan, qui même s'il n'aura pas particulièrement envie de se venger, sera changé par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alors, je suis désolé de l'avoir tué, sincèrement, mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix.

N'hésitez pas à me disputer par review ou à m'envoyer des légumes pourries, je suis consciente de les mériter, pour le coup ^^

A la semaine prochaine (le 10/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	29. Priori Incantatum

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Muirgheal, Le Poussin Fou, Maeva Cerise, Annabeth, Aya31, Delphine, Pims10, Miss lyli, Athara Lindoriena, astaroth671, DetectiveRan008, Rose-Eliade, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Holy Sappho, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PercabethHp, sebferga, xxxQueenxxx, Googirl, Julindy, PetitLutin22, Clia, MacPotter, lylylou62.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Annabeth_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ah, pour la présence de Tristan, tu vas comprendre rapidement dans ce chapitre ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et si, pour le bien de la fic, j'étais obligée... Encore désolée !

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Non, la mort de Cédric ne va pas faire devenir Harry plus sombre ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, mais ce n'est pas dans ce sens là qu'il va changer, c'est sûr ! Et oui, il y aura une recontre Elizabeth/Sirius/Remus, mais elle sera dans le dernier chapitre !

 _Astaroth671_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ah bah non, je pouvais pas faire mourir Tristan !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Lily n'est pas du genre à se taire... Et ça ne fait que commencer ! xD

 _Clia_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est du statut de Survivant d'Harry, il est sûr que cela ne restera pas un secret, mais ce ne sera pas non plus quelque chose de connu de tous ! Je te laisse continuer ta lecture pour le découvrir ! ;) Et par rapport à la relation entre les Jumeaux, les choses vont changer, c'est sûr, mais je ne dis rien de plus, ce ne serait pas drôle si je spoilai ma propre histoire ! x)

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et t'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas pour les tomates pourries, je les mérite ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, où Harry affronte Voldemort (encore une fois) !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Huit :

Voldemort finit par se détourner d'Harry, se mettant à examiner son propre corps. L'examen fut rapide, cependant, comme si le Mage Noir ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions devant les personnes qui le fixaient.

Harry le détailla, observant les longues mains blanches, les yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales, la bouche sans lèvres, et les deux fentes présentes sur son visage, là où devait se trouver son nez, semblables à deux narines.

 _Un vrai Serpent_ , songea-t-il.

\- Donne-moi ton bras gauche, Peter, dit le Mage Noir au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Oh Maître… Merci Maître, bredouilla le rat en s'agenouillant devant l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Ce dernier tendit sa Baguette, le visage impassible.

Du liquide argenté apparut, semblant sortir du néant. Le liquide forma bientôt une main, qui alla s'attacher au moignon de Queudver, qui la regarda avec ravissement.

\- Elle est magnifique, Maître, fit l'ancien Maraudeur en pliant et dépliant la main, avant de se baisser et de baiser les pans de la robe du Sorcier.

\- Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ceux qui l'aident, Peter, souvient-en, prononça le Mage Noir alors que son serviteur se relevait.

\- Vous savez que parler de soi à la troisième personne est un signe de trouble psychologique ? intervint Harry, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Voldemort avait fait tuer Cédric, et il allait surement les tuer Potter et lui dans quelques temps, mais il était hors de question qu'il tremble en attendant son heure. Le sarcasme l'avait toujours aidé, alors autant ne pas se retenir.

De plus, il pouvait enfin se moquer du Mage Noir en face en face, ce qu'il avait apprécié faire quand Voldemort et lui s'étaient rencontrés à la fin de sa Première et de sa Deuxième Année.

L'Héritier de Serpentard se tourna vers lui, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de les observer Potter et lui.

\- Barty, appela-t-il, ne quittant toujours pas les deux adolescents du regard.

Le Mangemort s'agenouilla devant lui sans un mot, retroussant sa manche gauche et lui présentait son bras, sur lequel se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres, plus nette que jamais.

\- Elle est de retour, murmura Voldemort en caressant la Marque. Ils l'auront tous vu.

Puis il appuya dessus avec sa Baguette, faisant tourner la Marque au noir de jais, provoquant une douleur au niveau de la cicatrice d'Harry, qui ne put étouffer son gémissement, et une grimace sur le visage de Barty Croupton, qui se releva cependant rapidement.

Harry se souvenait d'un jour où il avait croisé Rogue et Karkaroff en train de parler dans un couloir, le Directeur de Durmstrang montrant son bras au Directeur de Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'est « _elle revient_ ». Il comprenait, maintenant : la Marque avait dû devenir de plus en plus nette cette année, à mesure que Voldemort retrouvait sa puissance.

\- Combien auront le courage de revenir ? murmura ce dernier en regardant les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs ' _Pop_ ' se firent entendre alors que plusieurs hommes portant des masques de Mangemort apparaissaient dans le cimetière, se plaçant en arc de cercle autour de leur Maître. Tous semblaient abasourdis, malgré le fait qu'Harry ne voyait pas leurs visages.

Quelques secondes après que le dernier Mangemort soit arrivé, ils tombèrent tous à genoux devant Voldemort, la tête basse.

\- Maître… Maître, murmurèrent-ils.

\- Mes chers Mangemorts, fit le Mage Noir d'une voix enthousiaste. Que c'est bon de se retrouver après tout ce temps ! Treize ans… Treize ans que nous nous sommes quittés, et pourtant, c'est pour moi comme si c'était hier.

Il fit une pause, se mettant à faire les cents pas devant ses serviteurs, qui s'étaient redressés, le Mage Noir se retrouvant dos aux deux Quatrièmes Années.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous semblez surpris de me voir… continua le Mage Noir. Avez-vous _réellement_ cru qu'un bébé sans défense pouvait vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Alors que je vous avais prouvé mes pouvoirs. Moi, qui, plus que quiconque, ait avancé sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Avez-vous _réellement_ cru à cette histoire de Survivant ? Bien sûr, que vous y avez cru !

Les Mangemorts frissonnèrent, comprenant que leur Maître était en colère.

\- Mais cette histoire n'est que mensonges ! s'exclama Voldemort.

\- C'est faux ! intervint Potter avec force. Je vous ai vaincu, il y a treize ans !

Harry, s'il avait pu, se serait mis la tête entre les mains, alors que le Mage Noir se tournait vers eux.

\- Tristan Potter, salua-t-il, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Contrairement à ton frère, nous ne nous sommes pas vu, ces dernières années.

\- Il n'est _pas_ mon frère ! hurla Potter, une grimace prenant place sur son visage.

\- Ah oui ? fit Voldemort en faisant un mouvement d'yeux, comme pour hausser un sourcil. Vous partagez le même sang, et vous avez la même mère, il me semble. Ce qui fait de lui ton frère. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu dis m'avoir vaincu, il y a treize ans… Cela est faux, bien entendu, mais laisses-moi finir mon histoire et je te l'expliquerais au moment venu.

Puis il se détourna, plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry au passage.

\- Tout cela n'est que mensonges, reprit-il, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. J'ai bien disparu il y a treize ans, mais pas à cause d'un bébé au pouvoir fantastique, je peux vous l'assurer. Je vous avoue ne pas avoir compris, sur le coup. Comment un bambin, sans le moindre talent magique, avait-il pu me renvoyer mon Sortilège de Mort ? J'ai fait des recherches, après avoir compris qu'aucun de mes Mangemorts ne viendraient me chercher…

Un autre frisson traversa les hommes encagoulés, ce qui fit ricaner intérieurement Harry.

\- J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai fini par trouver, continua le Chef des Mangemorts. Une puissante Magie avait été mise en œuvre pour protéger ces deux bambins, chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Une personne leur étant liée par le sang s'est sacrifiée pour eux, ce que personne n'a jamais su.

Harry ferma les yeux, alors qu'il se rappelait les paroles de sa Grand-Mère, qu'il avait rencontré grâce à son portrait du Manoir Potter : « _Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, Harry. L'amour de ma vie était décédé quelques jours plus tôt, alors quand j'ai retrouvé ce Rituel, qui consistait à offrir sa Magie pour la protection d'une ou plusieurs personnes, je n'ai pas hésité. Bien sûr, le Rituel m'a enlevé ma Magie, ce qui m'a tué en quelques jours. Mais je suis morte pour que ton frère et toi puissiez survivre. Je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, tu ne trouves pas ?_ »

Elle avait fini son discours par un sourire éclatant, les faisant rire doucement son Grand-Père et lui, alors qu'il acquiesçait. En effet, son Rituel avait permis à Harry de survivre au Sortilège de Voldemort, qui aurait normalement dû le tuer.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes années d'errance, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à cela, poursuivit Voldemort, faisant se reconcentrer Harry. Puis il y a quatre ans, alors que j'étais en Albanie, un Professeur de Poudlard s'est aventuré dans la forêt où je me cachais. Une aubaine, si on peut dire ! Je me suis débrouillé pour le posséder, et j'ai pu revenir en Angleterre grâce à lui, mais surtout à Poudlard, où je savais cachée la Pierre Philosophale, protégée par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

A nouveau, les Mangemorts frissonnèrent quand le nom de Dumbledore fut prononcé. Il était après tout l'ennemi numéro 1 officiel de leur Maître.

\- J'ai profité que ce cher Albus soit au Ministère à la fin de l'année pour aller m'emparer de la Pierre de Nicolas Flamel, raconta Voldemort. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'être rejoint par un Serpentard… Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard, _Harry Potter_ , celui qui m'avait fait disparaître dix ans auparavant !

Cette fois-ci, les Mangemorts gigotèrent distinctement, et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry, qui essayait de rester impassible, et ce malgré la douleur de sa cicatrice.

\- Et oui, mes chers Mangemorts, fit Voldemort en se tournant à son tour vers l'adolescent. Le véritable Survivant n'est pas _Tristan Potter_ , le cadet, comme l'ont cru Dumbledore et ses idiots du Ministère, mais bien _Harry Potter_ , l'aîné, ensuite abandonné par ses parents et adopté par ce traître à son sang de Black et son loup de compagnie.

Harry se contrôla pour ne pas réagir à l'insulte envers ses Tuteurs, comprenant que c'est ce que son ennemi voulait. Il se contenta donc de le fusiller du regard.

A ses côtés, Potter hoqueta, ahuri.

\- Ce cher Harry Potter a réussi à m'empêcher de prendre la Pierre, tuant mon hôte au passage et me poussant à fuir, ajouta le Mage Noir. Cela est donc la deuxième fois que nous nous retrouvons face à face.

\- Troisième, pour ma part, le contredit Harry, provoquant un nouveau mouvement de sourcil de son ennemi. Dites merci à ce cher Lucius pour ça. Il a donné votre Journal à une Serpentard, provoquant la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre jeune version, _Tom_.

Voldemort cilla à l'utilisation de son prénom, et se tourna vers un des encagoulés.

\- Nous en reparlerons, Lucius, siffla-t-il dangereusement avant de se reconcentrer sur l'adolescent. Je suis impatient d'entendre cette histoire, mon cher _Harry_.

\- Vous allez être déçu, alors, railla le Serpentard. Vous avez perdu, _encore_. Je suis descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets quand vous avez enlevé mon amie, alors que votre cher double voulait y attirer Potter ici présent. Vous vous doutez du pourquoi, j'imagine. Le Basilic est mort, et votre Journal a fini troué par un de ses crocs. J'en suis _réellement_ désolé.

Le Quatrième Année décocha un sourire sarcastique à son ennemi, qui le fixait avec haine. Apparemment, apprendre que son Journal avait été détruit ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 _Pauvre Lucius_ , pensa Harry en songeant à la future punition du blond.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans la Chambre ? s'enquit Voldemort, sincèrement curieux. Elle n'est accessible qu'aux Héritiers de Serpentard.

Harry sourit. Il s'attendait à cette question.

\- _Tu ne devines pas, Tom ?_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis alors que les Mangemorts se mettaient à discuter entre eux.

\- _Intéressant_ , lui répondit Voldemort dans la même langue. _Il semblerait que tu ais fait plus que me renvoyer mon sort, il y a treize ans. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre ?_

\- Dans tes rêves, Tommy, répondit le Champion de Poudlard, cette fois-ci en anglais.

\- Nous en rediscuterons, chantonna presque le Mage Noir, se tournant à nouveau vers ses Mangemorts. Pendant que notre jeune ami s'occupait du Roi des Serpents, j'errais à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans la campagne anglaise. Et il y a plus d'un an, j'ai eu la surprise de voir un de mes Mangemorts, celui auquel je m'attendais le moins, me chercher. Ce cher Peter s'était enfui d'Azkaban pour me retrouver, et il avait réussi.

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent vers Pettigrow, qui se trouvait toujours près du faux Maugrey, qui n'avait pas encore repris sa véritable apparence.

\- Pendant plusieurs mois, il m'a soigné, m'aidant à retrouver un simulacre de corps grâce à ma chère Nagini, fit-il en désignant le serpent, qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarquée.

Le reptile tournait autour de la pierre tombale sur laquelle ils étaient attachés, semblant patienter en attendant de pouvoir les manger Potter et lui.

\- Peter a également capturé une Sorcière, qu'il m'a ramenée, continua le Mage Noir. Bertha Jorkins, qui bien qu'insignifiante, possédait plusieurs informations me permettant de mettre en place un plan pour retrouver mon corps : en effet, le seul ingrédient qu'il me manquait, c'était le sang de l'ennemi, et plus précisément le sang d'Harry Potter. Mais Bertha m'a appris que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année. Elle m'a également appris que l'un de mes Mangemorts, un Mangemort qui m'avait toujours été fidèle, était retenu par son père. Je me suis donc empressé d'aller le chercher.

Voldemort pointa sa Baguette sur Maugrey, et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, ce dernier reprit sa véritable apparence, faisant tomber la jambe de bois et l'œil magique.

\- Barty Croupton Junior ! s'exclama une voix parmi les Mangemorts.

\- Barty a pu prendre la place d'Alastor Maugrey cette année, grâce à du Polynectar, expliqua Voldemort. Grâce à lui, le nom d'Harry Potter est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, et grâce à ses manipulations, notre jeune ami a saisi le Trophée, préalablement transformé en Portoloin par ses soins, pour me l'amener. Mon plan à parfaitement marché, et me voilà devant vous !

\- J'ai une question, intervint à nouveau Harry, attirant l'attention des Mangemorts et de leur Maître.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Harry, fit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, tu as le droit de profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre.

\- Merci, fit le Serpentard, faisant s'étouffer le Gryffondor à côté de lui. J'aimerais savoir, quelle a été la réaction de vos Mangemorts quand, en venant ici pour les os de votre père, ils ont compris qu'il était un _Moldu_ ? Ce qui fait de vous un Sang-Mêlé, et donc, selon _vos_ critères, un être inférieur. J'imagine que leur fierté en a pris un coup, quand ils ont compris qu'il obéissait à un - comment nomment-ils les Sang-Mêlé, déjà, ah oui ! - _Demi-Sang !_ Alors, mes chers, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'obéir à un Demi-Sang ?

La dernière phrase était adressée aux Mangemorts, qui ne répondirent rien, les yeux fixés sur leur Maître.

\- Voilà un discours très intéressant, mon cher, railla Voldemort avant de se détourner sans en dire plus. Maintenant, chers Mangemorts, il est temps de vous dévoiler.

Sans protester, tous les Mangemorts enlevèrent leur masque. Harry en reconnut quelques-uns : Lucius Malfoy, Théodore Nott Senior, ce qui le fit grimacer, McNair, qu'il savait être le bourreau du Ministère, et les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, qui se trouvait de part et d'autre de Malfoy, comme le faisaient leurs fils.

Voldemort leur fit une remarque à chacun, et Harry releva quelque nom : Travers, Avery, Rokwood. Puis le Mage Noir se stoppa, fixant ses Mangemorts.

\- Vous ne serez pas puni pour votre défection, leur dit-il, provoquant une vague de soulagement. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui…

Puis il fixa les trous présents dans l'arc de cercle, comme si les Mangemorts attendaient encore du monde.

\- Certains manquent à l'appel, fit-il remarquer. Les Lestrange, d'abord, qui ont préférés renoncer à leur liberté que me renier, ils seront récompensés, bien entendu. Et deux autres… Deux traîtres, qui mourront, comme tous les traîtres avant eux. Karkaroff, qui se trouve en ce moment-même à Poudlard. Et ce cher Severus…

\- Rogue ?! s'exclama Potter, surpris.

\- …qui est passé dans l'autre camp sans aucun scrupule, continua Voldemort comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, nous allons voir comment nos deux invités se débrouillent lors d'un Duel, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il y eu des murmures excités alors que d'un simple geste de Baguette, l'Héritier de Serpentard faisait disparaître les cordes qui retenaient les deux Quatrièmes Années à la pierre tombale. Harry se releva rapidement, le dos droit.

S'il devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

\- Rend-leur leurs Baguettes, Barty, ordonna Voldemort en fixant Harry. Par contre, je vous le dis tout de suite, les deux sont pour moi. Celui qui leur lancera le moindre sort aura à en répondre, est-ce clair ?

Les Mangemorts acquiescèrent, et le fils de feu Bartemius Croupton Senior lança les deux Baguettes au pied des adolescents.

Dès qu'il récupéra son bien, Harry lança trois sorts : un _Tergeo_ , d'abord, faisant disparaître le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage, un _Protego Totalum_ , qui créa un bouclier autour de Potter et lui, et un _Revigor_. Pendant toute l'opération, il n'avait pas quitté son ennemi du regard.

\- Intéressant, fit ce dernier. Cela risque d'être intéressant…

Le _Revigor_ faisant en sorte de rétablir les réserves Magiques du Sorcier au maximum, mais il y avait un inconvénient : ses effets ne duraient que quatre heures, et une fois ces quatre heures passées, le Sorcier se retrouvait pratiquement sans aucune réserve Magique, ce qui soit l'obligeait à rester alité plusieurs jours sans utiliser la moindre Magie, soit le plongeait dans un coma Magique.

Mais vu qu'il allait probablement mourir dans les minutes à venir, Harry ne s'inquiétait pas.

\- Bien ! s'exclama Voldemort. J'imagine que l'on vous a enseigné les Duels, à tous les deux ? Vous savez donc qu'avant de commencer, on s'incline devant son adversaire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Mage Noir fit une petite révérence.

Harry l'imita, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Potter, lui ne bougeait pas.

\- Incline-toi imbécile, lui siffla Harry.

\- Je ne m'inclinerais pas devant lui, siffla en retour le Gryffondor.

\- Tu veux mourir dans la minute ? rétorqua le Serpentard. Non, alors obéis, crétin !

A contre cœur, le cadet Potter s'inclina, du moins, il inclina la tête. Mais cela sembla suffire à leur ennemi, qui éclata de rire.

\- Si courageux devant la mort, souffla-t-il. Aurais-tu un côté Gryffondor caché, Harry ?

\- Il faut remercier mes Tuteurs, pour ça, répondit l'aîné Potter.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Voldemort. Avant de les tuer, bien entendu. Mais assez discuté, commençons.

Et sans attendre, il lança son sort : deux _Endoloris !_ furent criés, qui traversèrent sans difficulté la protection mise en place par Harry.

Alors que les sorts se dirigeaient vers eux, la voix de son Grand-Père résonna dans la tête du Serpentard « _Tristan est ton petit-frère, Harry_ ». Son petit-frère… Potter était son petit-frère ! Il se jeta donc devant le Gryffondor, prenant l'Impardonnable à sa place.

Il s'écroula en criant, bien qu'il essaye de ne pas le faire en se mordant les lèvres, se faisant saigner. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, et il voulait surtout que Sirius et Remus soient fiers de lui, même s'il ne les reverrait probablement jamais.

\- Et bien, Harry, on protège un Gryffondor ? se moqua son ennemi.

\- Je protège ma famille, souffla le Serpentard en se relevant, le corps tremblant.

\- On admet enfin le lien de parenté ? railla Voldemort. Protège-le, si tu le souhaites, mais tu vas souffrir.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, répondit Harry en crachant le sang présent dans sa bouche.

Le Maîtres des Mangemorts lui lança à nouveau un Doloris, mais Harry réussit à l'éviter en roulant à terre, poussant par la même occasion Potter au sol et plaçant un bouclier autour de lui.

\- _Diffindo ! Petrificus Totalus ! Expulso !_ lança-t-il, visant le sol pour le dernier sort.

Voldemort évita les deux premiers sorts sans difficulté, mais le troisième le déséquilibra brièvement, et Harry en profita.

\- _Obscuro !_ cria-t-il, aveuglant son ennemi.

Il lança ensuite un _Cruentis_ Informulé, faisant apparaître des lacérations sur le torse de Voldemort. Mais tout à sa « victoire », il ne vit pas le sort se diriger vers lui, et il cria en s'effondrant au sol quand le Sortilège de torture le toucha.

\- Un Sortilège de Magie Noire, Harry ? s'enquit le Mage Noir après s'être débarrassé du bandeau couvrant ses yeux. Comme c'est intéressant… Mais tu vas mourir, mon cher.

\- Je l'avais deviné, mais merci de la précision, dit difficilement Harry en se redressant à nouveau.

Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient mal, tant il avait hurlé en recevant les deux Doloris.

\- Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le Mage Noir. Oui, bien sûr que cela fait mal.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son ennemi dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? comprit Voldemort, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur son visage. Voyons Harry, l'obéissance est une vertu, et il semble que je vais devoir te l'enseigner avant de te tuer. _Impero !_

L'Impardonnable atteignit Harry, qui se sentit tout de suite dans un état brumeux.

 _« Répond à la question ! »_ lui ordonna la voix de Voldemort.

 _Non_ , répliqua aussitôt une autre voix, plus forte. _Je ne répondrais pas !_

 _« Répond à la question ! Répond oui ! »_ insista le Mage Noir. _« Répond oui ! »_

\- Je ne répondrais pas ! s'exclama Harry à voix haute, se libérant de l'Impardonnable par la même occasion, sous le regard abasourdis des Mangemorts. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Tom !

Voldemort l'observa, puis leva sa Baguette sans répondre.

\- Adieu, Harry Potter, souffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard leva la sienne au même moment, et ils prononcèrent leurs sorts en même temps :

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Les deux rayons de lumière s'entrechoquèrent, alors que les Baguettes des deux ennemis se mettaient à vibrer.

\- _Expelliarmus ?!_ fit la voix du Gryffondor, derrière lui. Bordel, Potter-Black-Lupin, t'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose qu'un sort de Deuxième Année !

\- Tu veux prendre ma place, Potter ?! lui cracha Harry sans quitter Voldemort des yeux.

Son cadet allait répondre quand les deux armes semblèrent se lier alors que le rayon qui les reliait changeait de couleur, passant du rouge et vert (rouge pour le sort d'Harry, et vert pour celui de Voldemort) à un doré brillant.

Et alors qu'Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, le rayon sembla se disloquer, formant des dizaines de boules de lumières alors que Voldemort et lui décollaient du sol et qu'un dôme de lumière dorée les entourait, les séparant des autres.

Le Serpentard avait compris que le phénomène avait un lien avec le fait que leurs Baguettes soient sœurs, et il semblait bien le seul. En effet, les yeux du Mage Noir étaient écarquillés, et Harry vit clairement de la peur passer dans les iris carmin.

Un son sembla s'élever du dôme d'or, son qu'Harry reconnut sans mal. _Le chant du phénix_. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, avait l'habitude de chanter de la fenêtre du Bureau du Directeur, et l'oiseau de feu était déjà venu le voir une ou deux fois, alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans le parc. Ce chant le réconforta, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Les boules de lumière, qui se dirigeaient vers la Baguette d'Harry, firent encore plus trembler l'arme, faisant comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il fallait qu'il inverse le processus.

Se concentrant, comme pendant ses séances de méditation, Harry se focalisa uniquement sur les perles de lumière, oubliant le reste (Voldemort, les Mangemorts, son frère qui le regardait et le danger de mort imminent). Au bout d'une minute, où Harry ne lâcha pas les boules lumineuses des yeux, celles-ci finirent par changer de direction, se dirigeant vers la Baguette de son ennemi, qui se mit à trembler avec force.

 _Ne brise pas le lien_ , fit une voix dans sa tête.

 _Tu me prends pour un crétin ?_ y répondit intérieurement le Serpentard _. Je me doute, qu'il ne faut pas que je brise le lien._

\- Ne faites rien ! hurla Voldemort à ses Mangemorts, qui commençaient à s'agiter en-dessous d'eux. Ne faites rien tant que je ne nous en donnerais pas l'ordre !

Quand la première boule lumineuse toucha la Baguette en bois blanc, celle-ci sembla hurler de douleur, plusieurs ombres de formes différents échappant de la Baguette à chaque fois qu'une perle la touchait, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de spectre de la main d'argent que Voldemort avait créé pour Queudver apparaisse, restant quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer.

Puis une autre perle de lumière toucha la Baguette du Mage Noir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un buste, qui sortit de la Baguette. Buste qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite.

\- Ced, murmura-t-il, défait.

\- Salut, Harry, lui fit celui-ci avec un sourire en se plaçant près de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla le Serpentard en regardant son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, le réprimanda le Poufsouffle. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai dit de prendre le Trophée avec moi, et regarde le résultat, Tu-Sais-, _Voldemort_ est de retour.

Le spectre du Septième Année fit une pause, observant son cadet.

\- Tu dois te battre, Harry, pour vivre, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux, lui promit le Serpentard avec un sourire désabusé.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre, mais Cédric n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Pendant leur discussion, deux autres boules de lumière avaient touchées la Baguette de Voldemort, faisant apparaître deux autres spectres : un homme, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant Franck Bryce ; et une femme, qu'il devina être Bertha Jorkins.

Quand une cinquième perle de lumière toucha la Baguette de Voldemort, Harry se sentit fébrile. Il _savait_ qui allait sortir, et c'était comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis qu'il avait vu le spectre de la main d'argent.

Son Grand-Père apparut et se plaça près de lui, comme Cédric. Voldemort l'avait tué à peine une semaine avant son attaque sur Godric's Hollow, et il était la dernière victime du Mage Noir avant sa disparition, il était donc logique qu'il apparaisse maintenant.

\- Bonjour, Harry, Tristan, salua-t-il ses petits-enfants, regardant vers le bas pour saluer le cadet.

\- Grand-Père, souffla Potter, ahuri.

Le père de James Potter lui fit un sourire, avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard.

\- Bien, Harry, dit Charlus Potter en chuchotant, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Tu vas devoir couper le lien. Nous essayerons de retenir Voldemort le plus longtemps possible. Toi, tu attrapes Tristan et vous retournez à Poudlard grâce à ton Collier, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, toujours concentré pour maintenir le lien.

\- Ramène mon corps, 'Ry, lui demanda Cédric, utilisant pour la première fois son surnom. Pour mes parents. Et dis à Cho… Dis-lui que je l'aime, mais qu'elle doit avancer.

\- Promis, répondit Harry.

\- Ta Grand-Mère et moi sommes fier de toi, Harry, sois en certain, lui souffla son Grand-Père avant d'hurler : _Maintenant !_

Les quatre spectres se dirigèrent vers Voldemort, l'attaquant alors qu'Harry coupait le lien, tombant au sol.

\- Potter ! appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le cadavre de son ami.

\- Tuez-les ! hurla la voix de Voldemort. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

\- Accroches-toi à moi ! ordonna Harry dès que son cadet le rejoignit.

Le Gryffondor ne posa pas de question, s'agrippant à son bras alors qu'Harry prenait son Collier-Portoloin. Il saisit le bras de Cédric de la main qui tenait sa Baguette, et la dirigea sur son Collier.

\- Remus John Lupin ! Sirius Orion Black !

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'agripper à sa jambe au moment où le Portoloin s'activait, les emmenant à ses Tuteurs, en sécurité.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Harry a affronté Voldemort, et vous savez enfin comment Harry à survécu au Sortilège de Mort quand il avait quinze mois !

D'ailleurs, vous en pensez quoi, de la façon dont Harry à survécu ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas très original, comme solution, mais je ne me voyais pas dire qu'il avait survécu juste parce qu'il est méga badass, ça fait un peu trop Mary-Sue je pense xD

Beaucoup m'ont demandé pourquoi Tristan était présent, vu qu'il ne sert à rien (ce qui est vrai, sa présence n'a aucun impact sur le déroulement des événements). Je pense que vous avez compris maintenant, mais je vais répondre quand même : Voldemort voulait qu'il soit présent pour le narguer. Pour bien lui montrer que son titre de Survivant est un mensonge, que ce sur quoi sa vie a été basée _est_ un mensonge. Sadique, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, on parle de Voldemort, donc ce n'est pas très étonnant ! x)

Pour ce qui est du développement de la relation Harry/Tristan, justement... Alors, vous ne serez sûrement pas content qu'Harry se soit pris un Impardonnable pour Tristan, mais c'est plus logique que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Harry a détesté Tristan dès le moment où Sirius et Remus lui ont dit que les Potter l'avaient abandonnés pour lui, ce qui paraît normal, il n'était qu'un gamin ; ensuite il est devenu l'ennemi juré parce que Tristan était un petit con à leur entrée à Poudlard (ce qui peut lui être pardonné, étant été élevé comme la Huitième Merveille du Monde) ; puis Harry est devenu assez mature pour se rendre compte que rien n'était de la faute de Tristan, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait ; pour enfin se rendre compte que Tristan _est_ son frère.

Alors, ils ne deviendront jamais meilleur ami, mais ils _sont_ frères, et ils vont devoir faire avec ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous détestent Tristan (c'est un peu de ma faute, d'ailleurs), et j'espère que le retournement de situation ne vous dérage pas trop ! Vous pouvez me disputer ou me jeter des tomates pourries, si c'est le cas ^^

Voilà voilà, j'espère que l'explication vous suffit, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A samedi prochain (le 17/12) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	30. Visiter un souvenir

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : DetectiveRan008, Pims10, ElwennSnape, stormtrooper2, Tymara, Le Cerf, Muirgheal, Ellana816, Oxytomire, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, sebferga, aldagon72, Miss lyli, Lilou40, Aya31, aussidagility, Lalyh, Le Poussin Fou, Aurelie Malfoy, Maeva Cerise, MacPotter, Delphine, Woubidou, A Girl Is No One, PetitLutin22, shenendoahcalyssa, lylylou62, PercabethHp, Joshiroo.

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 700 REVIEWS ! MERCI A TOUS, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! :DDD

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Eh, Harry allait pas se laisser tuer sans rien faire, et le sarcasme est aussi une arme ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Tu espères qu'Harry sera encore la cible des Potter et de Dumbledore ? Après tout ça ? Et on me dit sadique ! :P

 _Lalyh_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Ah, c'est sûr, la suite n'a rien de joyeuse !

 _MacPotter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, pour les questions en fin de chapitre, ça pourrait être sympa pour avoir vos avis, mais l'histoire n'en sera pas modifiée, par contre ! Vu que je suis plus avancée dans l'écriture que dans la publication, ce n'est pas trop possible de tout modifier ^^ Mais si tu ne trouves rien à dire dans les reviews (ce que je comprends, j'ai aussi ce problème), rien ne t'obliges d'en mettre à tous les chapitres ! C'est comme tu le sens ! :')

 _Delphine_ : Merci pour ta review ! Eh, tu sais que tu est la seule à avoir trouvée qui s'était accroché à Harry ? :D Pour le reste de tes questions, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas répondre ! Où serait le suspens, si je spoilais ma propre histoire ? xD

 _Woubidou_ : Hey, Woubi ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors oui, ce qui est arrivé dans le cimetière fera grandir Tristan (enfin, si tu veux mon avis... Et avant que tu le dises, je sais, je suis l'auteur, donc s'il est encore immature, c'est de ma faute ! :P)

 _A Girl Is No One_ : Merci pour ta review, contente que tous les Tomes t'aient plu ! :)

* * *

Voilà le retour d'Harry à Poudlard, et les révélations qui suivent !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-Neuf :

Dès que son corps toucha le sol, Harry tourna sur lui-même, donnant par la même occasion un coup de pied dans la tête du Mangemort qui s'était accroché à lui.

\- _Stupéfix !_ prononça-t-il, immobilisant le serviteur de Voldemort.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que le serviteur en question était Barty Croupton Junior, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Il rampa vers Cédric, s'accrochant à lui, plaçant la tête sur son torse.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû te sauver, je suis désolé...

Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté du monde, ses mains serrant les bras et le torse de Cédric avec force. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient que l'on se bousculait autour de lui, que ce soit les Professeurs, les élèves ou même les employés du Ministère qui étaient présents.

Il avait mal, comme si sa poitrine et ses entrailles bouillonnaient, mais il ne pleura pas. Il _connaissait_ cette sensation. C'était la même que le jour de l'agression de Kevin, six ans plus tôt, quand il avait compris que son ami ne se réveillerait _pas_ , qu'il ne se réveillerait _plus jamais_.

Il sentit Potter se relever à côté de lui, se tournant vers l'assistance.

\- Il est revenu… prononça-t-il, la voix blanche. _Voldemort est revenu_.

Son frère semblait en état de choc, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, enfermé dans son monde.

Ce n'est que quand Sirius lui mit une main sur l'épaule qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité. Et il les entendit. Les chuchotements. Les pleurs. Mais surtout les cris. Ceux des parents de Cédric, qui ne s'étaient pas approchés du corps de leur fils, comme s'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils pourraient voir. Celui de Cho, qui semblait ne pas y croire. Et les chuchotements des autres élèves, qui ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Viens gamin, lui dit doucement son Parrain en l'aidant à se relever.

Harry se releva après une dernière pression sur le bras de son défunt ami, et dès qu'il s'éloigna du corps, Mrs Diggory prit sa place près de son fils avec un cri de bête blessée qui lui glaça le sang, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry avait envie d'hurler, de frapper quelqu'un, de se défouler et de pleurer tout son soûl la perte de son ami, mais en voyant les regards des Potter (qui serraient un Tristan tremblant dans leurs bras) et de Dumbledore, l'adolescent comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas hurler sa peine tout de suite. Il y avait des choses qui devaient être expliquées, et il devait le faire.

 _Pour Cédric._

Il craquerait plus tard.

Le Serpentard prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers Dumbledore, le visage impassible.

\- J'imagine que vous avez des questions, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

 _Trop_ neutre, constata-t-il en voyant la grimace de son Parrain, qui l'avait suivi.

\- En effet, acquiesça le Directeur. Venez, tout le monde, allons en parler dans mon Bureau.

\- Non, refusa Harry. Potter doit aller à l'Infirmerie. Nous parlerons là-bas.

\- Je préférerais -

\- Tristan doit aller à l'Infirmerie, Albus, le coupa Lily alors que le vieux Mage s'apprêtait à protester. Les questions peuvent être posées là-bas, Pompom ne dira rien.

Dumbledore acquiesça sans un mot, et il se tourna vers le Directeur des Serpentard.

\- Severus, pouvez-vous emmener Croupton dans un des cachots ? demanda-t-il. Je viendrais l'interroger plus tard.

\- J'aimerais que le Professeur Rogue vienne avec nous, lui dit le Champion de Poudlard.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'objecta pas, se tournant vers son Professeur de Sortilèges.

\- Je m'en occupe, Albus, lui assura le Professeur Flitwick.

Le Directeur acquiesça de nouveau puis pris le chemin du château, suivi des Potter, d'Harry, de Sirius et Remus et des Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. On les regarda passer, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, concentré sur la façon dont il allait présenter les choses.

Les Potter ne le croiraient jamais s'il annonçait comme ça qu'il était le véritable Survivant. Il faudrait une preuve pour que ses géniteurs admettent avoir commis une erreur. Et Harry ne connaissait qu'une façon de leur donner cette preuve.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, qui s'approcha d'eux, affolées.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. J'ai entendu des cris…

\- Pourriez-vous donner une Potion calmante à Messieurs Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin, s'il vous plaît ?

L'infirmière ne posa pas de questions, se précipitant dans son armoire à Potions pour prendre celle demandée. Dès qu'Harry but la Potion, il se sentit apaisé, mais cela ne l'aida pas à oublier. Tristan, lui, arrêta de trembler, bien qu'il semble toujours aussi choqué.

\- Vous devriez lui donner une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, dit-il à Pomfresh.

Pour une fois, les parents Potter ne le contredirent pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Le Gryffondor fut placé dans un lit avant qu'on lui donne la Potion, et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit, le visage serein.

Harry s'installa sur le lit face à celui de son cadet, suivi des yeux par tous les adultes présents. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière se dirigea vers lui, soignant ses plaies à la jambe et au bras.

\- C'est le même sort que celui que tu as reçu au bras à la fin de la Deuxième Année, fit-elle remarquer, penchée sur sa jambe, et bien que cela ne soit pas une question, l'adolescent acquiesça. Tu garderas les cicatrices, Magie Noire oblige.

Dès qu'il fut guéri et confortablement installé sur le lit, il se tourna vers Dumbledore :

\- J'aurais besoin de votre Pensine, dit-il, la voix toujours aussi neutre.

Le Directeur ne posa pas de questions, et il fit apparaître l'artefact d'un coup de Baguette. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il l'agrandit, assez pour qu'elle puisse être utilisé par dix personnes.

Le Serpentard soupira en sortant sa propre Baguette, qu'il avait rangée dans son holster une fois Croupton Junior stupéfixé, et la pointa sur sa tempe. Il se concentra, du moment où Cédric et lui avaient attrapés le Trophée, au moment où il avait utilisé son Collier-Portoloin pour rejoindre Sirius et Remus.

En enlevant sa Baguette, un filament doré suivit, que le Quatrième Année plaça dans la Pensine du Directeur. Le souvenir s'intégra à l'artefact magique, tournoyant quelque temps dans le liquide avant de se stabiliser, signe qu'il pouvait être visionné.

\- Es-tu d'accord pour que nous visionnions tous ce souvenir ? lui demanda Remus.

\- Madame Pomfresh devrait venir aussi, cela pourrait lui être utile, conseilla Harry. Et bien sûr, je vous accompagne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… dit doucement Sirius, inquiet.

\- Sans vouloir être vexant, je ne laisserais pas _certaines personnes_ visiter mes souvenirs sans être présent, dit fermement son filleul.

Et son regard, tourné vers le couple Potter, fit comprendre à tout le monde de qui il parlait.

\- Bien, céda Sirius, une grimace aux lèvres.

\- Alors allons-y, fit Dumbledore. A trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Tous plongèrent la tête dans la Pensine, et ils chutèrent.

Tous, hormis Dumbledore et Rogue, durent se relever alors qu'ils atterrissaient au centre du Labyrinthe, près du Trophée.

 _\- Ensemble ? proposait le Poufsouffle. Cela restera une victoire pour Poudlard._

 _\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira Harry. Mais je te laisserais les mille Gallions ! L'argent du Ministère, très peu pour moi !_

 _\- A trois ? fit le Poufsouffle, et le Serpentard acquiesça. Un… Deux… Trois !_

Le décor changea, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le cimetière qu'Harry avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Little Hangleton, dit Dumbledore tout bas, en regardant autour de lui.

Harry ne l'entendit que grâce à l'ouï plus développée que lui avait fournie sa forme Animagus, et il savait que Sirius et Remus avaient eux aussi entendu.

 _\- Un cimetière, fit Cédric. On t'avait dit que le Trophée était un Portoloin ?_

 _\- Non, et ça m'étonnerait que cela soit prévue, répondit l'Héritier Black. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dumbledore, ça. Bon, il est un complètement loufoque, prend des décisions stupides en croyant bien faire, mais ne met pas intentionnellement ses élèves en danger. Du moins, pas les Gryffondor. Après, les autres…_

Le Directeur se racla distraitement la gorge, mais il ne semblait pas prendre ombrage de la remarque.

Sirius et Remus sondèrent le paysage, et levèrent la tête (en même temps qu'Harry) en entendant des bruits de pas, alors que le souvenir de leur filleul plaçait soudainement ses mains sur son front. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maugrey apparaissait, une main sur l'épaule du fils Potter, qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

\- Maugrey a enlevé notre fils ?! s'indignèrent les Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, souffla Harry, sans toutefois plus développer.

 _\- Tue l'autre ! fit une voix froide._

Les adultes observèrent le Serpentard se jeter sur Cédric, le sauvant du Sortilège de Mort et comment les deux garçons se réfugièrent derrière une des pierres tombales.

Les deux adolescents réapparurent à peine une minute plus tard, commençant le combat. Sirius eu un sourire fier en voyant à quel point l'entraînement d'Harry lui avait été profitable, mais il disparut bien vite quand son filleul fut touché par un sort au niveau de la jambe.

Cependant, il ricana ouvertement quand son Héritier terrassa son assaillant grâce au _Mucus Ad Nauseam_ , sort qui provoquait un coulage de nez intempestif, et qu'il lui avait lui-même appris quand le gamin avait cinq ans, pour se défendre si des grands cherchaient à l'ennuyer à l'École Primaire, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Remus, lui, avait les yeux fixé sur le combat du Poufsouffle contre le faux Maugrey. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil le combat qu'Harry avait dû mener, mais le fait que son pupille soit près de lui et bien vivant le rassurait. Il observait donc Cédric se battre, remarquant rapidement qu'il était doué pour les Duels, mais un peu moins puissant que son adversaire, ce qui lui valut d'être fauché par un Informulé.

Harry se battit quelques secondes avec Maugrey avant d'être à son tour vaincu, et tous devinèrent qu'il avait dû utiliser trop de Magie avant ce combat pour pouvoir en ressortir victorieux.

Harry et Tristan furent attachés à une pierre tombale, alors que Maugrey ligotait Cédric.

 _\- Bordel, Potter-Black-Lupin, dans quoi est-ce que tu m'as fourré, encore ? grogna Tristan._

 _\- Ne jette pas la faute sur moi, Potter, je n'ai pas demandé à Croupton de t'emmener !_

 _\- Croupton ? répéta Tristan avant qu'un sourire désabusé prenne place sur ses lèvres. Si ce n'est pas la preuve que tu es complètement fou, ça ! Croupton est mort !_

 _\- Croupton Senior, oui, mais pas son fils, rétorqua le Serpentard en se tordant le cou._

L'imposteur, Barty Croupton Junior, donc, emmena le Poufsouffle devant les deux autres adolescents, le mettant à genoux devant lui. Remus ferma quelques secondes les yeux, redoutant la suite.

 _\- Un si bon Sorcier, c'est du gâchis… souffla Croupton avec un sourire sadique. Mais ce sont les ordres du Maître. Adieu, Diggory !_

 _Il pointa sa Baguette sur la tête du Champion de Poudlard, alors que ce dernier fermait les yeux._

 _\- Non, non, non, non, non ! murmura Harry en se tortillant._

 _-_ Avada Kedavra ! _lança Croupton._

 _-_ _ **NON !**_ _hurla Harry alors que son ami s'effondrait sur le sol, mort._

 _Le Serpentard se figea, les yeux fixés sur le Poufsouffle._

 _\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-il en se tortillant de plus belle. Pourquoi ?! Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tuer, il vous suffisait de le renvoyer à Poudlard ! ESPECE DE CONNARD !_

Leur Harry ferma les yeux en s'entendant hurler, et Remus lui mit une main sur l'épaule, essayant de le réconforter. Les mots ne servaient à rien dans ce cas-là. Son fils venait tout bonnement de voir un de ses amis mourir sous ses yeux, pour la deuxième fois.

 _\- Il est temps, intervint à nouveau la voix froide._

Les adultes observèrent le faux Maugrey apporter un énorme chaudron plein d'eau alors que l'autre attaquant, qui se révéla être Peter, partait quelques secondes, revenant avec un poignard et une fiole.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Croupton mettre la chose non identifiée dans le chaudron. Son étudiant n'avait pas pu voir ce que c'était, et vu qu'ils visitaient son souvenir, les contours de la chose étaient flous et méconnaissable. Mais le Maître des Potions avait une bonne idée sur la question. Il avait reconnu la voix qui donnait des ordres, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, ayant été Mangemort.

 _Pettigrow se tourna ensuite vers les adolescents, pointant sa Baguette sur la pierre tombale sur laquelle ils étaient attachés._

 _\- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fasse renaître son fils !_

 _Un petit tas de poussière sortit de la pierre tombale, que l'Animagus fit tomber dans le chaudron, faisant tourner la Potion au bleu vif et lui faisant émettre des étincelles._

 _\- Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son Maître !_

 _Peter saisit le poignard, le plaçant au-dessus de son poignet gauche, qu'il coupa d'un coup net, sans hésitation, faisant tomber le membre dans le chaudron._

 _La Potion changea à nouveau de couleur, passant à un rouge incandescent._

 _Le rat gémit de douleur, ramenant son moignon vers lui alors qu'il passait le poignard et la fiole à Croupton, qui les prit avant de s'approcher des deux adolescents._

 _Le poignard entailla le front d'Harry, suivant le contour de sa cicatrice, puis fit une entaille sur sa joue, alors que l'espion placé à Poudlard récoltait le sang dans la petite fiole._

Sirius siffla de colère en le voyant faire, et les yeux de Remus prirent une teinte légèrement jaune, signe que le Loup était également en colère.

Pour éviter tout incident, Harry pris la main de son Tuteur dans la sienne, pour lui montrer qu'il était toujours bien vivant.

 _\- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat ! scanda Croupton en ajoutant le sang à la mixture._

 _La Potion tourna aussitôt au blanc, un blanc presque aveuglant. Le chaudron bouillonna, émettant des étincelles. Les étincelles cessèrent au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'un nuage de vapeur jaillissait du chaudron._

La vision amoindri par la vapeur, tous purent tout de même discerner une silhouette squelettique s'élever du chaudron.

 _\- Habillez-moi, fit la voix froide du Maître des Mangemorts._

 _Peter s'exécuta, passant une cape noire autour de la silhouette. Croupton s'agenouilla devant l'homme, lui tendant la Baguette en bois blanc._

 _\- Hello, Tom, murmura Harry._

Et seuls les Animagus présent l'entendirent, ainsi que Remus, qui avait une ouïe plus développée.

\- Il est de retour, fit Lily Potter d'une voix terrifiée.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Peter a pris le sang d'Harry, et pas celui de Tristan, marmonna McGonagall.

\- Vous allez comprendre, lui dit l'adolescent en question alors que le souvenir se poursuivait.

Les adultes assistèrent à l'arrivée des Mangemorts et au discours de leur Maître. Puis vint le sujet de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

 _\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous semblez surpris de me voir… continua le Mage Noir. Avez-vous réellement cru qu'un bébé sans défense pouvait vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Alors que je vous avais prouvé mes pouvoirs. Moi, qui, plus que quiconque, ait avancé sur le chemin de l'immortalité. Avez-vous réellement cru à cette histoire de Survivant ? Bien sûr, que vous y avez cru !_

 _Les Mangemorts frissonnèrent face à la colère de leur Maître._

 _\- Mais cette histoire n'est que mensonges ! s'exclama Voldemort._

 _\- C'est faux ! intervint Tristan avec force. Je vous ai vaincu, il y a treize ans !_

\- A ce que je vois, votre fils n'a toujours pas appris quand se taire, intervint le Directeur des Serpentard, sarcastique.

 _\- Tristan Potter, le salua Voldemort, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Contrairement à ton frère, nous ne nous sommes pas vu, ces dernières années._

 _\- Il n'est pas mon frère ! hurla Tristan avec dégoût._

 _\- Ah oui ? fit Voldemort en faisant un mouvement d'yeux, comme pour hausser un sourcil. Vous partagez le même sang, et vous avez la même mère, il me semble. Ce qui fait de lui ton frère. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu dis m'avoir vaincu, il y a treize ans… Cela est faux, bien entendu, mais laisses-moi finir mon histoire et je te l'expliquerais au moment venu._

 _Puis il se détourna._

 _\- Tout cela n'est que mensonges, reprit-il, comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu. J'ai bien disparu il y a treize ans, mais pas à cause d'un bébé au pouvoir fantastique, je peux vous l'assurer. Je vous avoue ne pas avoir compris, sur le coup. Comment un bambin, sans le moindre talent magique, avait-il pu me renvoyer mon Sortilège de Mort ? J'ai fait des recherches, après avoir compris qu'aucun de mes Mangemorts ne viendraient me chercher…_

 _Un autre frisson traversa les hommes encagoulés._

 _\- J'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai fini par trouver, continua le Chef des Mangemorts. Une puissante Magie avait été mise en œuvre pour protéger ces bambins, chose que je n'avais pas prévue. Une personne leur étant liée par le sang s'est sacrifiée pour eux, ce que personne n'a jamais su._

\- De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? fit James, confus.

Harry, Sirius et Remus, les seuls au courant, ne lui répondirent pas.

Le discours de Voldemort continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde les événements de la Première Année des deux adolescents.

 _\- J'ai profité que ce cher Albus soit au Ministère à la fin de l'année pour aller m'emparer de la Pierre de Nicolas Flamel, raconta Voldemort. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'être rejoint par un Serpentard… Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard, Harry Potter, celui qui m'avait fait disparaître dix ans auparavant !_

 _Cette fois-ci, les Mangemorts gigotèrent distinctement, et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Harry._

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent les Potter d'une même voix.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! continua Lily. C'est Tristan, le Survivant ! Il ment, c'est évident !

\- Tu crois mieux savoir l'identité de la personne qui a vaincu le Lord Noir que le Lord Noir lui-même ? railla Rogue. S'il dit que c'est Potter-Black-Lupin, c'est que c'est lui. Vous vous êtes trompés, fais-toi une raison.

 _\- Et oui, mes chers Mangemorts, fit Voldemort en se tournant à son tour vers l'adolescent. Le véritable Survivant n'est pas Tristan Potter, le cadet, comme l'ont cru Dumbledore et ses idiots du Ministère, mais bien Harry Potter, l'aîné, ensuite abandonné par ses parents et adopté par ce traître à son sang de Black et son loup de compagnie._

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant son fils adoptif entamer la conversation avec Voldemort comme si de rien était. Un élan de fierté le traversa en voyant qu'Harry arrivait parfaitement à garder son sang-froid.

Il y eu cependant des halètements quand on entendit le Serpentard parler Fourchelang, et tout le monde, à part Sirius et Remus, fixa l'adolescent, ahuri.

\- Il me propose de le rejoindre, traduisa Harry en voyant que son Directeur de Maison le fixait, interrogateur.

Voldemort continua de parler, revenant sur l'évasion de Peter et la façon dont celui-ci l'avait aidé, notamment en capturant Bertha Jorkins, et en l'aidant à retrouver un de ses fidèles serviteurs.

 _Voldemort pointa sa Baguette sur le faux Maugrey, et sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, ce dernier reprit sa véritable apparence, faisant tomber la jambe de bois et l'œil magique._

 _\- Barty Croupton Junior ! s'exclama une voix parmi les Mangemorts._

 _\- Barty a pu prendre la place d'Alastor Maugrey cette année, grâce à du Polynectar, expliqua Voldemort. Grâce à lui, le nom d'Harry Potter est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, et grâce à ses manipulations, notre jeune ami a saisi le Trophée, préalablement transformé en Portoloin par ses soins, pour me l'amener. Mon plan à parfaitement marché, et me voilà devant vous !_

 _\- J'ai une question, intervint Harry._

 _\- Nous t'écoutons, Harry, fit Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. Après tout, tu as le droit de profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre._

 _\- Merci, fit le Serpentard, faisant s'étouffer le Gryffondor à côté de lui. J'aimerais savoir, quel a été la réaction de vos Mangemorts quand, en venant ici pour les os de votre père, ils ont compris qu'il était un Moldu ? Ce qui fait de vous un Sang-Mêlé, et donc, selon vos critères, un être inférieur. J'imagine que leur fierté en a pris un coup, quand ils ont compris qu'il obéissait à un - comment nomment-ils les Sang-Mêlé, déjà, ah oui ! Demi-Sang ! Alors, mes chers, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'obéir à un Demi-Sang ?_

\- Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton humour, à ce que je vois… marmonna Sirius, récoltant un regard réprobateur de Remus.

Les Mangemorts se dévoilèrent après cela, et le Mage Noir parla également des absents. Rogue tressaillit légèrement en entendant son nom associé à une menace de mort, mais son masque impassible ne bougea pas d'un iota.

 _\- En attendant, nous allons voir comment nos deux invités se débrouillent lors d'un Duel, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Il y eu des murmures excités alors qu'un d'un simple geste de Baguette, l'Héritier de Serpentard faisant disparaître les cordes qui retenaient les deux Quatrièmes Années à la pierre tombale._

 _\- Rend-leur leurs Baguettes, Barty, ordonna Voldemort en fixant Harry. Par contre, je vous le dis tout de suite, les deux sont pour moi. Celui qui leur lancera le moindre sort aura à en répondre, est-ce clair ?_

 _Les Mangemorts acquiescèrent, et le fils de feu Bartemius Croupton Senior lança les deux Baguettes au pied des adolescents._

Sirius, tendu, observa son filleul lancer ses trois sorts dès qu'il récupéra sa Baguette : le _Tergeo_ , le _Protego Totalum_ et le _Revigor_ , qui le fit grimacer.

 _\- Bien ! s'exclama Voldemort. J'imagine que l'on vous a enseigné les Duels, à tous les deux ? Vous savez donc qu'avant de commencer, on s'incline devant son adversaire._

 _Joignant le geste à la parole, le Mage Noir fit une petite révérence._

 _Harry l'imita, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Tristan, lui ne bougeait pas._

 _\- Incline-toi imbécile, lui siffla Harry._

 _\- Je ne m'inclinerais pas devant lui, siffla en retour le Gryffondor._

 _\- Tu veux mourir dans la minute ? rétorqua le Serpentard. Non, alors obéis, crétin !_

 _A contre cœur, le cadet Potter s'inclina, du moins, il inclina la tête. Mais cela sembla suffire à leur ennemi, qui éclata de rire._

 _\- Si courageux devant la mort, souffla-t-il. Aurais-tu un côté Gryffondor caché, Harry ?_

 _\- Il faut remercier mes Tuteurs, pour ça, répondit l'aîné Potter._

 _\- Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Voldemort. Avant de les tuer, bien entendu. Mais assez discuté, commençons._

Sirius se crispa en entendant le Mage Noir prononcer le Sortilège de torture, et il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper la main d'Harry quand celui-ci sauta devant Tristan, prenant le sort à sa place.

 _\- Et bien, Harry, on protège un Gryffondor ? se moqua son ennemi._

 _\- Je protège ma famille, souffla le Serpentard en se relevant, le corps tremblant._

 _\- On admet enfin le lien de parenté ? railla Voldemort. Protège-le, si tu le souhaites, mais tu vas souffrir._

 _\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, répondit Harry en crachant le sang présent dans sa bouche._

Un autre Doloris fut lancé, mais le Serpentard l'évita, mettant en place un bouclier autour de Tristan par la même occasion.

 _\- Diffindo ! Petrificus Totalus ! Expulso ! lança-t-il, visant le sol pour le dernier sort._

 _Voldemort évita les deux premiers sorts sans difficulté, mais le troisième le déséquilibra brièvement, et Harry en profita._

 _\- Obscuro ! cria-t-il, aveuglant son ennemi._

Il lança ensuite un Informulé, faisant apparaître des lacérations sur le torse de Voldemort. Sirius se tendit à nouveau en voyant son filleul hurler sous le Doloris.

 _\- Un Sortilège de Magie Noire, Harry ? s'enquit le Mage Noir après s'être débarrassé du bandeau couvrant ses yeux. Comme c'est intéressant… Mais tu vas mourir, mon cher._

 _\- Je l'avais deviné, mais merci de la précision, dit difficilement Harry en se redressant à nouveau._

 _\- Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le Mage Noir. Oui, bien sûr que cela fait mal._

 _Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son ennemi dans les yeux._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? comprit Voldemort, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur son visage. Voyons Harry, l'obéissance est une vertu, et il semble que je vais devoir te l'enseigner avant de te tuer. Impero !_

L'Impardonnable atteignit l'adolescent, et Sirius commença à respirer un peu plus fort, serrant la main de son filleul.

 _\- Je ne répondrais pas ! s'exclama Harry à voix haute au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Tom !_

 _Voldemort l'observa, puis leva sa Baguette sans répondre._

 _\- Adieu, Harry Potter, souffla-t-il._

 _Le Serpentard leva la sienne au même moment, et ils prononcèrent leurs sorts en même temps :_

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

 _\- Expelliarmus !_

 _Les deux rayons de lumière s'entrechoquèrent, alors que les Baguettes des deux ennemis se mettaient à vibrer._

Les adultes assistèrent avec étonnement au phénomène qui suivit : la façon dont les deux armes semblèrent se lier alors que le rayon qui les reliait changeait de couleur, passant du rouge et vert à un doré brillant ; la façon dont le rayon sembla se disloquer, formant des dizaines de boules de lumières alors que Voldemort et Harry décollaient du sol et qu'un dôme de lumière dorée les entourait, les séparant des autres ; la façon dont les boules de lumière semblaient faire encore plus trembler la Baguette d'Harry ; et la façon dont l'adolescent inversa le processus, faisant se diriger les boules lumineuses vers la Baguette de son ennemi.

 _\- Ne faites rien ! hurla Voldemort à ses Mangemorts. Ne faites rien tant que je ne nous en donnerais pas l'ordre !_

Quand la première boule toucha la Baguette en bois blanc, celle-ci sembla hurler de douleur, plusieurs ombres de formes différents échappant de la Baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de spectre de la main d'argent que Voldemort avait créé pour Queudver apparaisse, restant quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer.

Puis une autre perle de lumière toucha la Baguette du Mage Noir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un buste, qui sortit de la Baguette.

 _\- Ced, murmura Harry._

 _\- Salut, Harry, lui fit celui-ci avec un sourire en se plaçant près de lui._

 _\- Je suis désolé, souffla le Serpentard en regardant son ami._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, le réprimanda le Poufsouffle. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai dit de prendre le Trophée avec moi, et regarde le résultat, Tu-Sais-, Voldemort est de retour. Tu dois te battre, Harry, pour vivre._

 _\- Je ferais ce que je peux, lui promit le Serpentard avec un sourire désabusé._

Pendant leur discussion, deux autres boules de lumière avaient touchées la Baguette de Voldemort, faisant apparaître deux autres spectres : un homme, inconnu des adultes, et une femme, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Bertha Jorkins.

Quand une énième perle de lumière toucha la Baguette de Voldemort, Charlus Potter apparut, se plaçant près d'Harry.

 _\- Bonjour, Harry, Tristan, salua-t-il ses petits-enfants, regardant vers le bas pour saluer le cadet._

 _\- Grand-Père, souffla Tristan._

 _\- Bien, Harry, dit Charlus Potter en chuchotant. Tu vas devoir couper le lien. Nous essayerons de retenir Voldemort le plus longtemps possible. Toi, tu attrapes Tristan et vous retournez à Poudlard grâce à ton collier, d'accord ?_

 _Harry acquiesça._

 _\- Ramène mon corps, 'Ry, lui demanda Cédric. Pour mes parents. Et dis à Cho… Dis-lui que je l'aime, mais qu'elle doit avancer._

 _\- Promis, répondit son ami._

 _\- Ta Grand-Mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, Harry, sois en certain, lui souffla son Grand-Père avant d'hurler :_ Maintenant !

 _Les quatre spectres se dirigèrent vers Voldemort, l'attaquant alors qu'Harry coupait le lien, tombant au sol._

 _\- Potter ! appela le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers le cadavre de son ami._

 _\- Tuez-les ! hurla la voix de Voldemort. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !_

 _\- Accroches-toi à moi ! ordonna Harry dès que son cadet le rejoignit. Remus John Lupin ! Sirius Orion Black !_

Le souvenir se stoppa alors que les trois adolescents disparaissaient du cimetière, Barty Croupton Junior accroché à la jambe d'Harry.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre… souffla Sirius dès qu'il fut sorti de la Pensine.

Dumbledore, lui, ne prononça que deux mots, les yeux fixé sur Harry :

\- _Priori Incantatum_ …

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Les Potter et Dumbledore savent désormais qu'Harry est le Survivant (et qu'il est Fourchelang, aussi, mais ce n'est pas le plus important) ! Alors, d'après vous, comment est-ce qu'ils vont réagir dans le prochain chapitre ? Vous avez déjà eu un aperçu de la réaction de Lily, et je vous rassure, c'est la pire ! ^^

Étant donné que ce chapitre est un peu un "rappel" de celui d'avant, je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (le 24/12) pour la suite ! Considérez que cela sera votre cadeau de Noël ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	31. Explications et dispute

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Rose-Eliade, Lisou Aure, Guest, Aya31, Le Cerf, shenendoahcalyssa, xxxQueenxxx, stormtrooper2, Miss lyli, Woubidou, Oxytomire, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Muirgheal, aussidagility, Natulcien Anwamane, PetinLutin22, DectiveRan008, LadyMaiShakespeare, Aurelie Malfoy, oursblanc, Le Poussin Fou, ausyam80, lovelylove2016, PercabethHP, Googirl, Lilou40, myss, Poussy, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que cela fait un peu répétitif, mais ça m'est venu comme ça sur le moment, donc... ^^

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review, Woubi ! :D Ahah, pour les réponses à tes questions, il va falloir lire ce chapitre ! Et bon retour à l'écriture ! J'avoue que j'ai pu reprendre le Tome V récemment, moi aussi !

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, après les explications Harry va pouvoir dormir tranquillement ! Je te laisse lire ça ! ;)

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ta question, aucune idée... Mais tu peux toujours la poser à JK ! ;)

 _Ausyam80_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Myss_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et Dumbledore ne lance pas le sort, il prononce juste les mots "Priori Incantatum", pour dire qu'il a reconnu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, les explications par rapport au souvenir d'Harry !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Trente :

\- _Priori Incantatum_ …

\- La remontée des Sortilèges ? intervint McGonagall, étonnée.

\- En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le Serpentard. Il semblerait que M. Potter-Black-Lupin soit la personne que la Baguette jumelle de Voldemort a choisie.

\- C'était toi ? comprit immédiatement Lily. Ce jour-là, chez Ollivander, c'était toi ?

Harry acquiesça sans parler. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise les Potter l'agresseraient, alors autant ne rien dire.

\- Tu t'es bien joué de nous, à ce que je vois, fit Potter Mère avec dégoût.

\- C'est nous qui avons décidé d'aller au Chemin de Traverse sous Glamour, ce jour-là, alors ne t'en prends pas à lui, gronda immédiatement Remus. Ta haine pour Harry est puérile, Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas de la haine, c'est de l'indifférence, contredit la rousse.

\- On n'essaye pas de faire renier un enfant pour lequel on éprouve de l'indifférence, fit remarquer Severus.

\- Ce que je fais de mes enfants ne te regarde pas, Severus ! s'exclama la rousse, perdant son calme.

\- Et cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, intervint Harry avec force. Lord Voldemort est de retour. Alors au lieu de parler de choses sans intérêt, revenons-en à ça, voulez-vous ?

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin a raison, approuva immédiatement Dumbledore. Nous ne nous entendons peut-être pas tous, mais les querelles puériles n'ont plus leur place à partir de maintenant.

Il y eu un silence, mais Potter Père prit la parole après quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce vrai, Albus ? demanda-t-il. Que c'est Harry, le Survivant ?

Lily sembla s'étouffer d'indignation, mais un regard du Directeur la fit taire. Celui-ci soupira en lissant sa barbe, apparemment en proie à une grande réflexion.

\- C'est possible, finit-il par dire. Personne n'était présent, ce jour-là, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, à part Voldemort.

\- Alors comment avez-vous choisi ? questionna Sirius. Comment avez-vous pu dire lequel des deux étaient le Survivant ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, Tristan était en larmes, alors qu'Harry était calme, se rappela le Vainqueur de Grindelwald. Tous les deux avaient à peu près le même niveau de Magie, mais Tristan était entouré de Magie Noire. Et il est le plus jeune, alors j'en ai conclu que c'était lui que Tom avait attaqué. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé…

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde, fit Harry en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Je ne vous en veux pas. La seule chose que je vous reproche, c'est d'avoir été à l'origine de mon abandon chez les Dursley, et d'être un peu trop partial, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- _Les Dursley ?_ répéta Rogue alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient de colère et qu'il se tournait vers la Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus. Tu as voulu placer ton fils chez _Pétunia_ ?

Lily ne répondit pas mais détourna les yeux.

\- Elle te traite de _monstre_ depuis qu'elle sait que tu es une Sorcière, enchaîna Severus, et tu as voulu lui confier _ton fils_ ?

\- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Harry, étonné.

\- Depuis mes 8 ans, révéla son Directeur de Maison. Nous avons grandi dans le même quartier. Une horrible petite fille, qui est devenu une horrible bonne femme. Et ne parlons pas de son mari. Ils détestent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la Magie, de près ou de loin.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas le sujet ? fit Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

Cela fit renifler les deux Serpentard de la pièce, et même McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas le sujet, dit Dumbledore. Harry est apparemment le véritable Survivant, et Voldemort l'a toujours su. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'aucun de vous ne semblait surpris.

La dernière phrase était adressée à Harry et ses Tuteurs, mais aussi au Professeur de Potions.

\- On s'en doutait depuis qu'Harry avait fait sa première manifestation magique, quelques mois après que nous l'ayons adopté, révéla Remus. Et le fait que la Baguette jumelle de Voldemort le choisisse à la place de Tristan n'a fait que renforcer nos soupçons, mais on n'était sûr de rien.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort me le dise, à la fin de ma Première Année, compléta Harry.

\- Quirell n'est pas mort quand Voldemort l'a quitté, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Albus, et l'adolescent acquiesça. Je m'en doutais un peu… Puis-je connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ?

\- Voldemort a dit à Quirell de m'attaquer, et il m'a sauté dessus, raconta l'Héritier Black. Il a commencé à brûler, alors il a reculé. Et quand il a à nouveau essayé de me tuer, je lui ai mis mes mains sur son visage, et il est parti en cendre.

Le Quatrième Année déglutit difficilement en se souvenant de ce jour-là. Il avait tué un homme, alors qu'il n'avait même pas douze ans.

\- Et j'imagine que vous êtes entré dans la Chambre des Secrets grâce à votre don de Fourchelang, supposa à nouveau le vieux Mage, recevant un hochement de tête positif.

Le Directeur fixa Harry quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son Maître des Potions, qui comprit rapidement ce que voulait savoir son supérieur.

\- Je suis au courant depuis le début de l'année, mais je m'en doutais avant, dit-il. Quand j'ai vu la différence de Puissance Magique entre Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Tristan est très puissant ! s'indigna Potter Mère.

\- Lily, intervint son mari d'une voix sèche, ce n'est pas le moment.

Le Professeur de Duel avait pris place près de son fils cadet et le regardait dormir, le visage grave.

\- Black m'a fait faire un Serment Magique, termina Rogue.

\- Simple précaution, indiqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Mes amis sont au courant, intervint le Champion de Poudlard. Neville, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Astoria, Ginny, Luna et Owen.

\- Personne d'autre ? questionna Dumbledore.

\- Cédric, prononça douloureusement Harry. Il m'a demandé des explications après l'histoire avec Croupton, et quand j'ai hésité, il m'a fait un Serment Magique.

L'adolescent ferma un instant les yeux, revoyant la façon dont son ami n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour jurer de sa vie qu'il ne divulguerait rien de ce que le Serpentard lui dirait ce jour-là.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, les adultes fixant tous le Quatrième Année, qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit, Voldemort n'a pas pu vous toucher en Première Année, c'est bien cela ? reprit le Directeur.

\- Exact, fit Harry.

\- Donc Voldemort avait raison… souffla le vieil homme. Quelqu'un s'est sacrifié pour vous.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Remus.

\- Quand une personne sacrifie sa vie pour en sauver une autre, une protection d'Ancienne Magie se met en place, expliqua Dumbledore. C'est ce qui explique que Voldemort n'est pas pu toucher Harry, et que le Sortilège de Mort ait rebondi sur lui le soir d'Halloween 1981.

Le Directeur lissa à nouveau sa barbe, en pleine réflexion.

\- Savez-vous qui c'est ? demanda Potter Père.

Dumbledore fit un signe de dénégation, et les Tuteurs d'Harry échangèrent un bref regard avant d'hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

\- C'est ta mère, James, révéla Sirius.

\- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama l'Animagus Cerf, choqué.

\- En apprenant qu'Harry et Tristan étaient menacés, elle a fait des recherches, expliqua l'ancien Professeur de DCFM. Elle a trouvé un Rituel de Magie Ancienne dans un des livres appartenant à l'Héritage des Black. Ce Rituel consistait à offrir sa Magie pour protéger la vie d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Au début, elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser, mais quand ton père est décédé…

\- Elle s'est dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, compléta doucement Remus. Elle a effectué le Rituel une semaine après le décès de ton père, c'est-à-dire deux semaines avant Halloween.

James ne répondit rien, s'affalant sur la chaise derrière lui. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de s'adresser à ses anciens amis.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Nous sommes allés au Manoir Potter, à Edimbourg, expliqua Harry, la gorge légèrement nouée. En tant qu'Héritier légitime, on y a eu accès, et j'ai pu les rencontrer. Elle a dit qu'elle était fière d'avoir fait cela, si ça avait pu nous sauver Tristan et moi. Et que de toute façon, elle ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre sans Grand-Père, alors autant que sa mort serve à quelque chose.

\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas son genre, de se laisser mourir, souffla le fils de Charlus et Dorea avec un petit sourire triste.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, mais il n'était pas d'accord : même si aucune menaces n'avaient pesées sur Tristan et lui, il était sûr que sa Grand-Mère n'aurait pas continué de vivre sans l'amour de sa vie, comme elle appelait son Grand-Père.

\- Je pense que tout a été dit, fit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence. Tu devrais te reposer, Harry. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller interroger ce cher Barty. Je reviendrais après.

Les adultes acquiescèrent, et alors que McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore sortaient de l'Infirmerie, Sirius et Remus s'approchaient d'Harry et Lily rejoignait James vers Tristan.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir vous soigner ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

L'Infirmière n'était pas intervenue dans la conversation après qu'ils soient sortis du souvenir du Serpentard, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de le soigner.

\- Tenez, buvez ces Potions ! lui ordonna-t-elle en lui mettant plusieurs fioles dans les mains. Et installez-vous mieux dans le lit.

Harry obéit sans discuter, se calant contre les oreillers. L'Infirmière lui avait donné trois fioles, et il n'en reconnaissait qu'une seule, celle de Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

\- Il y à quoi, dans les fioles ?

\- Potion de Régénération Magique, qui vous évitera de tomber dans le coma dans deux heures et demie…

 _Moment où le Revigor ne fera plus effet_ , calcula rapidement l'adolescent.

\- …et Potions de Régénération Sanguine. Vous avez soigné votre camarade dans le Labyrinthe, mais pas votre bras, et vous avez perdu du sang à cause de votre blessure à la jambe.

L'allusion à Cédric lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il prit les deux premières Potions.

\- Prends un peu de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, lui conseilla Remus en plaçant les couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

 _Et de ne surtout pas penser_ , compléta Harry dans sa tête.

Mais vu les regards désolés de ses Tuteurs, il semblerait qu'il ait parlé à voix haute. Il prit une gorgée de la Potion sans rien ajouter, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

Il lui semblait n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes quand du bruit à l'extérieur du couloir le sortit de son sommeil. Il entendait également des voix autour de lui, qui essayaient de discuter le moins fort possible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? soupira Lily Potter. Ils vont réveiller Tristan !

\- Votre fils n'est pas mon seul patient, Mrs Potter ! lui rappela sèchement l'Infirmière.

Harry gigota légèrement, ses mains se refermant sur la fourrure familière de Patmol. Il semblerait qu'encore une fois, Sirius avait pris sa forme Animagus pour lui apporter du réconfort.

Patmol l'avait toujours aidé, après un cauchemar, et ses Tuteurs en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Le Chien grogna légèrement, mais il ne bougea pas, alors qu'Harry ouvrait les yeux, tombant tout de suite sur Remus, qui le regardait avec un mélange de douceur et d'inquiétude.

L'adolescent allait lui sourire (ou du moins essayer) pour le rassurer, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec force, les faisant tous sursauter.

Le Ministre de la Magie entra dans la pièce, suivit de Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick.

\- C'est regrettable, mais c'est ainsi ! fit Fudge.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû laisser cette Créature entrer dans Poudlard ! s'écria McGonagall, et Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu si en colère. Quand Dumbledore l'apprendra…

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? la coupa le Ministre, dédaigneux. Où est Dumbledore ?

\- Il n'est pas ici, M. le Ministre, intervint Pomfresh d'une voix forte. Et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je vais vous demander de sortir. C'est une infirmerie, ici, pas un salon de thé !

\- Madame, je vous suggère de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous ad -

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Cornelius ? intervint le Directeur, qui entrait à son tour dans l'Infirmerie.

Il aperçut ensuite ses trois Professeurs, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Minerva, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de surveiller M. Croupton ?

\- Il n'y a plus rien à surveiller ! répondit sèchement McGonagall, son regard glacé dirigé sur Fudge. Quand M. le Ministre a été averti de la présence d'un Mangemort dans Poudlard, il a craint pour sa sécurité…

\- Et c'est mon droit ! s'exclama le Ministre.

\- Il a insisté d'être accompagné d'un Détraqueur pour rendre visite au prisonnier, continua McGonagall d'une voix plus forte encore. Et au moment où ils sont entrés dans le cachot, le Détraqueur a embrassé Croupton !

\- Et alors ? s'époumona à son tour le Ministre. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, que je sache ! D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il était responsable de plusieurs meurtres, et de l'enlèvement des deux adolescents Potter.

\- C'est Potter-Black-Lupin, le corrigea Sirius, qui s'était retransformé à l'arrivée du Ministre.

Qui ne daigna lui accorder aucune attention, son regard fixé sur le Directeur.

\- De plus, Croupton n'est plus en état de témoigner, maintenant, fit remarquer ce dernier. Il ne pourra plus dire pourquoi il a fait tout cela !

\- Pourquoi il a fait tout cela ? répéta Fudge. Il était fou, tout simplement ! On m'a dit qu'il croyait avoir agi pour le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est absurde !

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, rétorqua Dumbledore. Tous les événements récents, depuis l'enlèvement de Bertha Jorkins jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Messieurs Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin avaient pour but le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Fudge sursauta en entendant le nom du Mage Noir, et il recula d'un pas.

\- Soyez sérieux, Dumbledore ! éructa-t-il. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, depuis treize ans !

\- Comme Minerva, Filius et Severus vous l'ont surement déjà rapporté, nous avons entendu les aveux de Barty Croupton Junior. Sous Véritasérum, il nous a révélé la façon dont il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, et comment Voldemort était venu le délivré de son père il y a un peu moins d'un an. Tout a été fait pour que Voldemort retrouve un corps. Et c'est arrivé. Ce soir, Voldemort a retrouvé son corps et rassembler ses Mangemorts. _Il est de retour, Cornelius_.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Dumbledore, c'est impossible ! s'exclama ce dernier. Vous pensez réellement que je vais croire le témoignage d'un criminel, et celui de deux adolescents ?

\- J'ai vu Voldemort revenir, d'accord ! s'exclama Tristan de son lit.

Le fils Potter s'était également réveillé, dans l'indifférence générale, et il suivait de la scène de son lit depuis le début.

\- Je peux même vous donner le nom des Mangemorts présents ! continua-t-il en essayant de sortir de son lit, mais son père l'en empêcha. Malfoy, Nott, Avery…

\- Ils ont été acquittés, et ce sont des hommes respectables ! s'écria Fudge.

\- …McNair, Rokwood, Travers, Crabbe, Goyle !

\- Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux ayant été acquittés il y a treize ans ! s'exclama le Ministre. Des gens respectables, dont tu aurais pu trouver les noms n'importe où !

\- Vous croyez vraiment que tout cela est une coïncidence ? intervint McGonagall. L'enlèvement de Bertha Jorkins, les meurtres de Croupton Senior et Diggory, tout est lié ! Ce n'est pas simplement l'œuvre d'un fou qui frappe au hasard !

\- Il n'y a aucune preuve ! rétorqua Fudge, rouge de colère.

\- Vous voulez une preuve ? intervint à son tour le Maître des Potions, surprenant Harry.

Rogue releva sa manche gauche en s'avançant vers le Ministre, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- La voilà, votre preuve ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette Marque a été tatouée sur le bras de chaque Mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en sert pour nous contacter. Il y a une heure, elle était devenue noire ! La Marque est devenue de plus en plus nette au cours de l'année, témoignant de la remontée en Puissance de Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Karkaroff se soit enfui ? Il sait pertinemment que tout ce qui l'attend avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la mort !

Fudge recula comme s'il avait été frappé, une expression de dégoût sur son visage alors qu'il fixait le bras du Professeur de Potions.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vos collègues et vous, mais tout cela doit cesser, Dumbledore ! dit-il ensuite d'une voix autoritaire. Je vous recontacterais demain, pour discuter de la manière dont cette école doit être dirigée. En attendant, je vais retourner au Ministère.

Il sortit ensuite une bourse de sa poche, et avança vers Harry.

\- Tenez, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, vos mille Gallions, dit-il d'une voix plus neutre. Il y aurait dû y avoir une cérémonie, mais étant donné les circonstances…

Le Champion ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête en saisissant le sac, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet près de lui.

Le Ministre lui adressa à son tour un signe de tête, et sorti de l'Infirmerie, alors que les regards se tournaient à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? lui demanda Tristan avec colère. C'est _toi_ , le Survivant, après tout !

\- Es-tu stupide ? lui retourna le Serpentard. Je vais devenir Lord Potter-Black dans moins de deux mois, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller contre le Ministre, pas ouvertement du moins. Et lui ne peut pas non plus se permettre d'aller contre moi, j'ai trop de pouvoir.

\- Encore ces jeux de politiques, renifla le Gryffondor avec dégoût.

\- Tout est une question de politique, Potter, répondit Harry. Surtout chez les Serpentard, et dans le cercle des Sang-Pur.

\- Donc, tu ne diras rien ? s'énerva à son tour Lily. Tu vas laisser le Ministre croire que Tristan est un menteur ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'influence sur ce que pensent les gens, et encore moins sur ce que pense le Ministre, personne n'en a ! rétorqua le Champion de Poudlard. Je ne confirmerais rien, mais ne nierais rien non plus. Je serais neutre. Un jour, le Ministre apprendra la vérité, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'accepter pour l'instant.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin dit vrai… soupira Dumbledore. Cornelius sait qu'annoncer le retour de Voldemort serait un suicide politique, et il tient trop à son poste pour cela. Il faut s'attendre à une campagne de désinformation dans les jours à venir.

Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau, semblant plus vulnérable que jamais.

\- D'ici là, il va falloir nous organiser, dit-il. J'ai plusieurs personnes à contacter.

Il lissa sa barbe, semblant réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers le Professeur Rogue.

\- Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Directeur des Serpentard hocha la tête en déglutissant légèrement, et Harry comprit tout de suite de quoi il retournait.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il d'une voix froide. Vous allez le renvoyer là-bas, même après avoir vu ce que Voldemort prévoit pour lui ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, lui répondit doucement le Directeur.

\- On a toujours le choix ! se récria le Serpentard.

\- Et j'ai fait le mien il y a quatorze ans, intervint doucement le Maître des Potions. C'est _mon_ choix.

Le Serpentard fixa son Directeur de Maison quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ne vous faites pas tuer, dit-il.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, lui assura Rogue avant de sortir.

Harry fixa les portes de l'Infirmerie pendant plusieurs minutes alors que les adultes autour de lui s'activaient, prévoyant plusieurs réunions.

Sans rien demander à personne, Harry finit son flacon de Potions de Sommeil Sans Rêves, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

Il ne voulait pas penser, et encore moins _se souvenir_.

Une heure après qu'il se soit endormi, les parents de Cédric entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, les yeux rougis et des traces de larmes marquant leurs joues.

\- Amos, le salua Sirius, le visage grave.

\- Sirius, lui répondit l'ancien Lord Diggory d'une voix brisée avant de fixer le Quatrième Année. Nous voulions voir votre fils, pour savoir…

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Venez, fit Remus en faisant apparaître deux chaises près du lit de d'Harry. Une tasse de thé ?

\- S'il vous plaît, acquiesça la mère de Cédric.

Alors que son mari semblait retenir ses larmes, Mrs Diggory avait les yeux secs. Son chagrin se voyait cependant dès qu'on la regardait. Sa posture et son visage irradiaient de douleurs.

\- Nous voulions savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, dit-elle après que Sirius ait placé un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué, mais…

\- Nous comprenons, la coupa doucement Remus.

Il hésita quelques instants, ses yeux se posant sur son pupille quelques secondes avant de revenir au couple devant lui.

\- Harry nous a montré son souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, révéla-t-il. Voulez-vous… ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment pouvait-on demander à des parents s'ils voulaient qu'on leur explique la façon dont leur unique enfant était décédé ?

\- Pouvons-nous le voir ? lui demanda Kathleen.

\- Chérie… intervint son mari d'une voix rauque. Je ne pense pas que…

\- J'ai besoin de le voir, Amos, la coupa sa femme d'une voix sûre. Je sais que cela va me faire du mal, mais j'ai _besoin_ de voir les derniers moments de vie de notre fils.

L'employé du Ministère soupira, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard avant que Sirius n'aille chercher la Pensine du Directeur, que ce dernier n'avait pas encore récupéré. Il y plaça son souvenir, qui se stabilisa rapidement dans l'artefact.

\- Voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne ? demanda doucement Remus au couple Diggory.

\- Non, nous devons voir ça seul, répondit tout de suite M. Diggory. Mais merci de la proposition, Remus.

Le Loup-Garou lui offrit un petit sourire, que le père du Poufsouffle n'essaya même pas de lui retourner. Il prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne avec force, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et ensemble, ils plongèrent dans l'artefact.

\- Quelles parties du souvenir as-tu mis ? demanda Remus à son ami après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai mis le souvenir du moment où Harry et lui s'emparent du Trophée au décès du jeune Diggory, lui répondit l'Animagus. Et j'ai ajouté le moment où _l'écho_ de Cédric est sorti de la Baguette d'Harry.

\- Sirius… souffla Remus, étonné et inquiet.

\- Je sais qu'ils vont se poser des questions, sur Harry, mais ils ont le droit de voir les derniers mots de leur fils, expliqua le Lord Black, d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si cela avait été Harry…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'il prenait la main de son fils adoptif dans la sienne, voulant être sûr de sa présence, du fait qu'il soit _vivant_.

\- Si cela avait été Harry, j'aurais voulu le voir, termina-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas Harry, répondit l'ancien Préfet. _Harry est vivant_ , Sirius.

Il posa à son tour sa main sur celle de l'adolescent, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les Diggory ressortent de la Pensine.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, à peine un signe de tête, alors que les parents du Poufsouffle sortaient de l'Infirmerie, brisés.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier de ce Tome ! Et oui, il sera fini samedi prochain !

Comme vous le voyez, le Ministère ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort (à se demander comment Fudge est arrivé au pouvoir, ce crétin) et Dumbledore a décidé de mettre en place la Résistance anti-Voldemort le plus vite possible !

L'ambiance n'est toujours pas très joyeuse, et cela ne va pas s'améliorer tout de suite, ce qui peut être compréhensible étant donné les événements... Et oui, je suis une connasse avec les Diggory, mais si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai _également_ pleuré en écrivant cette scène ! xD

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine (le 31/12) pour le dernier chapitre !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Oh, et bon réveillon à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez avoir ce que vous avez demandé sous le sapin ! ;)


	32. La croisée des chemins

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : Kitty Madness

 **Statut** : 32 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss lyli, Pims10, Muirgheal, shenendoahcalyssa, DetectiveRan008, starck29, stormtrooper2, Googirl, xxxQueenxxx, Athara Lindoriena, Aya31, aussidagility, Le Poussin Fou, Lilou40, PetitLution22, Rose-Eliade, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Oxytomire, LadyMaiShakespeare, Woubidou Aurelie Malfoy, AEO10, lylylou62, Joshiroo.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Le Poussin Fou_ : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, une bonne baffe la calmerait sûrement... ;)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, les Diggory ne sont pas très en formes, en ce moment ! Pour ce qui est de Lily, disons simplement qu'elle a un problème particulier avec Harry, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus pour le moment ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre de ce Tome, où Harry retourne à la population Poudlardienne !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Another Year Ends_ , Patrick Doyle

 _Hogwart's Hymn_ , Patrick Doyle

* * *

Chapitre Trente-et-Un :

Le lendemain, Tristan eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'Infirmerie, mais les Potter insistèrent pour qu'il y passe la journée. Le Gryffondor ronchonna légèrement, mais ne dit rien.

Harry, lui, avait interdiction de ne serais-ce que s'asseoir dans son lit. Madame Pomfresh lui emmenait plusieurs Potions par jour, et elle s'occupait également d'Alastor Maugrey.

Le véritable Maugrey avait en effet été retrouvé hier dans une des malles de l'imposteur. Il avait été gardé en vie pour que Croupton Junior puisse lui prendre ses cheveux, ingrédients indispensables du Polynectar. Il avait également été torturé, surement pour obtenir des informations sur la façon dont il se comportait en public (même Dumbledore n'avait rien vu, après tout). L'ancien Auror souffrait également de sous-alimentation et de déshydratation, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

En fin de journée, alors que Sirius était en train de lui lire un article de _Quidditch Magazine_ , espérant surement le distraire, Elizabeth entra dans l'Infirmerie avec son ami Pauline.

La cadette Potter avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Harry. Il essaya de se redresser, mais Sirius l'en empêcha. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir, mais renonça.

\- Lizzie ? appela-t-il doucement, espérant faire réagir la jeune fille.

Et cela fonctionna. Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se précipitait vers le Serpentard en courant. Celui-ci ouvrit les bras juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, et sa petite sœur se blottit contre lui, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

\- Chuuut, fit doucement Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux, espérant la calmer. Tout va bien, tout va bien…

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille, et la voir ainsi l'inquiétait. Il fixa Sirius, qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, ignorant.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils tout en continuant de rassurer sa sœur alors que son regard se déplaçait sur l'Héritière Sagot.

Comprenant qu'elle devait expliquer le comportement de son amie, Pauline s'avança légèrement.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent dans l'Ecole, comme quoi tu serais gravement blessé, voir même mort, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry comprit immédiatement que la jeune Serdaigle s'était elle aussi inquiétée, et il lui fit signe d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit après une courte hésitation.

Sirius lui laissa sa chaise, mais la jeune fille lui fit un signe de se rassoir, et elle s'installa au pied du lit du Serpentard.

\- Personne ne nous a rien dit, à part qu'une cérémonie serait organisée dans une semaine en mémoire de Cédric Diggory, continua-t-elle. Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit sur toi. Elizabeth a demandé à ses parents, mais ils n'ont pas voulu lui répondre. Sa mère lui a fait une remarque plutôt méchante, et depuis, elle ne fait que pleurer… J'ai presque dû la traîner ici.

Harry la remercia du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la jeune fille qui pleurait dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'as dit ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment tu allais, raconta-t-elle dans un chuchotement, toujours en sanglotant. Et elle m'a dit que de toute façon, que tu sois mort ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance, que tu n'étais pas mon frère et que je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour Tristan.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Sirius avec colère.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment ! le rappela à l'ordre Harry avant de se tourner vers la Première Année. Ecoute, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu vois, je vais bien ! Je dois juste rester ici pour me reposer, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est parce que Madame Pomfresh a le béguin pour moi.

Lizzie rigola légèrement alors que Madame Pomfresh, qui s'occupait de Maugrey, fusillait le Serpentard du regard, même si on pouvait voir qu'elle était amusée.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur ! s'exclama la Première Année, se calant à nouveau contre son aîné. On n'avait pas de nouvelles de toi depuis hier… Tu-tu étais en sang en sortant du stade, et j'ai cru… J'ai cru…

Elle explosa à nouveau en sanglot, et Harry la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que son apparence en revenant du cimetière avait pu inquiéter ses amis… Mais en y repensant, il avait la jambe et le bras en sang, de la terre sur les vêtements et une coupure sur la joue qui saignait. Et le fait qu'il ramène Tristan, qui semblait choqué, et le cadavre de son ami n'avait surement fait qu'augmenter leur inquiétude.

S'empêchant de repenser à son ami Poufsouffle, Harry resserra son étreinte sur la Première Année.

\- _Je vais bien_ , répéta-t-il avec force. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, il n'allait pas _bien_ , mais Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Tu veux rester un peu ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix douce.

La fillette acquiesça, et le Serpentard se décala légèrement dans son lit pour lui faire de la place. La Serdaigle plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et un bras autour de sa taille.

En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie, tirant un sourire attendri aux Tuteurs d'Harry.

\- Elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, lui dit Pauline en regardant son amie.

\- Elle peut se reposer ici, cela ne me pose pas de problème, fit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaule. Tu peux rester aussi, si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, mais je vais vous laisser, répondit Pauline en descendant de son lit. Je dois aller voir Dennis, il s'inquiétait pour Elizabeth.

Dennis Crivey était un Gryffondor de leur âge, avec qui les deux filles s'étaient liées d'amitié en début d'année. Contrairement à son frère, Dennis n'était pas un fan inconditionnel de Tristan, ce qu'appréciait beaucoup la cadette Potter.

La Serdaigle leur fit un signe de la main avant de sortir en sautillant légèrement, comme Luna le faisait parfois.

\- Elle te ressemble tellement, souffla Sirius après quelques minutes de silence, le regard fixé sur la cadette Potter.

Remus acquiesça en invoquant une couverture, qu'il plaça sur la Première Année. Les Tuteurs du Serpentard les fixèrent quelques secondes, sa sœur et lui, avant que Sirius ne reprenne son magazine et ne recommence sa lecture de l'article sur l'Equipe National d'Irlande.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Harry somnolait légèrement, les Potter entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie. Alors que les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent en voyant sa fille dans les bras du fils qu'elle avait voulu renier, James ne réagit pas, saluant Sirius et Remus d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers son fils cadet.

L'Héritier Black réveilla sa sœur un peu avant le dîner, et elle partit après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue et après lui avoir promis de repasser le voir tous les jours.

Et elle tenue sa promesse : le lendemain, elle arriva avec ses affaires de cours, lui expliquant que même si les cours avaient été annulés cette semaine, ils avaient des devoirs de vacances, et qu'elle préférait les faire tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre fin Août.

Elle passa deux heures sur les Potions avant de partir retrouver Pauline et Dennis, et revint le lendemain avec son devoir de Métamorphose, qui fut fait en une heure et demie.

Alors qu'elle était partie depuis une demi-heure, et qu'Harry lisait un article du _Mensuel de Métamorphose_ , apporté par Remus, ses amis entrèrent doucement dans l'Infirmerie, comme s'ils hésitaient.

Le Serpentard ferma son magasine et regarda quelques secondes ses Tuteurs, qui comprirent tout de suite le message.

\- Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dehors, s'exclama Sirius en se levant. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, et Patmol aussi. Remus ?

\- Je viens, fit le Loup-Garou avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. Prenez soin de lui, les jeunes !

Et les deux adultes sortirent.

\- Pas très subtil, tout ça, ricana légèrement Laura.

Théo et la jeune fille étaient toujours ensemble, et elle s'était petit à petit intégrée dans leur bande, en devenant un membre à part entière. De plus, Harry ayant mangé pendant plusieurs mois à la table des Serdaigle après le Bal de Noël, ils avaient appris à se connaître.

\- Ce sont des Gryffondor, après tout ! lui répondit l'Héritier Black.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Neville, seul Gryffondor du groupe.

L'Héritier Londubat s'approcha ensuite de son ami, prenant place sur la chaise de Sirius.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Je vais bien, répondit immédiatement Harry.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, le contredit Luna en s'approchant à son tour, suivit des autres. Tu ne vas pas bien, et c'est normal. Et tu n'iras pas bien avant un long moment. Mais ça finira par passer.

L'aîné Potter eu envie de répliquer vertement, de dire à son amie qu'elle ne comprenait pas, que _personne_ ne comprenait, avant de se souvenir que l'amie en question avait vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux, et qu'elle était surement _la seule_ à comprendre.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il donc. Je ne vais pas bien. Mais m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne changera rien à ce que je ressens, alors j'évite.

Luna acquiesça, se plaçant sur l'autre chaise libre avant de prendre la main de son ami dans la sienne. Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, qui ressemblait à l'heure actuelle plus à une grimace, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, lui souriant doucement à son tour.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Astoria, se prenant un coup de coude et un regard noir de sa sœur en réponse.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Harry à l'intention de l'aînée Greengass. Elle est curieuse. Et pas seulement parce que c'est une Greengass. C'est normal, et je suis sûr que vous êtes tous curieux…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous dire quoi que ce soit, le coupa Théo. On comprendrait très bien que tu ne veuilles pas en parler.

\- Mais vous avez le droit de savoir, fit le Vainqueur du Tournois. Cédric…

Il déglutit difficilement, et la prise de Luna sur sa main se resserra en signe de soutien.

\- Cédric était un ami, et vous méritez de connaître la vérité, termina-t-il.

Il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor, et il semblerait qu'il ne soit courageux qu'en danger de mort.

\- Barty Croupton avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey, commença-t-il en désignant un des lits sur sa gauche, où le véritable Auror se reposait. Il a enchanté le Trophée en Portoloin, pour m'envoyer à Voldemort. Il avait besoin de moi pour retrouver son corps.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Voldemort a utilisé un Rituel de Magie Noire pour retrouver son corps, expliqua Harry. Il lui fallait les os de son père, la chair du serviteur, et le sang de l'ennemi. _Mon_ sang. Après, il a appelé ses Mangemorts, et leur a fait tout un discours sur le pourquoi il était mécontent qu'ils aient cru à sa disparition, et blablabla…

\- _Et blablabla…_ ? répéta Neville avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il est beaucoup trop mélodramatique, comme garçon, confia l'ancien Champion de Poudlard. Et comme vous vous en doutez, le sujet du _Survivant_ est apparu dans la conversation…

\- Ils savent ? intervint Daphnée, anxieuse.

\- Les Mangemorts ? Dumbledore ? Les Potter ? questionna Harry, et sa meilleure amie acquiesça. Oui, oui et oui. Et les Mangemorts l'ont mieux pris que les Potter, comme c'est étonnant !

Son ton sarcastique fit ricaner Laura, qui partageait sa haine pour les Potter, bien que la jeune fille n'ait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi.

\- Il est revenu ? chuchota presque Ginny.

La jeune Weasley n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son entrée dans l'Infirmerie, et Harry discerna distinctement la peur dans ses yeux.

A part l'Héritier Lupin, elle était la seule de leur groupe a _réellement_ savoir de quoi était capable le Mage Noir.

Après tout, même deux ans après, la rousse gardait un souvenir vivide de sa possession par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amis, il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars où Harry mourrait dans la Chambre des Secrets en essayant de la sauver.

Blaise lui prit la main, essayant de la rassurer. La cadette Weasley lui fit un sourire de remerciement, mais elle semblait toujours anxieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Rien, répondit Owen avec colère. Ce connard n'a même pas parlé de Cédric, il a juste dit que tout nous serais expliqué pendant la cérémonie, dans quelques jours.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas leur Directeur.

\- J'ai cru que Cho allait l'étrangler, quand il nous a dit que « les informations importantes vous seront transmises dans quelques jours », imita Astoria.

Le cœur de l'Héritier Black se serra en pensant à la Serdaigle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Pas bien, lui répondit honnêtement Neville. D'après les bruits de couloir, elle passe ses journées à pleurer dans son dortoir, mais ça peut se comprendre, ça allait faire un an qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Harry acquiesça, le visage sombre. Blaise décida donc de changer de sujet, entamant une conversation complètement inutile sur le Quidditch. Il était presque le seul à parler, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ginny puis Owen l'aidèrent à meubler le silence, et ils parlèrent de la prochaine Coupe du Monde, qui aurait lieu en 1998 aux Etats-Unis pendant plus d'une heure.

Peu avant le dîner, ils quittèrent leur ami, lui promettant à leur tour de revenir le voir tous les jours.

Harry remarqua rapidement qu'un de ses amis traînait légèrement des pieds pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Théo ! appela-t-il alors qu'il allait sortir de l'Infirmerie.

Le Lord Nott se stoppa, faisant signe à sa petite-amie de ne pas l'attendre avant de revenir le voir.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, non ? lui demanda Harry, perspicace.

Son ami grimaça légèrement avant d'acquiescer, mais il ne parla pas tout de suite. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se racla la gorge, gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas si je veux réellement savoir, mais… commença-t-il. Est-ce que mon père était présent ?

\- Oui, lui dit Harry sans mentir. Il est arrivé en transplanant avec les autres. Mais il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, il n'a d'ailleurs rien dit sur notre amitié, alors que ça aurait pu intéresser Voldemort.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas voir son seul Héritier se faire tuer par son Maître, fit Théo, acide avant de s'affaler sans grâce sur la chaise derrière lui. Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il était des leurs. Mais il y a savoir et _savoir_.

L'Héritier Lupin fixa son ami, désolé. Tous savaient que Théo et son père ne s'entendaient pas, même si l'adolescent n'en parlait pas. Harry avait même soupçonné que son ami était battu par son paternel, vu sa façon de rejeter pratiquement tous les contacts physiques, mais il n'avait aucune preuve.

\- Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ? lui demanda-t-il donc tout de go.

Il n'aimait pas s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie privée, mais Théo était son meilleur-ami, au même titre que Blaise, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, répondit le Lord Nott dans un souffle avant de relever la tête, fixant Harry dans les yeux. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me pousser à faire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir habiter au Manoir ? proposa immédiatement l'Héritier Black en comprenant les craintes de son ami.

S'il était mis sous Imperium, ou même si son père glissait du Véritasérum dans son verre, Théo pourrait révéler n'importe quoi, y compris des choses censées rester secrètes, comme le réel niveau d'Harry, par exemple.

\- Tu es Lord, maintenant, c'est comme si tu étais majeur, continua l'aîné Potter en voyant son ami hésiter. Rien ne t'oblige à rester chez toi, et il y a toute la place qu'il faut au Manoir, si tu veux.

\- D'accord, accepta son ami après quelques secondes.

Harry lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut retourné avant que le nouveau membre du Magenmagot ne sorte de l'Infirmerie pour aller dîner.

 _Plus qu'à prévenir Sirius et Remus_ , pensa Harry en se calant dans ses oreillers.

Ce qu'il fit le soir-même, quand ses Tuteurs revinrent dans l'Infirmerie. Comme l'adolescent l'avait deviné, aucun de ses Tuteurs ne fut contre le fait d'héberger Théo, et encore moins Sirius, qui était lui-même parti de chez lui l'été avant sa Sixième Année.

Il resta encore quatre jours à l'Infirmerie avant de pouvoir partir. Madame Pomfresh avait voulu le garder le plus possible, et elle lui fit passer un examen complet avant de l'autoriser à quitter son lit. Harry se releva en grimaçant, se massant le dos.

Les lits de l'Infirmerie n'étaient pas les plus confortables du monde, et cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu se lever, ni même s'assoir.

Ne voulant pas retourner à la population Poudlardienne immédiatement, Harry entraîna ses amis et ses Tuteurs dans la Salle sur Demande pour une journée en toute tranquillité, ce que tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme.

\- Comment vont les autres élèves ? demanda-t-il après s'être installé sur un des canapés.

\- Ils sont inquiets, lui répondit Blaise. On n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de toi, Potter reste caché dans l'appartement de ses parents, personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Cédric… Toutes sortes de rumeurs courent dans l'Ecole, surtout sur toi. Mais personne n'ose venir nous voir pour demander de tes nouvelles, on dirait qu'ils ont peur de nous !

\- Vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de l'image que vous renvoyez, tous les neuf ? s'enquit Laura, surprise.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Neville, les sourcils froncés.

\- Harry, Blaise, Théo et Daphnée sont toujours ensemble depuis la Première Année, expliqua-t-elle. Et vous êtes tout de suite devenus amis avec les Préfets de votre Maison, malgré vos quatre ans d'écarts. En Deuxième Année, le groupe s'est agrandi avec Astoria, Ginny, Owen, Luna et toi, Neville. Vous restiez deux groupes d'amis distincts, mais on voyait souvent Astoria vers vous. Et en Troisième Année, vous être devenu une bande d'amis super proche, le premier groupe d'amis inter-Maisons depuis des dizaines d'années. Vous êtes tous soudés, quand l'un à un problème, les autres le soutiennent et réagissent en conséquence.

\- Et donc ? intervint à son tour Théo.

\- Vous êtes impressionnant ! s'exclama la cadette Moon, telle une évidence. Et on entend parler de vous très souvent, malgré le fait que vous ne recherchez pas l'attention : l'histoire du Troll, l'histoire avec Quirell, avec la Chambre des Secrets, et il y a même eu une rumeur comme quoi vous aviez croisé Pettigrow l'année dernière ! Vous donnez l'impression d'être amical avec tout le monde, mais vous n'êtes pas _amis_ avec tout le monde.

Elle fit une pause, regardant chacun de ses amis, qui paraissaient tous plus ou moins confus.

\- C'est comme si on pouvait vous parler, mais ne pas espérer devenir vos amis.

\- Mais c'est totalement faux ! s'exclama Blaise. On s'est connu cette année, on connaît Hermione depuis quatre ans, et on est devenu avec les Jumeaux, Fleur, Viktor et Cédric, cette année !

Harry se tendit à la mention du Poufsouffle, et Luna lui pris discrètement la main, ce qui le détendit presque immédiatement.

\- Oui, mais Fleur et Harry sont amis depuis des années, je suis la sœur de Sarah et on s'est vu au mariage, nuança Laura. Et vous êtes devenu amis avec les Champions parce _qu'Harry_ est devenu un Champion.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, exactement ? intervint Astoria, curieuse.

\- Vous êtes surement les étudiants les plus célèbres de Poudlard, conclu la petite-amie de Théo. Tout le monde veut devenir votre ami, tout en sachant que c'est impossible. Vous êtes réellement impressionnant.

Il y eu un silence, puis Sirius éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des adolescents.

\- Cela ne te rappelle rien, Lunard ? fit-il.

\- Si, acquiesça son ami avant de se tourner vers les plus jeunes. C'est exactement ce que les gens disaient sur les Maraudeurs, à notre époque. On était quatre, tout le monde voulait devenir amis avec nous, mais personne n'osait s'approcher.

\- Donc, on est les Maraudeurs de notre génération… souffla doucement Neville, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On a plus qu'à tous devenir Animagus, et ce sera le cas ! s'exclama Ginny, un sourire brillant aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

\- Ce serait cool, ça ! s'exclama à son tour Blaise, faisant pouffer ses amis.

Ils restèrent dans la Salle sur Demande toute la journée, discutant et rigolant ensemble. Une heure avant le dîner, Sirius et Remus quittèrent le château, disant à Harry qu'ils viendraient le chercher à la gare le lendemain.

L'Héritier Black n'avait fait qu'acquiescer, une boule de stress se formant dans son ventre. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à revoir tout le monde, mais il le fallait. La Cérémonie en l'honneur de Cédric avait lieu ce soir, et il ne la manquerait pas.

Dix minutes avant le début du dîner, les dix amis sortirent de la Salle Va-et-Vient, prenant la direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois devant les portes, et en remarquant que tous les élèves étaient déjà présents, Harry s'arrêta, respirant un bon coup.

Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard avant d'entrer dans la pièce, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Leur entrée fut, comme toujours, remarquée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entra à son tour, attirant tous les regards. Le Serpentard resta impassible, se dirigeant vers sa table alors que les élèves commençaient à murmurer entre eux en le fixant.

Ce ne fut qu'en s'installant que l'aîné Potter remarqua la décoration de la pièce : des bannières noires remplaçaient les bannières habituelles aux couleurs de la Maison gagnant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Une seule bannière n'était pas noir, placé derrière la Table des Professeurs, qui représentaient le blason des Poufsouffle.

Les Jaunes et Noirs, d'ailleurs, étaient les plus silencieux. Harry remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux ne faisaient que jouer avec leur nourriture, et lui-même se sentait nauséeux, mais le regard de Madame Pomfresh sur sa nuque l'obligea à prendre quelques bouchées de son assiette.

Le repas passa lentement, mais le Directeur attendit que tout le monde ait fini de manger pour se lever :

\- Une autre année s'achève… dit-il doucement. Et je voudrais vous dire de nombreuses choses. Mais je dois tout d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon qui aurait dû se trouver avec nous.

Il désigna la Table des Poufsouffle, et Harry remarqua qu'une place avait été laissée libre, dans le groupe des Septièmes Années.

\- Cédric Diggory, qui incarnait de nombreuses qualités de sa Maison, aurait dû être avec nous ce soir, continua-t-il. Et bien que le Ministère ne soit pas d'accord avec ma décision, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas présent. Vous avez le droit de savoir.

Le Directeur fit une pause.

\- Cédric Diggory, a été tué par un Mangemort, sur ordre de Lord Voldemort en personne, dit-il, et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, mais ils se turent quand Dumbledore reprit la parole. Messieurs Diggory, Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin ont été enlevé par un Mangemort,…

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers les deux Quatrièmes Années, et Harry essaya de rester le plus impassible possible.

\- …qui s'était caché toute l'année sous les traits d'Alastor Maugrey. Le plan originel consistait à enlever seulement Messieurs Potter et Potter-Black-Lupin, mais comme vous le savez, nos deux Champions de Poudlard ont décidés de prendre le Trophée ensemble, pour faire gagner l'Ecole. Lord Voldemort a ensuite donné l'ordre de tuer M. Diggory. Après un combat acharné, il est malheureusement décédé. Ce n'est que grâce au courage de M. Potter-Black-Lupin, qui a ensuite affronté Lord Voldemort, que M. Potter et lui ont pu revenir à Poudlard en ramenant de votre condisciple au passage.

Dumbledore fit une nouvelle pause, et à nouveau, les regards se fixèrent sur Harry.

\- Des heures sombres s'annoncent, reprit le Directeur. Maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union sera notre plus grande force. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir des agissements de Lord Voldemort, de nombreuses familles ont déjà été déchirées à cause de lui. Et il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Vous aurez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, et quand vous aurez à faire ce choix, souvenez-vous de Ced-

\- _Taisez-vous !_ s'exclama soudainement une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la Table des Serdaigle pour voir Cho se lever.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues portaient des traces de larmes, mais à l'heure actuelle, elle fusillait le Directeur du regard.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir de Cédric pour votre propagande anti-Voldemort ! hurla-t-elle. Vous ne savez _rien_ , de lui ! Cédric était plus qu'un simple Poufsouffle ! Il était gentil, généreux et loyal ! Et il était courageux ! Mais aussi blagueur et rusé ! Et il était un des premiers à aller vers les autres Maisons, alors que les Poufsouffle sont dénigrés ! Il était intelligent, et aimant ! Il se fichait des préjugés ! Mais vous ne saviez rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille reprit son souffle, alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- De toute façon, à part vos saletés de Gryffondor, aucun étudiant ne vous intéresse ! continua-t-elle, essayant ses larmes avec rage. Vous ne l'avez même pas félicité, quand il a été choisi comme Champion de Poudlard ! Vous vous fichez des autres Maisons ! Cédric est mort en essayant de protéger un ami, et vous en parler comme si on l'avait tué tout simplement parce qu'il gênait ! Je vous interdis de vous servir de sa mémoire comme ça ! Vous ne le connaissiez pas !

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge, et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

\- Que Voldemort soit revenu ou pas, je m'en fous complètement ! s'écria-t-elle. Et vous n'auriez même pas dû en parler, ça ne compte pas ! Un de vos étudiants est mort ! Cédric est mort ! Et vous ne faites que parler de ce connard de Mage Noir ! Mon petit-ami est mort, par les couilles de Merlin ! Il était toute ma vie, et maintenant…

Sans finir sa phrase, la Serdaigle s'effondra à genoux en se prenant la tête entre les mains, le corps secoué de sanglots. En voyant que personne ne réagissait, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Cédric est mort… Il est mort… répétait-elle, telle une litanie, la voix brisée par les sanglots. Il est mort…

\- Chuut, souffla Harry en commençant à sortir de la Grande Salle. Chut, ça va aller. _Ça va aller_.

Regardant rapidement autour de lui, le Serpentard entra dans la première pièce qu'il vit, fermant la porte et insonorisant la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, la jeune fille se détacha de lui, le regard fou.

\- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle en commençant à lui frapper le torse. _Pourquoi ?!_ On devait s'installer ensemble, on avait des projets ! Il voulait faire du Quidditch, il avait même parlé de mariage ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Harry se laissa faire, laissant la jeune fille se défouler sur lui. Après quelques minutes à le frapper, la Serdaigle s'effondra à nouveau dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Cédric m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose, souffla-t-il après quelques minutes à réconforter la jeune fille.

\- Quand ça ? lui demanda la Serdaigle en se redressant.

\- Juste avant de… lui répondit Harry, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Bien sûr, il mentait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à la jeune fille que sa Baguette et celle de Voldemort étaient liées, et que cela avait entraîné une remontée des Sortilèges, lui permettant de voir un écho de Cédric. Cela entraînerait trop de questions, et il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Qu'il t'aimait, dit Harry. Qu'il t'aimait, mais que tu devais avancer.

\- Je ne veux pas avancer… murmura Cho, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contenant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils passèrent la soirée dans la pièce, et le Serpentard raccompagna la Cinquième Année dans son dortoir un peu avant minuit.

Demain, ils quitteraient Poudlard, et tout changerait.

oOoOo

\- Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant, fit soudainement Blaise d'une voix douce.

Tous étaient silencieux depuis le départ du Poudlard Express, une heure plus tôt. L'Héritier Black avait l'impression qu'ils avaient tous peur de briser le silence en parlant, ou qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi dire. Mais en voyant tout le monde sursauter quand Blaise prit la parole, Harry comprit : ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à la suite des événements, et à ce que le retour de Voldemort impliquait pour eux.

\- Maintenant, on va devoir se battre, répondit-il donc d'une voix forte. _C'est la croisée des chemins_.

Tous acquiescèrent, et la conversation débuta.

Le destin était en marche.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de ce Tome, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est toujours pas la joie... Et comme je l'ai dit dans un autre chapitre, la bonne humeur générale ne reviendra pas tout de suite dans le Tome V. Une amie ( **Jelyel** , je vous conseille de lire ses fics, parce qu'elles sont vraiment géniales) m'a dit que les lecteurs aiment les feels, généralement. Eh bien, nous verrons si c'est vrai dans la suite ! ;)

Comme vous vous en doutez, la situation change pas mal de choses pour Harry et ses amis. Sans spoiler, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne resteront pas assis en attendant que Tom vienne les attaquer, ce qui veut dire entraînement et préparation ! L'AD, mais en mieux ! ^^

Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Cho... Dumbledore utilise clairement le nom de Cédric dans son discours sur Voldemort, et je voulais que quelqu'un réagisse. Tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait pas être Harry, qui est encore complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Alors qui de mieux qu'une des personnes souffrant le plus de la mort de notre Poufsouffle préféré ? Cela peu paraître enfantin (on parle du retour de VOLDEMORT, quand même, ce n'est pas n'importe qui), mais les réactions face à un deuil sont rarement rationnelles, donc... J'attends vos avis !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez autant apprécié ce Tome que j'ai aimé l'écrire, parce que j'avoue que je me suis bien éclaté ! xD

On se retrouve dans deux semaines (le 14/01) pour le début du Tome V !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_

Bonne années à tous, et bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent des partiels et/ou concours en janvier !


	33. Annonce Tome V

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est juste pour vous annoncer que **la publication du Tome V à démarré !**

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, voici le lien : s/12321678/1/Harry-Potter-Black-Lupin-Tome-V

Bonne lecture à ceux qui iront y faire un tour, et bon week-end à tous ! :)


End file.
